


Rule of Two

by erinyanko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyanko/pseuds/erinyanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant galaxy far, far away, the interstellar Galactic Empire, created from the ruins of the Republic, faces a new threat. Civil war and rebellion have broken across the galaxies and in an attempt to reveal the identity of the true enemy, the Jedi Order has sent Jedi Master, Erwin Smith, and his apprentice, Levi Ackerman, on a secret mission to desolate planet Korriban of the Outer Rim. A fateful encounter sweeps up a young hunter and his sister from their provincial life into a chaotic war of politics, love, and the eternal struggle between the light and dark side of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

The abandoned world of mountains and red sand radiated bright crimson as the sun sets in the far west. The stars awaken as seven moons rise beyond the horizon. Against the strong night winds, a small cloaked figure trends slowly, his tattered brown cloak flapping vigorously. Passing through the Valley of the Jen’ari, unfazed by the towering monuments that breathed power and destruction and the many pairs of golden yellow eyes piercing through the dark caverns, the boy trends through the heavy winds until he reaches a small den.

Warm light escapes through the small windows and a tattered curtain functioning, as what any visitor would guess, as a door. It is a small den. Its dome structure clashed against surrounding sharp mountains. A Renan Bloodwolf sleeps in front of the entrance, keeping guard. Even in sleep, the animal looked terrifying with its long mottled fur and two large dusky red-brown canines jutting out from its slender muzzle. Found as a pup wandering among the many crypts in the Valley, the boy took the pup in and raised it. Though now mature, the boy continued to wonder how something from the Rena system found its way to the Outer Rim.

Its ears twitched and the wolf lazily moved its head. It gave a breathless huff and wagged its tail. The boy ruffled its head. Fingers lost in the long thick fur.

“Held down the fort while I was gone?” the boy asked, smiling down to his pet. The wolf huffed again, still wagging its tail. Pulling back the curtain the wolf got up, stretched out its limbs, and shook out the sand from its fur before trotting inside.

“You’re late Eren.”

“Yea, yea I know Mikasa.” Eren responded while shedding his coat.

For such a desolate planet, there was so much life inside that little den. Plants bearings various fruits, vegetables, and herbs decorated the walls and small streams of clear water ran throughout the den creating intricate patterned paths on the floor. A small stove, a table, two chairs, and two beds were built within the walls. Tiny foxsquirrels squeaked and danced around Eren’s feet before jumping on the back of the wolf, who seemed to welcome this friendly gesture.

“I brought dinner.” Eren said proudly while setting a Mecobird down on the table. Mecobirds were quiet difficult to catch, even for the experienced hunter. Not only did its powerful legs make it fast, but their feathers were so cleverly designed making the bird almost impossible to spot. It was a rather large bird, enough to feed both of them and their many animal companions. Running her fingers along the long plum and emerald colored feathers, inspecting the bird, Mikasa shot a motherly glare at Eren.

“You went back into the crypts again didn’t you.”

“Nothing happened Mikasa.” groaned Eren.

“Dammit Eren, you know it’s dangerous in there! What if something happened?!? What if you were attacked by a Tuk’ata?!? Or worse, what if the Visitors were there and they found you?!? They could kill you or take you away!”

“As long as I bring them a treat, the Tuk’ata won’t harm me. We’re practically friends.” Mikasa exhales angrily. She turned her attention to the Mecobird and began taking her frustration out on the bird plucking on the feathers.

“Plus, there hasn’t been a visiting in years, and they’re not going to take me away. What use would I be?” Eren half-lied. The Visitors had visited recently, but he didn’t want to cause more worry in Mikasa.

Her hands stopped plucking the feathers.

“What if you’re like them?” Mikasa whispered.

Eren sat down in one of the small chairs. He couldn’t tell Mikasa that he wished he was like them. That he wished he had the powers to raise large objects with the wave of his hand. That he could wield those swords of bright crimson light. If he had such powers, and they found him, maybe they could take him and Mikasa away from this planet. This planet of nothing. He wanted **more**.

He and Mikasa **_deserved more_**.

“I’m not like them…” Eren muttered, eyes watching the foxsquirrels play. “How could I be?” Mikasa returned to her task and began preparing dinner.

“I don’t want you to be like them...they’re dangerous.”

Eren stayed silent.

She placed the now naked Mecobird in a pan and began firing up the stove. She walked around the den, effortlessly picking herbs from various planets.

“What did you find this time?”

Eren bit his lip.

Oh he was going to get a scolding of his life.

He rummaged through his pants and pulled out a strange looking hilt. It was fashioned to look like a handgrip of a blaster of some kind but there was no barrel. The handle was curved, covered with a worn-out brown leathery material. The rest was made with a silver metallic material embellished with intricate markings Eren could not read. Two openings (notches???) perfectly designers for fingers to go in were placed near the top of the hilt and a long hilt guard (which seem rather useless since it was so thin) curved elegantly all the way down to the base. Eren spotted a small button near the top of the hilt, practically begging to be pressed.

“I think I found one of those crimson light swords.”

Mikasa practically slammed the pan on the stove. Eren quietly waited from the storm to come.

“You. found. what?”

Oh shit.

Eren glanced down to where he thought his animal companions would be, but they were nowhere in sight. His eyes trailed from the floor to the entrance of the den. There he saw the fluffy ends of the tails. Eren pouted angrily and sneered at those tails. Lucky butts, he thought to himself. He dare not look at Mikasa. If looks could kill, he’d probably be dead the moment his eyes found hers.

“DO YOU EVER THINK?!?”

Eren tried to think of a good excuse, but found none.

“No...I don’t even know if it _is_ a light sword. It doesn’t look like any of the other ones...I thought it looked cool.”

Mikasa turned to face Eren, hands on her hips.

“Tomorrow, you and I are going to take Wolf and put that thing back. Understood?”

Eren nods his head. He dare not fight this. Not when his stomach is growling for food. Placing the cooked bird and picking out a couple vegetables and fruits from the hanging plants on the table, Mikasa gestured with her head to call in the others. Eren got up from the chair and headed over to the door, pulling back the curtain notifying the animals that it was alright to come back in.

Dinner was silent. Mikasa was still fuming and Eren knew he fucked up big time. Even Wolf and the many foxsquirrels ate in silence (which never happened...ever).

“I’m sorry Mikasa...I really am. I wasn’t thinking. I know I make you worry every time I go out to hunt. I would too if our roles were reversed...I don’t know...there’s just something about this thing...when I saw it, I knew I had to take it...I’m really sorry Mikasa.”

Mikasa stopped eating and looked up at Eren. She quietly placed her eating utensil aside and took a deep breath.

“Don’t you think I want to leave this planet just as much as you do?"

Eren couldn't look at her. He felt guilty. Really, really guilty.

"I want to live in a planet that doesn’t have creatures trying to kill me or bandits trying to capture me to sell me off as a slave. I want to live in a planet that doesn’t feel...so evil.”

“I get a decent amount of money for the Mecobird feathers. We could try saving up and buy a small ship at the capital.” Eren knew it was impossible but he would say anything to make Mikasa feel better.

“Neither of us knows how to pilot one...I hate living here as much as you do...but, we’re stuck Eren.”

Eren stared back down to his food. He didn't want to admit it, so he started playing around with his food. Mikasa was right (as always). Dreshdae wasn’t really a capital (let alone a city). It was more like an abandoned settlement where thieves, bandits, smugglers, mercenaries, and bounty hunters made pit stops to refuel or hide away for a short period of time. Aside from Jaha, Eren couldn’t think of anyone else who actually lives on this planet.

Placing his plate on the floor, giving the leftovers to Wolf and the foxsquirrels, Eren rinsed out his eating utensils and shuffled over to one of the small beds.

“I’m going to bed.” He states, “I have to hunt if we’re going to go to the crypts tomorrow. The Tuk’ata don’t like it when I come empty handed.”

Eren kicked off his shoes and tried to make himself comfortable in his bed, his back facing Mikasa. He could hear Mikasa sigh. He listened as she got up from the table, picked up his plate and washed it. He could hear the shuffling of her blanket and watched the warm light reflected on the walls dim.

“We leave at first light,” was all Eren could say.

He hoped...prayed, that one day he and Mikasa would be able to leave this planet. He couldn’t waste his life surviving like this forever. He wanted to see the galaxies. He wanted to live in the Empire’s homeworld planet, Coruscant. He wanted to be more than just a hunter living on a desolate planet in the Outer Rim.

He didn't want to just exist.

He wanted to live.

He wanted **more**.

He was _meant_ for **more**.

On the other side of the Valley, the humming of engines echoed through the mountains. Nearby Tuk’ata growled at the foreign ship as it made its landing before scurrying off further into the darkness. Though bred and trained to be fearless and ruthless, they knew their claws and fangs could not penetrate the ship. They watched from afar, shielded by the shadows. Their triple rows of teeth barred and six inch claws extended, ready for whatever dwells within that ship. If these strangers were smart, they’d wait until morning light to show their presence...and they were.

Within the ship, two figures, draped in an earthly brown cloak, shuffled between the corridors. One was more anxious than the other.

“We should have left earlier,” he snapped. “Now we’ll have to wait until morning.”

“There’s nothing we can do now, Levi. It’s too dangerous to go at night. I have no doubt that the Tuk’atas are waiting for us outside.” The older man took off his robe and laid down in one of the nearby sleeping cots. He laced his fingers on top of his chest, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

“Korriban,” he paused, “the ancestral homeworld of the Sith. Who knew a planet could hold such great power...Grand Master Jedi was right, the dark side lives and breathes from every inch of this world.”

“Tch, Korriban’s a rock.” Levi muttered before lying down in another sleeping cot. “A graveyard for the exiles of the Jedi Order.” Staring up at the ceiling, Levi furrowed his brows. Here he was...again, on another pointless mission from the Jedi Order with Erwin.

“There hasn’t been a Sith in years, Erwin.” Levi turned to face his teacher. “What makes you think they’re still around?”

“Where there is a Jedi, there is also a Sith. If there is to be balance in the Force, one cannot exist without the other.” Erwin said before turning on his side, facing away from Levi. “You still have much to learn young Padawan before becoming a Jedi Knight.”

Levi glared at Erwin’s back before turning on his other side and attempting to get some sleep. The ship was cold and the sorry excuse of a blanket wasn’t helping.

“Do you think we’ll even find what we’re looking for?”

“If it’s not here, then I’m afraid Master Remus was right and the Sith have returned.” Erwin replied sleepily. “Sleep Levi. We’ll need plenty of rest if we’re ever going to make it past the Tuk’ata. We _must_ complete this mission. The safety and survival of the Empire depends on it."

Crossing his arms and curling up in the fetal position, trying to keep himself warm and comfortable. Slowly Levi could feel his eyes become heavy with sleep. They’d better find what the Jedi Order sent them to look for, or else he had a thing or two to say to Grand Jedi Master Remi when they got back.


	2. The Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi glared at Erwin’s back before turning on his other side and attempting to get some sleep. The ship was cold and the sorry excuse of a blanket wasn’t helping.
> 
> “Do you think we’ll even find what we’re looking for?”
> 
> “If it’s not here, then I’m afraid Master Remus was right and the Sith have returned.” Erwin replied sleepily. “Sleep Levi. We’ll need plenty of rest if we’re ever going to make it past the Tuk’ata. We must complete this mission. The survival of the Empire depends on it."
> 
> Crossing his arms and curling up in the fetal position, trying to keep himself warm and comfortable. Slowly Levi could feel his eyes become heavy with sleep. They’d better find what the Jedi Order sent them to look for, or else he had a thing or two to say to Grand Jedi Master Remi when they got back.

Perfect. Just perfect. Of all the days, Mikasa just _had_ to get a fever today. She grumbled in her bed, rhythmically petting Wolf’s head that rested on her stomach. She glanced over and watched Eren as he brewed a herbal tea for her. She noticed that his hair was getting long again. She’d have to cut it when he got back from the Valley today...if he got back. She never liked him going out there by himself.

“I’ll be fine Mikasa I’ll just throw it into one of the crypts and come straight home, okay?” Eren said reassuringly.

He sat at her bedside, handing her the cup of tea. She took a slow sip and pouted. She watched as Eren got ready to leave. He pulled his hair back into a small low pony tail. His hair really was getting too long.

“Be careful.”

Eren turned and smiled at her. His blue-green eyes sparkling against his sand colored skin. Briskly walking over to her again, he patted the top of her head gently.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He turned and started walking towards the entrance. As he picked up his travel sack, he knelt down in front of Wolf and looked him dead straight in the eyes. Mikasa always felt a little uneasy when Eren’s face became serious like that. It reminded her of the feeling she got whenever she spotted the Visitors.

“Take care of her while I’m gone.” Wolf barked and raised his paw before bringing it back to the floor in a gesture that probably said “I got this.” Eren smiled and ruffled Wolf’s head before heading out.

Quietly jogging to a nesting ground that was on the way to the Valley, Eren immediately spotted a flock of Mecobirds. Readying his net, he threw it on the unsuspecting flock and was able to capture seven of them. With a steady hand, he took out his small hunting knife and inserted the knife where he knew death would come quickly and painlessly for the birds. He pulled out their long plum emerald tail feathers, carefully storing them in his travel sack, and tied up the birds together by their feet before slinging it over his shoulder. Eren skilfully placed a trap, hoping to catch another Mecobird for dinner on his trek back home, before continuing his way to the Valley.

The walk wasn’t long but something felt off when he entered. There was a quietness that made him feel uneasy. Usually the Tuk’ata would come running up to him the moment he walked in, eager for their usual treat. But Eren could not spot a single Tuk’ata. He whistled and listened as it echo through the Valley.

Still no Tuk’ata.

Eren knew this wasn’t a good sign.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Eren continued to walk through the Valley, his pace slowing down exponentially. He glanced up at each monument. No wonder Jaha thought he and Mikasa were crazy for living so close. Getting a closer look, they were absolutely terrifying.

In a way, their appearances made sense to Eren. The crypts probably held really important people and the monuments were meant to ward off intruders. Though he couldn’t figure out what they were protecting. He knew every nook and crack in every crypt but he found no jewelry, no gems, nothing that spoke riches. Most of them just carried books or inscriptions that didn’t seem of much importance. After spending so much time inside (without Mikasa knowing) he learned how to read and decipher the once foreign markings with the help of the Tuk’ata. To Eren, the words didn’t seem to have much importance. Pretty much all the writings spoke about power, passion, something about the dark side of the Force, and blah blah blah. There were basically worthless in the market.

A howl followed by a low chorus of growls echoing through the Valley broke Eren from his thoughts. Someone was here and they weren’t the Visitors. The Tuk’ata never attacked the Visitors. This was someone else.

This was an intruder.

Eren broke into a run towards the noise. He ducked into a cave opening and slide down until he was met with three rows of sharp canines and a low growl. Its bright golden eyes shined in the dark cave. On reflex, Eren immediately raised both of his hands up in submission. Recognizing Eren, the Tuk’ata relaxed and licked Eren’s cheek in apology. Eren patted its muzzle.

“Don’t worry about it. You were only doing your job.”

Eren got up and started walking towards the opening on the other side. He could hear a low humming sound...like the one those light swords make. He weaved his way through the small pack of Tuk’ata and crept closer to the opening, staying low to the ground. The younger ones nuzzled his face and let out desperate whines. Eren tried his best to calm them down but he could only do so much. The Tuk’ata and he were both on edge.

There in the center, standing back-to-back were two figures Eren had never seen before. They weren’t dressed like the Visitors. The Visitors always came dressed in well-fitted black attire with long capes dragging behind them. These intruders were draped in off-white loose fitting clothing. What was even stranger was that they both had those same light swords...but they weren’t red. One was bright green while the other was bright blue.

The taller man had blonde hair pulled back. He had thick eyebrows and a square jaw. Even through his baggy clothing, Eren could tell that this man was strong. He could probably take down four or five Tuk’ata alone (and that didn’t sit well with Eren). His partner was short (or maybe he just looked short compared to his tall companion). Black hair that was pulled back into a long side braid with bangs just barely reaching his eyes. Compared to the blonde man, his face was smaller and more angular. Between the two, Eren feared the shorter man more. He had a presence that was far more intimidating than anything Eren has encounter on this planet (and that’s saying something).

Eren could see the agitation among the adult Tuk’ata. None of them were willing to make the first strike. They just surrounded the two men. Growling. Barring their three rows of sharp teeth and extending their long horns while trashing their tails back and forth in an attempt to scare off their intruders. When neither intruder seemed to move, Eren decided he would intervene. Maybe he could reason with these men and ask them to leave. He’d hate to see any of these Tuk’ata be injured or killed.

“ _AKIDA_!” Eren commanded. The adult Tuk’ata stopped abruptly and turned their heads in unison to Eren. Recognizing him, they relaxed briefly. They watched as Eren descended from the cave entrance and walked towards the two intruders.

Upon his approach, the two intruders turned off their light swords and relaxed their stances. Eren untied the Mecobirds and threw them towards the Tuk’ata, temporarily distracting them.

“You must be either really strong or really stupid to try and go up against a pack of Tuk’ata.” Eren crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. “Who are you and why did you come to the Valley?”

“And why should we tell you? You’re just a brat.” The shorter stranger snapped.

“Levi, we could use a native.” The blonde stranger turned to Eren and smiled. “I am Erwin Smith and this is my apprentice, Levi Ackerman. Do you by any chance know how to get to the Valley of the Sith?”

Eren cocked his head to the other side.

“I dunno about a Valley of the _Sith_. If you mean the Valley of the Jen’ari, then yea. I know where it is, but I dunno what you’d want with the Valley. There’s nothing of value in the crypts.” Eren felt a bump on his back and turned his head to see a Tuk’ata. He scratched his head in reassurance. He looked up to see that majority of the Tuk’ata were still weary and on-edge.

“You’ve been inside?!?”

Eren attention was brought back to the two men. The blonde man (pretty sure his name was Erwin...too embarrassed to ask) looked genuinely surprised while the shorter man (Levi...something-man) kept his attention to the Tuk’ata.

Eren could feel a couple more Tuk’ata walk up behind him as they nudged their wet noses into the palm of his small hands.

“Do you think you could show us to the crypts?” The blonde man asked. He looked genuinely kind and he didn’t seem dangerous but Eren still had his doubts.

“Erwin, we can get there on our own! We don’t need a kid to lead the way.” The short man snapped while crossing his arms.

“I high doubt that.”

The short man shot a glare at Eren causing him to tense. Sensing Eren’s change in posture, the Tuk’ata surrounding him immediately started growling lowly.

“The Tuk’ata don’t let anyone into the crypts besides myself or the Visitors. So, unless you have a couple of Mecobirds in your pockets, I highly doubt it.”

“I think that settles it, Levi.” Erwin placing his palms on his hips. He looked down at his companion before transitioning his gaze to Eren, “lead the way.”

Eren turned on his heels and started leading the way until stopping abruptly. This was his chance. If he could convince them to take him and Mikasa on their ship, they could get away from this place.

“What’s in it for me?” Eren turned to face Erwin again. “What do I get out of this?”

“See! This is why we don’t ask for directions, Erwin.” Levi grumbled as he was fishing for something in his pockets. He briskly walked up and handed Eren a a fastened pack of rectangular pieces of paper . “There, 100 Imperial credits. Satisfied?”

Eren looked down at the pack of paper before holding it out to Levi.

“What is this?”

“Are you blind?" Levi cocked an eyebrow, "It’s money.”

“This isn’t money. At least not the ones we use here.” Eren walked up closer to Levi. Took one of his hands and placed the pack of _credits_ in his palm. “I have no need for this.”

“What do you need then?” Erwin asked before smiling. Eren thought it was odd how much this man smiled. It was nice...but a little strange.

“You can ask for anything.”

Eren paused for a moment. He bit his lower lip, a nasty habit he does when he's nervous, before asking, “Can you take my sister and me with you on your ship?”

Erwin just smiled again and nodded.

“You and your sister are welcome to come.”

Eren's eyebrow shot up with surprise. Well that went easier than planned, Eren thought to himself. He glanced back to Levi only to be met with a scowl. He gulped.

“Let go of my hand.”

Eren glanced down and realized he was still holding on to Levi’s hand. He immediately let go and let his hand fall to his side.

“Sorry.” Eren looked back up to Levi, but his expression didn’t change.

Storing the credits back where they were, never taking his eyes off of Eren, “Well? Hurry up and lead the way.”

“Oh, right. Yes, um...follow me.” Mentally slapping himself, he led Erwin and Levi out of the Tuk’ata den and towards the crypts. He gently swatted away the Tuk’ata and hushed those that growled. They trailed behind which Eren was glad for. Erwin and Levi seemed trustworthy but he felt safer knowing that the Tuk’ata would be close by keeping watch.

“Is there a particular crypt you’re looking for?” Eren asked trying to make conversation.

“We’re looking for something in the crypt of Darth Reeves. Do you know where his crypt is?” Erwin answered.

Eren thought to himself. Reeves. Reeves. It sounded very familiar. He couldn’t decide whether it was the crypt with the old man statue or the one decked out in pointy armor.

“Was he an old man?”

“No, that I believe would be Darth Nengu.” Erwin replied.

They walked in silence. Eren had so many questions but he was afraid to look stupid in front of them. He took a deep breath before asking, “So...what are you?”

“We are members of the Jedi Order. We study, serve, and protect the balance of the Force.” Erwin replied.

"Do you even know what a Jedi is kid?" Levi interjected.

“I know what a Jedi _is_." He shot a look back at Levi before turning his head back (he didn't need to embarrass himself by walking into a mountain side). "And you fight with those swords of light?”

“Lightsabers. And yes, that is the weapon of the Jedi.” Eren could hear Levi snicker but brushed it off. How was he suppose to know that they were called _lightsabers_...besides, “swords of light” sounded cooler.

“Do the colors mean anything? Before meeting you, I thought all of them were red.”

Suddenly, Eren felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around. He instantly regretted what he had just said. Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward. Their faces just inches apart. The looks on Levi’s face made it very clear that something was wrong...and it involved the Visitors. He could hear the growling of the Tuk’ata. He raised his palm, gesturing to them that he was alright.

“What did they look like? Did you get a look at their faces? How many are there? How long ago was their visit?” Levi bombarded him with so many questions Eren didn’t know which one to answer first.

“Levi, clam down. Can’t you see you're upsetting him.” Erwin was sure that Levi wasn't aware of how upset the surrounding Tuk'ata grew by his actions and laid a hand on his shoulder. Levi reluctantly relaxed, letting go of Eren.

“My sister and I call them the Visitors. I think they first visited about a couple years ago. After that they visit about every two moon cycles. Sometimes it’s only just one, other times there are two. They’re always dressed in black and have their hoods on, so I never got a good look at their faces.” Eren was surprised at how much he remembered about the Visitors.

“Did they ever take something from the crypts? From Darth Reeves’s crypt?” Erwin asked. Eren saw how uneasy they looked. He turned around and started walking to the crypt. It wouldn't take long before they reached it.

“Oi! Answer the question!” Levi barked at him. Eren continued walking.

“They always took something during their visits but there are many things inside the crypt you want to go to. The thing you’re looking for might still be there.”

Eren could hear their footsteps following behind him. He hoped that whatever Erwin and Levi were looking for, it wasn’t that thick old book.

He had a bad feeling stirring in his stomach.

They reached the entrance to the crypt. Its stone walls and guarding monuments towering over them. Eren rummaged through his travel sack until he found two rocks. Walking into the entrance, he placed a rock in each hand and hovered over a basin filled with a dark liquid. Striking the rocks together, he watched the sparks fly into the basin and immediately ignite the liquid. He watched the fire travel down basin bringing light inside the dark tomb.

Aside from the sarcophagus, the place looked trashed. There were black slash marks all over the walls. Chests were flipped over, various papers and books were scattered all across the floor. Eren watched as Erwin and Levi cautiously enter the crypt, both holding their lightsabers.

“There aren’t any booby-traps if that’s what you’re worried about.” Eren stated leaning against the entrance wall. Erwin and Levi both turned off their sabers and stored them away. He watched as Erwin and Levi carefully started searching around the crypt.

After watching them rummage through the mess, Eren finally found the courage to speak again.

“Are you, by any chance, looking for an old thick book?” Eren brought his arms behind his back and bit his bottom lip again out of nervousness.

Erwin and Levi both dropped what they were doing and turned to look at him in unison.

“Yes,” Erwin replied. “That's just what we're looking for.”

“Oi, brat.” Levi started walking towards him. He stopped right in front of him, his faces just inches away from his. Eren wondered for a brief moment if Levi knew anything about personal space, but felt that it wasn't appropriate to ask. “Did they take it?”

“No," His eyes dancing around, trying to find anything other than Levi to focus on. Finding nothing, he nervously looked back at Levi. "I...uh...I hid it.”

Levi blinked a couple times. “You hid it?”


	3. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you, by any chance, looking for an old thick book?” Eren brought his arms behind his back and bit his bottom lip out of nervousness.  
> Erwin and Levi both dropped what they were doing and turned to look at him in unison.  
> “Yes,” Erwin replied, “That's just what we're looking for.”  
> “Oi, brat.” Levi started walking towards him. “Did they take it?”  
> “No, I...uh...I hid it.”  
> Levi blinked a couple times. “You hid it?”

“You hid it?” Levi asked again not quite sure of what he heard.

“Well...technically no.” Eren replied with more confidence. “I can show you where it is, but it’s in a different crypt.”

Levi backed away giving Eren enough space to squeeze through. He walked over to other side of the entrance wall. Placing both hands on the wall, he groped around until he found what he was looking for. Pushing in the rock, he heard the hiss of the dying flames behind him. Stepping back pretty satisfied with himself, he turned on his heels smiling to the two Jedi.

“Now we can go.” He turned and started walking out of the crypt. Erwin and Levi followed.

The crypt where he hid the book was less grand compared to all the others. It was a simple crypt. No guarding monuments sneering down on him. No inscriptions warnings of great danger to those who dare trespass.

“Who’s crypt does this belong to?” Erwin asked, scanning around the entrance looking for some clue to answer his own question.

“I think his name was Malhala...but when the Visitors came to this crypt they called him ‘Darth Kane’.” Eren replied unaware of the color that left both Erwin’s and Levi’s face.

“Darth Kane...you hid the book...in _his_ crypt?!? Do you even know who he _is_?!? Actually, don’t answer that. You probably don’t know.” Levi ran his fingers through his bangs, pulling them back in frustration.

Eren was lost for a moment as he stared at Levi. He thought Levi looked less intimidating when his bangs weren’t in his face. Now that he had a good look at Levi's face, he began noticing certain things. He noticed his high cheekbones, his sunken eyes, his slim nose. But most importantly he noticed how fair Levi’s skin was, almost as white as the seven moons that grace the night sky. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Eren shook his head, shaking away the thoughts before diving deeper in them. He looked again at Levi and crossed his arm (his sad display of defiance).

“I _know_ who he _is_. Mahala was strong warrior. Probably the strongest out of all the other guys who are buried here.”

Levi huffed out a laugh and was about to say something but Erwin cut him off. “Eren, would you be kind enough to bring the book out here. As embarrassing as it is, Levi and I cannot enter this crypt.”

Eren cocked his head to the side. He could see Erwin wanted to go inside and was tempted to ask why he couldn’t, but thought better not to. He was afraid that if he offended Erwin, he wouldn’t let him and Mikasa on his ship.

“Sure. It won’t take long.”

Erwin and Levi watched as Eren entered the crypt without any hesitation.

“Do you feel it Padawan?” Erwin asked his apprentice, still holding his gaze to the entrance of the dark crypt.

“Yea, but I don’t like it. There a lot of things we don’t know, Master. We need to be careful.”

“Grand Master Remi would want to see him. For him to enter this crypt with no problem, it’s been many years since we’ve encounter someone so strong with the Force. Besides, I believe I promised I’d take him and his sister with us.”

Levi turned to face his Master. “He could be one of them. Ever thought of that?”

“The boy said the Visitors sometimes came in pairs. If they are who I think they are then there are always two, no more, no less; the Master and the Apprentice.” Erwin replied, still looking off towards the entrance

“And how do we know he’s not the apprentice and just lying to our faces?” This caused Erwin to break his stare and look at his padawan.

“Search inside yourself, you know what you speak is false.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you speak like the Grand Master. Always in riddles, it’s annoying.” Erwin chuckled and looked back towards the crypt. He smiled when he saw the boy emerged from the darkness carrying a large book.

“I have no doubt that meeting him was the will of the Force.”

Eren jogged up to the pair and handed Erwin the book. Holding it, Erwin ran his hand over the faded red cover; its edges bent and worn. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages. He furrowed his eyebrows. Of course it was written in the language of the Sith. He doubted Grand Master Remi knew how to read this language, but he guessed it was better that it was in the hands of the Jedi Order compared to the enemy. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Eren speak.

“Wow, you read really fast. It took me a whole moon cycle just to decipher the first couple of pages.”

Erwin shot his face to look at the boy, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“THIS!” He held the open book up to the Eren’s face. “You can read this?!?”

“Well...yea, I can read it just like you can...you _can_ read this, right?”

Before Erwin could answer, Levi grabbed Eren’s collar pulling the boy’s attention to him. Eren was beginning to think that Levi liked doing that...or that he didn't know of any other way of intimidation. “Kid, who taught you how to read this?”

Erwin sighed and shook his head. Though Levi earned the highest marks in the Jedi Temple, his temper was the one thing holding him back from knighthood. Erwin walked to place a hand on Levis shoulder. Levi relaxed, loosening his grip on Eren’s collar.

“The Tuk’ata taught me and my name is Eren, not kid.” Eren muttered as he straightened the collar of his shirt. “I like reading in this crypt compared to all the others and just forgot to put it back.” Eren continued, answering their unspoken questions.

“Eren,” Erwin leaned down so he was facing Eren face-to face, “have you ever made something happen? Something you couldn’t explain when you were angry, scared, or overjoyed?”

Erwin watched as Eren’s eyes widen with realized and slowly nodded his head. Erwin smiled.

“You are strong with the Force, Eren. You can become a Jedi.”

Eren felt his world come to a complete stop.

Him?

A Jedi?

He knew he was meant for more but...a Jedi?!?

“A Jedi...” Eren whispered, still unsure what to think.

Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. “The path to becoming a Jedi is hard. It is one without reward, remorse, and regret. This path is placed before you, but the choice to walk on it is yours alone. You much search inside yourself and do what you think you can do. The Jedi life is a hard life, but you will find out who you truly are.”

Eren looked up to Erwin, eyes filled with hope.

“My sister has it too...can she also become a Jedi?”

Erwin smiled.

“If she chooses. Now, I think it’s time for us to leave.”

Eren probably smiled the biggest smile he could muster. Him and Mikasa, becoming a Jedi...it all seemed too good to be true. Speaking of Mikasa, he still had to return the thing he found yesterday.

“Hold on, I need to do one more thing.” Eren announced to the pair while searching for the object in his travel sack. He held it up to Erwin and Levi, “I just need to put this back.” But, before he could do anything, Erwin grabbed his wrist and stared at the object. Eren looked at it and then back to Erwin and then back to the object.

“I’m guessing this is important too?” Eren smiled apologetically.

“This is Darth Kane’s lightsaber.” Erwin’s expression darkens, lost in deep thought for a brief moment. He looked at Eren again and softening his expression. “Keep it. It may help you on your way to becoming a Jedi.”

Eren looked down at the lightsaber hilt once more before packing it away. “I need to go get my sister before we head to your ship. If you need food, you can stock up there. There are plenty of vegetables, fruits, and herbs you can pick from.” Eren said while adjusting his travel sack.

“That would be most helpful.” Erwin replied before gesturing with his head to his apprentice to follow suit.

They walked quickly to his den, Eren stopping them midway to see if he had caught anything in his trap and was surprised to see not only one but three Mecobirds captured. He quickly slayed the birds and returned to guiding his new teachers to his home. Eren was surprised that upon his arrival, Wolf instantly welcomed the new guests. When he came in, he watched Mikasa’s relieved expression darken to a hard scowl in a blink of an eye but he could care less over how excited he was.

“Mikasa! This is Jedi Master Erwin and Levi.” He gestured to his (hopefully their) new teachers. Erwin bowed his head and smiled while Levi was too busy scanning the place. “Erwin says that we can come on his ship and learn how to become a Jedi! We can finally leave this place, Mikasa!”

Mikasa paused for a moment. Shocked at what she had just heard before looking down at Wolf. “What will happen to Wolf?”

“That thing isn’t coming on my ship. It’ll make a mess.” Levi interrupted earning him a glare from Mikasa before turning back to face Eren.

“Well...if he can’t come with us then maybe he can live with the Tuk’ata. I’m sure they’ll let him join their pack.” Eren never thought he’d have to say goodbye to his pet. It hurt just thinking about it but Eren knew that Wolf would only get bigger and it would become impossible for them to take him everywhere.

“I don’t know, Eren. We don’t know what becoming a Jedi really means. What will happen if we fail?”

Eren took both of Mikasa’s hand in his, pleading with his blue-green eyes. “Come on Mikasa, this is our chance to finally leave this place. What have we got to lose?”

Mikasa paused for a moment, thinking over all the pros and cons. “I guess I’ll start packing.” She watched as Eren practically lit up with jubilation and smiled when he hugged her.

“Thank you. You know I wouldn’t be able to do this without you, Mikasa.” Eren said softly making her smile widen.

“Oh yea, take whatever foods you need.” Eren said over his shoulder as he started packing with Mikasa. Eren, out of habit, threw a medium-sized bag over to Erwin, who caught it with one hand. He thanked Eren before giving the bag to Levi, who started picking out various herbs. Once finished, Erwin thanked Eren and Mikasa again for their hospitality.

“You’re taking us with you and training us to become a Jedi, it’s the least we could do.” Eren replied while strapping his belonging to his back. Eren and Mikasa gave one final scan on their den. Even though they didn’t have much, the den felt emptier than usual. Eren was going to miss this place. Taking Mikasa’s hand in his, they both said their silent goodbyes and left their home.

Walking to through the Valley in silence, Eren tried not to look at Wolf so much. He feared the more he looked at him, the harder saying goodbye would be. Coming out of the Valley, Eren spotted Erwin’s and Levi’s ship off in the distance. The Tuk’ata were huddled together nearby waiting. Eren broke away from the group and jogged over with Wolf following close behind him. Met with licks, nuzzles, and a chorus of whines, Eren made sure to pet each Tuk’ata. He hand-fed them the three Mecobirds as a final treat.

“I need you guys to take care of Wolf while we’re gone, okay?” Eren requested only to be met with more licks, nuzzles, and whines. He chuckled and stepped back, allowing Wolf to join to the pack. He smiled sadly as he watched Wolf trot off to play with some of the juveniles.

He felt Mikasa’s hand gently grab his. “Let’s go Eren.” Eren nodded and followed Mikasa towards the boarding dock. The ship was smooth and sleek. Its metallic material acted like a mirror, sparkling with the sun’s reflection. Eren thought that it was an absolutely beautiful ship.

A bark broke Eren from his trance. Turning around, he watched a Tuk’ata carrying a small pup jog towards him. Gesturing with its head, Eren extended his arms, allowing the Tuk’ata the place the pup in his palms. Bringing the pup to his chest to keep it warm, he could feel wetness falling from his eyes. The Tuk’ata nuzzled his face once more before turning away and walking back to the pack. He looked at the pack and Wolf one last time, before turning away and boarding the ship.

Once on ship, he walked towards Erwin who seemed a little surprised to see a pup in Eren’s arm.

“They gave me a pup. I couldn’t refuse.” Eren said softly while looking down at the pup that was sound asleep. He felt a large hand ruffle his hair.

“There’s plenty of space for him on this ship. Levi will just have to get used to it.” His hand moved from Eren’s head and gestured down a hallway. “Come, I’ll show you were you and Mikasa will be staying during our trip.” Eren nodded and followed.

A strange combination of beeps and boops startled Eren, almost causing him to the drop the pup. Erwin let out a husky laugh. “That just BB-104, you’ll get used to him. He’s very smart and one of a kind.” Eren look down at the ball-shaped droid with emerald and cobalt stripes. It’s head, or so Eren think it’s his head, swirled around while making another combination of beeps and boops.

“ummm, hi BB-104. I’m Eren.” He hesitantly waved at the droid. It wheed with joy and trailed after Eren as Erwin continued to guide him through the ship.

The ship was disturbingly clean, practically spotless. Eren wondered how something can stay so clean. As if reading his thoughts, Erwin spoke, “When Levi started his training, he had a lot of trouble with meditation so I suggested that cleaning would be an appropriate substitute.”

“Will I have to meditate?” Eren grumbled at the thought of just sitting in one place for hours just...meditating.

“Yes. Meditation is a necessary practice for all Jedi. It can be difficult at first, but once you get the hang of it you will be able to understand not only more about yourself, but about the Force as well.”

Eren scrunched his face, still not looking forward to it. “I still don’t think I’ll be any good at it.”

Erwin chuckled and ruffled Eren’s head once more. “You will learn.”

Once reaching the sleeping quarters, he spotted Mikasa as she was unpacking only the necessary items.

“If you need anything, Levi and I will be down the hall in the cockpit. I’ll leave you to get settled.” Eren thanked Erwin before setting down the pup on the nearest sleeping cot. After untying the straps and setting down his belongings, he wrapped the pup in the blanket and climbed into the sleeping cot Mikasa was on. Mikasa stared down at the pup and gently scratched behind its ears.

“What should we name it?” She asked quietly.

“Let’s name him after the big moon, Charon.” Mikasa smiled and nodded at Eren’s suggestion.

Hearing the engines coming to life, the pair huddled close in the cot, both cradling Charon close. Neither knew where Erwin and Levi were headed, but both were glad to finally be able to leave the desolate planet.


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you need anything, Levi and I will be down the hall in the cockpit. I’ll leave you to get settled.” Eren thanked Erwin before setting down the pup on the nearest sleeping cot. After untying the straps and setting down his belongings, he wrapped the pup in the blanket and climbed into the sleeping cot Mikasa was on. Mikasa stared down at the pup and gently scratched behind its ears.
> 
> “What should we name it?” She asked quietly.
> 
> “Let’s name him after the big moon, Charon.” Mikasa smiled and nodded at Eren’s suggestion.
> 
> Hearing the engines coming to life, the pair huddled close in the cot, both cradling Charon close. Neither knew where Erwin and Levi were headed, but both were glad to finally be able to leave the desolate planet.

Feeling a wetness against his right cheek followed by high-pitched bark, Eren rubbed his eyes and tried drifting back to sleep, but Charon would not have it. He barked again, this time a little more loudly. Eren could feel him climb up on his chest and lick his nose. Laughing through his nose, he pets Charon earning another bark.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up."

He yawned. Gently picking up Charon and setting him back on the bed, Eren, still a little bit groggy, slowly got up and headed towards the showers. Still half-asleep and temporarily blinded by the bright lights of the hallway, he managed to get to the shower room, shed his clothes, and enter the stall. Feeling the hot water hit his skin, Eren breathed a sigh of relaxation.

He squinted at the array of bottles, guessing that they were for cleaning but wasn't sure which bottle was which. He decided to go with the bar of soap (the only thing he was actually able to recognize). Lathering it in his hands, he ran his soap bubbled hands through his wet hair. He closed his eyes as he messaged the soap through his scalp. The soap smelled wonderful. He didn't know how to describe it. He felt like he was in a thick forest after a fresh fall of rain. He could feel the tension in his muscles relax.

He lathered the soap one more time and ran it across his skin, starting with his arm. He looked down and watched the brown water drain until it was clear. Was he really that dirty? Feeling cleaner than ever, he shut off the water and stepped out of the stall. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off. He stopped for a moment to look at his reflection. His hair was getting too long. His bangs stuck to his cheeks and the rest of his hair reached past his clavicles. He'd have to ask Mikasa to cut it later...although he didn't mind the length.

Eren let out a sigh of frustration when he realized he forgot to bring clean clothes. He figured that since it was early, Erwin and Levi were still asleep which meant that he could probably sneak back to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Securing the towel around his waist and folding his dirty clothes, he peeked his head out of the door to make sure no one was in the hall before proceeding.

Still a little groggy he was pretty sure he was going the right way. Hearing a familiar combination of beeps and boops he turned his head and spotted BB-104. BB-104 took a moment to look at Eren, backed up a little and wowed.

"Yes, I know I'm naked BB-104. I forgot to bring clean clothes with me."

Earning another combination of beeps and boops, BB-104 rolled passed him. Eren continued on his way back to his and Mikasa's sleeping cots. Though it was completely dark, Eren managed to find his way without tripping over himself or Charon, who was dancing around his feet with the occasional licks.

Rummaging through his belongings, he was able to find some clothes. Sniffing them to make sure they were clean, he put them on and climbed his way back into the bed. Hearing a couple of barks followed by a whine, Eren smiled before reaching down and picking up Charon. Cradling the pup in his arms, Eren drifted back to sleep.

"Eren. Eren, wake up."

Hearing Mikasa's faint voice coupled with several shakes at his shoulders, Eren moaned with grogginess. Rubbing his eyes and blinking a couple times to adjust his vision. Scanning around his bed, he picked up Charon and rested him on his shoulder before getting up and following Mikasa, who was already waiting for him at the door.

A warm delicious smell hit Eren's nose. He lifted his nose to the air and took in a deeper sniff. His stomach grumbled. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he hoped it was still morning. His eyes, finally adjusting to the light, found warm food on a round table. Levi was sipping on a cup, possibly tea, while reading something on some kind of technology Eren didn't know the name of.

"Ah, perfect timing Eren. You're just in time for breakfast."

Erwin set down another plate of freshly made food. He nodded his thanks towards Erwin and sat down at the table. He set Charon aside and looks to Mikasa who had already started eating. Grabbing an empty plate, he took a sample of each food and started eating. He glances at Levi, who is still reading.

"What are you reading?" Eren asked, chunks of food spewing from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Levi replied, eyes not leaving the technology.

Swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with his sleeve for any stray chunks of food, Eren continued to stare at Levi.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's a holoreader." Taking a sip from his cup, Levi turns to look at Eren, crumbles of food still surrounding his mouth. He sneers in slight disgust and takes another sip. He doubted the kid had zero manners but this was unacceptable. He threw a napkin at Eren who caught it but stared at it in confusion.

"Clean your mouth."

Eren took the white fabric and wipes his mouth again. Still curious about what Levi was reading, he scooted closer to him and tried reading over his shoulder. He furrowed his brow when he couldn't read the writing.

"Can you not breath on me, it's creepy." Levi scooted away, uncomfortable with Eren's sudden invasion of his personal space.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing of importance to you."

Eren scrunched his nose in annoyance, but scooted closer. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"Teach me. I want to learn how to read this."

Levi cocked an eyebrow only to smirk after seeing the eagerness in Eren's face. Effortlessly gliding his fingers over the holoreader, he pulled up an image of the standard alphabet. Levi figured it was better to start them off with the more universally used languages first. He glanced back and smirked again. Eren looked absolutely memorized, blue-green eyes twinkling with wonder and curiosity. He gestured with his hand towards Mikasa to join him.

"Come on Mikasa, you should learn too."

Mikasa scooted closer to Eren and both stared at the holoreader, waiting for Levi to start his lesson. By the time Erwin came to report on their current situation, both Eren and Mikasa were reading texts for beginners on Levi's holoreader.

"We will be making a stop in the Tatowa system for fuel." Erwin earned only a nod from his padawan. Eren and Mikasa were too distracted by the holoreader. Erwin walked over to the pair, glancing at the reader and smiled.

"I see you are both very fast learners." 

"Levi is a good teacher." Eren replied, eyes still locked on the tablet.

Erwin looked over to Levi and smirked.

"Well, maybe you'll be lucky and Levi will take you on as his padawan when he gains the title of Jedi Master."

Handing the holoreader to Mikasa, Eren turned to face Erwin. He couldn't contain his excitement to see a new planet.

"How long will it be to Tatowa? Have you been there before? What's it like?"

"We will be there shortly. I think you will like Tatowa. It's quite different from your homeplanet."

"How long will we stay?" Mikasa asked, looking up from the holoreader.

"We will be there for a couple of days. There is a member of the Jedi Council, my superior, who I will need to talk with before we head to Coruscant."

Erwin smiled as he watched Eren's and Mikasa's eyes light up at the mention of Coruscant, the Empire's homeplanet. He can remember the excitement he felt when his Master brought him to the capital for the first time. His smile saddens at the thought of his time as a Padawan. The galaxy was so different then, when instead of the Empire there was the Republic; when democracy still thrived in the government.

With the Senate giving more executive power to Chancellor Ravena everyday, Erwin knew he wasn't the only one seeing this new government change from what it was meant to be to a monarchy. And now with evidence of the return of the Sith, Erwin fears that all the rebellion and civil wars breaking out all over the galaxy is all connected some way...he just wasn't sure what. It was crucial that Erwin and Levi reach the capital and inform the Jedi Order of this new finding as soon as possible.

Even before landing on Tatowa, Eren and Mikasa were bouncing in their seats, excited to see what sites were in store for them. Their eyes twinkled at the sight. Lush green mountains and pastures, large clear rivers and waterfalls, flocks of birds of many colors, and ethereal pale buildings peaked through thick evergreen forests graced their sights.

"It's so green." Mikasa spoke with awe.

They ran down the hallways of the ship and almost reached the end of the loading dock when their feet came to a sudden stop. Two pale lavender bipedal figures walked slowly towards them; their long tails trailing behind them. Their faces were human-like except for their large dark oval eyes. Their hair was a dark blue and pulled back in intricate braids with various beads and feathers woven within. Long limbs gave them a wide gate and their long fingers were eloquently folded in front of them. Eren's mouth huge wide open, mesmerized by their presence, completely forgetting Charon who was whining and licking at his calves begging his master to hold him at the sight of these new strangers.

"Welcome Master Erwin Smith." One of the figures greeted. Its words slow and smooth like a lullaby. "Master Remus is expecting you. Come, I shall bring you to him."

It gestured with its long hand before curling its long fingers and bringing its hand back to rest.

"Thank you very much. I would appreciate it if you could have someone tend to the ship and refill the fuel tank."

"Of course Master Erwin Smith." It bowed its head, eyes blinking slowly, and turned to lead the way.

Eren picked up Charon before trotting off to catch up with Mikasa. He tried to take in all the sights without falling too far behind. He picked a slow jog so he could catch up to Erwin and try to listen in on what he and one of the alien escorts were talking about. A giggle and the echo of running feet distracted Eren as he looked from Erwin down the bridge.

A boy, he guessed around the same age as him, was running down the smooth bridge towards them. His hair styled in the similar fashion as Levi. He has a boyish face scattered with freckles.

"Negita! Negita!" He tried jumping into one of the escort's arms but missed. He wrapped his freckled arms around the escort's legs and hugged it. The escort picked up the boy bringing him high in the air with its long arms, twirling him a couple times before setting him down. The escort knelt down in front of the boy. It smiled at him while it ruffled his bangs earning a giggle from the freckled boy. Eren was most intrigued.

"Young Master Marco Bodt. Your return from the temple is most joyous of news."

The freckled boy giggled and played with the escort's braids.

"Negita, will you teach me more about the ways of the Senate today? I was most behaved at the temples." The boy swung the braids like a swing as he twisted his body in a pleading motion.

"Of course Young Master Marco," the escort blinked slowing in a bowing manner before ruffling the boy's bangs earning a wide smile, "but first, I must escort Jedi Master Erwin Smith and his company to see Jedi Master Remus. I will not take long." The escort lightly touched the boy's freckled nose before standing up and returning to its task of guiding them to Master Remus.

The freckled boy walked up to Erwin and bowed respectfully. Erwin smiled at the boy and bowed in return. He looked down at the thin side braid gracing the boy's left shoulder and smiled.

"Watch out Levi, young padawan Marco is catching up to you. Who knows, he might even become a Jedi Knight before you." Levi scoffed at Erwin's joke and lightly nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. You know Master Remus doesn't like waiting."

The freckled boy leaned to the side, looking past Erwin's tall large figure and his eyes widens when he saw Eren and Mikasa. He skipped over to them and extended an arm.

"My name is Marco Bodt, what's yours?"

"I'm Eren Yeager and this is my sister, Mikasa." Eren replied before taking Marco's hand and shaking it.

"Come Eren, We mustn't keep Master Remus waiting." Erwin called out.

"Ah, well, I'll see you later. I hope."

"Yes, I hope we meet again." Marco smiled and gentled petted Charon's head. "I am most curious about you pet. I've never seen this type of animal before. You must tell me where you're from."

Eren waved Marco goodbye and jogged off with Mikasa to catch up with Erwin and Levi. He tried to keep up with Negita (at least he hoped it was Negita, he couldn't tell the difference between the two escorts) Curiosity got the better of him and Eren took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? What's your name?"

The tall figure looked down on him and smiled at Eren. Getting a closer look, Eren noticed small white and light pink freckles scattered across the cheeks and nose.

"I am called Nadii, Young Master." It blinked slowly just like Negita did with Marco. 

"My kind is called the Nerofan. We are native here in Tatowa." She glanced down at Charon, eyes widening slightly in surprise before slowly extending one of its long fingers to gently pet Charon's forehead. Her eyes smiled as Charon licked her long slender finger. Even though she knelt down in front of him, Eren felt a slight strain in the back of his neck from staring up at her.

"You come from a land very far away Young Master. One many have not traveled to or seen."

Eren stilled as Nadii engulfed Eren's face with her large long hands. Nadii's large dark eyes peered into him, searching for something Eren did not know what. Nadii stroked Eren's right cheek gently with her thumb before tilting her head slightly and smiling at him. The feathers woven in Nadii's hair tickled Eren's skin.She looked over to Mikasa and smiled once more before returning to look at Eren.

"It is a rare gift for such light to come from such a dark place. Master Jedi Remus will be most curious about you two."

Nadii's hands slowly and gracefully left Eren's face before standing up. Nadii and Negita escorted them up a long windy staircase and Eren could not help but be in awe of the magnificence of the city. Its pearly white buildings so eloquently and intricately designed. Looking up, pure white light escaped from windows creating a starry night sky in the treetops. How different Tatowa was to his homeplanet. Everything was so full of light and life.

Nadii and Negita stopped them in front of a large doorway. Negita took a couple steps inside, bowed, and continued into the room.

"Master Remus, Jedi Master Erwin Smith and Padawan Levi Ackerman have returned from their trip to Korriban."

"Let them enter." Eren watched as Erwin and Levi performed the same ritual as Negita when entering. Nadii gestured with her hand for Eren and Mikasa to enter. Eren swallowed hard and glanced at Mikasa. Earning a small nod from her, they both entered the doorway.


	5. The Master Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadii and Negita stopped them in front of a large doorway. Negita took a couple steps inside, bowed, and continued into the room.
> 
> "Master Remus, Jedi Master Erwin Smith and Padawan Levi Ackerman have returned from their trip to Korriban."
> 
> "Let them enter." Eren watched as Erwin and Levi performed the same ritual as Negita when entering. Nadii gestured with her hand for Eren and Mikasa to enter. Eren swallowed hard and glanced at Mikasa. Earning a small nod from her, they both entered the doorway.

Eren entered the room holding Charon in his arms with Mikasa. The room was large; the simplicity made it beautiful. There was little furniture but the walls were intricately carved with crisscrossing designs. There was a large panoramic window overseeing a vast forest. In front stood a tall man. Holding his hands behind his back, Eren could tell this was a man of high status. He wore similar clothing to Erwin and Levi. Eren could tell that his skin was dark by looking at his hands; The color reminded him of the bark of a tree. Trailing his eyes higher, Eren noticed that the man's hair was a pale yellow. It was woven in a loose braid that reached his mid-back; similar feathers were adorned in his braid like Negita and Nadii.

He turned towards them and Eren inhaled sharply. A long scar graced the left side of his cheek, but that's not what surprised Eren the most. His eyes were most spectacular shade purple. Eren had never seen someone with deep purple eyes.

He walked slowly towards them and took to sitting down in a nearby seat. He gestured for Erwin and the others to sit down as well.

"I see your trip to Korriban went well."

His voice was low and gravely.

"You were right Remus, the Sith have returned."

Remus sighed and leaned back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anything else?"

"We were able to find the book but unfortunately it's written in the language of the Sith."

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back, facing the ceiling. His arms dropping to rest on the arms of the chair.

"A language none of us are able to read...but I guess it's better off in the hands of the Jedi Order than the Sith."

"Actually, we have someone who can read it."

Erwin smiled and glanced over to look at Eren. Eren watched as the man named Remus opened his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, his elbows now resting on his knees and bringing his hands together in front of his hand. He gestured with his eyes and hands.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes, I have yet to take blood samples from him and his sister but I believe we will find high levels of midichlorians."

Remus waved his hand gesturing for Eren to come closer. He handed Charon to Mikasa and slowly crept closer to the man. Eren fidgeted as the man stared at him intensely. While still keeping his gaze fixed on Eren, Remus extended his hand signaling Erwin to give him the book. Erwin moved quickly and placed the heavy book on Remus's open palm and returned to his seat. Remus slowly brought the book and held it between his hands. He only broke his gaze once to stare down at the book for a moment. He looked up at Eren once more. He held up to book with the cover facing Eren.

"You can read this?" 

Eren nodded. He was too scared to speak. 

"How?" 

"The-" Eren cleared his throat. "The Tuk'ata taught me." 

Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"The Sith Hounds taught _you_...to read _this_?"

Eren nodded again.

Eren watched as Remus lean back into his seat. He rubbed his chin, his long fingers covering his mouth, before looking at Eren again. He seemed to be deep in thought. He sighed again before nodding his head slightly and looked to Erwin.

"This won't go well with the Council, Erwin. I may be the leader but there's no telling what the others will think."

"If we can get Grand Master Remi to accept. We can train him to be a Jedi and-"

"AND WHAT IF HE GOES DARK?!?"

Eren flinched as Remus raised his voice in a sternness that Eren could only describe as a parent scolding a child. Remus rubbed his face and breathed deeply. 

"I have no doubt the boy is strong with the Force, but it's dangerous Erwin. He was raised on _Korriban_. Look," Remus gestured to Charon. "The boy brought a Sith Hound, Erwin. What's not the say when he gets older he'll turn dark?"

Remus looked to Mikasa and raised his palm gesturing to her.

"What's not to say, she'll turn dark as well?"

"They won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Just because they're from Korriban doesn't mean they'll end up a Sith."

"I'm not saying that Erwin, you _know_ that. What I'm afraid of is if these children are not as sensitive to the dark side as the others Jedi, how can they know when they're turning dark? What I'm afraid of Erwin, is them turning without even knowing it themselves."

Silence fell and Eren didn't know what to do. He glanced over at Mikasa who also seemed lost. Erwin had a hard stern on his face, his lips pulled into a thin line. Eren took a quick glance at Levi to see how he was reacting but Levi just looked like...well, Levi.

"The boy's and girl's fate will be decided when the rest of the Council arrives."

"Are we not meeting in Coruscant?"

"No, Grand Master Remi thought it would be better for us to meet here. The capital is not as safe as it was for the Jedi Order and with rebellion and civil wars breaking out all over the galaxy, tension is rising not only within the planet systems but in the Senate as well.

Remus shook his head before getting up out of his chair and briskly walking back to the panoramic window. He held his hands behind his back and slowly paced across the window. He continued speaking but didn't face them.

"And now that you say the Sith have returned, our list of allies grows small. I fear that Chancellor Ravena may be linked to this...but I'm not sure how."

Remus looked back at Erwin before returning his gaze back out the window.

"There is a disturbance in the Force. I sense a darkness but it eludes me."

Remus raised one of his hands up to them, his index and middle finger extended but relaxed. "I shall inform you when the others arrive, you may leave."

"Thank you, Master Remus."

Erwin bowed and on his way to the entrance he lightly tapped Eren's shoulder as a message for him to follow. Eren took once at look of Remus over his shoulder before leaving with the others.

Nadii was waiting for them outside. She bowed, her hands folded in front of her.

"I will escort you to your rooms. Forgive Negita, she had other matters to attend to."

Erwin folded his arms in his sleeves as he walked in unison with Nadii (which Eren thought was a miracle since Nadii's legs were so long).

"I understand, an anxious child can only be kept waiting for so long."

Nadii chuckled at Erwin's remark.

"Young Master Marco is most insistent when it comes to learning the ways of the Jedi and the Senate."

"I'm sure he'll become a fine senator for Tatowa."

"It is unlikely for him to become one since he on the path to becoming a Jedi."

"There's always a first for everything."

"Indeed."

Nadii led them to their quarters and Eren and Mikasa marveled at the sheer size of it. They had never seen a room so big. Mikasa set Charon down and both watched as it scurried around from wall to wall, up and down corridors, its tail wagging endlessly.

“Is this room just for us?”

“Yes, feel free to explore. Levi and I still have some business to attend to.”

Erwin watched as Eren and Mikasa broke out into a sprint and ran down the hall to explore the other connecting rooms. Erwin turned to face Nadii who was standing by at the doorway.

“It would be most kind if you could watch them while Levi and I attend to other matters.”

“Of course Master Erwin. Will you be able to find your way? I can spend for someone to escort you.”

“That is very kind of you but I believe Levi and I can find our way. If not, I’m sure Levi won’t hesitate to ask for directions.”

“As you wish Master Erwin.”

Nadii bows once more and moved into the room to make way for Erwin and Levi. She watched as they left before turning her attention to the chorus of laughter and shouts of surprise. Hearing a small bark, Nadii looked down and found Charon standing in front of her, his pink tongue sticking out and his tail wagging. She knelt and picked up the animal before following the sound of children laughing.

She found Eren and Mikasa in one of the sleeping quarters, jumping on a large bed with excitement. Eren spotted her and tried to get down from the bed and ended up stumbling in an attempt to regain his balance. Mikasa noticed that Eren was no longer jumping with her and slowed down only for Eren to tell her to keep jumping only if she wanted to. She nodded and continued jumping with a small smile on her face. Eren walked up to Nadii with a smile on his face.

“Did Erwin and Levi leave already?”

“Yes, Young Master.” Naddi replied as she handed Eren the small pup.

“You can just call me Eren. ‘Young Master’ sounds too weird.”

“I’m afraid I cannot Young Master Eren. It is too informal and not our way of speaking." 

Eren hummed and nodded with understanding before shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess I’ll just have to get used to it.”

“Would you like a tour of our city Young Master Eren?” Nadii asked while handing Charon over to him.

“Oh, yes!” Eren turned his head over his shoulder to call over Mikasa. “Mikasa! Nadii said she’ll show us the city! Let’s go!”

Mikasa nodded and jumped off the bed with no problem. She trotted over the Eren and held her hands behind her back. Nadii guided them out the room. She was already compiling a list of places that she thought would most interest the two children and adjusted her pace so that the children wouldn’t have to try and keep up.

“Do you think we’ll see Marco?” Mikasa asked.

“Perhaps. I believe that Young Master Marco is currently in the temple library. Would you like to go?”

Eren and Mikasa nodded in unison. When they reached the temple library, Eren’s and Mikasa’s mouths dropped in awe. They slowly walked towards the library, trying to take in every detail. The exterior was quite simple. Green vines crawled down from the top coating the library with an array of green leaves and flowers of various colors. Nadii escorted them inside and watched as they gasped in awe.

Books.

Books everywhere.

Mikasa and Eren had never seen this many books in their entire life. Book of different sizes and colors lined the walls. Long tables were placed in the center and Eren watched as various creatures carried stacks of books and began reading them whether it was on the long tables or on the long ladders that hung in front of the shelves.

“How many books do you think are in here?” Mikasa asked in a whisper to Eren.

“I dunno Mikasa…a lot.”

“There is a section for young readers, would you like to go there?”

Mikasa nodded and unconscious took Nadii’s hand and she escorted them; Eren trailed behind, mouth still wide open. They recognized a pair of freckled hands carrying a large stack of books when they reached the young reader section.

“Marco?”

Marco popped his head from behind the books and gave them a big smile, but it didn’t last as he momentarily lost balance and fumbled to keep the books together. Eren rushed forward to try and help but stopped when he saw Negita appeared behind Marco and effortlessly picked up the stack of books.

Marco chuckled in apology and rubbed the back of head as he looked up to Negita. Marco ran up to Eren and gave him a hug, to which Eren at first froze up at the sudden friendly gestured. He tried returning the hug but realized he was still caring Charon who nuzzled his head over Marco’s shoulder to breathe. Marco broke the hug and brought Eren over to a nearby table to sit. He gestured towards Mikasa to join them.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you guys again so soon. What do you think of Tatowa so far?”

“I’ve never seen this must green before in my life!” Eren exclaimed which earned a chorus of hushes from nearby readers. Eren blushed in embarrassment.

“I like this library. I can imagine myself spending a lot of time here.” Mikasa commented to which Marco nodded in agreement.

“I like this library too. I'd probably stay here all day but _someone_ ,” Marco turned to face Negita, who had just finish placing the stack of books next to Marco, “wouldn’t let me.” Negita lightly tapped Marco’s nose to which Marco responded with a soft giggle.

“Where else have you visited?” Marco asked returning his attention back to Eren and Mikasa.

“We haven’t seen anything else yet. Nadii told us that you were probably in the library and we wanted to come see you first."

"What do you recommend?” Mikasa asked leaning forward on the table.

“You must visit the Jedi training temple. I can take you.” Marco got up suddenly but as he looked to faced Negita he spotted his stack of books and his smile faded. Marco turned back to face Eren and Mikasa with a sad expression and his hand behind his back.

“Actually, I wish I could take you, but I still have some studying to do. Sorry.” Negita placed a hand on Marco’s shoulder and he instantly looked up towards her.

“You have studied long enough Young Master Marco. Go, show your new friends the Jedi training temple. I will take these books to your room.”

Marco instantly lit up again and thanked Negita before grabbing both Eren’s and Mikasa’s hands and dragging them out of the library. Nadii and Negita watched from a distance before Nadii turned to Negita and bowed to signal her leave.

“You’re going to love the temple!” Marco shouted as he continued to run, dragging Eren and Mikasa behind him. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to face them.

“I think you’ll like the painting on the walls the most; at least I do.”


	6. The Grand Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to love the temple!” Marco shouted as he continued to run, dragging Eren and Mikasa behind him. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to face them.
> 
> “I think you’ll like the painting on the walls the most; at least I do.”

The temple was everything Eren imagined it to be (maybe even more). Just like the library, vines bearing wild flowers of various colors slithered up around the columns of the temple. At the entrance stood two large statues. They reminded Eren of the monuments back home but they were less menacing. They wore the same clothing like Erwin and Levi however; their hoods created a shadow making it difficult for Eren to make out their faces.

The temple breathed ancient history. Eren felt like he shouldn't be here. He felt like he didn't belong. All the light and warmness that encompassed him felt strange. For a moment, he wished he was back in the familiar dark crypts in Korriban, spending hours in the damp coldness listening to the low crackles of the fire. He wondered if Mikasa felt the same, if she had moments where she wanted to be back home with Wolf and the foxsquirrels.

Marco slowed his running as they passed the two statues and entered the temple. He could hear the faint buzzing of the lightsabers. As they got closer Eren also started to hear the faint voice of a man.

"Good, good. You must train yourself to let go of everything. You must let go of your fears, only then can you feel the light of the Force."

Eren thought for a moment that it was Master Remus speaking. It sounded like him but there was something slightly off about it. Eren couldn't put his finger on it.

As Marco brought them closer to the sounds and voices, a bright white light blinded Eren. As his eyes adjusted, there before him was a group of at least ten children, some around his age and some looked younger, all holding lightsabers of light blue color. They were practicing in a large open area with four large columns holding up a dome ceiling. In front of the students stood a tall man, who at first, Eren mistook for Master Remus but when he looked again he realized it wasn't him. Eren thought that maybe this mysterious man was maybe related to Master Remus. He had the same skin color, same hair color, he was around the same height if not a little shorter, but most of all, he held the same aura. He slowly paced around the students, hands held behind his back.

"You must unlearn what you've learned.”

“No matter how much I try, nothing seems to be working Master.” A small child brought his lightsaber to a halt as he looked up to his teacher in defeat.

“There is no trying; only doing or not doing. You must let go. Close your eyes; feel the light of the Force."

The small child continued his exercises and quickly synced with their movements. The man continued giving advice as he circled his students, earning silent nods from a couple of his pupils. Eren was able to get a good look at the teacher's face as he was making his rounds. He had the same purple eyes as Master Remus; however unlike Master Remus, this man's eyes were a soft lavender and he did not carry a scar on his face. Thin wrinkles extended from his eyes and framed his mouth. His hair adorned the same beads and feathers; however, where Master Remus had a long loose braid, this man's hair waved in layers and had more volume near the top of his and thinned out towards the ends.

"You will find only what you bring in." He gave one look at Eren and smiled before glancing to look at Marco.

"Ah, Padawan Marco. Back for another lesson?" Marco shook his head and cupped his hands behind his back.

"Not today, Master Remi. I came to show Eren and Mikasa the temple. It's their first time at Tatowa."

Master Remi walked towards the group, his eyes dancing between Eren and Mikasa. He stopped a couple inches in front of them, smiled, and lightly ruffed Marco's head. Eren came to the conclusion that Marco enjoyed having his hair ruffled. He glanced at Eren one more time and gave him a warm smiled. It shook Eren to the bones. As if the man knew something about him that he did not.

“Well then, you must give them the grand tour.”

Master Remi turned from them, returning his attention back to his pupils. Feeling Charon writhe in his arms, Eren slowly knelt down and set him on the ground while still keeping his eyes on Master Remi. Sometimes when he walked around the open space the sun would hit him just right and for a moment Eren thought he was glowing.

Feeling a tug on his right arm, Eren broke his stare to look at Marco who jerked his head to the side, gesturing him it was time to leave. As the left the open space, Eren heard Master Remi’s voice, though he wasn’t sure if it was directed towards him or the students.

"To be Jedi is to face the truth and choose to be of light, or darkness. Be the moon and stars or the dark night."

With Charon trotting close behind, Marco showed them the temple in all its grandeur (at least the places Marco was able to show them). Marco brought them to a large garden full of blossoming flowers and vegetables both Eren and Mikasa had never seen before. Mikasa was beaming with curiosity while Eren seemed to be deep in thought

“Marco, who was that man back there?”

“That was Grand Master Remi. He’s the strongest Jedi in the Jedi Order right now.”

“Is he related to Master Remus?”

“Yep.” Marco nodded as he guided them through the flower beds to a large willow tree resting beside a large river bank. He sat down and patted his hand, gesturing them to sit down with him. Marco crossed his legs and rested his hands on his ankles.

“Master Remi is Master Remus’s older brother.” Marco chuckled a bit before continuing. “You’d think Master Remus was the older sibling. He’s always so serious and scary.”

Marco tried imitating Master Remus’s hard glare which earned a hearty laugh from Eren and Mikasa.

“Are there other Jedi?” Mikasa asked.

“Weeeellllll,” Marco placed a finger under his lower lip and stared off for a moment.

“There’s Negita, my Master, Master Pixis, Master Kitts, Master Shadis, Master Hanness, Master Hange, and Master Erwin. Then there’s the Jedi Knights Petra, Mike, Oluo, Nanaba, Molbit, Gunther, and Eld; then the Padawans Levi, Jean, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Historia, Ymir, Sasha, Annie, and me. Those are all the ones I know but Negita says there are more of them living all over the galaxy.”

Marco looked back at Eren and Mikasa who both looked confused. Marco, on instinct, waves both of his hands trying to reassure them that they didn’t need to commit those names to memory.

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

Eren opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a feminine giggle. Curious, Eren stood up and walked towards the noise quietly. As he got closer, he noticed that the large willow tree had created a perfect hiding spot underneath its roots. Sliding down into the dirt and weaving through the large roots, Eren looked between the roots to sneak a peek as to what was making that noise.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Eren whipped his head behind his back and saw Marco and Mikasa behind him. He scooted over, allowing them some space. They peered through the roots, all curious. Eren’s eyes widen at the sight.

In the middle of a wild flower bed bearing small white flowers, sat a Nerofan and between his legs sat a woman. Eren guessed the Nerofan was male since its chest was completely bare unlike Negita and Nadii who covered theirs with fabrics of various colors. The woman giggled as the Nerofan placed a flower crown on the top of her head. The woman turned her body to face the male, her hands cupping his face and bringing her forehead to rest against his.

Hearing Marco gasp, Eren took a quick glance towards his friend. Marco's face was bright red; his right hand clutching his tunic for dear life. Eren turned back to look at the couple. He watched as the Nerofan placed light kisses all over the woman’s face before kissing her deeply on the mouth. Feeling the heat rise to his face, Eren knew he had seen enough. He tugged on Mikasa’s and Marco’s sleeve and quietly made his way back. Once they made it out, Charon greeted them. Eren looked over to Marco and saw that he was still bright red (he probably was just as red if not more).

“That gesture…does it mean something?”

Marco nodded, his eyes staring at the ground.

“Negita told me it’s extremely intimate.”

“Like a kiss?”

Marco shook his head, the hand clutching his tunic tightened.

“More than that; you…you don’t that with just anyone. To Nerofans, it means you pledge your life to them.”

“So…like a promise?”

“An unbreakable promise.”

“What happens if you break it?” Mikasa asked as she picked up Charon who began licking her face.

“You die.”

“Like actual die?” Eren asked in disbelief.

Marco nodded.

“That doesn’t make any sense. How can someone die from just touching their foreheads together?”

“It’s not just the gesture; it’s the meaning behind it.” Marco began fiddling with his fingers, his face still red.

“Negita told me that her kind believe in only do things once. They live once, love once, pledge once, and die once. To repeat any of those things is to go against the gods. If a pledge is broken due to unfaithfulness, both of their bodies will stop working and they will both eventually die. That’s why Negita says that gesture is only ever done when both parties are absolutely sure about each other. You almost never see it. ”

Eren played back the images in his mind. He wondered what it must feel like, to pledge oneself to another for life. Back home, the Tuk’ata mated for life; he wondered if that was the same thing…it had to be. Such things were a mystery to Eren.

“But of course, I will never be able to experience such things.”

Marco’s words took Eren out of his thoughts.

“Why not?”

“A Jedi is not supposed to crave those things. Master Remi says it clouds the mind of clear judgement and can sway you to the dark side of the Force.”

“What is the Force anyways?”

Marco just shrugged his shoulder.

“You’ll have to asked the Masters for that answer, I’m just a padawan; still learning.”

“There you are Marco! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

A boy with sandy blonde hair ran up to the group. Judging by his clothing and the dark brown side braid, Eren guessed that this boy was also training to become a Jedi. He gave Eren one snarky look for looking back to Marco.

“Hey Marco, who’s this shrimp?”

Eren glared that this stranger. He didn’t like this punk.

“Oh, this is Eren and Mikasa. Eren, Mikasa, this is my friend Jean Kirschtein. He’s also training to be a Jedi. He’s pretty talented with the lightsaber.”

Jean smirked proudly at Marco’s compliment.

Eren wanted to punch that smirk right off Jean’s face.

“Are you guys going to become Jedi?”

“Maybe, Erwin says we have to wait for the council to decide.” Eren replied crossing his arms.

“That’s _Master_ Erwin to you shorty. Jeez, didn’t your parents teach you any manners?”

Eren growled. He could feel his fingernails biting into the palms of his hands as he clenched his fists. If they were in a Tuk’ata pack, Eren knew exactly what would happen to Jean. Eren would pummel that insufferable jerk’s face into the dirt until he submitted.

“Lemme guess, you don’t _have_ parents do you? What, did they leave you or something? You must have done something really shitty to make them abandon you.”

“JEAN!”

The moment Jean turned away from Eren to look at Marco, Eren saw only red. He lunged at Jean and began punching him in the face. When Jean came to his senses, he started punching back. The pair rolled down into the river bank. Marco and Mikasa followed and tried to separate the two but it wasn’t working.

Eren was about to lay another punch on Jean but he felt a strong pull on the back of his collar and was suddenly throw into the water. Resurfacing for air, Eren saw Levi who was staring coldly at him. Levi tread closer to Eren and before could think of something to say, Levi grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved his head back into the water before bringing it back up again.

“Cooled down?”

Before Eren had time to answer, his head was shoved back into the water. He could hear muffled shouting from above and was brought back to the surface again. Gasping for air, he didn’t feel Levi dragging him back to shore.

“Levi, that was unnecessary.” Erwin scolded, holding on to Mikasa by her shoulders. She looked like she was going to murder Levi for his behavior. Charon was not pleased either. Growling at Levi, Charon's eyes began turning a bright golden yellow while his small horns began flaring up in aggression.

“It may not be the way of the Jedi, but I think that pain is one of the most effective means of discipline. What this brat needed wasn't lecturing. If he’s going to act like a rabid animal, then he will be treated like one.”

Levi let go of Eren’s hair before walking over to Marco who was holding Jean.

“Take him to Petra. She’ll see to it that he’s cleaned up. Make sure to tell his Master what happened and that he is also punished for his reckless behavior.”

Marco nodded to Levi and helped Jean as he limped away. Levi turned back to Eren and leaned down. Grabbing him by his collar, Levi pulled Eren to face him.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Eren didn’t say anything and stared angrily back at Levi. Levi inhaled sharply and head-butted the boy.

“If you want to be a Jedi, then use your sad excuse for a brain for once and think!”

Levi let go of Eren’s collar and let him fall back down to the ground.

“The Jedi Council is going to see you both. Now behave or else I’m going to carve you into tiny pieces.”

Mikasa helped Eren up and clung to his side as Erwin and Levi lead them to the Jedi Council where their fate would be decided.


	7. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell were you thinking?”
> 
> Eren didn’t say anything and stared angrily back at Levi. Levi inhaled sharply and head-butted the boy.
> 
> “If you want to be a Jedi, then use your sad excuse for a brain for once and think!”
> 
> Levi let go of Eren’s collar and let him fall back down to the ground.
> 
> “The Jedi Council is going to see you both. Now behave or else I’m going to carve you into tiny pieces.”
> 
> Mikasa helped Eren up and clung to his side as Erwin and Levi lead them to the Jedi Council where their fate would be decided.

Eren and Mikasa were brought into a large room. Sitting in chairs arranged in the circle were men or women all of different ages and species. He noticed a couple of them were a slightly blue images that buzzed every couple of minutes (what did Levi call it again? hologram?) Eren recognized Negita, Master Remus, and Master Remi; but the rest were a mystery to him. Master Remi gestured with his hand for Eren and Mikasa to step forward into the middle of the circle. At first, Eren was nervous but after a “light” push from Levi (it was a push) he and Mikasa stepped forward. Eren looked back and watched Erwin take a seat in the empty chair while Levi stood behind him.

“These are the children Master Erwin spoke of?” A bald old man asked. He had a thick mustache and thick wrinkles that crowded his forehead. Behind him stood a man who looked absolutely terrified; his eyes were sunken while his eyebrows looked permanently terror-stricken.

“Yes, this is Eren and Mikasa. They are natives to Korriban. Eren helped us in locating the Book of the Sith.” Erwin replied.

Eren could feel their stares and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“The boy claims he can read the language of the Sith.” Master Remus uttered resulting in hushed whispers and murmurs among the council. Eren felt Mikasa tug at his fingers on his right hand. He wanted to be strong for her but he too was scared. He could tell they didn’t like him.

“Our deepest concern has also come to realization…the Sith have returned.”

This time, Eren had the courage to look up. He could see the worried looks among the members of the council. He laced his fingers with Mikasa’s and held on tight. Remus took one more look at Eren before shifting in his seat to face his brother.

“What do you think, brother? Do you think we should let them become Jedi?”

“Is there not a more pressing matter?” Master Remi’s asked, turning his head to face his brother. He smiled, which earned him a stern look from Remus before returning to look at Eren. Eren looked to Master Remi who smiled warmly at him.

“Why are your clothes soaking wet, Eren? Is it raining outside?”

Before Eren could answer, Levi answered from behind him.

“We found him and padawan Jean Kirschtein in a physical argument in a riverbank. Had I not intervene, he would have probably killed the boy.”

More whispers and murmurs erupted but Eren could only hear Master Remi’s lighthearted chuckle. Eren felt a blush of embarrassment rise to his face.

“Is this true?” Master Remus asked sternly.

Eren nodded. He imagined this is what it felt like to be punished by a parent.

“He spoke ill of our parents.” Mikasa spoke up.

Resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and lacing his fingers together, Master Remi slowly nodded.

“Do you think we should allow these children to become Jedi, Master Erwin?”

“Yes, I’m sure you have all felt how strong they are with the Force. We can use Eren’s knowledge of the Sith language to help up know what the contents are in the Book of the Sith. I believe this can help us bring balance to the galaxy and the Force.”

Master Remi nodded once more. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two.

“Do you want to become a Jedi?”

“Yes.”

“It will be difficult for you both. You have much learn in so little time. A dark place you come from; the darkest in the galaxy."

Master Remi locked his eyes on to Eren. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He was terrified.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware of anger, fear, aggression, and hate; they are the dark side. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a battle and give great strength. Do not underestimate their powers and the powers of the dark side. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny; and it will consume you.”

Eren swallowed hard. Eren understood then why Master Remi was the Grand Master. Unimaginable power and knowledge flowed through him. Eren didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Master Remi returned to his friendly exterior and smiled warmly at the two.

It was then that Eren remembered to breath.

“You two may wait outside while the Council decides.”

Eren and Mikasa were led outside and both sat down on a nearby bench; waiting. Just waiting. Mikasa set Charon down and let him run around. She stared off, deep in thought, as she swung her legs back and forth.

“Do you think they’ll separate us, Eren?”

“I won’t let that happen.” Eren replied feeling his brow furrow. He had been with Mikasa for so long. He couldn't imagine how he could survive without her.

“I won’t become a Jedi if they won’t let you become one.”

Eren just nodded and watched Charon as he bounced up and down the hallway. 

* * *

“We shouldn’t let them become a Jedi.”

“The girl shows promise…but the boy? Absolutely not!”

“The boy’s a monster! Already he is showing signs of the dark side. He will become a Sith the moment they get their hands on him!” Master Kitts shouted over the murmurs.

“Always quick to judgment, Kitts. You still have much to learn my old padawan.” Master Pixis chuckled as he took a sip from his canister containing most likely alcohol, even though such habits are panned in the Order.

“We need the boy! How else are we going to read the book?”

“He brought a Sith Hound! He’s too dangerous!”

Murmurs erupted into shouts over the boy’s fate. Master Remi held up his hand to silence the Council but when that was ignored, his brother stood up before the Council.

“ENOUGH!” Master Remus scanned the Council before sitting down again.

“What do you think Padawan Levi? Should we allow Eren to become a Jedi?”

Levi stepped forward, his posture poise. He took a deep breath before addressing his opinion on the matter.

“It’s clear to me that the boy is a monster. His strength with the Force has nothing to do with it either. Traveling with him for a couple of days has made it clear to me that no matter how much you force him down, no matter what kind of cage you shut him in, you will fail in trying to force his will into submission.”

“You agree with Master Erwin then?”

“These children, especially Eren, could either be the saviour or the destroyer of this Empire. We have lost too many Jedi and soldiers. This is a critical moment in the survival of our Empire and of our Order. If it means our Order and our Empire will survive, then I don’t mind letting them become Jedi. I have no problem dealing with the consequences and perhaps being called a murder.”

Master Remus closed his eyes before addressing the Council.

“Then it is decided. The boy and the girl will be allowed to train in becoming a Jedi.” Remus turned to his brother, "any last words before we tell the children of our decision?

“There is darkness in the boy," Remi smiled warmly as he placed a hand over his brother's. "But the mind of a child is truly a wonderful thing. We must always show compassion and understanding with their mistakes. Always pass what you have learned. Only then can our kind be preserved.”

While the other Jedi began exiting the room, Erwin stayed behind along with Master Remus and Remi. Once alone, Erwin gave his thanks again before leaving with Levi.

“Are you sure we made the right decision brother?”

“The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future. You must clear your mind, dear brother, if you are to find the true identity of the villains behind this plot."

“Do you believe Chancellor Ravena is involved?”

“Yes, to what extent I do not know. We must keep a watchful eye on him and the Senate. We know the Sith have returned but their identity, we do not.”

* * *

Eren and Mikasa stood when they heard the door open. They watched as the procession of council members exited, some giving cold stares to the two. Out of habit, Eren and Mikasa reach for each other’s hand. Lightly squeezing it, they stood their ground. This was their silent oath to each other. No matter what happened, no matter who they were up against, nothing would stop them from protecting each other. If they were going to fall into the dark side, like some of those council members feared, then they’d fall together. They’ll survive just like they always have. They will live, no matter what.

They lowered their guard when they saw Erwin and Levi emerge. Erwin smiled at them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“The Council has decided and they will allow you both to start your training in becoming a Jedi.”

A wave of relief swept over the two and both couldn’t stop from smiling.

“When do we start?” Eren asked.

“You will start tomorrow. I'll talk with Master Remus to see if he will teach you. You have much to learn and I think you will benefit more if you learn privately from him then in a classroom full of students younger than you. But first, let’s eat.”

Eren felt his stomach awaken with hunger at the mention of food. Eren and Mikasa followed Erwin and Levi back to their room. When they arrived, there was a large dinner already prepared waiting for them. Eren's and Mikasa’s mouth watered at all the delicious looking foods. Before Eren could even take a step towards the dinner, he fell a familiar pull on the back of his collar.

“It’s a bath for you first.”

Eren sighed in defeat as he let Levi lead him to the bathing room. He knew better then to go against Levi. He watched as Levi filled up the pearl white bathtub with soapy water. The floral fragrance wafted into Eren’s nose.

“Alright, strip.”

Eren hesitated at first but he finally got around to removing his clothes that stuck to his skin. He could feel goosebumps emerging and wrapped his arm around himself in a sad attempt to keep warm. At least Levi was kind enough to keep his back faced to Eren.

“Get in.”

Eren step into the tub and signed as the warm water touch his skin. He let Levi shift his body so that his back facing him. He stayed silent and stared off as Levi began scrubbing him clean.

“You’re quiet.”

“Just thinking.”

“That’s a first.”

Eren grunted. He thought back to his fight with Jean and what Master Remi said about the dark side. He felt bad for acting the way he did.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“About what?”

Levi raised one of Eren’s arms and began scrubbing. He made sure to ease on the pressure around the forming bruises and cuts.

“The fight.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to him.” Levi replied as he set down Eren’s arms back into the water and began washing his hair. Eren leaned into Levi’s long fingers as he massaged his scalp.

“In my opinion, Jean was asking for it. He’s like you, doesn’t think. Now close your eyes”

Eren closed his eyes and felt Levi pour water on his head. Eren felt Levi apply something smooth into his hair. It smelled nice. Eren enjoyed Levi cleaning him. Even though it was a lot longer (and definitely more thorough) than hsi usual routine, he could definitely get used to Levi giving him baths.

“Everyone makes mistakes in the beginning.” Levi started as he continued to massage Eren’s scalp.

“I still make them; Erwin too. Being a Jedi is about commitment. You'll know the difference between the light and dark side from experience. You'll learn control; how to stay calm, at peace; passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense; never for attack.”

“Is the dark side really that bad?”

Levi’s hands stopped for a moment before continuing.

“Think of the Force like a cave. What happens when you go deeper?”

“It gets darker.”

“Following the dark side of the Force is like going down a cave without a flame. Your surroundings become harder to see. The deeper you go, the harder is it to find your way out.”

“Will I also learn how to speak in riddles when I become a Jedi?”

Levi smirked and lightly knocked the back of Eren’s head earning a laugh from the boy.

“Close your eyes, unless you want to go blind.”

Eren smiled and closed his eyes and felt Levi pour water on his scalp. He felt Levi’s hands twist his hair, squeezing out the excess water before feeling a soft material against his cheeks. Levi worked quickly to dry off Eren’s hair before telling him to get out of the bathtub. Levi handed Eren a larger towel to dry off himself as he went to drain and clean the tub.

“I won’t apologize for my actions in the riverbank, Eren.”

Eren looked over to Levi whose back was turned to him as he continued cleaning the bathtub.

“Don’t. You did what you felt was right. I probably wouldn’t have listened if you or Erwin lectured me. I needed a good beating.” Eren laughed a little as he continued drying himself off.

“Levi?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Will I get to choose my Master when I become a padawan?”

“No. Usually either Master Remi or Remus decides unless a Master puts in a direct request.”

“Can I become your padawan?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Levi sighed and turned his head to look at Eren and smirked.

“If I become a Jedi Master before you’re ready to be assigned...and if I really want to deal with your dirty unhygienic ass for the rest of my life.”

Eren gave a fake gasp like he had been insulted as Levi walked over and handed him some clean clothes.  Before leaving the bathing room, Levi gave him a smirk and ruffled his damp hair.

“Hurry up and get dressed. The food will get cold.”


	8. The Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will I get to choose my Master when I become a padawan?”
> 
> “No. Usually either Master Remi or Remus decides unless a Master puts in a direct request.”
> 
> “Can I become your padawan?”
> 
> “Depends.”
> 
> “Depends on what?”
> 
> Levi sighed and turned his head to look at Eren and smirked.
> 
> “If I become a Jedi Master before you’re ready to be assigned...and if I really want to deal with your dirty unhygienic ass for the rest of my life.”
> 
> Eren gave a fake gasp like he had been insulted as Levi walked over and handed him some clean clothes. Before leaving the bathing room, Levi gave him a smirk and ruffled his damp hair.
> 
> “Hurry up and get dressed. The food will get cold.”

“Control. You must have control.”

Eren groaned in frustration as he stared intently at the rock hoping it would levitate. Mikasa was already done with the task and was sitting quietly next to Eren. Which wasn't helping at all.

“Clear you mind. Concentrate.”

Eren took a deep breath and tried again. The rock shook slightly and Eren could feel himself getting more and more frustrated. Master Remus circled once more around the training room before standing right behind Eren. He leaned down and “lightly” taped Eren on the back of his head.

“You _must_ have patience. Do not force it; that is the way to the dark side. Let the Force flow through you. ”

Eren let out a frustrated sigh and watched in defeat as the rock hit the ground. Master Remus also let out a frustrated sigh. He has never had a student this difficult. Eren showed great potential but Master Remus knew that if Eren doesn't learn to control his emotions, he will fall quickly to the dark side.

“Follow me, Eren. Mikasa, you stay and continue with this exercise.”

Eren got up and followed Master Remus. He led Eren in a secluded garden. There was a circle pond with fish of various bright colors swimming in circles surrounded by tall trees of bamboo. Master Remus led Eren to a bench near the pond and gestured to Eren to sit down next to him.

“Let go of your frustration.”

“I’m trying Master Remus, but nothing is working.”

Eren didn't like whining. In fact, he hated it. He hated the way he sounded. But as of lately, Eren found himself whinging more than he ever did back on Korriban.

“There is no trying; only doing and not doing.”

Master Remus looked down and Eren. He could see that Eren was still frustrated and tried with a different approach.

“Take a deep breath, close your eyes and listen.”

Eren cocked an eyebrow but decided to follow Master Remus’s directions. They sat in silence as Eren listened to his surroundings. He could hear the whispers of the bamboo as they swayed with the wind, the ripples of the water as the fish danced underneath it, the soft melodies of song birds singing in the distance. Eren felt at peace.

“The Force is my ally and it's a powerful ally. Life creates it and makes it grow. Feel it in air, in the water, in the earth beneath your feet. It's the energy that surrounds and binds us. We are born from the Force; and when we die, we return to it.”

Master Remus looked down at Eren, who appeared much more relaxed than before. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Do you feel a slight pull?”

Master Remus could feel Eren nodding slowly.

“Don’t be afraid of it. Let it in. Let the light spread through your entire body. Let it guide you. Now try again.”

Eren hazily opened his eyes and locked on to a rock about the size of his fist near the edge of the pond. He watched as it effortlessly levitated and stayed suspended in the air. Drawing out a path with his eyes, Eren led the rock over to the pond and slowly submerged it under the water. He continued doing this ritual until he created a small tower of rocks in the middle of the pond. The fish, who were at first scared off at the sudden intrusion, now danced with curiosity around the rock tower.

Eren was surprised at his sudden improvement. He looked up to Master Remus and saw him smiling. He stared back at his rock tower and felt proud of his achievement. Master Remus lightly ruffled Eren’s head before getting up from the bench. Eren now understood why Marco always giggled when his hair was ruffled by his superiors.

It felt good. 

“Only through practice and meditation can your bond with the Force become stronger.”

Eren hopped off the bench and trotted after Master Remus like a small pup following its father. He couldn’t wait to tell Mikasa, Erwin, and Levi of his improvements. His joyful trot slowed down as a dark shadow suddenly loomed over them. When he looked up, a large ship was slowly soaring over them. He watched as Master Remus glared at the ship before calling Eren to hurry up.

“What was that ship, Master Remus?” Eren asked as he caught up to his Master. “It must belong to someone important? I’ve never seen a ship so big.”

“It belongs to the Chancellor.”

“What's the Chancellor doing all the way out here? Shouldn’t he be in Coruscant?”

“A good question, but a question I do not have the answer for; I need you and Mikasa to go back to your room and stay there. Do not open the door for anyone except for myself, Master Remi, Master Erwin, or Levi; do you understand?”

Eren nodded. He had never seen Master Remus look this worried; he knew something wasn't right. They returned quickly back to their training room where Mikasa was just about done making her own stone tower (which was much larger than Eren's; almost double the size).

“Mikasa we gotta go.”

Eren quickly grabbed Mikasa’s hand and pulled her to her feet.

“Quickly; follow me.”

Eren and Mikasa scurried after Master Remus as he paced down the halls and up the long staircase.

“Eren, what’s going on?”

“I dunno Mikasa, but it’s doesn’t look good.”

They were just about to reach their room before Master Remus's feet came to a complete halt.

“Ah, Master Remus; so good to run into you.” A low honeyed voiced spoke out.

Master Remus shielded Eren and Mikasa behind his large frame, his hand gently placed on Eren’s arm. Master Remus quickly composed himself and lightly bowed.

“Chancellor Revena, what brings you all the way to Tatowa?”

“I was curious as to why so many Jedi Council members are here and not in Coruscant.”

Eren peaked behind Master Remus’s robe and look at the Chancellor. He was fairly tall but shorter than Master Remus. His skin was a cool pale and Eren could see the faint blue-green rivers crawling up his face. His face was angular with a sharp chin and high cheekbones. His dark hair was slicked back and revealing his wide forehead. He had wide-set golden eyes that flickered like small flames and were thinly rimmed with a dark pigment. Eren could remember the first time he and Wolf came across of Korriban Rattler. It was curled up in their path and lashed its tale rapidly, hissing at them barring its poisonous fangs. The Chancellor didn’t look like a rattler, but Eren was still thinking, _snake_.

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine when the Chancellor locked eyes with him.

“Ah, and who do we have here? I didn't know you had taken on another padawan, Remus?”

Master Remus stepped aside revealing Eren and Mikasa to the Chancellor.

“These are my pupils Eren and Mikasa.”

Eren silently thanked Master Remus for telling them to leave Charon in their room. For some reason, he didn’t want the Chancellor to know that he and Mikasa were from Korriban. 

The Chancellor smiled at them. He smiled like a sly fox; his eyes closing to create two thin black arches. Eren gripped at Master Remus’s robe; he didn’t trust this man. Just like when Eren saw the Visitors, every instinct in his body was screaming at Eren to run. Run in the opposite direction and get as far away as he can.

“I am Chancellor Revena.”

He spoke smoothly like honey dripping down slowly from a spoon. Eren bit his bottom lip, suppressing a growl. He glanced down, scanning the Chancellor's elaborately designed attire.

“I’m Eren. This is Mikasa.” He muttered.

Chancellor Revena leaned down so that his head was level with Eren’s. His golden eyes peered at Eren before closing as the Chancellor smiled again at him.

“And where are you from, Eren?” The way his name rolled off the Chancellor’s tongue made Eren’s stomach churn (and not in a good way).

“Paradisum.” Master Remus intervened.

Chancellor Revena slowly rose and straightened his back to face Master Remus. He stepped closer and with his long pale fingers, he pulled out and twirled a stray lock of Master Remus's hair.

“You must be so proud to be mentoring two pupils from your homeplanet, Master Remus.” Chancellor Revena purred as he brought the lock of hair between his fingers to his lips.

This man was definitely a snake.

“Yes, it gives me great pride.”

Master Remus stayed unaffected by Chancellor Revena's intimate gesture. He cocked his head slightly to the side before giving the Chancellor a false smile.

“If you will excuse me, I have to continue with my teachings. I’m sure you are perfectly capable in finding my brother by yourself. ”

Chancellor Revena smirked and tugged on Master Remus's lock of hair bringing his face closer to his. He slide his cheek against Remus's as he leaned up to whisper into his ear. The hand holding his hair let the lock fall as it slid down to rest on Remus's chest.

"I hate it when you lie to me, Remus."

Chancellor Revena gave a long lick across the length of Master Remus's ear and bit at the tip before backing away. 

Master Remus placed a hand between Eren’s shoulder blades and gave a light push signalling him it was time to leave. Eren trailed after Master Remus as they left the Chancellor in the hall. Curiosity got the better of him and Eren took a quick glance behind his back. The Chancellor was smiling at them and this time he was actually smiling. His eyes looked like crescent moons while white teeth peaked behind that sly smile. Eren wished he had never looked back. 

“Do not give in to your fears, Eren.”

He whipped his head back to his Master. Master Remus continued speaking with him as they walked down the hallway.

“Acknowledge your fears but never give into them. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering.”

Master Remus burst through the doors and for the first time Eren heard Master Remus speak in a different tongue. Eren guessed that he was probably swearing given his body language. When Eren and Mikasa entered the room, they noticed Erwin and Levi as well a couple other people huddling over a large table.

“What’s wrong Master Remus?” A young woman with chin-length chestnut hair asked.

“The Chancellor is here.” Master Remus replied as he took a section of his sleeve and brought it up to wipe on his ears.

“Does he know about Eren and Mikasa?”

Master Remus was pacing pack and forth, clearly frustrated.

“I told them they were from Paradisum but he knows it's a lie.”

Master Remus swore again and continued pacing.

“What are we going to do? If we leave it will look more suspicious, but if we stay we risk discovery.”

Erwin walked up to Master Remus and tried to calm him down.

“I’ll have to talk with my brother. Perhaps, he will know what to do. As for right now, be on your guard. My brother thinks that the Chancellor has some involvement with the Sith but to what extent he isn’t sure.”

“What will happen to Eren and Mikasa? They cannot stay here.” Levi spoke as he weaved his way through the crowd. Had the situation been less tense, Eren might have laughed. 

Master Remus looked at the two and thought for a moment.

“I will continue teaching them for a couple more days.”

“In the meantime,” he turned to face Erwin and group “Erwin and Levi, you will make preparations to take the padawans and knights to Tython. We will disguise it as a trip to help train the younglings to create a stronger connection with the Force.”

Erwin and group nodded in unison.

“If what I believe about the Chancellor is true, he will not attempt to follow us there. We can continue with our plans there. I will send Master Negita, Pixis, Hanness, Shadis, Kitts and three other Masters back to Coruscant. They will monitor the Chancellor and the Senate. We must try and stall the falling of the Empire as much as we can.”

“The Empire will fall?” Eren asked as he shuffled closer to Master Remus.

“It has already begun, Eren. Master Remi has foreseen it.”

Master Remus knelt down in front of Eren. Placing both hands on his shoulders, Master Remus gave Eren a stern look.

“When we reach Tython, I will need you to start translating the book. Can you do that, Eren?”

Eren nodded slowly.

“What will happen to the Empire?”

“The power of the enemy is growing. The unrest in the Senate will continue to grow and with the growing influence of the Separatist movement, thousands of star systems will declare their intentions on leaving the Empire…war will come.”

“Then we’ll have to fight?”

Eren had read about wars in the book and though it painted it be something grandeur and worth experiencing, Eren's gut thought otherwise. The images of his friends lying dead didn't sit well with him.

“We will try to maintain peace and order but if it comes to it, then yes we will have to fight. But remember, Eren, it is not the Jedi way to answer power with power. When there is war, there is the danger of losing who we are.”

Master Remus smiled sympathetically before standing and making his way to the door. As his wrapped his fingers over the copper door knob he paused to say one last thing.

“When we reach Tython, you will take the test, Levi. It is time you join your brothers and wear the title of Jedi Knight.”


	9. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we’ll have to fight?”
> 
> Eren had read about wars in the book and though it painted it be something grandeur and worth experiencing, Eren's gut thought otherwise. The images of his friends lying dead didn't sit well with him.
> 
> “We will try to maintain peace and order but if it comes to it, then yes we will have to fight. But remember, Eren, it is not the Jedi way to answer power with power. When there is war, there is the danger of losing who we are.”
> 
> Master Remus smiled sympathetically before standing and making his way to the door. As his wrapped his fingers over the copper door knob he paused to say one last thing.
> 
> “When we reach Tython, you will take the test, Levi. It is time you join your brothers and wear the title of Jedi Knight.”

Eren wasn’t sure if Chancellor Revena’s reason for his occasional visits during his lessons was because he was interested in him and Mikasa or Master Remus. He didn’t think on it much as he was too busy trying to catch up with Mikasa. But he always felt slightly uneasy every time the Chancellor watched them during their lessons. When Master Remus had finally let them practice with lightsabers, both he and Mikasa were ecstatic. They practiced with them every day and occasionally spar against each other.

“Eren, Mikasa, you both lack the physical strength required for the powerful attacking strikes of Shien or the other aggressive forms. You must rely on quickness, cunning, and most of all, patience to best your opponents.”

He and Mikasa soon became acquainted with the other padawans and Jedi knights. They immediately clicked with Armin, who despite his mousy appearance was very smart. He was really helpful in helping Eren master the basic techniques and lightsaber stances. Master Remus would sometimes let Mikasa and him spar against the other padawans for practice and Eren did pretty well against most of them except for Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, Mikasa, and begrudgingly, Jean.

He could understand why he could never beat Reiner, Bert, Annie, and Mikasa. Reiner was both physically and mentally strong. Despite his height, Bert was swift on his feet and he seemed to dance around Eren, never taking the initiative strike. Annie and Mikasa were just flawless. Eren always enjoyed watching them spar against each other.

But Eren always hated it when he lost to Jean. Jean was pretty skilled with the lightsaber but every time he won, Jean would always rub it in his face. But he’d always snicker when Master Remus would scold Jean for his childish behavior. It still didn’t change that fact that Jean was better than him.

Eren would often practice with the lightsaber he recovered from the crypts in the gardens late at night. He wanted to become as good as Mikasa who seemed to be a natural with the blade (and also beat Jean). He would go through the six basic forms several times every night until he felt satisfied.

Some nights, Erwin or Levi would come down to watch before ushering him back to bed. If he was lucky (and by lucky meaning using his puppy eyes and pouting long enough) Levi would even spar with him. He enjoyed sparring with Levi. He never held back like Erwin or Master Remus did sometimes.

“In battle, your opponent won’t exercise restraint nor will he test your strength. Your opponent will kill you if they get the chance. If you want to live, do not give them that chance.”

Eren always lost track of time when he sparred against Levi. By the time they called it a day (technically night), Eren would always end up a sweating mess. Levi would always drag Eren into the showering quarters before letting him go to sleep. Sometimes Levi would absentmindedly braid Eren’s hair into the traditional padawan braid before going to bed. The braid didn’t stay long due to Eren’s habit tossing and turning in his sleep. Eren often had the misfortune of waking up with his hair being a wavy mess which earned him some giggles from Mikasa.

Eren also had the pleasure in meeting some of the Jedi Knights, Petra, Mike, Oluo, Nanaba, Molbit, Gunther, and Eld, when Erwin brought him to a secluded library to start his translation of the Sith book. Master Hange was the most interesting, and slightly insane, Jedi Eren has ever met. The first thing Hange did when they met was introduce Eren to her two Acklay pets, Sonny and Bean.

“Aren’t they the most adorable things you’ve ever seen?!?”

Eren wasn’t sure if he’d call the part crustacean, part reptilian creature with deadly sharp claw-like legs and pointy fangs adorable. He felt bad for Master Hange’s assistant, Moblit, who was always running after Hange making sure she doesn’t accidentally kill herself. He never saw Hange without seeing Moblit trailing close behind. They were a comical pair and Eren would get a good laugh from watching them, but he still didn’t understand how someone maniacal like Hange was a Jedi Master.

Petra was the nicest and most caring out of the group. For a moment Eren thought that she might have a crush on Levi, but when he asked her about it, she just laughed.

“I admire Levi greatly, but I don’t like him in the way you’re suspecting.”

Petra always seemed to be at odds with Oluo, who clearly had a crush on her. He’d always try to imitate Levi and would, on most occasions, bite on his own tongue in the process. Eld, Gunther, and Nanaba were fairly normal. Mike was one of the strangest, after Hange of course. He was tall and well-built and carried himself a lot like Erwin; but when Eren was introduced to Mike, he smelled him. He _smelled_ him and then smirked. He was caught so off-guard he wasn't sure how to respond. He was later told by Petra not to worry too much about it.

“Mike has a good sense of smell. He does that with everyone one.”

Most of them hung around while Eren worked with Erwin and Levi in translating the book. The first section was fairly easy to translate. Most of it was describing the code of the Sith along with various rules and creeds. The process was slow at first but Eren soon got the hang of reading the book out loud in the common language while Erwin and Levi wrote it down.

“Once there were many but the hunger for power was too great. Soon Sith were fighting Sith. Alone, I stood, among my fallen brothers and sisters. In this blood I write the Rule of Two. There will never be any more Sith, except for us.”

Eren paused and look at Erwin and Levi, who were furiously writing away. He waited until they looked up to him, signally that he could continue.

“One Master, One apprentice; never more and never less. One to embody ultimate power, the other to crave it. We shall use our raw emotions, our hatred, our anger, our greed, our bitterness; the dark side of the Force. The Force is what binds the galaxies together, and it is both good and bad. The Sith learned how to manipulate both sides of the Force, through darkness we shall be free from our chains.”

“ _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_. _This is our creed. This is Qotsisajak_.”

“This is what?” Levi asked in slight annoyance.

“Qotsisajak…I dunno what it translate to…I mean, the literal translate is ‘way of the Sith doctrine’ but that’s too long for just one word.”

“It’s the Sith Code.” Erwin explained as he finished writing and put down his pen.

“It’s just as cryptic as the Jedi’s.” Levi let out an annoyed grumble and he flicked his pen and watched it roll down the table only to return back.

“There’s an interpretation scribbled on the bottom of the page.” Eren chimed in as he turned the book and pointed as the scribble marking.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

“You didn’t ask.”

Levi crumbled up a scrap piece of paper and threw at Eren.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Eren shuffled in his seat, trying to get comfortable and cleared his throat.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Conflict forces us to better ourselves. Through conflict we force change, growth, adaption, evolution, or death.”

“Through passion, I gain strength. It is our goal to be stronger and to achieve our potential. Never be satisfied with our past achievements. Always strive for more.”

“Through strength, I gain power. Without strength there can be no power. Without strength, we cannot take what we desire.”

“Through power, I gain victory. Victory has no meaning without strife. Without strife, there is no evolution; there is only stagnation.”

“Through victory, my chains are broken. Once we free ourselves from all restrictions, we can fulfill our potential. We will achieve total perfection, in power, in strength, and in destiny.”

Eren set in the bookmark before closing the book. He stretched his arms releasing a content whine. He looked at Erwin and Levi who both seemed slightly frustrated.

“How are we supposed to use this information?”

Levi leaned back in his chair and flicked at the pen again in annoyance.

“We need to know our enemy better than they know themselves. We will not win unless we change how we fight.”

Levi flicked his pen one more time before getting out of his chair. He stretched his arms before walking over to Eren.

“Time to get you to Master Remus for your lessons.”

Eren scooted out of his chair, handed the book to Erwin, and began following Levi. He waved to Petra and the other as he exited the library. He wasn’t paying attention as he trotted behind Levi down the hallway. It was only when he heard Levi curse under his breath that Eren came back to reality.

“Padawan Levi, I hear congratulations are to be in order.”

Eren watched cautiously as Chancellor Revena walked up to them slowly.

“Yes, Chancellor; Master Remus wants me to take the test once we land on Tython.”

“Ah, the Jedi home planet; how traditional.”

Chancellor Revena looked over to Eren.

“You seem to be growing taller every time I see you Eren.”

“Thank you Chancellor.” Eren lightly bowed his head.

“You must excuse us Chancellor; I must get Eren to his lesson with Master Remus. I think you of all people know how much he doesn’t approve of tardiness.”

“Oh yes, of course.”

The Chancellor slithered aside allowing Levi and Eren space to pass. The Chancellor watched as the two continued their way down the hall before returning to his destination. He passed through the various gardens until he was certain he reached a secluded area. He scanned the area once more to make sure he was absolutely alone before taking out a small device from his long sleeve.

Flicking it open he pressed a short combination of buttons. While the device buzzed as it was turning on, he pulled on his long hood shadowing the upper portion of his face. A hologram flickered before focusing. The figure projected wore a mask patterned with thick red lines. Behind it two large branch-like horns emerged. 

“Yes master.” The voice was low and static.

“In five years time, make your way to Tython. I will meet you there.”

“How am I supposed to get there?”

“You are my apprentice, the anointed heir to my legacy and the legacy of our Order. You will find a way.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you will have proven yourself unworthy of being my successor, and I will seek out another apprentice.”

“Yes, Master. What am I to do in these five years?”

“The Empire keeps these Jedi in order. It maintains control and imposes order across thousands of galaxies; but if it falls, a score of new galactic governments and organizations will rise. It is far easier to manipulate and control a single enemy than hundreds. Seek out these radical separatist groups. Identify the ones that have the potential to become true threats to the Empire and encourage them to strike. We must exploit them, playing them off against the Empire. We must let our enemies weaken one another while we stay hidden and grow stronger. One day the Empire will fall and the Jedi will be wiped out, but it will not happen until we are ready to seize that power for ourselves.”

“Yes, Master.”

The figure bowed before flicking off the hologram. Clicking the device closed, Chancellor Revena returned the device back in his sleeve. Taking off his hood, he walked quickly and quietly back to his chambers. He entertained the idea of interrupting Remus’s lessons just to annoy him but on second thought, decided not to. He didn’t deny it gave him pleasure in teasing the stoic man. He licked his lips at the thought of the man and smiled slyly at his new forming plan. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked up the stairs. He spotted a servant and gracefully walked up to her. She bowed low when he made his presence known.

“What can I do for you Chancellor?”

“Please escort me to Jedi Master Remus’s chamber.”

“He currently at the Jedi Training Temple, Chancellor. Shall I take you there instead?”

“That will not be necessary. Please escort me to his chambers, I will wait for him there.”

The servant bowed once more before showing him the way. Chancellor Revena scanned the room in the entryway. It was simple like he imagined it to be. He thanked the servant before closing the door and walking further into the room. He discarded his robes and neatly folded them before proceeding to the large bed.

He slithered beneath the covers and turned to his side. He smiled to himself as he brought a pillow to his nose, deeply inhaling its scent. He stretched once more as he felt himself become heavy with sleep. He was going to take great pleasure in teasing Master Remus a little more before he went back to Coruscant.


	10. The Snake & The Mongoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That will not be necessary. Please escort me to his chambers, I will wait for him there.”
> 
> The servant bowed once more before showing him the way. Chancellor Revena scanned the room in the entryway. It was simple like he imagined it to be. He thanked the servant before closing the door and walking further into the room. He discarded his robes and neatly folded them before proceeding to the large bed.
> 
> He slithered beneath the covers and turned to his side. He smiled to himself as he brought a pillow to his nose, deeply inhaling its scent. He stretched once more as he felt himself become heavy with sleep. He was going to take great pleasure in teasing Master Remus a little more before he went back to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- smut chapter  
> I did not plan for this to happen...it just happened...for those who don't want to read sexy time happening between characters other than Eren and Levi, you can skip this chapter. Just know that Chancellor Revena and Master Remus have sexy time and do the do|･ω･`*)ッ

Master Remus knew something was off the moment his fingers touched the doorknob to his quarters. As he opened the door and walked in, he sighed in annoyance when he saw a figure huddled in his bed. He knew all too well who was taking a nap. All he had to do was look at the neat folded robe to confirm his suspicious.

Sighing again, he walked up to the side of the bed and stared down at the Chancellor who was sound asleep. His stern face hardened when the Chancellor sighed with content as he pressed his face further into Remus’s pillow. He nudged the bed with his knee and watch the Chancellor shake slightly before peaking through one of his eyes and smiling.

“Do you mind?”

“Absolutely not.”

Chancellor Revena rose slowly from the bed, the sheets falling down revealing his bare chest. The moonlight from the panoramic window made Revena's skin look like fresh snow on a cold winter morning. Remus’s expression didn’t falter even as Chancellor Revena ran his hands slowly through his silky black hair.

Remus sneered as he watched Revena lean back and cock his head to the side as he played with the edges of a sheet.

“Will you not join me? There’s plenty of room.”

Remus broke his stare as he scoffed to the side. He couldn’t believe it. He was used to Chancellor Revena teasing him and invading his personal space, but this was a whole new level. Remus stared down and glared as the Chancellor crawled slowly towards him, never breaking eye contact. He inhaled deeply as Revena’s hands snaked up his torso before wrapped around his neck.

Revena’s sly smile widened as he pressed his naked body against Remus’s. His eyes danced around Remus’s poker face looking for any cracks. His right hand trailed down and wrapped around his waist pulling at his hair elastic releasing the loose braid. He ranked his fingers through the pale yellow locks releasing the woven feathers and beads, not caring at they fell to the floor.

“I like you with your hair like this.” Revena purred into the crook of Remus’s neck as his right hand twirled and played with his hair.

“Are you done?” Remus asked unaffected by Revena’s advances. He hoped that Revena didn’t detect the slightly shake in his breath.

“Not quiet.” Revena mumbled as he placed light feather kisses around Remus’s neck trailing up to his jawline. Revena could feel Remus’s breathing become uneven and chuckled softly against his skin.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why not?”

“I can’t give you what you’re looking for.”

He flinched as Revena began placing open kisses and started sucking on the crook of his neck. His hands slithered between the folds of his tunic, kneading the flesh beneath. He stopped his sucking momentarily to whisper into his ear.

“Yes you can. You just have to break that one rule.”

Remus felted a soft tug before feeling the weight of his robe and tunic fall from his shoulders. He watched as Revena’s fingers trickled down his torso, following the hills and valleys of his muscles before stopping at the hem of his pants. Remus grabbed his wrists before his hands could trail down any further. Revena chuckled.

“Is your Jedi Code so important?”

Revena placed a long thorough kiss on Remus’s lips. He licked and sucked Remus’s lower lip trying to coax him for entrance but when Remus didn’t respond, Revena bit his lower lip hard. Spotting an opening, Revena’s tongue delved into Remus’s mouth. Revena moaned into his kiss as it became hungrier, his tongue entwining with Remus’s. Remus’s grip on his wrist loosened allowing Revena to wriggle his hands free. His hands ran through Remus’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp, deepening the kiss.

He smiled as he felt Remus’s calloused hands trail up his spine. He shivered as goosebumps started forming on his naked skin. He head jerked back abruptly as Remus grabbed his hair and yanked it back.

“ _Snake_.”

Revena smirked.

“If I am a snake, then you’re a mongoose.”

He moaned as Remus’s gripped his hair tighter, jerking his head back even further and exposing his long slender neck.

“You’ve had your fun, leave.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

Remus furrowed his brows and glared.

“It doesn’t matter if I leave now or in the morning; people will think the same thing. Why not make it true?”

“Why should I do that?”

Revena grind his hips lightly against him and smiled when he felt a hardness against his lower abdomen.

“Because you want to.”

Remus growled.

“I don’t.”

Revena’s expression darkened. He gripped Remus’s hair and pulled causing him to jerk his head back at the sudden pain. Remus felt his neck strain as he lowered his chin to look at Revena in the eyes.

“Don’t lie to me.”

His grip on Remus’s hair loosened as he leaned forward and placed a trail of light kisses on his scar. Remus shivered under the highly intimate gesture. He moaned as one of Revena’s hands slid beneath the hem of his pants and lightly stroked his quivering member with his cold long elegant fingers. In a sad attempt to calm himself, Remus took a deep breath. He kept his head facing straight forward as he brought his hands back to his sides.

Revena exhaled with content as he rested his head against Remus’s collarbone, his hand stroking Remus's hard member in a long slow pace. Revena’s fingers would trail up ever so slowly and play with Remus’s sensitive tip, applying the perfect amount of pressure to elicit guttural moans before trailing back down.

“Why deny your nature?”

Remus clenched his jaw, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. His conviction was weakening. Revena turned to face him and cupped his cheek with his free hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He watched as Revena leaned back and spread himself on the bed. He grasped the headboard and widened his legs displaying complete submission.

Revena arched his back as he felt Remus’s large hands slide up from his calves, over his knees, up his thighs, across his abdomen before resting on his chest. Revena could feel himself growing hot under those piercing purple eyes.

“A-ah!” Revena jolted, his voice unusually high. His thighs twitched as the sensational traveled down to his core as Remus began sucking and biting his right nipple. As his tongue played with Revena’s nipple, his fingers teasing the other; groping, pinching, and tugging until it was hard. Revena arched his head back, moans leaking out of his mouth.

He gripped the headboard harder and arched his back to point of breaking as he grind his hips against the larger man. He whimpered as he felt Remus’s tongue leave his skin. His nipples, now swollen and slick with saliva, throbbed. He peaked through his long lashes to meet with those same piercing purple eyes before closing them again as Remus caught his lips in a hungry kiss.

Revena was left panting as Remus moved lower, devouring his neck. He shuddered as he felt Remus’s hands caressing his torso, stopping momentarily to circle his thumbs over his hardened nipples, before descending lower and cupping his rear, aligning his crotch to his. On instinct, Revena wrapped his slender legs around Remus’s waist closing the gap even further. The friction between the rubbing of their members sent shocks throughout Revena's body.

He miscalculated.

He didn’t expect Remus to be _this_ good.

Revena didn’t know how much longer he could last.

And it was only the foreplay.

He watched hazily as Remus’s brought his fingers to his mouth. He could feel his cock twitch at the sight of Remus’s pink tongue as it peaked through his lips. He let out a long moan as he felt those lubed fingers message his entrance before slowly sliding in. He winced at the initial sting but relax as pleasure soon started to creep in.

He purred as Remus started moving his fingers in a languid pace. Revena’s hands fumbled with opening Remus’s pants before wrapping his hand around his cock. He smeared the leaking precum with his thumb before wrapping his fingers around the length and stroking it in time with Remus’s thrusts.

Revena writhed slightly as Remus inserted another finger stretching his entrance. He tugged at Remus’s cock eliciting a groan. He shook as Remus retreated his fingers.

“Do you want this?”

Revena huffed before sliding his hands up Remus’s torso to wind around his neck.

“Do _you_ want this?”

Both knew what they were doing.

Faking affection for deception.

Both aware of each other's intentions.

They knew their roles and played them well.

The snake.

The mongoose.

The Sith.

The Jedi.

This was their game.

Revena moaned and arched his head back as an unfamiliar thickness slowly breached his entrance. His nails dug into Remus’s back, leaving streaks of red against the dark skin, as a hot thickness stretched his walls, pushing its way to the deepest parts of him.

Remus gasped for breath once he entered Revena completely. The pleasure he felt shook his entire body. He panted into the crook of Revena's neck as he tried to accustom himself to the new feeling. He placed a soft kiss on Revena’s cheek before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

He had originally planned on starting a slow pace but as Revena brought his head closer to his and whispered his name like a prayer, he lost all restraint. Fire burned through his entire body as he thrust with new vigor. Remus could feel the air become thicker, hotter. He closed his eyes feeling the beads of sweat trickle down his back. The rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin and Revena’s moan seemed to only encourage Remus to continue with his brutal pace.

A slight shift in his thrusts elicited a different moan from Revena. Remus closed his eyes in ecstasy as Revena's muscles suddenly tightened around his member.

“Again.” Revena breathed, his hands leaving his neck to grip the sheets.

He continued thrusting, hitting the same spot, evoking the same moan. He could feel strands of hair sticking to his face and back.

He was getting close.

Very close.

He reached down with one hands and wrapped it around Revena’s cock, stroking his thumb over the tip. He watched as Revena writhed and moaned out his name, his hands twisting in the sheets. He leaned back as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

He wasn’t aware that he was chanting Revena’s name.

“Inside.”

Remus looked down at Revena, his face blushing red. He looked absolutely erotic. Strands of black hair sticking to his cheeks, his skin sheen with a thin layer of sweat, his nipples red and swollen, his cock leaking with precum bouncing against his abdomen.

“I want it inside.” Revena panted.

Remus picked up his pace, making sure that he continuously hit Revena’s sweet spot with each thrust. His pace didn’t falter and continued thrusting as Revena reached his climax. He leaned forward to capture one of Revena’s nipples and earnestly sucked it while his hands gripped Revena’s hips. Revena’s hands left the sheets and wrapped around his shoulders. He bit down on his nipple as Revena dragged his fingers creating more streaks of red on his back.

Remus moved his lips from Revena’s nipple to capture his lips in a messy kiss as he reached his climax. Revena shoved his head back, breaking the kiss, as the feeling of white hot liquid shooting through his insides brought him to new ecstasy. Remus pace slowed and carefully pulled out his softening member before making a quick trip to the bathing quarters to retrieve a damp towel.

He slowly wiped Revena’s body with the damp towel, removing the thin layer of sweat before wiping away the streaks of cum on Revena’s abdomen. He quickly wiped himself and discarded the towel before pulling away the covers and settling inside his bed. He quickly adjusted his position as Revena wiggle closer to him, resting his head on his chest. He felt Revena shift next to him and sat up to straddle his middle. His eyes shot open when Revena's hand wrapped around his neck.

“You’re _mine_.” Revena whispered.

He leaned down and placed a long kiss before shifting back to his previous position. Remus traced long circles on Revena’s back as he waited for him to fall asleep. Revena sighed deeply before his breathing slowed down. Remus took a deep breath before falling into deep sleep. His former Master's advice echoing in the back of his mind.

_"Sometimes, you have to enter the darkness to save the light."_


	11. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re mine.” Revena whispered.
> 
> He leaned down and placed a long kiss before shifting back to his previous position. Remus traced long circles on Revena’s back as he waited for him to fall asleep. Revena sighed deeply before his breathing slowed down. Remus took a deep breath before falling into deep sleep. His former Master's advice echoing in the back of his mind.
> 
> "Sometimes, you have to enter the darkness to save the light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morning smut action between Chancellor Revena and Master Remus and Eren finally leaving for Tython

Remus woke with warm heavy weight on his chest. Blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyesight, he looked down and saw a head of long black hair splayed against his chest. Events of the previous night replayed in his mind as he sank his head back into the pillow. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the Jedi Council, let alone his brother.

He was not looking forward to his brother’s lecture.

Remus loved his older brother but like just every other younger sibling, there were moments when he just couldn’t stand him. No matter what he did, no matter how many accomplishments he received, Remi would still treat him like he did when they were children.

Always the baby brother.

His conscious was clear.

He would play this game with Revena until the moment he slipped up. Maybe then, Remi will finally treat Remus like his equal.

Feeling Revena shift in his arm, he looked down at the awakening Chancellor. Revena lifted his arms from beneath the covers, stretching them while releasing a high pitched whine. He shifted, crossing his arms and resting them on Remus’s chest. Half-open golden eyes blinked sleepily at him before closing as Revena nuzzled his face in a shallow dip between Remus’s pectorals. Revena began placing butterfly kisses trailing up in a straight line up before scattering them all around his neck.

“Don’t you have some pupils to teach?” Revena teased, his voice a little hoarse from all the moaning from last night.

“Don’t you have an Empire to run?” Remus retorted earning a husky laugh.

He watched as Revena slid his leg over and sat up to straddle Remus’s waist. Sections of hair fell from Revena’s shoulders, the black mass covering some of the purple red marks that were scattered around his neck and chest. Remus groaned as Revena grind slowly awakening his member into new hardness.

Revena licked his lips as he looked down at _his_ Jedi.

“I still have some time.”

He leaned down capturing Remus’s lips in a hungry kiss. As he inserted two fingers into his entrance, Revena moaned into Remus’s mouth. Feeling remnants of Remus’s seed coat his fingertips, he moved the white substance around the rim of his entrance further lubricating it.

Once satisfied, Revena removed his fingers and sat straight. He stroked Remus’s member a couple times before slowly raising his hips to align the tip to his entrance. He moaned as he slowly pushed down feeling Remus’s cock stretching him again. He arched his head back and purred when he reached to the hilt.

Revena rocked his hips slowly readjusting to the sensation before starting a slow bounce. He felt Remus’s hand run up his thighs to grip his hips and began thrusting up quickening the pace and pushing his cock deeper. Revena stared down at Remus and licked his lips at the sight of Remus’s face twisted with pleasure.

His eyes traveled down and he smiled with pride at the sight of Remus’s neck and chest patterned with dark purple marks. He was most anxious to see what Remus’s backside looked like. He could only imagine the looks on the other Jedis’ faces when they see one their most distinguished Jedi warrior covered with love bites and scratches.

He would cancel all of the meetings he had today if it meant he could see the look on Remi’s face.

His thoughts were cut short when Remus sat up and latched on to a patch of skin on his neck. Revena arched his back as Remus dragged his hands up his spine. He scratched against Remus's upper arms as he quickened the pace, eliciting sweet combinations of moans from him and _his_ Jedi.

Revena grabbed the sides of Remus’s face pulling it away from his neck to deliver a thorough kiss as he reached his climax. He shook as his seed spewed from his member hitting Remus’s abdomen. Revena’s body leaned forward exhausted. He lazily pulled his legs to wrap around Remus’s waist as Remus continued with his thrusting.

He gripped onto Remus’s shoulders as he felt Remus’s member grow larger inside him. Revena bit on Remus’s shoulder trying to suppress his moans as Remus picked up the pace. He could feel himself getting hard again from the friction between their bodies. Hitting his sweet spot, Revena released Remus’s shoulder and moaned. He gasped at the familiar sensation of hot thick liquid filling his insides.

He held on as Remus shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up to walk to the bathing quarters. Revena smirked to himself as he purposely clenched his muscles around Remus’s cock in a teasing manner. Remus growled before digging his fingers into Revena’s supple rear.

“Don’t.”

Revena’s smirk widen as he pushed away strands of Remus’s hair and began biting and sucking the crook of his neck. He ignored the sound of the water turning on but moaned as he felt the warm water hit his skin as Remus lowered them into the bathtub.

When Revena finally felt Remus’s cock soften and fall out, he shifted so that his back was facing Remus. As Remus filled a shallow basin with water and poured it over Revena’s head he winced. Remus dispensed an appropriate portion of hair soap before massaging it into Revena’s scalp creating small peaks of bubbles. His hands expertly worked through Revena’s hair before filling the same shallow basin and pouring over his head. Remus swabbed a generous amount of a soft creamy substance and distributed it evenly into his hands before massaging it through Revena’s scalp and hair.

“When are you leaving for your Jedi homeplanet?” Revena purred as he relaxed into Remus’s hands.

“Today.”

Remus washed out the creamy substance leaving Revena’s hair silky smooth. Before he could put away the basin, Revena took it from his hands and filled it up.

“My turn.”

He sat still as Revena held the basin high over his head and poured the water. He watched as Revena repeated his ritual as began massaging his head with hair soap. Using the remaining water in the basin, he poured it over Remus’s head washing out the soap. As Revena smoothed out Remus’s hair, he trailed a finger under Remus’s jawline tilting his chin up slightly.

Revena leaned forward and ran his tongue over Remus’s lips before catching and sucking his bottom lip. He dipped his tongue into Remus’s mouth, swirling his tongue around his before bringing it into his mouth.

A knock at the door broke the heated kiss.

“In the bathing room.” Remus called out to the visitor as he got out of the tub.

Revena leaned over the edge of the bathtub and smiled at the sight of Remus’s bare back that was coated with red streaks of varying lengths and sizes. He watched as Remus wrapped and secured a towel around his waist before exiting the bathing quarter.

As Remus exited the bathing quarters into the main room, he saw his brother standing in the center. Remi took one look at him before walking to stand in front of the panoramic window. Remus quickly dressed himself before standing next to his brother. They watched in silence as small flocks of tropical birds flew through the lush forest.

“How long do you plan to play this game?”

“As long as it takes until Revena slips up.”

“He’s playing you.”

“I know.”

Remi looked at his brother with worry.

“This is a dangerous path Remus. You must be cautious at all times. Stray but a little and to the dark side you will fall.”

“Sometimes you have to enter the darkness to save the light.”

Remi huffed before he made his way back to the entrance.

“That recklessness you learned from your former Master will get you killed Remus. Learn from his mistakes.”

“My, my, Grand Master Remi was an unexpected visit.”

The two brothers turned to face Chancellor Revena who was leaning against the hallway to the bathing quarters with a sly smirk on his face. Draped in a thin robe, Revena glanced at Remi and smiled slyly before making his way over to Remus.

He wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and shifted his body so he could look at the Grand Master. But before he could utter another word, Remi left the room. Revena pouted and turned his attention to Remus.

“You need to get ready and leave, Chancellor. Your senators are waiting for you back at Coruscant.”

Revena pouted again and grumbled as he turned to pick up his robes. Once dressed, he ran his hands over his robes smoothing out any wrinkles. As he made his way to the door, he turned to face Remus one last time. He cocked his head to the side for one last tease.

“No kiss goodbye?”

He smiled as Remus walked up to him and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Revena stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck bringing his face close to his.

“That’s not a kiss.”

Revena trailed his tongue over Remus’s lower lips asking for entrance. He slithered his tongue in as soon as Remus started opening his mouth. Revena slowly backed up until his back hit the door. Revena felt Remus hike up his robes to caress his bare thighs before hoisting them up to wrap around his waist. He moaned lowly as Remus slowly ground his hips against his. The heated kiss lasted until both needed to break for air. Revena nuzzled his face into the crook of Remus’s neck as he was set down to his feet.

As Revena opened the door, he decided to reward Remus.

“I’ll see you in five years.”

Before Remus had a chance to response, Revena closed the door and placed on his Chancellor mask before walking down the hallway with his head held high. As he walked down the long hallway, he spotted Master Erwin. He resisted the urge of smile as Erwin stared at him with wide eyes.

“No Padawan Levi today Master Erwin?”

“No Chancellor, he’s helping the others get ready for departure for Tython.”

“Of course, I heard from Master Remus that you’re leaving today.”

“That is correct Chancellor.”

“And how long is the trip?”

“It hasn't been decided Chancellor.”

As Revena walked passed Erwin he placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder and leaned to the side to whisper into his ear.

“Please take care of _my_ Jedi for me. I would hate for him to get hurt.”

Erwin glanced down at Revena’s neck, counting the number of purple-red marks that decorated it before looking at the Chancellor.

“ _Your_ Jedi?”

Revena smirked and returning to walking down the hallway.

“I think you know of whom I speak.”

Erwin stared at Chancellor Revena’s back before returning to his task. He needed to inform Master Remus of their current progress as well as see if there was anything else he needed to do before they left Tatowa.

His steps came to a halt when he spotted Master Remus leaving his quarters. Erwin immediately put the pieces together as he watched Master Remus walk towards him. His hair wasn’t in the usual low braid and the folds of his robes lay close to his neck. As Master Remus came closer, Erwin could spot the same purple red marks peeking through the folds of his robes and hair.

“Everything is ready Master Remus.”

“Good. How is the girl’s progress?”

“Mikasa is excelling in all fields. She exhibits physical and mental abilities far above average like Levi.”

“And the boy's?”

“Eren is improving steadily. He still has to learn to control his emotions. I fear his strong empathy and protectiveness over others. He has little self-restraint and that lack of control extends to his temper and could lead him into very violent behavior; however, he shows great amounts of selflessness, perseverance, fortitude, and unbreakable determination.”

“We knew the risk when allowing him to become a Jedi. When Levi passes the test, I will assign Eren to train under him. He'll become Levi’s padawan once he gains the title of Master Jedi.”

As Master Remus and Erwin walked down the halls towards the landing dock, Erwin couldn’t help but take a couple glances at his Master.

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“What is your relationship with Chancellor Remus?”

“A good question, but for another time. Right now, we must focus on training the younglings and readying ourselves.”

“Master Remus!”

Master Remus looked over and waved at Eren who was waving his arms furiously at him before being knocked in the back of head by Levi. Remus watched as Eren and Mikasa carried boxes up the ramp into the ship.

Five years…

He had five years to train them into worthy Jedi warriors.


	12. The Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Master?”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “What is your relationship with Chancellor Remus?”
> 
> “A good question, but for another time. Right now, we must focus on training the younglings and readying ourselves.”
> 
> “Master Remus!”
> 
> Master Remus looked over and waved at Eren who was waving his arms furiously at him before being knocked in the back of head by Levi. Remus watched as Eren and Mikasa carried boxes up the ramp into the ship.
> 
> Five years…
> 
> He had five years to train them into worthy Jedi warriors.

The ship was a buzz. Eren watched as Jedi walked from here and there; basically everywhere. It seemed that everyone had a job to do…except for Eren. He spent most of his days either training with Mikasa with wooden lightsabers, teaching Charon new tricks, or translating the Book of Sith. He tried asking Levi if he would spar with him but Levi said he was too busy getting ready for his test.

He tried hanging out with Marco. The only problem with that was Jean. Things were still tense between them and since Marco and Jean were basically glued at the hip, Eren didn’t see Marco much. Master Remus would occasionally let Eren and Mikasa join the other padawans in their lessons but other than that, he rarely saw the others.

He spent most of his free time with Mikasa and Armin. He’d spar with Armin occasionally but in the end, they’d always end with a draw. Their fighting styles were so different. Eren, despite Master Remus’s _recommendation_ (endless scolding), used the more aggressive offensive Jedi fighting forms while Armin stuck with the defensive strikes. Armin was, in Eren’s opinion, the master of _Soresu_ , the third Jedi fighting form, and _Niman_ , the sixth Jedi fighting form.

Armin had, again in Eren’s opinion, a nasty habit on relying on the sixth Jedi fighting form too much. Eren had lost the count the number of times Armin would disarm him by using a Force push. It was good practice for Eren to spar against someone who had a completely different fighting style than his…he just didn’t like losing.

Eren noticed that he had a habit of losing himself when he was sparring. He didn’t know how to explain it. He’d just get so focused on beating whoever he was sparring against that he would get lost in himself completely. He’d come back to his senses either when he won or when he’d get knocked down. The worst time was when he was sparring against Jean. He got so caught up in the fight that he completely ignored Jean yelling at him to slow down. He didn’t realize what he was doing until Master Remus caught his wooden lightsaber with his hand.

“Shit Eren, what are you trying to do?!? Kill me?!?”

Jean rubbed his wrists as he glared at Eren.

“What? No?”

“Well it looked like it asshole! You almost struck me in the neck!”

Eren looked up in disbelief at Master Remus, who was still holding his wooden saber. Eren gulped under Master Remus’s stern violet eyes. He let go of the wooden saber and turned to face the rest of the students. Eren looked around and saw everyone sharing the same look.

There was fear in all of their eyes.

They were afraid of _him_.

“A lightsaber is **_not_** a toy. A powerful weapon and ally, but dangerous and destructive. It can strike down an enemy – or a friend, if you’re careless.”

Though Eren knew that the advice was for all the padawans, he couldn’t help feeling it was directed to him. As the other students dispersed to continue with their sparring, Eren walked up to Jean who was busy having his wrists checked by Marco for any serious damages. Eren rubbed the back of his neck feeling ashamed of his actions.

“Look Jean, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying any attention.”

“Whatever.” Jean scoffed and turned to walk away.

“Look,” Eren grabbed Jean’s upper arm. “I’m trying to apologize here Jean.”

“Yea? Well it doesn’t mean I have to accept it.” Jean yanked his arm out of Eren’s grip.

As Jean walked away, Eren heard him mutter under his breath.

“Freaking **_monster_**."

Eren bit the inside of his cheek and inhaled sharply trying to control his anger. He could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

**_Monster_ **

That’s how everybody treated him.

Like a **_monster._**

He could see the word screaming from their stares.

**_Monster._ **

“Eren, you okay?”

Eren snapped out of his thoughts when Marco placed a worried hand on his shoulder. He sighed, feeling the anger drain from his body before looking at Marco with a worried expression.

“Was I that bad?”

“You want the truth?”

Eren nodded.

“You just kinda lost it, Eren. I mean, you were so focused like nothing else mattered. It was scary to watch Eren. I’ve never seen Jean so shaken before.”

Marco patted Eren on the back in a reassuring way before jogging after Jean. Eren stormed out of the room. He knew when he was unwanted. As Eren bee-lined through the hallways he mumbled the Jedi Code to himself over and over again.

_There is no emotion, only peace._

_There is no ignorance, only knowledge._

_There is no passion, only serenity._

_There is no chaos, only harmony._

_There is no death, only the Force._

Anger rushed back to him like an old friend. No matter how many times he repeated the Jedi Code, the anger wouldn’t subside.

_There is no emotion, only peace._

_There is no ignorance, only knowledge._

_There is no passion, only serenity._

_There is no chaos, only harmony._

_There is no death, only the Force._

He could feel the anger coursing through his veins igniting bolts of power within him. His voice grew more desperate the more he repeated the code like a never ending mantra.

_There is no emotion, only peace._

_There is no ignorance, only knowledge._

_There is no passion, only serenity._

_There is no chaos, only harmony._

_There is no death, only the Force._

As Eren walked into an empty training room, he grabbed a wooden saber and walked up to the Sith dummy droid. He turned the dummy on bringing it to life and stared sparring with it.

_There is no emotion, only peace._ _There is no ignorance, only knowledge._ _There is no passion, only serenity._ _There is no chaos, only harmony._ _There is no death, only the Force._

_THERE IS NO EMOTION, ONLY PEACE. THERE IS NO IGNORANCE, ONLY KNOWLEDGE. THERE IS NO PASSION, ONLY SERENITY. THERE IS NO CHAOS, ONLY HARMONY. THERE IS NO DEATH, ONLY THE FORCE._

**_THERE IS NO EMOTION, ONLY PEACE. THERE IS NO IGNORANCE, ONLY KNOWLEDGE. THERE IS NO PASSION, ONLY SERENITY. THERE IS NO CHAOS, ONLY HARMONY. THERE IS NO DEATH, ONLY THE FORCE._ **

His struck harder and faster as Jean’s words rang through his head.

_“Freaking **monster**.”_

_"Freaking **monster.** "_

**_Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster_**

**_MONSTER_ **

Red poured through his vision. Using the Force, he turned on a couple other sleeping Sith dummy droids as he cut down the one he was sparring against. With every strike, he could feel more power flowing through him.

_...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more...more..._

_... **MORE**...._

He needed **_more_**.

Eren turned on all the Sith dummies in the training room. They circled him. Fifteen against one. He twirled the saber in his hand before squatting low, waiting for the first dummy droid to move.

MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE **MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE** **MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE **MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE****

* * *

Master Remi stared down at the map, quickly briefing over the plans with his fellow councilmen before wincing at the sudden sharp pain in his head. Clutching his temple he hissed at the searing pain.

“Is there something wrong Master Remi?” Erwin asked worriedly. Erwin quickly rushed over to Master Remi's side trying to keep him from falling. He looked back as he heard the door opening revealing Master Remus. Seeing his brother in pain, Master Remus rushed to his brother’s side.

“Remi, what’s wrong?”

Erwin stepped back, allowing Master Remus to get a better look at Master Remi. Remus's eyes danced all over his brother’s face looking for any signs of disease or illness as he brushed away his bangs. He caught Remi as his knees gave out causing him to fall forward.

“So much anger," Remi panted out. Sweat started forming on his forehead as he tried fighting back the pain. Remus massaged Remi’s back trying to ease the pain. He could feel his brother's body shaking.

“Hold on brother, we will reach Tython soon.”

Remi leaned against Remus’s shoulder as he desperately clutched his forehead praying that the pain would cease soon. Remi felt himself becoming weak, he felt small and helpless inside his younger brother’s arms. Anger struck against his mind like merciless ocean waves in a relentless raging storm.

“Is it a disturbance in the Force?”

Remi could only nod. He moaned as the pain only increased.

“So much anger…so much rage… Young Eren...he is in pain...terrible pain."

Remus’s eyes widened and looked to Erwin. Earning a stern nod, Erwin quickly motioned for Levi to follow him as he exited the room in search of Eren as Remus continued caring for his brother.

“Come, let’s get you to bed. You need to rest.”

He wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder supporting his back before snaking the other arm underneath Remi’s knees. Remus stood up slowly before making his way to Remi’s sleeping quarters. By the time they had reached his quarters, Remi was fast asleep. Remus quickly dressed Remi in his night shift after wiping away small droplets of sweat that trickled down from his hairline. He tucked Remi under the covers before leaving his quarters.

The ship hummed low announcing to its passengers of its arrival to Tython. He wanted to check on Eren but he knew his duties came first. Remus made his way to the padawan quarters to signal them that they have arrived. His brother’s words worried him. He could feel Eren’s anger pulsating through his own mind and worried about the boy greatly.

He has heard all too well the whispers uttered by his fellow Jedi about the boy. He knew they couldn't help themselves in worrying about Eren given his homeplanet and upbringing. He knew the children would be more vocal about their thoughts and tried his best to keep Eren and Mikasa away from all that. Remus knew he couldn’t protect them from everything but he tried his best. Eren had such potential in becoming a great Jedi but Remus also knew that Eren’s potential could also lead him to becoming a threatening force should he wander to the dark side.

* * *

When Erwin and Levi finally found Eren, they were shocked at the sight. Eren was standing in the middle of the training room, panting heavily. At his feet were at least ten Sith dummy droids all mangled and torn apart. Sparks flickered from broken wires from the fallen droids.

“Eren.” Erwin called out to the boy calmly.

Eren whipped around and growled. His face was caked in a black liquid making his eyes appear more cat-like. Eren shrank back once he realized who he was growling at. He looked around, his eyes frantically assessing the damaged he had done before dropping the wooden saber.

“Master Erwin…I…I”

Eren was lost for words. He didn’t know how he could explain this. He wasn’t even sure how he had done it in the first place. Erwin walked up to Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder. Levi lead back against the wall, eyes scanning the training room which now looked like a wild animal had torn through it.

“It’s alright.”

Erwin glanced down at Eren’s hands that once held the wooden saber before bringing them into his hands for further inspection. Eren’s hands were bloodied. Blisters had been ripped open and Erwin could spot several splinters embedded in Eren’s palm.

“Come, let’s get Levi to clean you up. I'll have someone take care of this.”

They quickly made it to Levi's quarters and without a second to take in the unbelievable cleanliness of the room, Eren was hoisted away into the bathing quarter. Before he knew what was happening, Eren found himself dumped into a hot bubble bath.

Eren stared down at the soap bubbles while Levi was concentrated on pulling out the remaining splinters. Erwin had left Eren in the care of Levi since he was needed in helping the other Jedi unload the supplies into their new facilities on Tython.

“Why am I so different?”

Levi glanced up from Eren’s palm before returning to his work.

“Because you’re covered with sweat and that disgusting black oil, that’s why.”

Levi set down Eren’s hand after pulling out the last splinter and brought a wet cloth to wipe away the black sticky oil that caked his face.

“But Jean called me –“

“Close your eyes.”

Eren scrunched his face as Levi roughly scrubbed away the black liquid. There was a faded stain of black but Levi was at least able to get most of it off. The stain would most likely be cleaned off once he cleaned Eren's face with actual soap and not just a damp cloth.

“Jean called me a ‘freaking monster’.”

Levi stopped scrubbing and cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you really care what Jean thinks of you?”

“It’s not just Jean. All the other Jedi think I’m a monster too.”

“Never mind what they think. Now hold still.”

Levi found himself getting frustrated as Eren would not stay still. Eren back away from Levi, hitting his back against the hard surface of the bathtub.

“BUT LOOK AT ME! YOU SAW WHAT I DID IN THE TRAINING ROOM! HOW CAN I NOT BE A MONSTER!”

Eren chest heaved as he yelled at Levi. Levi sat back up and looked at Eren straight in the eyes.

“I am looking at you Eren.”

Levi set down the now dirty washcloth and ushered for Eren to come closer. He leaned his forearms on the edge of the bathtub leveling his eyesight with Eren’s.

“Want to know what I see?”

Eren nodded.

“I see two eyes,”

Eren closed his eyes as Levi reached out with a fresh washcloth in hand and delicately rubbed away the black oil before cleaning off the rest of his face. After wiping off the oil from Eren's face, Levi set down the dirtied washcloth.

“A nose, two chubby cheeks,”

Eren giggled as Levi began squishing his cheeks with his palms.

“A mouth that doesn’t know when to shut up,”

Levi pinched Eren's cheeks, stretching his lips shut before moving his hands to ruffle Eren’s wet hair. Levi could see that Eren’s mood started getting better.

“If you're a monster, then I must be one too. I don't see any difference between you and me. Do you?”

Eren smile fell as he stared at Levi. He looked down at his two hands still red and swollen from his previous tantrum. Levi sighed and flicked Eren in the forehead.

“Ow.” Eren rubbed his forehead as he looked back at Levi.

“Close your eyes.”

Eren cocked his head to the side while giving a questioning brow. "Is this going to be one of those weird Jedi mind tricks?"

“Go on, close them before I pinch your cheeks again.”

Eren huffed and closed his eyes. He felt Levi take one his forearms and extended to place an open palm on Levi’s chest. Eren could feel a soft rhythmic thumping beneath his palm.

“Forget everything you see, everything you hear. What do you feel?”

“Your heart.”

Levi moved the hand from his chest and slowly placed it on Eren’s.

“Now what do you feel?”

The fluttering thumping of his own heart beat rapidly underneath the palm of his hand.

“My heart.”

Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi. Levi let go of Eren’s arm and returned to resting it on the edge of the bathtub.

“They’re exactly the same. You feel the same emotions as everyone else and bleed the same color blood. The other Jedi...they're blinded by their pride. They only look for the darkness in people, never the light.”

Eren stared down at the soapy water before his eyes widened with a great idea.

“I’ll make them see.”

He smiled brightly at Levi and leaned close.

“I’ll be the best Jedi ever! I’ll be better than you, Levi!”

“I’d like to see you try." Levi smirked before ruffling Eren's hair. "Now turn around, I need to wash that filthy hair again.”


	13. The Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re exactly the same. You feel the same emotions as everyone else and bleed the same color blood. The other Jedi...they're blinded by their pride. They only look for the darkness in people, never the light.”
> 
> Eren stared down at the soapy water before his eyes widened with a great idea.
> 
> “I’ll make them see.”
> 
> He smiled brightly at Levi and leaned close.
> 
> “I’ll be the best Jedi ever! I’ll be better than you, Levi!”
> 
> “I’d like to see you try." Levi smirked before ruffling Eren's hair. "Now turn around, I need to wash that filthy hair again.”

Time passed quickly for Eren. He trained hard and kept his mouth shut when he and Mikasa trained with the other padawans. Levi passed the Jedi Trials with flying colors. To be completely honest, Eren liked the way Levi looked without that padawan braid. He looked more mature with his hair short and with an undercut.

Mikasa and Eren started training separately more often. They didn’t like it at first but Master Remus told them that relying on each other would do more harm than good. Mikasa continued exceeding and Eren often heard other Jedi whispering that she might be ready to take the Trials as early as the next full moon. This only pushed Eren to train harder.

He didn’t want to fall behind.

Eren wanted to be just a good, maybe even better, than Mikasa.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned into years.

Eren continued to grow and he was finally let to spar using actual lightsabers.

In just a couple years Eren surpassed Levi in height (and only height) and it was only then that he understood why Levi’s height was such a taboo subject. The man was short (really short). Eren had the misfortune of mentioning Levi’s height in front of him and earned a face full of dirt (and a very long bath afterwards).

His padawan braid grew long, reaching passed his shoulder and dangling just below his nipple line. Eren couldn’t wait until he passed the Trails so he could finally be rid of the annoying thing. He never understood why it was so necessary in the first place. It always got in the way when Eren was sparring.

It was mystery to him how Master Remus and Grand Master Remi would fight with such long hair and keep it intact (must be a Jedi Master thing).

Master Remus helped Eren a lot with containing his anger. He found that despite his previous assumptions, meditation was quite relaxing. Any spare moment he had, Eren spent it on meditation.

He realized the more he mediated, the stronger his connection was with the Force became.

But that’s not to say he didn’t have his tantrums.

He had less of them when Master Remus appointed him as Levi’s official padawan. Levi was always there to kick him in the butt (literally) when Eren showed the slightest hint of going, what Levi calls, berserk. His butt was not happy the first couple of times but Eren slowly got used to it (plus, his butt turned out great).

Eren started noticing small changes in himself as well as in his fellow padawans. One time Jean’s voice was really high-pitched and cracky and like a snap of the finger it dropped a couple octaves. Eren swore Marco’s face turned as red as Korriban sand when he heard Jean’s new voice. Marco’s voice got deeper too…and he got taller. He didn’t grow as tall at Bertholdt; that man basically sprouted like a tree. Reiner was tall and had all the muscle (which Eren thought was unfair). Eren wondered if there was anything Reiner couldn’t carry.

That seemed to be the most common change among his peers. The guys’ voices got deeper, the girls got prettier, and some grew taller (except for Annie and Historia).

Eren also noticed changes in some of the behavior in his peers as well.

Like how Annie would shift her eyes and a light pink streak would flush across her face whenever Armin would get close to talk to her. The same thing would happen with Jean when Marco would ruffle his hair or was, in Jean’s opinion, being too nice to him.

Or when Bert would fumble with his fingers when Reiner would take a nap on his lap. Or how Historia would giggle every time Ymir would carry her and tell her they were going to get married when they return to their homeplanet.

But the change that Eren disliked the most was waking up to an uncomfortable hardness in morning. At first he thought he had some strange disease and burst into Levi’s quarters only for Levi to kick him out for ruining his sleep.

“LEVI I THINK I’M DYING!!!” Eren shook Levi who was still curled up under the covers.

“You sound alive to me,” Levi mumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around him.

“NO, I MEAN I THINK I HAVE A DISEASE!”

Levi looked over his shoulder, blinking a couple of times, before sitting up and staring at Eren with half-closed tired eyes. He rubbed his eyes briefly before scratching the back of his head.

Eren crawled up on to the bed, pulled down his underwear, and pointed to the hardness between his legs.

“SEE! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! AM I DYING?!?! DO I HAVE A DISEASE?!?! SHOULD I GO SEE THE MEDIC?!?!”

Levi stared down at Eren’s crotch before looking back at him unamused.

“Is this some stupid joke you’re playing with the other padawans?”

A joke? How could Eren joke about something as serious as this?!? For all he knew, he could have some serious disease that could kill him.

“I’M SERIOUS LEVI! LOOK AT IT! THAT’S NOT WHAT IT’S SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE! IT’S ALL HARD AND TWITCHY AND I FEEL STRANGE WHEN I TOUCH IT!”

Levi groaned into his palms mumbling to himself before looking back at Eren.

“You’re not dying Eren and it’s not a disease. It’s completely normal.”

Eren didn’t understand. How was any of this normal?!?!

“What do you mean normal? Will it stay like this all the time?”

“It will pass. It just means that you’re no longer a kid. You’re turning into an adult.”

Eren stared down at his harden member. He could feel it pulsating and watched it twitch every couple of minutes.

“How long do I have to wait for it to go away?”

“Depends on the guy,” Levi shrugged. “Most guys just do it manually to get it over with instead of waiting it out.”

“What do you do?”

Eren could tell Levi was getting embarrassed though he wasn’t sure why. He rummaged his fingers through his bangs before looking at Eren straight in the eyes.

“I’m only going to do this once, okay Eren. Next time, you do this on your own…in private.”

Eren nodded.

Levi exhausted a sigh before scooting closer to Eren. Eren flinched when Levi ran his fingers down his member slowly before gently wrapping them around the shaft. It was a strange feeling. Eren had never felt it before and wasn’t sure if was good or bad.

“I don’t want to hear any weird noises.”

“What kind of weird noises?”

“Just…Just try not to make any noise.”

“Oh, okay.”

Eren watched as Levi started on a slow pace. Remembering that he wasn’t supposed to make any noise, Eren quickly shot both hands to his mouth. Eren could feel himself growing hot as Levi kept a steady rhythm. Eren muffled a moan as Levi’s hand glided up slowly before circling his thumb, playing with the head and moving back down.

Eren leaned forward, resting his forehead on Levi’s shoulder. He started panting heavily as Levi quickened his pace.

Eren felt like thick fire water was pooling and churning in his lower abdomen.

His hands moved to grip Levi’s nightshirt as he felt the burning warmth rush through his body. Eren didn’t realize that he was jerking his hips forward in time with Levi’s strokes. When his moans were beginning to be too loud, Levi shushed him and Eren immediately bit his lip.

Feeling something build up in his lower abdomen, Eren’s breathing became faster.

Eren moaned into Levi’s neck as thunderous lightening bolted throughout his body. As his body convulsed, hot white thick streaks of liquid ejected from his member. Eren loosened his grip on Levi’s night shirt as he slowed down his pace. While Eren was up in the clouds, Levi reached over his nightstand and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe himself and Eren off.

Eren stared at Levi with hazy eyes as he tried to steady his breathing.

“What was that white stuff?”

Levi glanced at Eren while he finished wiping his hand.

“That’s your seed. When you have intercourse with a woman, that white stuff is used to make babies.”

Eren hummed, nodding his head slowly, before crawling under the covers. He felt extremely exhausted and wasn’t sure why.

“Wha-Eren go sleep in your own bed.”

Eren shook his head as he buried himself deeper in Levi’s blankets.

“Too far, this is better” he mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Levi groaned to the ceiling before pulling some of the covers and trying to make himself comfortable. He turned on his side so that his back was facing Eren. Eren didn’t realize that in his sleep, he turned over and hugged Levi from behind.

Apparently...he was a cuddler.

Eren felt extremely embarrassed as he reminisced on the memory. Levi kicked him out the next morning on the excuse that he had to disinfect not only the sheets and blanket, but the bed itself.

Hearing Armin call his name from a distance took him out of his embarrassing reminiscing.

“Mikasa and I are going to train out near in the woods, wanna join us?”

Eren nodded enthusiastically and jogged behind Armin as they made their way to the woods.

“Are we going to be practicing with actual lightsabers this time?”

Armin nodded.

“That’s the plan.”

Seeing Mikasa near the entrance trail to the woods, Eren waved his hand. She waved back and lightly jogged towards them to meet at the middle.

“Ready to go?” Armin asked panting slightly out of breath.

Eren and Mikasa nodded in unison and followed Armin as they walked into the woods.

Even though they had been in Tython for a couple of years, Eren couldn’t get over how lush the bamboo forests were. The thick bright green trunks stood tall reaching for the sky. Their leaves whispered as soft winds weaved through. The stream-like trail opened into a large open area. Armin stretched and hummed as the sunlight warmed his skin. He turned to Eren and Mikasa smiling as he took out his saber.

“How about we review the forms before we spar?” Armin asked the two as his turned on his saber igniting a white blue light.

Eren and Mikasa quickly took and turned out their own sabers. They lined up horizontally, giving each other enough space and began practicing.

As they were transitioning from the third form to the fourth, Mikasa suddenly whipped around and cut down a large section of the bamboo forest. A black cloaked figure jump forward into the open area as the bamboo slowly fell back.

Eren took a step in front of Armin as the figure rose slowly.

A porcelain mask segmented with thick red lines stared at them. Two branches of the same color extended from behind the mask. Bright orange hair, like sunset, curved around the mask, fastened into two low ponytails in front.

“Armin,” Eren whispered, “Mikasa and I will handle this guy. You run back as fast as you can and get Master Remus.”

Armin nodded.

Eren walked so that he was standing next to Mikasa.

They knew who this stranger was. Eren recognized him immediately. He couldn't forget those branch-like horns even if he wanted to.

He was one of the Visitors.

“What do you want?” Eren asked the stranger.

“What fuels your power with the Force?” The stranger asked cocking his head to the side. His voice low and smooth like velvet. “Mine is _**passion**_ ,"

Eren waved his hand behind his back signalling Armin to go. Eren and Mikasa watched as the stranger began to circle around them a slowly.

“ _ **Anger** , **hatred** , **fear**_ …the _stronger_ , _**darker** _ emotions…these passions empower me. So I ask you,” The stranger stopped momentarily and cocked his head to the side again. “What fuels _your_ power with the Force?”

“The light.” Mikasa answered earning a hearty laugh from the stranger.

“You cannot become a _true_ Jedi if you’re unwilling to look inside your own heart and spirit.”

“And what do _you_ know about being a true Jedi, _Sith_?” Eren hissed as he pointed his saber at the stranger.

“I know that the lightsaber you hold is not yours.”

Eren gripped his lightsaber harder. The red light hummed in the short silence.

“Darkness is an ally, a friend,” the stranger continued as he began circling around the two again. “It allows us to understand one another in the most _intimate_ way,”

Eren and Mikasa back up as the stranger gracefully removed his cloak and grabbed his sabers.

“To see what one values when they believe no one else is looking,” Dark red light sparked and crackled as it ignited before transitioning into a low hum. “Darkness allows us to be honest with ourselves, to express those values that we would disclaim in the light.”

The stranger jumped and landed in mere inches of Mikasa’s and Eren’s sabers.

“The light blinds us. It is only in the dark that we can see clearly. There is a greatness hidden in the dark side of the Force.”

“What’s so great about war and death?” Eren asked as he backed away from the stranger. He didn’t like being within striking range of the stranger’s lightsabers.

“You believe this Empire is good?”

“The world is cruel, but at least the Empire is trying to bring equality to it.” Mikasa stated as she slowly got into striking position.

The figure laughed.

“Equality is a _lie_ ,” the stranger hissed. “A myth to appease the masses.”

The stranger stepped back and extended his arms wide gesturing to the surroundings.

“Simply look around and you'll see equality for what it is. A ** _lie_**.”

In the blink of an eye the stranger whipped into a fighting stance, holding his two saber close ready to strike.

“There are those with power, those with strength and will to lead. And then, there are those meant to follow- those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager worthless existence.”

The stranger charged at them and Eren and Mikasa were able to quickly block his strikes.

He was strong.

“Equality is a perversion of the natural order!” the stranger hissed as he continued with his aggressive strikes. Eren could see lime green eyes glaring at him through the holes of the mask.

“It binds the strong to the weak. Worthless anchors dragging down the exceptional down to mediocrity.”

The figure jumped back, locking the two sabers into one, and charging at them again. Eren tried to keep up with each strike and but losing his footing fast. The stranger was giving him no time think. Just trying to keep up and block his strikes were hard enough.

“Individuals that are destined and deserving of greatness are denied their rightful fate!”

The figure twirled passed Eren's strike and knocked him in the face with his elbow. Eren just barely made it in time to block the strike. The stranger's red lightsaber crackles against his.

“Eren!” Mikasa charged at the stranger, ready to strike at his back, only to be knocked back as the figure raised a hand in her direction.

“Mikasa!”

Eren watched as Mikasa was Force-pushed back through numerous bamboos trees. He glared at the figure who towered above him.

“Equality is a chain, like obedience. It needs to be broken.”

As the stranger unlocked the second saber and was about to bring it down for the killing strike. Until he noticed something change in the boy.

He jumped back only to have his space invaded within seconds.

He stared in shock at the boy.

No, it wasn't a boy.

It was a **_monster._**


	14. The Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Equality is a chain, like obedience. It needs to be broken.”
> 
> As the stranger unlocked the second saber and was about to bring it down for the killing strike. He noticed something change in the boy.
> 
> He jumped back only to have his space invaded.
> 
> He stared in shock at the boy.
> 
> No, it wasn't a boy.
> 
> It was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence (not too graphic or gorey, no innards flying out or anything)

Red.

All Eren saw, was red.

Bright crimson _**red**_.

Power boiled through his veins with each strike.

Win.

_Win._

**_WIN._ **

If you **win** , you **live**.

If you **lose** , you **die**.

Eren had to win.

Eren struck harder with each strike. Even against two lightsabers Eren could feel he had the upper hand. Even when the stranger tried to Force-push him away, Eren easily broke through like it was nothing and charged at his opponent again and again.

Feeling new power course through his body, he shot his open palm at his enemy immobilizing him for a moment only to hurl his body through the forest. The snapping sound of the many bamboo trunks as the stranger pummeled through only encouraged Eren to continue with his advance.

As he walked in the direction where he threw his foe, Eren noticed a lightsaber on the ground and growled low before kicking it aside. Whirling his saber, Eren jumped through the wreckage until he was in striking distance. He raised his hand before striking down his lightsaber only to have it blocked. He could feel the heat radiating from the sabers as they crackled and hummed against each other. Holding the saber in both of his hands, Eren continuously struck down bold strikes on his opponent.

Eren pupils thinned making his eyes cat-like. The blue-green orbs locked on its prey, focusing on every minuet motions.

_…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…more…_

**_…MORE…_ **

He wanted _more **power**._

_…kill…_

Eren’s mind hissed

_…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…_

**_…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…KILL…_ **

_… **KILL HIM** …_

“Eren!”

Eren blinked from his trance. He stared down confused. He couldn’t understand how he was holding two lightsabers to the stranger’s neck. Eren’s eyes followed the glowing red sabers as they crossed over one another creating a burning X-mark.

Eren tried remembering fight but he was drawing blanks. The last thing he remembered was watching Mikasa being pummeled through the bamboo forest and then…nothing. He couldn’t remember.

All he can remember was seeing the color **_red_**.

**Bright**

**Crimson**

**RED**

Eren looked down at the stranger who knelt in front of him.

The man’s mask had a deep crack trailing diagonally through the center. Eren watched as it broke and crumbled away revealing a surprisingly youthful face. He must have been at least Levi’s age…maybe younger. Two dots of bright crimson were painted on either corner of the man’s lime green eyes and were connected with a thin red line underneath the bottom lashline.

Eren’s eyes widen slightly at the realization that the two branch-like appendages were actually horns. One was now broken leaving a jagged edge. Thin streams of blood trickled from his hairline and from his mouth.

As his eye trailed down he saw large ripped sections of the man’s attire revealing long lacerations matting the surround fabric with blood. The man’s hair that was once a bright orange was mussed and uneven. Sections were painted with spatters of blood.

Eren stared down at the mangled form in disbelief.

Had he really done all of this?

“That’s enough, Eren!” Master Remus’s voice commanded behind him.

Eren dared not to look back in fear of Master Remus’s expression. His eyes locked on the stranger waiting for the slightest movement. There was no way he was giving this man a chance to kill him or anyone else.

The sound of a lightsaber being turned on followed by a low hum didn’t faze Eren for one moment. He didn’t relax even when a purple lightsaber, Master Remus’s lightsaber, entered into his vision. He watched as the bright purple vibrated lowly against the stranger’s neck.

Feeling a cautious, yet confident, hand reach out for one of the handles of the lightsabers Eren was holding, he broke his stare for a moment to see Erwin look down at him. Reluctantly, Eren loosened his grip allowing Erwin to shut away one of the sabers. Eren followed suit and turned off his saber but held it secure in his hand.

“I will take it from here, Eren.” Master Remus said sternly, his eyes never leaving the intruder.

Eren looked at the stranger one more time before allowing Erwin to usher him away. His heart sank when he looked up and saw Armin holding up Mikasa. She looked terrible. Eren swallowed hard as he counted all the cuts and bruises he could find.

How could he have let this happen?

He quickly jogged over to help Armin who was clearly struggling to keep Mikasa up. Snaking one of Mikasa’s arm around his neck gently, Eren wrapped his arm around Mikasa’s waist as Armin knelt down to inspect the damage on Mikasa’s legs. Hovering an open palm, Eren watched as a warm yellow glow pulsed between Armin’s palm and Mikasa’s leg.

“I’m fine.” Mikasa mumbled but winced when she tried standing by herself.

“The hell you’re not!”

“I was able to get most of the smaller cuts healed but the fracture in Mikasa’s leg needs professional help.” Armin explained at he wrapped Mikasa’s other arm around his neck to help support her. Armin’s free hand hovered over Mikasa’s spine hoping that he could relieve some of the pain as they walked back to the Sanctuary.

As Eren helped Mikasa limp back to the Sanctuary, he tried to take another look of the stranger over his shoulder but was blocked by Erwin. Erwin shook his head slowly at him.

“It’s best if you don’t see this Eren.”

“Let him see!” The stranger called out. His eyes moved up to look at Master Remus. “Let him watch as his _Master_ delivers justice!”

“You’re either very bold or stupid to think you could come to our homeplanet and remain undetected. What is your name and purpose here, Sith?” Remus demanded holding his saber closer to the intruder’s neck.

The stranger chuckled.

“I am Darth Nuntius. You already know _my_ purpose, _Jedi Master Remus_.”

Remus held the lightsaber closer to Darth Nuntius’s neck as a silent warning only to earn a low husky chuckle from the defeated man.

“You won’t kill me,” Darth Nuntius laughed. “You can’t, out of some misplaced moral code. And I won’t kill you because I was given strict orders not to.”

“You mistake me for my brother,” Master Remus answered low merciless tone. “If I have to kill you and any other Sith to restore peace, then so be it.”

Darth Nuntius threw his back and laughed.

Eren strained his neck looking passed Erwin’s large frame finally able to steal a glance at the fallen Sith.

“It doesn’t matter if you dispose of me, another will just take my place. No matter how many Siths you cut down _oh righteous Jedi_ , there will always be darkness. My Master _will_ prevail. The Empire  _will_ fall.”

Darth Nuntius’s eyes locked on to Eren’s. He smirked at the boy raising his eyebrows up ever so slightly.

“See? Equality is a l-”

A cold wave rushed through Eren’s body as he watched as Darth Nuntius’s head fly clean off his shoulders as Master Remus's lightsaber struck in a smooth silent strike. Eren's mind went blank as he stared with wide eyes at the vacant stare of Darth Nuntius. Blood pooled at the severed neck creating a small dark puddle. He watched as the puddle of blood crawled across staining the low green grass.

Feeling a small tug on his collar from Mikasa, Eren slowly turned still stunned by what he had just witnessed. His mind replayed the image over and over again. He didn’t realize they had made it back to the Sanctuary until he felt a weight being lifted from his side.

He watched as Armin helped the medics take Mikasa away.

“What were you thinking Eren?!?”

This was the second time Eren felt like he was being scolded by a father. He kept his gaze on his feet; he didn’t need to look up to tell that Master Remus was fuming.

“Erwin.” Master Remus said sternly.

“Yes Master Remus?” Erwin stood erect like a soldier would to a captain.

“Make sure Mikasa is given the proper care she needs. I need to have a word with Eren.”

Eren swallowed hard. He knew he was in trouble.

Big trouble.

Erwin quietly walked up to Eren, gently removing the lightsaber that was still in his hand, and gave a sympathetic smile before leaving him alone with Master Remus.

“Come.”

Eren quietly trailed after Master Remus as he walked through the Jedi Sanctuary to an open garden. The tall bamboo forest swayed gently back and forth as the night winds rolled through in the distance. The large sun exhaled its last breath of warm light before giving way to three pale moons of yellow, green, and blue as they rose from the horizon, shinning their cool celestial light. The crickets chirped their songs as large koi fish danced slowly underneath the cool rippling water.

Eren carefully looked up as Master Remus who was staring off in the distance. He blinked slowly before turning down to look at Eren.

“Eren, I am very disappointed with you.”

Eren looked down at his shoes.

“You could have been killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren whispered soft as the gentle night winds. He could hear his voice cracking. “But Armin, Mikasa and I had no idea that-”

“I’m not upset about you going into the woods to practice.”

As Remus sighed, Eren watched as his shoulders relaxed.

“I’m disappointed that you completely ignored _all_ the training, _all_ the meditation you’ve done in the past years. You deliberately disobeyed the Jedi Code! And what's worse, you put not only yourself but Mikasa and Armin in danger!”

Eren’s sight became blurry as the tears began welling up in his eyes. He ran his shirt sleeve under his nose to wipe away the snot that was beginning to run down. His shoulders shook as his breath hiccuped.

“I thought Mikasa and I could take him…and when I saw Mikasa being throw through the woods...I…I just lost it…I can’t remember anything afterwords.”Eren managed to utter through his tears and hiccups.

“I’m sorry Master.”

“Eren.”

Eren looked up at Master Remus as he tried wiping away his tears only for more to fall in their place. Master Remus leaned forward, resting his palms on his knees so that his eyesight was level with Eren’s.

“I want you to be better. I _know_ you can be better. Being a Jedi, is about commitment.”

Master Remus placed a reassuring hand on Eren’s shoulder and smiled.

“You will make mistakes, Eren. The question is, are you willing to learn from them?”

Eren sniffed hard and cried into the sleeve of one his forearms. The tears fells like water being released from a dam. His shoulder shook more violently as his breathing hiccupped faster.

“I was so scared.”

His sobbing only got worse as Eren felt Master Remus wrap his arms around Eren pulling him into a hug. For some reason, Master Remus always made Eren feel like the boy he once was.

“I was scared too.”

Eren jerked back to stare at Master Remus’s face. His tears stopping instantly as he looked at the Master Jedi in disbelief.

“You...you were?” Eren hiccuped.

Master Remus nodded.

“But I thought you weren’t scared of anything?”

Master Remus chuckled.

“There are many things I’m afraid of.”

“Like what?”

“I thought I might lose one of my favorite pupils today.”

Eren looked down at his shoes.

“I’m very sorry Master,” Eren whispered. “I’ll try not to make the same mistake again.”

Master Remus smiled warmly and ruffled Eren’s hair gently.

“It’s not our abilities that show us who we truly are, but the choices we make. That being said, you were very brave today Eren.”

Eren sniffed as he wiped away the remaining snot from the bottom of his nose.

“Is there anything you aren’t afraid of Master?”

“Death.”

Master Remus looked back out into the open space.

"Death is a natural part of life, Eren.” Master Remus sat down and gestured Eren to do the same.

“Everything you see comes from the Force and rests on a delicate balance. As a Jedi, you need to understand that balance. Never mourn the dead, Eren. Be at peace that they will return back to the Force and be born again. Remember but do not miss them.”

“Easier said than done.” Eren muttered as his eyes followed the swimming koi fish.

Master Remus chuckled softly.

“Just remember, Eren, our loved ones never really leave us. They come to us most clearly when we are in times of great trouble.”

Master Remus rested a reassuring hand on Eren’s shoulder, shaking his hair softly before getting up.

“Come, you need to eat and regain your strength.”

Eren nodded lightly before taking one last look into the horizon. He watched as eager stars twinkled against the brilliant sky of cool magentas, purples, and blues. Feeling the cold night winds becoming bolder, Eren got up and followed Master Remus back into the Sanctuary.


	15. The Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Easier said than done.” Eren muttered as his eyes followed the swimming koi fish.
> 
> Master Remus chuckled softly.
> 
> “Just remember, Eren, our loved ones never really leave us. They come to us most clearly when we are in times of great trouble.”
> 
> Master Remus rested a reassuring hand on Eren’s shoulder, shaking him softly before getting up.
> 
> “Come, you need to eat and regain your strength.”
> 
> Eren nodded lightly before taking one last look into the horizon. He watched as eager stars twinkled against the brilliant sky of cool magentas, purples, and blues. Feeling the cold night winds becoming bolder, Eren got up and followed Master Remus back into the Sanctuary.

Eren dragged his feet back to his quarters. Word had already spread about the Sith encounter and Eren tried to avoid as many of his superiors and peers as much as possible. He didn’t need to hear another mouthful about how much he screwed things up. He already felt bad enough about his actions; he didn’t need to feel worse. Eren barely noticed Levi reading at he slumped himself over his bed. Eren groaned into his pillow; a combination of exhaustion and frustration.

“Heard you kicked ass today.”

Eren sluggishly turned his head, lazily looking at his Master. It felt weird…calling Levi his _Master_. It might take him a couple more years to get used to the idea. Though, he was looking forward to going on solo missions with Levi.

“You’re not going to scold me?” Eren grumbled.

“And why would I do that?” Levi asked as he took a sip from his teacup.

Eren always thought Levi drank his tea odd, specifically the way he held the teacup. He tried mimicking when he was alone and gave up after spilling the hot contents all over his shirt. 

Eren huffed into his pillow again before wiggling his body so that it faced Levi.

“I dunno, maybe it’s because I went berserk and almost _killed_ someone.”

Before Eren knew what happened, a pillow hit him straight in the face. Eren grumbled as he pulled the pillow down, hugging it against his chest. Eren pouted at Levi unaware of the faint redness forming on his forehead.

“Sassiness is not an attractive quality.” Levi said as he returned to his reading while taking another sip.

Silence fell between them. Eren continued pouting as he watched with tired eyes as Levi continued reading. He squinted trying to make out the writing on the cover but gave up after a couple of minutes. Eren calculated that Levi took a sip from his teacup after every ten pages. He had mentally prepared himself for another scolding session from Levi and was taken off guard when it didn’t happen.

Maybe it was some new sick form of punishment?

Eren would rather deal with being yelled at than this silent treatment.

“Why are you here anyways?”

“You’re my padawan, are you not?”

“That doesn’t mean you can be in my room.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Eren could feel the frustration rising. On any other day, Eren wouldn’t mind Levi invading his room but today just wasn’t a good day. He threw the pillow back and sat up on the bed, his hands digging into the edge of the mattress. He glared at his _Master_ , hoping he would get the message and leave.

“If this is some weird way of teaching me a lesson, can you hurry up and get it over with.”

Levi closed his book and turned to face Eren. He crossed his arms before cocking his head in an authoritative manner.

“Do you think I need to scold you for your actions today?”

“Aren’t you _supposed_ to?!? I almost killed a man today!” 

“But he would’ve killed you had you given him the chance, right?”

Eren stared down at his feet. Levi’s words struck him like lightening. He was right. If Eren hadn’t fought, he could’ve been killed. Mikasa and Armin could’ve been killed.

“But…but I disobeyed the Jedi Code.”

“And where in the Jedi Code does it say you can’t kill a Sith?” Levi crossed his legs. Even though Levi wasn’t scolding Eren, at least he didn’t _think_ he was scolding, Eren still looked like a puppy ashamed at getting caught for something he shouldn’t have done.

When Eren didn’t respond, Levi walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He watched with a neutral expression as Eren slowly released the built up tension.

“Do you regret it?”

Eren shook his head.

“Then you did nothing wrong.”

“But Master Remus -” Eren looked up at Levi with a confused expression.

“Don’t apologize for fighting, Eren. Yes, you lost control. Yes, there were other ways you could have dealt with the situation. But, you’re still a padawan and those things will come to you when you get more experience.”

Eren watched as Levi leaned back to rest against the mattress and followed suit.

“That’s the difference between you and me and the older Jedi. We have more experience. But relying only on the experience you have won't help you. You have to choose, Eren.”

Levi shifted his face so that he was looking at Eren. His grey eyes locked on to the two large orbs of swirling blues and greens.

“ **Choose**. Whether to believe in yourself or the Jedi Order,” Levi shifted back to stare up at the ceiling. “I still don’t know…and probably will never know if I believe in myself or the decisions of the Order. In the end, I guess, no one will ever truly know what the outcome will be.”

Levi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sitting back up. Eren trailed with his eyes over the long descending folds of Levi’s robe thinking over what Levi had just said. It made sense…in a way.

“What I’m trying to say is…Eren, you have to do your best to make decisions you won’t regret.” 

Eren watched as Levi slowly removed himself from the bed and walked over to pick up his empty teacup and book before making his way to the door. The fluorescent light from the hallway wrapped around Levi’s frame like a halo.

“Don’t forget to wash and brush your teeth. You smell like sweat and dirt.”

Eren grumbled before dragging himself off from the warm inviting bed to the bathing room. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before crawling back into his bed. He able to get a couple hours of sleep until an odd sensation of restlessness took over. He tossed and turned, desperately searching for a comfortable position. The pillow he had substituted for Charon was failing. 

Huffing with frustration, Eren kicked off the blankets and got out of bed. He shivered when his bare feet touched the cold hard floor. Clutching his pillow tight to his chest, Eren lightly jogged over to Levi’s quarters and quietly entered. He tip-toed to the edge of Levi’s bed only to be met with a tired but still intimidating glare.

“What?” Levi whispered, clearly annoyed at having his precious sleep interrupted.

“I can’t sleep.” Eren whispered back.

“Where’s your Sith hound?”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows at Levi. He didn’t like it when Charon was called that name.

“His name is Charon and he’s with Mikasa in the hospital wing.

“Then go bother Armin.”

“I don’t have clearance to his room.”

“Not my problem.”

Eren hugged the pillow and tried looking as persuadable as possible.

“Can I sleep here?”

Levi turned over on his back and cocked an eyebrow.

“And how old are you?”

Eren stuck out an open palm.

“Five.”

“Aren't you getting a little old for that tactic?”

Eren continued with his puppy eyes and swayed back and forth.

“I dunno, does it still work?”

Levi rolled his eyes before rolling back on his side.

“Get in.”

He felt the mattress dip as Eren crawled on and shuffled under the covers. Levi didn’t want to admit it but he like sharing his bed with Eren. Not for sentimental reasons, of course. Levi’s body was terrible at retaining any heat and on more than one occasion did he find himself waking up in the middle of night shivering. And he didn’t like relying on the heating system because it left him a sweaty mess in the morning.

“If you kick me, you’ll be leaving with more than a kick in the ass.”

Pleasant sleep came to Levi easily as he relaxed against the walking heater taking up the other half of his bed.

* * *

Chancellor Revena stared off at the metropolitan city; its lights twinkling bright saturated hues of yellows, oranges, greens, reds, and blues. The chaos of voices, beeps, and honks muted behind the large panoramic glass. Deep in thought, he fiddled with a lock of his hair. He exhaled deeply, clenching his jaw. Sparks crackled behind him painting black streaks on the once pale white walls. The disturbance in the Force angered him. 

His apprentice was dead.

Five years he told him.

Five years he told his apprentice to wait.

And he goes and gets himself killed by a Jedi in three.

Revena didn’t know whether to feel livid that his apprentice disobeyed his orders or gratified that Remus was to one who dealt the final blow.

His plans would have to be modified.

Things were going faster than he planned.

“You called Master?" 

Setting on his hood and replacing his Chancellor mask, Revena turned to face his new apprentice. Truth be told, Revena had always preferred this apprentice over Darth Nuntius. Revena admired the way his new apprentice held his slim body, poised and always under control. Revena watched with approving eyes as his new apprentice, slowly reached up to removed his mask revealing a youthful face.

He was similar to Nuntius. Same lime green eyes and sunset orange hair. Rather than branch-like horns, his curved upwards smoothly creating a large oval space between them. Between the two, Revena noticed that his new apprentice rarely reflected his emotions in his facial expressions. Revena’s eyes followed the dark paths that segmented his face. He kept a cautious eye on his new apprentice. The neutral expression he carried was despite Revena’s skill, unreadable. Which made him unpredictable; uncontrollable.

“Your brother has fallen, Darth Militis.” Revena announced coolly. He smiled inwardly as he saw flecks of anger flash in his new apprentice’s eyes.

“What will you have me do, Master?”

“Send word to Cassius to start the cloning process. It’s time we set our plans in motion.”

“Yes, Master. Anything else?" 

“Yes, I want you to go to Titanus and have them speed up the process. I want the first shipment by the end of the next moon cycle.”

“Yes, Master.”

Darth Militis bowed but before he could leave, Revena called out to him again.

“Do not confront the Jedi unless you have to. You’ll have plenty of time to avenge your brother’s death in the future.”

“Yes, Master.” Darth Militis replied before exiting the room.

Revena smirked to himself. He gracefully walked over to his table and pressed a button displaying a video feed from Titanus. His smirk grew wider as he watched monstrous human-looking creatures snap at their creators with their large gaping mouth, some drooling with saliva. The feed went static for a moment before focusing again.

Revena watched as one of the creatures grabbed a staff before others reached out, tearing the limbs apart before stuffing it into their mouths. He snickered as the creatures began fighting among themselves for the scraps. He watched them snap at each other, attempting to tear each other apart as they pulled and pushed for dominance.

He licked his lips at the imagination of horror and macabre that would unleash when he set these created creatures loose in the galaxy. Revena knew he shouldn’t be getting so excited over the thought but he shivered with delight as he imagined of seeing Remus caked in their blood.

Revena turned to stare back out into the buzzing city of Coruscant feeling a new rush of power. 

The Jedi have ruled long enough. It was time for a new Order. The Sith Order.

 _He_ would be the one to restore balance in the galaxy.

There was no way he was going to allow some rebel Separatist groups to destroy everything he has worked hard to achieve. He sacrificed too much for this position. He would tear this galaxy, as well as the neighboring galaxies apart to keep his power. This was his galaxy. _He_ was the one who elevated it to the grandeur and prosperity it now stands on.

Why should _he_ part with the title of Chancellor? No one could do the job better than him.

The only way he was going to ever part with his power,

was over his dead body.


	16. The First Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way he was going to allow some rebel separatist groups to destroy everything he has worked hard to achieve. He sacrificed too much for this position. He would tear this galaxy, as well as the neighboring galaxies apart to keep his power. This was his galaxy. He was the one who elevated it to the grandeur and prosperity it now stands on.
> 
> Why should he part with the title of Chancellor? No one could do the job better than him.
> 
> The only way he was going to ever part with his power,
> 
> was over his dead body.

Eren can’t remember the last time he slept so well. Furthermore, he can’t remember the last time Charon smelled _this_ good. Eren burrowed his nose further into the silky tuff of hair, inhaling the fresh clean and floral scent.

This was probably the worst morning ever for Levi. There he was, in his bed locked in a death grip from behind by Eren. If his arms weren’t secured under Eren’s forearms he would’ve elbowed the boy straight in the stomach. At least then, Eren would wake up and let go. What made matters worse was the uncomfortable hardness perfectly lodged between the cleft of his buttocks; it also didn’t help that he too had the morning hardness.

“Eren.” Levi called out trying to awaken him.

He maneuvered his hands so that they laid flat against Eren’s abdomen and tried pushing against it only for Eren’s grip to tighten. Feeling a slightly painful tension in the position his arms were in, Levi wiggled his arms back to their original position and sighed with annoyance.

When did Eren get so big?

Levi tried kicking his leg back but missed making his sleeping position more compromising. Eren brought up a thigh unknowing widening the gap between Levi’s legs.

“Shit.” Levi cursed.

His eyes went wide as he felt Eren move resulting in his hard phallus to slide between Levi’s legs, perfectly aligning itself underneath Levi’s hardened member. Levi mentally swore every curse word his knew.

“Eren, wake up!” Levi called out more sternly.

“Five more minutes,” Eren groaned and nuzzled his nose further into Levi’s hair.

Levi was going to kill this boy.

“Eren. Get. Up. Now.”

A moan leaked through Levi’s mouth as Eren shifted resulting in his shaft rubbing against Levi’s. Levi bit his lower lip feeling burning hot embarrassment rise to face.

Levi was definitely going to kill this boy.

Eren groggily blinked his eyes a couple times trying to adjust his vision.

This wasn’t Charon’s fur.

He craned his head up and quickly scanned the room.

This wasn’t his room.

He looked down only to shiver as he met the hard glare that breathed pure rage.

“Let. Go.”

Eren’s hands quickly shot up releasing Levi. Eren cocked his head to the side in curiosity as see saw stark redness on Levi’s cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Are you sick Levi?”

No longer afraid, Eren scooted closer and rested his forehead against his Master’s trying to assess if Levi had a fever or not.

“I’m fine.” Levi replied as he lightly head-butted his padawan.

Eren back away and looked down. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed a slight strain in Levi’s pants.

“Ummm…are you not going to do anything about that?” Eren asked as he pointed to Levi’s morning erection.

Levi grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at Eren’s face.

“Not with you around.”

As Levi got up and tread to the bathing quarters, he cocked his head over his shoulder and scowled hard at Eren.

“And don’t jerk off on my bed while I’m in the shower.”

When the door shut, Eren quickly shot a glance at his crotch and found himself in the same predicament as Levi. He groaned into his palms as embarrassment rose to his face. He tentatively walked over the bathing quarters and knocked on the door. He could see steam crawling out of the crack beneath the door.

Just how hot are Levi’s showers?!?

“What?” Levi called out, his voice echoing slightly.

“I-uh, did I do anything while I was asleep?” Eren asked nervously shifting his weight between his feet.

“No,” Levi answered, “Go brush your teeth. We’re sparring today.”

Eren’s eyes lit up with excitement. He couldn’t remember the last time he sparred with Levi.

“Okay!”

Eren dashed back to his room, quickly brushing his teeth and washing up. He changed out of his sleeping attire into more appropriate gear. Knowing that Levi tended to take long showers, Eren guessed he’d have enough time to get something to eat and quickly make a stop of the hospital wing to check on Mikasa.

Making sure he had everything, he turned off the lights and started jogging down the hall. He quickly descended down the stairs making his way to the hospital wing. Grabbing the closest fruits his hand could get, he took a good mouthful and wiped away the juices that drip from the edges of his mouth. He slowed down his pace as he got closer to Mikasa’s bed.

Charon’s head jerked up and barked, greeting Eren. He whined as Eren stroked his forehead before scratching the back of his ears.

“How was sleeping with Mikasa for a change?” Eren asked as his hand moved to scratch underneath Charon’s jaw.

Charon licked his palm and nibbled in a friendly manner on Eren’s fingertips before resting his head on top of Mikasa’s chest. Eren took another bite from the fruit as he eyes scanned Mikasa’s sleeping figure. He could tell she was getting better.

Eren walked around searching until he found a nearby healer. He asked about Mikasa’s condition and when she would be able to be discharged. The healer informed him that Mikasa would have to stay for a couple more nights to let the muscles around her ankle heal. Apparently, she tore them up pretty bad. They also wanted to do a couple more tests to double-check that her spine is fine as well. Eren thanked the healer and walked back to Mikasa’s bed.

By the time he returned to her bed, Mikasa had woken up. Eren dragged a stool and sat near her bedside as she rubbed away an remaining grogginess. He handed Charon the remaining portion of the fruit, which he horked down in a matter of seconds.

“The healer says they want to keep you for a couple more days to make sure everything is healing properly.”

Mikasa nodded and wiggled out an arm from beneath the covers to grab one of Eren’s hands.

“It’s not your fault, Eren.”

“I know. Still feel bad about it.”

“I’m strong, Eren.”

Eren looked up meeting Mikasa’s hard expression.

“I know,” He patted his hand on top of Mikasa’s, “and you’ll only get stronger.”

“I heard that Master Aoife is taking you on as her padawan?” Eren asked trying to change the subject.

Mikasa nodded, “But I don’t think I'm going to accept. I don’t want to leave you.”

Eren shook his head and chuckled lightly.

“Take it the apprenticeship, Mikasa. She’s one of the best Jedi Masters at one-on-one combat. You’ll learn a lot from her.”

“But-”

“You know the rules; a Master or a Knight can have only one apprentice at a time. We'll eventually have to go our separate ways.”

Eren smiled at Mikasa reassuringly.

“We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

“Master Aoife is really cool.” Mikasa mumbled as she pet Charon's head earning an energetic nodding from Eren.

Mikasa sat up allowing Eren to jump onto the bed.

“I mean do you _know_ how _lucky_ you are, Mikasa! She’s the _only_ Jedi able to use the lightwhip!”

“Remember when she sparred against Erwin!”

Mikasa laughed as Eren attempted to re-enact the sparring between Master Aoife and Erwin. She especially liked it when Eren would mimic the sounds of the saber and the crackle of the whip.

“And then when she whipped her lightwhip around and disarmed Erwin,” Eren laughed, “I have _never_ seen Erwin so shocked.”

Mikasa snorted as Eren tried making the same shocked expression. Their merriment was cut short briefly as a stampede of footsteps echoed loudly through the halls. Eren leaned his head from the end of Mikasa’s bed and watched with curiosity as Jedi after Jedi ran past the entrance of the hospital wing. Eren felt an uneasy feeling churning in the bottom of his stomach. He spotted a familiar tuff of blonde hair in the crowd.

“Mikasa, I’m going to take look. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, Er-”

Jumping off of the bed, Eren ran to the entrance and poked his head out.

“Armin!”

The blonde mushroom top twirled like the ends of a skirt as Armin turned back.

“Eren!”

Armin rushed over, apologizing to every Jedi he accidentally bumped into on the way.

“What’s going on?”

“A Separatist rebellion strike on Takodana!”

Eren’s eyes widened with shock.

“But that’s in the Mid Rim! Are they _that_ close now?!?”

Eren mind swam with new found worry. If the Separatists conquered Takodana, then they’d be able to control the trade routes between the Inner and Outer Rims.

“I think the Masters predicted it to happen…but something is not right…”

“What do you mean?”

“It makes sense that they'd go for Takodana first. It’s practically a haven for fugitives, smugglers, mercenaries, and explorers…but…”

Armin’s lips thinned as his eyebrows knitted together in a worried look.

This wasn’t good.

If Armin was worried, then something was very wrong.

“Like I said, if the Masters predicted it to happen, I don’t understand why they would be acting like this? Something’s not right, Eren.”

Armin grabbed on to one of Eren’s hands.

“We need to go, Eren.”

Eren’s steps halted for a moment.

Mikasa.

He couldn’t leave her alone.

“Wait just a sec, Armin.”

Eren quickly ran to find a healer for a wheeling chair and was glad he didn’t have to argue his way into getting one. Helping Mikasa on to the chair and making sure she was secure; Eren quickly rolled the chair and followed Armin. Mikasa quickly scanned around, slightly worried at the commotion.

“Eren, what’s going on?”

“A Separatist rebellion strike on Takadona. Armin thinks there’s something different with this one.”

They reached a large assembly hall where a large hologram was projected for everyone to see. Eren wheeled Mikasa through the crowd, Charon and Armin following close behind, until they found the perfect spot. Having seen live feeds before of Separatist rebellion strikes, Eren was accustomed to the chaos of shrills and screams. It wasn’t until Mikasa grabbed onto one of his hands did Eren think to look up.

An unrelenting wave of fear and horror crashed through his entire body.

Eren didn’t know how to explain what he saw. They were people but at the same time they weren’t. They were giant; some taller than others. They looked like nude human beings but all of them had some deformity; some had enlarged heads while others had limbs of different lengths. Eren watched in horror as these strange giants ripped apart limbs and devouring every creature they could get their hands on.

Eren could feel the bile running up his throat as he watched a particular titan regurgitate a giant slimy ball before returning to consume the rest of the population. He covered his mouth as he recognized dead carcasses within the salmon colored mass. He glanced around and found the other Jedi sharing the same expression of horror.

He could hear the rebel separatists yelling their mantra over the unearthly sight.

“Our friends from Titanus have pledged their support; behold our army, the greatest army in the entire galaxy! Down with Chancellor Revena! Down with the Empire!”

Eren's eyes grew wide with realization.

Titanus, planet of the Titans. Armin read to Eren and Mikasa about them once, but Eren thought that they were just old wives tales; stuff of legends and myths.

“Armin…you don’t think…”

Armin’s horror-filled nod answered the unspoken dreadful question.

“But…you said…they can’t possibly…”

“They must have figured out a way to control them.” Armin replied shakily, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Armin stepped closer to Eren and the murmurs of worry and disbelief weaved throughout the crowd. All tension was cut when a maniacal scream of joy broke through the silence.

“AAAHHHHYYYYOOOOOOOO! MOBLIT LOOK! LOOOOOOOOKKKKK!”

Eren watch as Hange danced around the projection in complete wonder. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Moblit running after Hange in a sad attempt to calm her down (At least Eren _thinks_ Hange is a female...he honestly couldn’t tell and wasn't really curious enough to ask).

“LOOK AT THEM MOBLIT! AREN’T THEY WONDERFUL!!!! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THEM UP CLOSE! WE SHOULD CAPTURE ONE, OR TWO, OR THREE! OH, JUST THINK OF ALL THE EXPERIMENTS! AAAAHHHHH MOBLIT, WHY HAS THE SCREEN TURNED WHITE?!?”

“That’s not the screen; your glasses are fogging up.” Moblit replied as he somehow managed to take off Hange’s glasses and wiped away the fog before returning them.

Feeling movement behind him, Eren turned to watch as Master Remi and Master Remus walked into the large assembly hall. The Jedi crowd parting smoothly leaving a single straight path. Moblit quickly ushered Hange to the side, allowing the Grand Master and Council Leader to look at the live feed without interruption.

Master Remi looked away with a pained expression while Master Remus remained unaffected. He squared his shoulders and stood straight as he watched the horrendous sight with a neutral expression.

“Were you able to foresee this, brother?”

Master Remi shook his head.

“The dark side clouds everything. Impossible it is to see the future; always changing.”

Master Remi rested his head against Master Remus’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.

“We have been blind, Remus. All this pain, all this suffering…how could the Force conjure up such a dark thing?”

Remus wound an arm around his brother and rubbed a reassuring hand on his back. It scared Eren to see Master Remi so shaken.

“We must return to the capital. This enemy must be defeated at once.” Master Remus announced.


	17. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you able to foresee this, brother?”
> 
> Master Remi shook his head.
> 
> “The dark side clouds everything. Impossible it is to see the future; always changing.”
> 
> Master Remi rested his head against Master Remus’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.
> 
> “We have been blind, Remus. All this pain, all this suffering…how could the Force conjure up such a dark thing?”
> 
> Remus wound an arm around his brother and rubbed a reassuring hand on his back. It scared Eren to see Master Remi so shaken.
> 
> “We must return to the capital. This enemy must be defeated at once.” Master Remus announced.

Eren watched as the crowd dispersed and slowly left the large assembly hall. He felt a slight ache in his chest as he watched Master Remus help Master Remi walk out. Eren had always aspired to become a Grand Master but the sight of Master Remi literally needing assistance to walk after being exposed to such disturbance in the Force, made him second guess his aspiration.

He spots Levi walking behind Erwin as he goes to help Master Remus. It was reassuring to Eren that Levi was his usual neutral self. He would have started mentally freaking out if Levi had hinted the slightest bit of worry. Despite the numerous times Levi had shown some anger towards Eren (which was usually when Eren was doing something wrong or extremely stupid), he had never actually seen Levi when he was really angry. The thought of what Levi would look like when he was really pissed sent a shiver down his spine.

When Levi spotted the three, he jerked his head to the side gesturing for Eren to get his butt over there. Eren quickly nodded and exchanged a couple words with Armin and Mikasa before trotting over. He followed as Levi briskly exited the assembly hall and was heading down to the loading dock.

"We'll be leaving for the capital. Erwin has already sent a request to have our things packed.”

"But what about Takadona?"

"There's nothing we can do. What's most important is that we protect the Chancellor."

"Oh, so we're just going to leave those people to die?!?" Frustration was rising within Eren. He couldn't understand why the Jedi were doing nothing when innocent people were still being dismembered by monsters.

"Even if we traveled at lightspeed, we wouldn't make it in time."

"We could kill off the titans. Avenge the innocent."

"Takadona is a harem for fugitives, exiles, mercenaries, and smugglers. I doubt they have any _innocence_ left in them."

"Well what if they had attacked Naboo, or Ithor, or Kashyyk, or any of the other _civilized_ planets in the Mid Rim? Would you go then?"

"Would you kill a Tuk'ata for hunting down and killing its prey?"

Eren was stunned briefly by the unexpected question. He jogged up so that he was now walking side-by-side with Levi.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then why kill a titan for doing something that is in their nature to do?"

"Did you not see what those monsters did?!?"

"All I saw was a predator eating its prey."

"But-"

"You hunt right? And do you think for one second that the thing you killed belonged to a family, a community, a home?"

"But that's different. They’re only-"

"Only what? Animals? To titans we are no different.”

“So, we’re just going to let them eat everyone?” Eren replied sarcastically.

Pain vibrated through Eren’s body as Levi slammed him against the wall of the hallway. Despite the difference in their height, Eren was completely petrified under Levi’s hard glare.

“Let me be perfectly clear,” Levi snarled lowly, gripping Eren’s collar and pushing him down to his level, “I hate those disgusting mindless things as much as you do. I’d have no problem killing them all off if they were the true enemy.”

Eren swallowed hard. He could feel the thin hairs on the back of his neck stand erect as the warmth escaped his body.

“So…” Eren swallowed again trying to steady his shaky voice, “so who is the true enemy?”

That earned him a hard head-butt.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Now think, think with your sad excuse of a brain. Who had complete control over those titans?”

“The Separatists.” Eren grumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

“And who controls the Separatists?”

“I dunno.”

“Think, Eren! If you don’t want to die, get those gears turning and think! Who would benefit the most from all the chaos and ruin this war would bring? Who would benefit the most if the Empire was destroyed?”

_“Equality is a **lie** ; a myth to appease the masses…there are those with **power** , those with strength and will to lead…and then, there are those meant to follow- those incapable of anything but **servitude** and a meager **worthless existence** …”_

_“ **Equality is a perversion of the natural order**!”_

“…the Sith.”

“Good job, you used your brain.”

Levi let go of his hold on Eren’s collar and returned to his original course. Eren massaged his neck briefly before following Levi.

“They’ll most likely pack only the essentials. Make sure you don’t forget your toothbrush. I’m not buying you another one.”

Eren smiled as they returned to their usual banter.

“Yes you would. The last thing you’d want is for me to become one of those ‘ _unhygienic heathens’_.”

Eren nudged Levi lightly with his shoulder earning the same gesture in return. They acted as if the previous altercation had never occurred.

“Your habits reflect on my teachings. I will not have some padawan who forgets the very basics of cleanliness detriment the reputation of a Jedi Master.”

Eren stopped in his tracks.

Jedi Master?!?

“THEY’RE PROMOTING YOU?!?!?”

“Don’t shout in the hall!”

Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi’s thighs; he picked up Levi and twirled him around overflowing with joy. Eren couldn’t believe it. He absolutely could not believe it. Not only was he training under one of _the_ strongest Jedi warriors, but now Levi would be youngest Jedi Master in history!

Eren had completely ignored the pounding fist on the back of his shoulder signalling him to put Levi down.

“Eren, goddamit put me down!”

“Nu-uh. I’m going to carry you all the way to the loading dock. Think of it as a little congratulatory treat from your padawan, Jedi _Master_ Levi.”

Levi groaned and slumped against Eren’s shoulders, his arms dangling down Eren’s back.

“Wow, you’re surprisingly heavy for your height Levi.” Eren commented and he continued to carry Levi down the hall.

“My foot is in perfect alignment with your crotch. Say that again and I might just _accidentally_ kick.”

Eren smirked and hummed lightly as his hands lowered and parted Levi’s thighs, lowering him so that Levi’s legs naturally wrapped around his waist.

“How about now?” Eren teased.

“You _do_ realize how compromising this looks?”

“It’s only compromising if you make it compromising.”

Eren knew to some degree of what their current appearance looked it and what type of message it would send, but he didn’t really care what other people thought. At the beginning it started with small gestures like tugging on the ends of Levi’s sleeves or playing with his padawan braid (when he still had it). It seemed only natural that the gestures escalated the more comfortable he became with Levi (even though Levi still managed to scare the shit out of him sometimes). As long as Levi knew that there was no romantic motives attached to the gestures, Eren felt perfectly comfortable doing these so-called “public displays of affection”.

“I swear, if you drop me, I’m not letting you bring the dog.”

Eren smiled and patted Levi’s back.

“If I dropped you Levi, you’d kill me before your butt even reached the floor.”

Levi snorted and couldn’t stop from laughing into Eren’s shoulders. Feeling the contagious laugh, Eren’s started laughing as well. As their joint laughter slowly died down, Eren smiled to himself.

“So, Jedi Master?”

“With what’s been happening recently, the Council thought it was necessary for me to be promoted. It’s not what I wanted but if it’s crucial for us to win against these Separatists then it’s fine.”

“Do you not want to be a Master?”

“I would have wanted a little more experience but the promotion itself was unavoidable. Erwin has been haggling the council members for my promotion ever since I passed the Trials.”

“So are you going to be in the Council?”

“No…and even if they offered I wouldn’t accept it.”

“Why not? I thought it was every Jedi’s aspiration to be in the Council?”

“I’d rather go on missions than sit around and bicker with men who believe they’re in control. Besides Master Remi, Remus, and Erwin, I have little to no respect for any of the other council members.”

Levi’s body bounced lightly as Eren walked up the winding stairs. He was surprised, and somewhat grateful, that they haven’t run into anyone yet.

“Does this mean we’ll be going on solo missions together?”

“Well it’s not really an apprenticeship if we don’t.”

Levi groaned into Eren’s shoulder as he heard computerized “wow” followed by a familiar beeps and boops.

“No BB-104 it’s not what it looks like.” Eren assured the droid as it rolled back and forth. Its lens making small clicking and whirling sounds as it focused. BB-104 rolled around and titled its lens up to focus on Levi.

“What?”

BB-104 swirled its head as it beeped and booped at Levi earning a hearty laugh from Eren.

“You know, you’re lucky Erwin refuses to let me erase that profound language out of your memory.”

BB-104 beeped at him again as it rolled side by side. Levi could feel the heat rise to his cheek but wasn’t certain if was due to anger or embarrassment (probably a combination of the two).

“Yes, of course we’ll use protection BB-104.” Eren chimed in as he reached the main hall that lead to the loading docks.

“Don’t encourage the thing! BB-104 I swear if you-”

BB-104 beeped a couple combinations as it rolled around the two before leading the way to the loading area.

“I going to throw that droid down the garbage shoot the first chance I get.”

“Oh come on, BB-104 is just joking.” Eren replied.

“What time are we leaving for Coruscant? Immediately?”

“That’s the plan; but, I’m pretty sure Erwin will give you time to say good bye to Mikasa.”

As Eren reached the loading dock he spotted Mikasa and Armin waiting for him. He slowly set Levi back down and trotted over to them. As he was jogging over to them, he noticed that Charon wasn’t there and briefly scanned the loading dock for him.

Armin quickly pulled him into hug.

“I’m going to miss you, Eren.” Armin mumbled into Eren’s robes.

“Hey, it’s not forever. We’ll see each other again.” Eren reassured Armin as he patted his back.

“I’m more worried about you, doing your apprenticeship under Hange can only mean one thing.”

Eren ruffled Armin’s hair before he turned to Mikasa. He leaned down and thoroughly hugged her. The thought of not knowing when he was ever going to see her again frightened him. Feeling a nudge behind his knee, Eren turned to see Charon holding a red scarf in his mouth. He reached down and took the scarf before turning back and wrapping it around Mikasa. He kissed Mikasa on the forehead lightly before rest his forehead against hers.

“I’ll see you soon.” He whispered.

Swallowing back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, Eren hugged the two quickly before boarding the ship with Charon following close behind. He sat down and listened as the engines hummed to light. He curled his knees to his chest finally letting go of the tears. Charon hopped on the bench and buried its head in the small crook between Eren’s chest and legs. It whined and licked Eren’s face trying to cheer up its master.

“I’m okay, Charon.” Eren managed to whisper through his sobs.

His shoulders shook and his breathing quicken as more tears flooded from his eyes. Eren had always fantasized how amazing it would be to travel alone but when the time came to actually do it, he felt utterly and completely alone and unsure. He hiccuped when a slender hand ran through his hair. Eren sniffed as Levi took a seat next to him.

“Go ahead. I won’t judge.”

Eren leaned against Levi’s shoulders sobbing quietly. Levi patted Eren’s head in a slow continuous motion. They sat their quietly as the ship hovered over the loading dock before ascending into space. An explosion of air cut through as the ship disappeared from the clear Tython sky into lightspeed.


	18. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay, Charon.” Eren managed to whisper through his sobs.
> 
> His shoulders shook and his breathing quicken as more tears flooded from his eyes. Eren had always fantasized how amazing it would be to travel alone but when the time came to actually do it, he felt utterly and completely alone and unsure. He hiccupped when a slender hand ran through his hair. Eren sniffed as Levi took a seat next to him.
> 
> “Go ahead. I won’t judge.”
> 
> Eren leaned against Levi’s shoulders sobbing quietly. Levi patted Eren’s head in a slow continuous motion. They sat their quietly as the ship hovered over the loading dock before ascending into space. An explosion of air cut through as the ship disappeared from the clear Tython sky into lightspeed.

Coruscant, the Imperial Center, the Queen of the Core, buzzed with its usual sounds and excitement as Eren and Levi walked off the landing dock. Eren’s eyes swam as he tried to take in as many of the sights the ecumenopolis offered. Even from the obit the planet was a starlight of wonder to Eren. He gazed up as the towering skyscrapers as they reached to penetrate the empty sky.

He watched as small vehicles swarmed around the sparking building while larger one created linear patterns. He peered over to look at the dark below and was dazzled by the rainbow of fluorescent lights that glowed. The enormousness of the planet overwhelmed Eren as he staggered back lightly bumping against Levi in the process.

“This way.” Levi guessed

Eren shuffled closely behind Levi as they walked towards the tall looming palace that seemed to breath ruthless power. Blue fluorescent light glowed from below glazing the surface giving it a cool spine-chilling appearance. Eren tugged at the end of Levi’s sleeve as Charon growled lowly.

“Levi…what is this place?” Eren whispered as they neared the monumental entrance. The doors decorated with intricate designs plated with gold and various exotic gems and crystals.

“The Imperial Palace.”

The doors creaked lowly as it slowly opened wide awaiting entry. Eren was so mesmerized by the sheer magnificence of the interior he didn’t realize the troubling emptiness of the hall.

“Eren, take out you lightsaber.” Levi commanded lowly as he ignited his lightsaber to life.

Eren quietly brought out his saber and spun it as he flicked the switch on. Silently following Levi, they walked slowly through the hall; both eyes darting around searching for any movement.

“Charon, ziureti sulig tave jena\’tes. (Charon, watch from the darkness.)” Eren whispered

He watched as Charon silently dashed off into the shadows. Complete silence. Not a single sound echoed making the two Jedi uneasy. As they slowly turned a corner Levi inhaled sharply as bodies lay mangled on the floor. Eren bit his lower lip as he looked down at the macabre painted in the hallway.

“Get your dog and follow me.”

“Charon, tapti\’. (Charon, come.)”

Charon jumped out from his hiding place and quickly followed Eren and Levi as they ran down the hall. Eren mentally counted the number of bodies he found as they ran through the hallways. Levi kicked open a door revealing an immense auditorium. The walls curved upwards breaking into intricate designs that briefly reminded Eren of tree roots. At the very end stood an empty throne perched on top of a dais. Three circular windows lined with an intricate framework were located behind and on both sides of the throne while a much large window decorated with the same delicate framework was mounted above.

“Chancellor Revena!” Levi called out in the empty throne room.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Shit.” He hissed.

Levi walked down the hall toward the throne before turning a sharp right. Eren gestured with the light jerk of his fingers for Charon to stay close. He followed Levi and entered into what looked like Chancellor Revena’s personal chambers. It was clear that a struggle took place given the state of the room. Tables and chair were turned over, the bed was laid in chaos, various bottles were knocked over, and curtains were torn and yanked off.

Levi scanned the room and picture up a single piece of parchment. He scowled at the piece before crumpling it in his fist. Levi switched off his lightsaber as he left the room.

“Chancellor Revena has been abducted.”

Levi tapped open a part of a wall revealing a small control pad. He fingers quickly tapped across the touch panel at a speed Eren could never duplicate.

“He’s still in the palace.” Levi sighed with relief before typing away another code and closing away the control pad. “I’ve locked down all entrances. Whoever has taken Chancellor Revena can’t leave.”

“That’s good?”

“But no one else will be able to get in or out. We’ll have to do this on our own.”

Eren glanced down at Charon and quickly came up with a good idea. He open to what he hoped to be a closet and was relieved when it opened to reveal a walk-in room filled with overly embellished garments and robes. Picking out the closest he could find, he brought the garment down and allowed Charon to sniff the contents. Charon sniff lightly before snorting a puff of air at the sleeve; he clearly didn’t like how Chancellor Revena smelled.

“Charon,” Eren scolded lightly, “nu adata tu kia xauti jis. (I need you to do this.)”

Charon looked up at Eren before sniffing at the robe again. He raised his nose to the air, sniffing before following a trail. Eren stood up and smiled smugly at Levi before following Charon.

“Told you it was good idea to bring him.”

"Oh shut up."

Eren and Levi followed Charon as they weaved through and over the fallen soldiers. Eren winced as he scanned all the damage. The sharp pain in his chest struck against his ribs at every mangled and severed body his eyes fell upon. He wondered to what degree this pain compared to the pain Master Remi feels. Levi glanced over and could easily see the pain written on Eren's face.

"You'll get used it with time."

Eren grimaced.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it...in fact...I don't want to get used to it."

"Death is just a natural aspect of life."

"This isn't death Levi. This is murder...murder isn't natural."

Levi smirked.

"You're quite right, Eren."

A low growl from Charon turned their attention to a closed door. Eren quietly jogged over to Charon and knelt close.

"Zyemus job, Charon. Stay del stai ir kaer ziureti. (Good job, Charon. Stay out here and keep watch)"

Charon wagged his tail briefly at his master's compliment before turning to keep guard while Eren and Levi quietly opened the door and walked through.

"I was waiting for you."

Levi and Eren quickly changed into a ready striking position. Levi's eyes scanned the room. The heavily cloaked figure stood at ease with their back facing the both of them. Chancellor Revena was locked in a chair; his hair disheveled and Levi could tell that he was greatly injured and bruised.

"Chancellor Revena, are you alright?" Eren called out to the hunched over figure.

Chancellor Revena swung his head back and forth lightly before leaning his head back against the chair. He stared with half lidded eyes before smiling at his saviors. He tried to speak only to cough up a generous amount of blood.

"I am quite alright Eren, Levi." Chancellor Revena managed to answer with a strained voice.

The figure turned to face his opponents. Eren tread lightly. There was an eerie familiarity between this figure and with Darth Nuntius. The hair and eyes that pierced through the sockets of the mask were the most strikingly similar. His horns were smoother and curved inward and his stance was more poised, more controlled.

More dangerous.

"I had hoped to meet a more amiable opponent… _not_ a child.” The figure smoothly turned his head to face Eren.

Slowly Eren and Levi walk creating a circular perimeter around the enemy. Levi took this opportunity to tread quietly towards the Chancellor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Levi tensed slightly as the Sith ignited its lightsaber. The saber was long, very long and could easily take down several opponents when lined up. He inhaled sharply when the Sith raised his long saber up towards him; his attention still kept on Eren.

"Who was it that killed me brother?" The Sith turned to face Levi, cocking its head to the side lightly.

"I couldn't possibly be you... _you_ ," He angled his sword. "a sad excuse for a Jedi...for a man."

Levi clenched his jaw. Anger brewed quietly through his veins. His saber shook as the tension ran from his clenching hands.

"I did it!"

The figure turned back his attention to Eren.

The Sith laughed.

" _You_? A mere child?"

Eren raised his saber towards the Sith. He breathed deeply. Eren stepped forward when his opponent failed to lower his sword.

"I killed Darth Nuntius. He attacked me and my friends on Tython so I fought back...and won."

Eren stepped back slightly as the Sith swung its saber in a fluid motion to face pointed at him. Levi used this opportunity to strike only to feel a sharp tightness around his neck. He felt himself starting to panic as his feet began to slowly lift from the floor.

"Levi!"

The Sith smirked underneath his mask and tilted his head in a taunting manner.

"You care for him, don't you?"

There is was again.

The brief flash of…

**_red_ **

Eren swung his saber purposely hitting his opponent’s.

“Let. him. go.”

The Sith cocked his head to the other side with curiosity. Eren could see the pair of pale green orbs glance down at Eren’s saber before raising his eyes to sneer at him.

“That lightsaber, it doesn’t belong to you.”

Eren shrugged his shoulders and cocked a smirk.

“Finders keepers.”

The Sith threw Levi across the room knocking him unconscious and turned his full attention towards Eren. Eren’s head was thrown back as intense pressure hit him. He could feel the Sith invade his mind, replaying all his memories, his thoughts, his deepest secrets, his fears.

“ _You_ took the book. They taught you _our_ language. **_You_**. A _scavenger_. A _**child**_ **. A nobody.** ”

Eren somehow manage to pull his head back to face his disguised opponent.

“I guess...they like me...more than you...”

Eren choked as the pressure increased. Panic rain through Eren’s mind as he continued to probe.

“You’re so lonely…so afraid …afraid to become the monster they fear you are...Desperate for the night to come, to finally sleep…you imagine…”

He laughs mockingly.

“ah, love…a dreadful bond.”

Eren winced as sharp pain hit him as a hand moved ever so slowly across his face.

“One that is so easily severed.”

The Sith smiled devilishly underneath his mask and briefly turned his head to look at an unconscious Levi.

“Shall I kill him and save you from your eventual misery?”

New power rushed through Eren like water rushing through a broken dam. He pushed back against the pressure. He watched at the pale green orbs widen with astonishment. He broke the connection and jumped back.

“Who are you?”

Eren whirled his saber before charging at the Sith. His opponent staggered back against every aggressive strike. His pupils collapsed into thin points adding a more feline appearance to Eren’s face. His braid, long severed off left his now shoulder-length dark brown hair a chaotic untamed mess. The Sith could barely keep up with Eren’s movements as he danced around him, striking from every angle.

Even when the Sith was able to strike injury on Eren, the boy seemed to return with more power. He panted hard as his tried to gain an upper hand; his mask long discarded and orange hair disheveled. He was able to block Eren’s aggressive strikes, only to be caught off guard when the boy struck him in the face with his fist.

He stumbled to regain his footing only to lose it again as the boy threw another punch at his midsection, hitting him straight in the ribs. Blood spattered on the floor and he coughed from the impact.

He was losing.

Managing only to block but never counter, the Sith found himself losing his footing and falling to his back, the blade of his own lightsaber close to his neck. The boy lunged forward between the cross-section of their lightsabers, snapping and growling at him like a wolf trying to bite off his head. The noises escaping Eren’s mouth were a bone-shivering combination of man and beast.

The Sith kicked the boy in the stomach and quickly rose to his feet. Eren stayed low and growled; his eyes locked on his opponent. As Eren lunged forward, the Sith brought up a hand in an attempt to create a barrier only to have it broken through like a sheet of thin paper. As he raised to sword to block Eren’s strike, he watched as his lightsaber and hand flew. Blood falling like graceful petals. He screamed as pain coursed through his body at the realization that his hand at been cleanly cut off.

He fell to his knees as he desperately tried to stop the spewing blood from his severed forearm. His swallow his pain at a low hum vibrated against his ear. He cranked his head up to look at the boy.

The **_monster_**.

“Good, Eren, very good. Now, kill him.”

He looks at the Chancellor in shock before looking at up at the boy. Eren blinked a couple times as his conscious slowly returned to him. His pupils slowly returning to the natural round. He glanced back at the sitting Chancellor.

“Kill him now.” The Chancellor gestured to the fallen Sith with his eyes.

Eren looked down and swallowed hard. His face was strikingly similar to Darth Nuntius; the same youthfulness, the same two dots of bright crimson that were painted on either corner of his eyes connected with a thin red line underneath the bottom lash-line. and the same sunset orange hair now mussed and matted with blood.

“I…I shouldn’t…”

“ _Do it_!” Chancellor Revena hissed.

Eren shook his head as he watched tears stream down his opponent’s cheeks.

“ _DO IT, EREN_!”

“ _Please_ ” His opponent mouthed before closing his eyes waiting for the blow.

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered before his shut his eyes and decapitated the fallen Sith. Eren gasped for breath after he heard the sound of the severed head hit the floor with a low thump.

“You did well, Eren.” Chancellor Revena purred. “He was…too dangerous to be kept alive.”

“He…he was unarmed…I…I shouldn’t have done that. It’s not the Jedi way.”

Eren walks over and frees Chancellor Revena from his binds before jogging over to Levi’s unconscious body. He quickly checks for a pulse and is relieved when he feels the faint rhythmic thump against his fore and middle fingers.

“It’s only natural,” Chancellor Revena comforts as he stands up, rubbing his wrists, “He rendered your Jedi Master unconscious and you wanted to get revenge. It wasn’t the first time you’ve felt this way, Eren. I know all about what happened between you and the Sith apprentice on Tython.”

“You know about that?”

“Eren, everybody _knows_ that.” Chancellor Revena walks quietly up towards Eren.

“Lucky Master Remus was there to _save_ you. Come, we must leave before anymore Sith appear.”

“I thought there were only two?” Eren asked as he scooped Levi’s body in his arms.

Chancellor Revena stalked over to the hunched body, kicking the severed head to peer down at the vacant face.

“This one was only an apprentice,” Chancellor Revena disclosed coolly, “I doubt he managed in infiltrate this palace alone.”

Eren followed the Chancellor as he expertly guided them through the palace. Charon kept close to Eren occasionally sniffing and licking the inside of Levi’s palm. As they reached the main entrance, Chancellor Revena pushed against the door and was slightly surprised when it didn’t open.

“Levi put the palace in lockdown shortly before we found you. Do you know the code to get us out?”

Chancellor Revena smiled at the boy.

“I wouldn’t be the Chancellor if I didn’t.” Revena smiled to himself as he gracefully tapped the code on a hidden touchscreen.

Everything was going according to plan.

He indulged in the thought of seeing the precise moment when Eren would turn.

Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy.


	19. The Supreme Galactic Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi put the palace in lock down shortly before we found you. Do you know the code to get us out?”
> 
> Chancellor Revena smiled at the boy.
> 
> “I wouldn’t be the Chancellor if I didn’t.” Revena smiled to himself as he gracefully tapped the code on a hidden touchscreen.
> 
> Everything was going according to plan.
> 
> He indulged in the thought of seeing the precise moment when Eren would turn.
> 
> Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy.

Eren sat patiently next to Levi as he slept in one of the infirmary beds. He made sure that the sheets were sterilized and properly fitted before allowing the medics to set Levi down or do anything for the matter. He watched the low rise and fall of Levi’s chest. He didn’t regret what had happened in the palace; however, he couldn't ignore the fact that every encounter he had with a Sith apprentice, someone always got hurt.

First Mikasa and now Levi.

Eren felt completely and utterly helpless.

He sighed as he rested his head on the mattress. His forefinger lightly tracing the contours of Levi’s hands, gently tracing the long well maintained fingers. The healers said that Levi hit his head pretty bad but luckily there wasn’t any severe damage to his brain. They gave Eren an estimate that Levi would wake up in the couple of days.

Marco came to visit whenever he had the free time and Eren greatly appreciated his company. Marco kept him up to date with all that was happening with the Empire and the Senate. There was discussion on whether or not the Empire should start creating a response army to the rising Separatist attacks as well as whether or not to increase the commanding powers of the Chancellor.

“Negita disagrees with the majority…and I do too,” Marco professed, “I think there must be a better way for us to solve this problem than war.”

“But what’s the point if those with the means and the power don’t fight?”

“But would you be willing to give up that power once the threat is gone?” Marco stared down between his knees as he folded his hands together. “I don’t I could…and I don’t think Chancellor Revena could either. Don’t get me wrong, Eren. I think Chancellor Revena is an amazing chancellor. It’s amazing how he can remain perfectly calm and collected under such circumstances…but he’s also a politician.”

Marco looks up from his knees at Eren.

“Eren,” Marco warns, “I believe Master Negita when she says to never trust a politician. I have watched the senators and seen how easily they follow the passions and prejudices.”

Eren chuckled and leaned against Marco’s shoulder.

“I believe Chancellor Revena is a good man but I stand by my initial impression when I first met him.”

“And what was that?”

Eren smiled genuinely at Marco.

“Snake.”

Marco snorted and then chortled in his palm only to be shussed by a passing healer.

“Oh, that reminds me. Negita wants me to invite you to come to the Senate meeting later today. I think it will be good for you to get some fresh air.”

After much persuasion and Marco’s still effective and downright adorable puppy-eyes, Eren followed him and Master Negita to the Senate building. He and Marco joked about the odd mushroom-shaped building as well as point to ridiculously painted peacocks that processed through the entrance. Master Negita guided them onto a circular hover seat for the representatives of Tatowa.

Eren gaped at the large interior and watched as hundreds upon hundreds of sentors, delegates, and representatives took their respective seats. The Grand Convocation Chamber sore hundreds of meters tall and bathed in a deep lavender color. At the center, sprouted a tall podium where Eren guessed Chancellor Revena would be seated.

Voiced hushed to silence as Chamber Revena along with his trusted staff stood quietly as their podium was lifted to the center.

“Senators, delegates, representatives of the Galaxy; my esteemed colleagues and friends, I know that it has come to your attention about the rumored incident at the Imperial Palace. I shall tell you that it is all true.”

Eren swallowed as hushed whispers echoed through the large chamber.

“Were it not for the rescue of the Jedi Master Levi Ackerman and his padawan Eren Yeager, I fear that I would not be standing in front of you today. But we must not forget those who have fallen in Takadona and why their lives were taken so soon.”

Light shifted around Chancellor Revena as he stood more poised creating an aura of divine authority.

“We _must_ address this rise in the Separatist attacks. The fate of our galaxy, the values and codes of conduct our Senate has strive to preserve is at great risk!”

Eren and Marco watched as the surrounding whispers grew to murmurs.

“Do _we_ let these Separatist destroy the very foundation that our Senate has created and destroy all the years of peace, prosperity, and glory?!?”

Murmurs grew to shouts of agreement and Eren glanced briefly at Marco when he tugged at the sleeve of his robe.

“Are we _not_ the galaxy that inspired the growth of our sister galaxies? Are they not in revolution aspiring to the greatness that our galaxy has become?!?”

Shouts grew to cheers and clapping. Voices calling for supreme order to be given the Chancellor combined to a singular chant.

“Our past leaders, Chancellors, Senators fought with every fiber of their being to unite this galaxy. They dedicated their lives to the idea that democracy, peace, prosperity, and humanity would be achieved when we acknowledge and decree that all lives are created equal and therefore must be treated as such."

“And now, this Separatist movement has declared war on us! On democracy! On peace and prosperity! On humanity and life itself!”

Chancellor Revena took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to further compose himself.

“I have watched these attacks on our poor innocent civilians. And now, with their new weapon, the Titans from Titanus, we _must_ act quickly. The future generations depend on it! They will not remember what we say in here. But they _will_ remember what happened on Takodana. They _will_ remember the horrors the Separatists brought and they _will_ remember that we defeated this enemy as one united galaxy. That the dead - the fallen and innocent- did not _die_ in vain. That _this_ **_Senate_** , _this_ **_Empire_** , rose from this destruction and _did not_ **_perish_**!”

Cheers roared through the Grand Convocation Chamber like a crashing wave.

The vote was unanimous.

Chancellor Revena was given the supreme order.

The crowd stood in cheer and clapping at their leader bowed greatly to the masses. Chancellor Revena held up a silencing hand to address the crowd.

“I love the Senate and I love democracy. I doesn't give me pleasure but I humbly accept this new given power. And out from these past tragedies we shall rise, to greet the dawning of a _new_ era, a _new_  Senate, a _new_ Empire. Henceforth, I take the new title, **_Supreme Galactic Emperor Revena_**.”

Cries of ovation exploded and Eren and Marco felt overwhelmed and shocked at the unbelievable result.

“We shall **_smite_** those who _dare_ to attempt to destroy the prosperity and peace! And there shall be a **_great cry_**   heard throughout the entire galaxy, such as there never been or ever will be again! We shall rise as the new **_Supreme Galactic Empire_** in a great and glorious future!”

Feeling a light tap on their back, Marco and Eren turned to look up at Master Negita. Her eyes swam with great sorrow and with a gentle tilt of her head, she lead the two padawans out of the Grand Convocation Chamber. As they walked down grand circular chamber lined with statues of the former Empire’s greatest heroes, politicians, chancellors and some former members of the Jedi Order, Eren and Marco exchanged glances, both not sure what to say.

“I…I don’t think I want to be a senator now, Master Negita.” Marco mumbled, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Words,” Negita started as they continued walking, “are our most inexhaustible source of power. Words are capable of inflicting great injury and curing it.”

Negita looked down at her padawan and smiled warmly before placing a reassuring hand on his head.

“But, words have the power of instilling hope and have the power to change the world for better. Do not give up on your dreams, my padawan. You have great potential to be a great leader.”

Negita glanced over at Eren and smiled warmly at him as well.

“You too, Padawan Eren, have great potential for great things.”

“Master Negita, what will happen now?” Eren asked as they exited the Senate Buidling.

Negita’s smile faded and she raised her head to stare at the Jedi Temple in the distance; the ancient temple spires standing tall against the metropolitan background.

“War will come. And with war, dark and dangerous times will follow. Soon, we will face the difficult choice between what is easy…and what is right.”

Negita smiled reassuringly at the two padawans before tapping both of their noses lightly.

“But for now, let us go to the Jedi Temple. Much meditation and reflection is needed.”

The massive structure soared above the surrounding rooftops and, to Eren, the Jedi Temple appeared more like a fortress than a temple. Five towers were positioned on top. The biggest Jedi Temple, Eren has ever seen by far. They entered at the east entrance were Eren and Marco were greeted with two lines of towering golden statues. Marco took the liberty of whispering each name to Eren as they passed the magnificent monuments. Marco and Eren gasped with bewilderment at the brilliance and splendor of the interior. The cavernous hallways were decorated with warm inviting reds, oranges, golds, and blues; simplistic in design but most beautiful in the harmonious structure.

“Wait till you see the library, Padawan Marco and Padawan Eren. It is most beautiful.”

Eren’s and Marco’s eye lit up with excitement and they bounced around Negita in hopes of receiving more information.

“How big is it?”

“Is it as big as the library on Tatowa?”

“How many books are there?”

“Are there books heavier than a child?”

“The temple library is very big, though not as large as our library back on Tatowa.” Negita began. “It is a great place for knowledge and archives the history of our galaxy. Great artifacts of the Jedi history are displayed there for all viewers.”

Their conversation came to a pause when Negita, Marco, and Eren spotted Master Remus and Grand Master Remi walking down the hall in their direction. They bowed respectfully before Negita disclosed to the Masters the news of the Senate. Master Remus’s eyebrow furrowed as his eyes darkened into a hard stare while Master Remi appeared perfectly calm and collected.

“Our fears have come to pass, Master Remus and Grand Master Remi. The Council must meet to discuss the best course of action.” Negita advised earning a nod from both Masters.

Master Remus turned to look at Marco and Eren, his stern stare causing the both them to flinch slightly.

“Marco, Eren, how long have you studied as padawans?”

“Five years, Master Remus.” Marco and Eren replied in unison.

“Negita do you believe Marco is ready to take the trials?” Master Remus asked his gaze fixed on the two padawans.

“The Trials will tell whether or not he is ready for knighthood.” Negita replied as she bowed his head slowly.

“I will send word to Levi to come speak to me when he is released from the hospital wing. In the meantime Eren, you will stay in the Jedi Temple where it is safe.”

Negita, Marco, and Eren bowed their heads in unison as Master Remus took his leave. Grand Master Remi smiled kindly at Marco and Eren.

“I was just on my way to the library, care to join me?”

Marco and Eren nodded enthusiastically. Negita pushed them lightly on the back before telling them she had other pressing matters to attend to. Marco and Eren waved to Negita before jogging after Master Remi who was already making his way to the library.

“Do you like the library Master Remi?” Marco asked as he and Eren caught up to the Grand Master.

“Yes,” Master Remi replied, “I find it to be a wonderful place for my curiosity.”

“Wonderful thing it is, curiosity, but one should always exercise it with caution.”

“What are you curious about, Master Remi?” Eren asked as he tried to figure out what Master Remi would be curious about.

“I am curious of many things. The truth, the unknown, and sometimes little things,” Master Remi paused to look at Marco and Eren before smiling to himself, “like why my brother seems to always be in a nasty mood.”

Master Remi smile grew wider as Marco and Eren tried hiding their snorts and giggles into the palms of their hands.

“Alas, I have yet to find a remedy that cures my brother’s condition.”

“What have you tried?” Eren managed to ask through his giggles.

“Well, I tried the popular remedies like flowers, chocolates, little toys and trinkets.”

Marco and Eren exchanged glances and giggled to themselves at the thought of Master Remus receiving large flower bouquets, chocolates, and various toys and trinkets.

“But,” Master Remi sighed, “they all seem to have failed….ah, the library.”

Once they entered the library, Master Remi watched as Marco and Eren ran through the library trying to absorb every detail and artifact. They piled books upon books and sat next to each quietly reading (though they occasionally conversed to exchange their findings). They sometimes ran up to Master Remi showing him different flowers or confectioneries that they thought might help with his mission to cheer up his brother. All in all, the events that happened in the Senate seemed to fade away as Eren and Marco dived and explored between the many pages of books in the temple library.


	20. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alas, I have yet to find a remedy that cures my brother’s condition.”
> 
> “What have you tried?” Eren managed to ask through his giggles.
> 
> “Well, I tried the popular remedies like flowers, chocolates, little toys and trinkets.”
> 
> Marco and Eren exchanged glances and giggled to themselves at the thought of Master Remus receiving large flower bouquets, chocolates, and various toys and trinkets.
> 
> “But,” Master Remi sighed, “they all seem to have failed….ah, the library.”
> 
> Once they entered the library, Master Remi watched as Marco and Eren ran through the library trying to absorb every detail and artifact. They piled books upon books and sat next to each quietly reading (though they occasionally exchanged their findings). They sometimes ran up to Master Remi showing him different flowers or confectioneries that they thought might help with his mission to cheer up his brother. All in all, the events that happened in the Senate seemed to fade away as Eren and Marco dived and explored between the many pages of books in the temple library.

“No, absolutely not.” Levi responded without a second of delay. He paced around the room, clearly agitated from all the information he had missed while he was in the hospital.

“He’s too unpredictable.” Levi continued, “He doesn’t follow directions, he relies too much on his negative thoughts and emotions, and taking the Trials will only add to his arrogance. He's not ready. He needs more time.”

“The Separatists have already made their way into Mid Rim and the Senate plans to give more executive power to Revena to initiate the use of a clone army.”

Erwin lean forward resting his forearms on his thighs as he watched Levi continued to pace back and forth.

“Time is something we don’t have, Levi.”

“Majority of the Council agrees, Eren will be one of the padawans to take the Trials.” Master Remus disclosed after taking a brief glance to all the other council members.

Levi frowned as he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Eren would pass the Trials. Eren had all the makings of a Jedi Knight despite his young age and proved to excel faster than Levi intended; however, Eren still relied too much on his negative emotions. Levi had lost count the number of times he reminded Eren to be mindful of his anger. Eren had already passed the Trial of Skill and Courage from his previous encounters with the Sith apprentices, but Levi doubted how well Eren would do in the Trial of Spirit and Insight. Eren wasn’t really the brightest padawan and Levi didn’t think Eren was mentally stable enough to endure the deep meditation and self-reflection that the Trial of Spirit required.

Levi sighed and rubbed his temple, he didn’t agree on the decision for Eren to take the Trials but it was necessary. He highly doubted that the Jedi would let Eren accompany Levi to battle fronts while still being a padawan.

“Alright, I’ll tell Eren to prepare for the remaining Trials.”

Levi bowed lightly and excused himself from the Council. He quietly made his way through the Jedi Temple deep in thought.

“Levi.”

Levi stopped and turned to wait for Erwin as he jogged down the large hallways. He waited for Erwin to catch his breath before walking again, this time a little more slowly.

“I don’t like this Erwin.”

“I know.”

“He’s not ready.”

“Neither are most of the padawans assigned to take the Trials.” Erwin smiled to himself briefly before continuing, “You should’ve seen Hange’s reaction when Master Remus told her to have Armin take the Trials.”

“They’ll be slaughtered the moment we send them to battle.”

Erwin eyed Levi briefly, before swallowing slowly as he prepared himself for Levi's reaction.

“The Council wants to put Eren on a special mission should he complete the Trials.”

Levi stopped in his tracks. He scowled darkly at Erwin as the gears in his head began moving at a much faster rate.

“What special mission?”

“They want him to shadow the Supreme Emperor and report to the Council on all his dealings.”

“Why?”

“It has come to my and Council's attention that Supreme Emperor Revena has taken an interest in the boy.”

Levi could feel his nails breaking skin and he dug them into his palms.

“How long have you planned this?”

“Since Eren meet Revena at Tatowa.”

Nearby Jedi watched in complete shock and horror as Levi grabbed Erwin by the collar of his robe and threw him to the floor. They quickly shuffled away as the smaller man shot dark glares silently commanding them to leave.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!?” Levi hissed, venom dripping from every word.

Erwin’s hands shot up in a sad attempt to appease his former padawan.

“Master Remus believes that Revena is the Sith Lord we are looking for. We only need proof-”

“And if Revena is the Sith Lord, what then? You _know_ how vulnerable Eren is to the dark side.”

When Erwin broke eye contact, Levi’s eyes widen with realization. He stumbled backwards in disbelief.

“You’ve been grooming him for this from the beginning…practically raising him like a pig for slaughter.”

“Levi, you must believe, I didn’t want to put you in this situation.” Erwin replied as he got back up.

“And yet you still did.”

As Levi turned to leave, Erwin lightly grabbed him on the upper arm holding him in place.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but you must agree that there are other forces at work. We can't assume anything. We have to clear our minds in order to discover the real villains behind this plot."

Levi yanked his arm back, grumbled a couple of things under his breath, and began walking back. He knew Erwin was right but he still didn't like how they were going to use Eren as bait. Even if the plan worked and it turned out that Revena was the Sith Lord, it still didn't feel right with Levi; it felt dishonest. It must have looked like Levi was in an even fouler mood because no one dared to get even remotely close to him as he paced through the hallways.

"Oh Levi, what did the Council what?" Eren looked up from his studies as Levi walked into their quarters. He could tell something was clearly upsetting Levi and tread lightly.

Levi sighed as he slumped into a chair. He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and meditated briefly to release all the bottled up frustration.

"They want you to take the Trials."

Eren frowned slightly as he got up from his chair and made his way to his bed. He crawled up on the soft mattress and hugged a pillow getting in a comfortable position.

"Do you think I should take the Trials?"

Eren was grateful that the Council believed he was ready but if he was honest, he didn't want to take the Trials. He wanted to spend more time with Levi and learn more from him. Sure he would still train under Levi if he achieved knighthood but it wouldn't be the same. And if he was being completely honest, he didn't want Levi to have another padawan. Eren knew he couldn't keep the inevitable, but he wanted to postpone it as long as he could.

It was selfish, but it was the truth.

Levi shifted his head back to look at Eren. All the arguing with the Council had made him exhausted. He stared at Eren with half-closed eyes thinking of whether or not to tell him everything.

"Do you think you're ready to take the Trials?"

"No."

Levi was slightly surprised by Eren's instant response. He thought that Eren would be ecstatic to be taking the Trials. Maybe he did actually teach Eren something (for once). Levi arched his back to stretch before relaxing further into the chair.

"You've already passed the Trial of Courage and Skill. You will take the other three soon."

Levi pushed himself up from his chair. He needed to take a shower before he let himself fall to sleep (there was no way he was going to sleep with a day's worth of germs and dust...no matter how tired he was). As he headed to bathing quarters, he stopped briefly.

"If you pass the Trials, the Council has a special mission for you."

Eren's ears perked at the word "special". He shuffled closer to the edge of the mattress, Levi had his full attention.

"Special mission?"

"The Council wants you to get close to the Supreme Emperor and report back on all his dealings."

Levi leaned against the doorway and smirked as Eren's face twisted with confusion.

"Isn't that spying?"

Levi nodded.

"But that's treason! Why?"

"Some of the Council members believe that Revena isn't actually who he claims to be." Levi shrugged, "They think he is the Sith Lord we are looking for."

Eren couldn't understand how they could come to such accusations. Sure the Supreme Emperor made Eren feel uneasy and he was currently the most powerful man in the galaxy but he couldn't see Revena being a Sith Lord.

However, if the Council asked him to do this mission, then he would do it.

"Well...if it's the will of Council, I will do it."

Eren rolled on his back and listened as Levi headed down the short hallway into the bathing quarters. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind and began meditating. The surrounding sounds seem to fade into silence as Eren went deeper into his meditation.

His mind traveled and focused on the relaxing sounds of falling water from Levi's shower. Eren could feel himself relax further as his mind painted the image of rising stream in a warm shower stall. He pictured Levi expertly lathering soap and washing his raven hair and watched as the soapsuds rolled down his nape along the curve on his back; trailing over the contours of toned muscle achieved from years of Jedi work.

Eren broke from his meditation and flung himself upright. He swallowed hard as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He glanced down at his crotch and sighed.

"Not again," he mumbled to himself.

He glanced back down into the hallway as he palmed at the discomfort between his legs. He quickly got up from his bed and grabbed his robe as he made his way out. He popped his head to shout down the hall.

“Levi,” he called out

“What?”

“I’m going to go train for a bit.”

Eren efficiently put on his robe as he walked out of their joint quarters. He quietly passed through the hallways, ignoring the pairs of Jedi quietly moving about their daily duties. He walked through the cavernous halls until he reached the sparring arena. He quickly made his way to the upper level control booths and set up the arena to his preferred setting. He listened as the heaters hummed to life, manipulating the temperature of the arena to simulate the temperature back on his homeplanet.

He made his way quickly to the center of the arena where he turned on three sparring droids that were scattered around along with balance beams of various heights, swings, a couple wobble and foamsteel balls, and several other training tools.

He was relieved that his padawan braid was “unfortunately” cut off during battle but the shaggy hairstyle he now sported seemed to be even more annoying. Quickly tying his hair back in short ponytail, Eren swung the hilt of his lightsaber as he turned on the sparring droids. He waited as the Marksman-H combat remote droids sparked to life and circled around him. Shifting between his feet, he watched as the three droids floated around, waiting for them to make the first move.

As the first droids shot the first non-lethal blaster, Eren quickly blocked and evaded the fast-moving unpredictable droids as they blasted their blasters. He would hiss when the blasters occasionally hit him but for the most part, Eren was doing quite well. He danced around the arena, the red light from the lightsaber creating continuous paths of red around him as he expertly blocked each blast. Eren could feel beads of sweat trickle down his neck passing over the contours of his torso before pooling at his lower back.

He didn't notice the lightsaber flicker bright white from time to time.

He didn’t even realize Supreme Emperor Revena entering the arena and sitting down on one of the white mats spread among the floor of the vaults to watch him.

Feeling that he was no longer alone, Eren quickly swiped his hand turning off the droids. He turned, panting heavily, to see Supreme Emperor Revena rise slowly and clap at his performance.

“Well done, Eren,” he praised smoothly.

“Chance- I mean, Supreme Emperor Revena, what are you doing here in the Jedi Temple?” Eren asked as he wiped the trickling sweat from his forehead.

“I needed to discuss a couple of things with Master Remus and got lost in the process.”

“Oh…I…uh…I don’t know where Master Remus is right now, but I could take you to his personal quarters. He might be there.”

Eren quickly picked up the sparring droids and put them away. Remembering what Levi had mentioned about his future assignment should he reach knighthood, Eren tried sparking small talk (even though he felt extremely uncomfortable being alone with Supreme Emperor Revena).

“How are things with the Senate?” Eren asked as he picked up and organized the scatter training equipment.

“The Senate wants to have another vote to grant me more executive power,” Revena sighed. He slowly walked along the vaults, gliding his hand along the partition that separated the viewing vaults from the arena. “I don’t know how much longer I can delay my decision. More and more star systems are leaving to join the Separatists and the remaining look to me.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of things troubling you.”

“Yes, I do.”

As Eren finished up with cleaning the arena, he dusted off his hands and made his way to the Supreme Emperor. He tried hiding the shiver that ran down his back as Revena smiled at him. They walked briefly in silence as Eren lead him to Master Remus’s personal quarters.

“You seem to have improved greatly that last time I saw you, Eren.” Revena complimented.

“Yes, the Council says I am to take the Trials soon but I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Why not? I would’ve thought you'd be anxious to take the Trials?”

“Levi says I rely too much on my negative thoughts and emotions. It’s not the Jedi way.”

Revena hummed to himself, smiling inwardly.

“I think those emotions only show that you are human, Eren. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Good is a point of view. The Jedi and the Sith are similar in almost every way, even in their quest for greater power.”

Eren shook his head slightly in disagreement.

“The Sith only think about themselves; they rely on their passions for their strength.”

“And the Jedi do not?”

Eren looked at the Supreme Emperor as they got closer to Master Remus’s personal quarters.

“The Jedi are selfless. They are taught to care not about themselves but about others.”

Before Revena could reply, Eren knocked on the door before being prompted by Master Remus’s voice to enter. Eren bowed his head lightly to Revena before opening the door and entering.

“Supreme Emperor Revena is here to speak with you, Master Remus.”

“Send him in.”

Eren opened the door wider, allowing Revena to enter. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as the Supreme Chancellor entered, carrying himself as poised and dignified as a Supreme Emperor should.

“Close the door when you leave, Eren.”

Eren bowed respectfully before quietly leaving his position. He took a brief glance and met Revena’s serpentine gaze before closing the door completely. Eren shook off any remaining unpleasantness before walking off through the cavernous hallways back to his and Levi’s quarters.


	21. The First Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Jedi are selfless. They are taught to care not about themselves but about others.”
> 
> Before Revena could reply, Eren knocked on the door before being prompted by Master Remus’s voice to enter. Eren bowed his head lightly to Revena before opening the door and entering.
> 
> “Supreme Emperor Revena is here to speak with you, Master Remus.”
> 
> “Send him in.”
> 
> Eren opened the door wider, allowing Revena to enter. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as the Supreme Chancellor entered, carrying himself as poised and dignified as a Supreme Emperor should.
> 
> “Close the door when you leave, Eren.”
> 
> Eren bowed respectfully before quietly leaving his position. He took a brief glance and met Revena’s serpentine gaze before closing the door completely. Eren shook off any remaining unpleasantness before walking off through the cavernous hallways back to his and Levi’s quarters.

“JEAN YOU’RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!”

Marco dug his nails into the cushion of his seat, desperately clinging on for dear life as Jean swerved through the Coruscant traffic on a brilliant Naphthol red airspeeder. Marco’s head was pushed back into the seat cushion as air propelled against them. He could feel himself getting sick.

As Marco glanced over to look at Jean, who looked like he was having the time of his life, he glared when Jean gave him a devilish smirk.

“Don’t you dare.”

Jean laughed before he pushed the steering wheel down causing the airpseeder to take a sharp dive. Marco held his breath as he felt the churning in his stomach rise to his throat.

He was definitely going to get sick.

Jean pulled the airpseeder back up and continued maneuvering it through dense traffic and skyscrapers. He bit his lower lip trying to stop the wide smile creeping on to his face as an idea popped into his mind.

“You wearing your safety belt?” Jean called out to Marco over the blares of the traffic and strong wind.

“Of course!...JEAN, I SWEAR IF YOU’RE GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK YOU'R-SON OF NERFHERDER!!!”

Jean chortled as Marco screamed for dear life as he pulled the airpseeder up into a 360 **°** loop. Not wanting to anger Marco any more, Jean eased up on the acceleration slowing the airspeeder into a "rational" speed. Jean let out a hearty laugh as he looked over to Marco, hair greatly resembled that of a lion’s mane before quickly scanned his surroundings until he spotted the recognizable five towers of the Jedi Temple and turned the airspeeder in that direction.

Marco mumbled to himself as he desperately tried to fix his tangled hair. He sent an angry pout to Jean, whose attention was currently on driving (though Marco was pretty sure Jean had already violated at least ten different driving regulations).

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“Aw, come on Marco, I thought you liked flying.”

“I don’t _mind_ flying, but when you’re flying it’s suicide.”

Jean chuckled again.

“Don’t tell me all those senator training has caused you to lose your sense of fun?”

“I can _have_ fun.” Marco huffed as he straightened out his robes. “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh don’t say that, Marco. You know I love you too much to actually cause you pain.”

Jean pulled into the Jedi Temple and landed the airspeeder smoothly. He unbuckled and waited as Marco slowly got out of the vehicle.

“I don’t have all day old man.” Jean joked as Marco tried to ride out his motion sickness earning his a glare from the man.

He walked over to Marco and knelt down offering his back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled up warmly at him.

“Come on, I carry you back to your room.”

Feeling Marco’s weight lean on his back and his arms wrapping around his shoulders, Jean hooked his arms under Marco’s knees before rising to his feet. Jean hopped on his feet lightly, readjusting Marco before walking into the Jedi Temple. Jean thought to himself how funny they probably looked to the other Jedi who were passing by. They passed through the large hallow hallways in silence briefly before Marco started up a conversation.

“How is your apprenticeship going with Master Mike? I heard you had missions out in the Outer Rim?”

“Yea, wasn’t pretty. I can’t imagine how Eren and Mikasa survived out there by themselves. I don’t think I could've survived one day. The Outer Rim is a lawless place.”

Marco unconsciously tightened his grip lightly on Jean’s shoulders. He leaned his head forward, resting it next to Jean’s.

“It is that bad?”

“Yea,” Jean huffed, “there’s nothing but smugglers, cartels, crime families, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and all other kinds of scum in the Outer Rim…what's worse is that, I didn’t know how common slavery was, let alone that it still existed.”

“On the bright side,” Jean continued, “Mike and I were able to get some information about the Separatists and I won Boonta Eve Classic podrace.”

"I can't believe Master Mike let you participate in one of those races. Do you _know_ how dangerous those are Jean?!? You could've died!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Jean chuckled. "I would take a podrace over sitting in a Senate meeting any day."

Marco's mood darkened over the mention of the Senate.

“Jean…do you think…do you think that maybe we’re on the wrong side?”

Jean stopped walking for a moment before starting again, this time at a much slower pace.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…what if the democracy we thought we were fighting for...what if it no longer exist? The more executive power the Senate gives, the more I think that the Empire has become the very thing we have been fighting to destroy. I mean he’s now the Supreme Emperor…doesn’t that make you a little suspicious?”

“It does, but we can’t do anything about it Marco. We’re only padawans. I’m sure the Masters have noticed and are doing something about it.”

As Jean reached Marco’s quarters, he leaned forward slightly so that Marco could open the door to let them in. He knelt down, loosening his grip on Marco’s legs as he set Marco on his feet.

“Thanks. Do you want anything to drink?” Marco asked as he made his way to his small kitchen counter to make himself a cup of tea.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Jean replied as he dropped his body onto Marco’s soft mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he slept on a mattress this comfortable.

“You taking the Trials?”

“Yep.” Marco nudged the side of the bed signalling to Jean that his tea was ready. He handed the hot mug to Jean as he took a seat next to him.

“Me too.” Jean blew lightly before taking a sip of the fragrant tea. After taking another sip, Jean turned his head to take a long look at Marco.

He noticed that Marco had accumulated more freckles on his face. His shoulders were broader and the well-fitted robes alluded to a muscular build underneath. It was hard to believe five years had passed between them.

“I thought about you every day.” Jean spoke impetuously. He found himself lost in the familiar pair of chestnut eyes; receptive but hesitant.

“It started with small things like what you were doing; but when word reached to the Outer Rim about the attack on the Imperial Palace, all I thought about was if you were alright…if you were safe.” Jean turned to look into his mug, staring at the tea as it continued to pulse its warmth into his palms.

“I…I love you, Marco…” Jean swallowed hard before turning back to look at Marco, “I don’t know if it’s as a friend or something more…but, the thought of not being near you – losing you- it’s unbearable.”

Marco took a deep breath as he got up and walked to the small kitchen counter. He leaned his palms against the edge after setting his empty mug into the tiny sink.

Gauging Marco’s silence as rejection, Jean instantly regretted his confession.

“We can’t do this, Jean, regardless of the way we may feel about each other.”

Jean finished the remaining tea before getting up from the mattress and walking over to the sink. Even standing side-by-side proved to be difficult for Jean.

“So you do feel something.” Jean quietly spoke as he placed his empty mug into the sink.

“It doesn’t matter. We took an oath, Jean. We made a commitment that we can't break.”

“We’re not allowed to have attachments or possessions. It doesn’t say we’re not allowed to have compassion.”

Jean lightly brushed his fingers over Marco’s hand and felt a rush of relief when Marco turned his palm to intertwine their fingers. He looked down at their laced fingers and smiled to himself.

“You think anyone else has these problems?” Jean joked.

“I think Annie has had these problems since she first time she talked to Armin.” Marco replied earning a soft chuckle from Jean.

* * *

Eren crawled under the covers before wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist. He nuzzled into the nape of Levi's neck, taking in his clean scent.

“What are you doing, Eren?” Levi’s voice was quiet and completely calm as if he was used to his former padawan sneaking into his quarters in the middle of night (though he was surprised at the sudden display of affection).

Levi rolled over and stared at Eren with his usual neutral expression; one that no matter how many times Eren stared at, he couldn’t read. Levi’s hair was dishevelled, splaying against the pillow. Eren slowly reached up a hand and brushed away Levi’s bangs.

“What do you think?”

Levi sighed and rolled over.

“There are brothels for that Eren.”

Eren pouted and scooted closer, resting his forehead against the back of Levi's head. Levi was quiet for a long time and for a brief moment Eren wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“What happened?” Levi whispered in a gentle voice.

“I ran into Supreme Emperor Revena in the sparring area…he said some…things”

Levi rolled back to look at Eren. Even in the darkness, Levi could see that Eren was troubled.

“I killed him…even though he was disarmed.”

“Eren, he was a Sith. He kidnapped Revena, you were only tryin-”

“No, I wanted him dead. I wanted him to see what it’s like to be helpless and afraid.” Eren looked at Levi and swallowing hard as he tried to steady his shaky voice.

“I wanted him to know what it’s like to be a victim. I wanted him to understand that what he did to you was wrong. And the more the Supreme Emperor talks to me, the less ashamed I feel about my actions and thoughts.”

“What’s…what’s happening to me?”

Levi stared at him with shock. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He was at a loss of words over Eren’s confession. An unfamiliar ache stung in Levi’s chest. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He could feel Eren’s shaky breath as it hit his face and the pain and confusion in Eren’s voice wasn’t helping.

For the first time, Levi felt inadequate as a Jedi Master.

“I just…feel so angry…all the time. And no matter where I go, everybody treats me like a monster.”

Eren could feel the tears building and swallowed hard in a desperate attempt to keep them from falling.

“I feel like, no matter how hard I try, the light is slipping from me…what if,” Eren sniffed, “what if after everything I’ve been through…what if I wasn’t meant for the light?”

The tears fell freely from Eren’s eyes as he looked at Levi. He felt so confused and lost; but mostly, he was afraid of himself.

“Eren, I want you to listen carefully to what I’m going to say,” Levi took a deep breath before he continued; “you’re not a bad person. Though you have difficulty following directions and listening, you’re a kind, caring, selfless person. Bad things happen to everyone, some more than others.”

Eren nodded lightly. An unpleasant sound followed as Eren wiped away his tears and snot with his sleeve causing Levi to recoil slightly

“Oh don’t do that, you’ll get snot all over my sheets.”

Eren chuckled as Levi turned over briefly and reached for a handkerchief sitting on top of his nightstand.

“Besides,” Levi continued as he turned back and began wiping away any remaining bodily fluids off of Eren’s face; “the world isn’t split into the light and dark side of the Force, no matter how much we’d like it to be.”

“Both sides of the Force are inside us; what matters is the part we choose to act on.”

Levi rolled up Eren’s snot covered sleeve preventing it from transferring any germs onto his clean sheets before he tossed the handkerchief back on to the nightstand.

“But what if it still goes wrong?”

“Then we’ll work it out like we always do.”

Eren nodded as he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Levi pulling him into a soft embrace. He could feel Levi’s warm steady breath against his collarbone and the solid muscle underneath his night shirt. He snuggled closer, resting his chin on top of Levi’s head before drifting into a deep sleep.

It was strange to Levi how natural it felt. He knew he was treading on a dangerous line. He was getting attached; too attached. He easily deduced that the fondness he felt for Eren was not that between a master and his padawan, or between comrades, or friends, or family members.

Levi knew he had to distance himself from Eren; however, he feared that in his absence, Revena might use it as an opportunity to further persuade Eren to join his cause (that is if Revena was the Sith Lord they were looking for). Levi wondered if he should talk to Erwin or Master Remi for advice on the matter and figured he’d decide what to do in the morning. But for now, Levi allowed himself the small comfort of sleeping inside Eren’s arms.


	22. The Stormtroopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren nodded as he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Levi pulling him into a soft embrace. He could feel Levi’s warm steady breath against his collarbone and the solid muscle underneath his night shirt. He snuggled closer, resting his chin on top of Levi’s head before drifting into a deep sleep.
> 
> It was strange to Levi how natural it felt. He knew he was treading on a dangerous line. He was getting attached; too attached. He easily deduced that the fondness he felt for Eren was not that between a master and his padawan, or between comrades, or friends, or family members.
> 
> Levi knew he had to distance himself from Eren; however, he feared that in his absence, Revena might use it as an opportunity to further persuade Eren to join his cause (that is if Revena was the Sith Lord they were looking for). Levi wondered if he should talk to Erwin or Master Remi for advice on the matter and figured he’d decide what to do in the morning. But for now, Levi allowed himself the small comfort of sleeping inside Eren’s arms.

Master Remi smiled to himself as he sensed Levi enter his meditation quarters. Placing a thin strip of silk to mark his spot, he gently closed the book and set it aside as he turned to face his former student.

“Something is troubling you?”

Levi nodded.

Master Remi gestured for Levi to sit and smiled warmly at him. He waited for his former student to sit before continuing.

“No need to feel embarrassed, Master Levi. Even my first students come to me with questions.”

Levi took a deep breath as he thought about the most appropriate way to approach the subject.

“It’s about Eren.”

“Of course,” Master Remi nodded with understanding, “I sense great confusion in him…but that is not why you are here.”

The tension in Levi’s body dissipated as he leaned back and relaxed into the chair.

“Is it normal to feel like this?”

Master Remi smiled at him. He knew very well what Levi was asking about. He had lost count how many times his former students came to him asking the same question, looking for advice. He had also lost count how many times he had watched Jedi stray away from the Jedi Order in order to pursue those feelings.

Remi knew he was no saint. He was a slave to those feelings just as much as Levi or any other Jedi was. But as the current Grand Master Jedi, he was tasked with giving guidance and leading the Jedi Order.

“And what is it exactly do you feel?”

“I don’t know…attachment?”

“You are not the first to come to me with these questions, Levi; and I doubt you will be the last. Where in the Jedi Code does it say we cannot feel compassion?”

“Are we not taught to remove all external distractions?”

“Yes, but if you remember your teachings, you'd remember that what a Jedi must honor, above all things, is life.”

Levi stayed silent for a moment. He stared at his feet as he thought over Master Remi’s words.

“Have you ever felt this way, Master?”

Remi smiled warmly as Levi looked up at him. He could still remember the day when Remus came back from his mission in the Outer Rim and brought with him a young squalid child. He remembered that despite growing up in a Jedi Temple, the child grew up rebellious and lost count of the times he or Remus had to pick him up from the security office for getting into trouble.

He smiled to himself as he reminisced on the memories. Though his physical strength was still formidable, it was only when he looked at his former students that he truly felt the extent of his age.

“Youth will never know how age feels and thinks, but old men, like myself, are guilty when they forget what it’s like to be young.”

“I’m not _that_ young and you're not _that_ old.” Levi scoffed.

“That maybe so,” Remi smiled, “but to me, you will always be that young rebellious boy Remus brought back from the Outer Rim.”

“I still remember,” Remi chuckled lightly, “the day you bought your first tea set. You looked so heartbroken when the handle broke. Remus spent the rest of the night testing each teacup in the Temple to save you from having another traumatizing experience.”

“Don’t remind me.” Levi groaned into his palm as he reminisced on the old memory. “You know he took me back to the store the next day and argued for an exchange.”

Levi noticed Master Remi’s expression sadden to some degree.

“I would die for him...my brother.” Master Remi spoke softly. “I would throw myself in front of a lightsaber without hesitation if it meant he would live for another heartbeat longer.”

“If I wasn’t the Grand Master,” Remi continued, “I think I would’ve done everything to keep Remus safe…even betray my vows.”

“You’re not wrong or any less of the Jedi to feel the things you do Levi. Do not suppress those emotions; they are valuable and essential to the light and life itself. Embrace the will of the Force but you must learn to control these emotions, lest they control you.”

Levi opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when a knock disrupted their conversation. Both Jedi turned to the doorway and saw three soldiers wearing blinding white plastoid body armors with streaks of black fabric peaking between each plate -all three carried E-11 blaster rifles close to their chests- as they walked in a single line; their uniformed steps were unnaturally precise.

“Supreme Emperor Revena has requested that two units be stationed at the Jedi Temple.” One of the white soldiers disclosed through a filtered voice.

“I will accept this request. Master Remus will give you more detailed instructions as to where your soldiers can and cannot be stationed.”

“Yes, sir.” The soldier clicks his heels once before turning about-face and marched out of the room.

Feeling a familiar unwelcome presence in the temple, Remi’s demeanor darkened. Rising slowly from his chair, Remi made his way out the door. He was about to advise Levi to find his padawan but Levi beat him to it.

“You don’t need to tell me to go find Eren.” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I can sense that snake is back in the temple.”

Levi bowed his head quickly before heading out to search for Eren. Remi watched from the doorway and felt a small sense of pride as nearby Jedi quickly parted making a clear path of the small commanding Jedi. He quickly stored away any remaining parental feelings as he walked in the opposite direction.

His tracks were halted briefly as he looked out a window and watched as hundreds upon hundreds of white soldiers walked in unison. The bubbling feeling of uneasiness didn’t dissipate as quickly as he would’ve like as scanned over the small army.

Unyielding obedience.

Remi shuddered at the thought of what these troops were capably of should they fall into the wrong hands -if they weren't already.

As he crossed through one of the many hidden gardens inside the Temple, a long moan disrupted him from his thoughts. His feet turned quickly and walked towards the direction of the sound. A Jedi should know better than to use the meditation gardens as a place to satisfy basic human urges.

It was one thing to know your younger brother was having sexual relations with the now Supreme Emperor.

It was completely different thing so see your younger brother having sexual relations with the now Supreme Emperor.

Remi found himself frozen as he stood and watched what was transpiring before his eyes. Thankfully, his younger brother’s large frame shielded him from seeing any details though he didn’t need to rely on his imagination to know what was happening. He glanced over the long lean fair-skinned leg that wrapped around Remus’s waist and traveled north only to stop momentarily at the pair of arm that desperately gripped the earthy robe.

He inhaled deeply as he met the serpentine gaze of Revena that seemed to smile slyly at him before shutting and twisting with pleasure.

_Look at him..._

_Look how fragile your Jedi Code is…_

_Look how easily I can make the strongest fall…_

Remi coughed into his closed fist and waited patiently for Remus to compose himself before turning to meet him. He gave Remus a stern look before turning his head to face the Supreme Emperor who seemed to revel in his apparent disappointment.

“I would appreciate it if you respected our Temple, Supreme Emperor. This is a place for deep meditation **_not_** a brothel.”

Remi held his head high as he swiftly turned on the balls of his feet and walked out of the garden. His pace didn’t falter as Remus called out him.

“Remi!” His brother called out, jogging after him. When his brother didn’t respond he ran up and grabbed one of his arms and turned his around. Remus backed up cautiously when he was met with a hard chastising stare.

“What the hell were you thinking?!?”

“Remi, I-”

“You could’ve been seen! What do you think would happen if you were spotted by someone else?!? By a youngling?!? Remus, you _know_ better than that!”

“Remi, please would you just-”

“Now is not the time for your insubordination and misconduct! I have let you play this petty game long enough. You put an end to this now! Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Remus breathed.

Remus knew far too well about the dangers of an angered gentle man. This was the reason Remi was the Grand Master Jedi and not himself. Remi was a man who could take many, many, _many_ insults before he finally reached his limit. And once he had reached that limit, that rage would make itself known. Not all at once, but gradually like molten fire as it slowly rolls down a fire mountain. It's neither explosive nor passionate; it never causes the grounds to shiver nor the skies to darken. It would burn quietly, destroying everything in its path and leave no room for mercy.

“I need you to be – to _**act**_ \- the position you were given. You are Leader of the Jedi Council for god’s sake. When I leave to rejoin with the Force, then **_you_** will be the Grand Master. I don’t care whether you have or don't have feelings for Revena. All I need is your ability to follow my instructions and the instructions of the Order. To be a fixed point, the _last_ Jedi standing should things get worse. If you can’t do that, then you can renounce your vows and go back home. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes, Grand Master.”

Remus bows his head low and waited until Remi was gone before raising his head and returning to the garden. As he walked back, he stopped briefly to look out the window. He eyed the procession of stormtrooper units with suspicion. He felt ashamed for his previous actions but in his defense, the closer he got to Revena the closer he was to finding evidence that he was the Sith Lord that he and his brother suspected.

“Get a good scolding from brother dearest?” Revena teased as he straightened his hair and closed the space between them. He looks out the window and smiles at the stormtrooper formation.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” he purred as he rested his head on Remus’s chest.

“They are created only for war; how can that be beautiful?”

Revena chuckled, “and I thought Jedi were supposed to have compassion for all things.”

“There are few things which I allow myself to feel disdain for.”

“Like what?” Revena asked trailing his forefinger along Remus’s sharp jawline.

“The Sith and everything that encompasses and follows their creed.”

Remus watched Revena’s eyes carefully looking for any hint as to what the man was thinking but found nothing.

“Surely, the Sith aren’t _that_ bad.”

“They bring war, destruction, death; nothing but evil.”

“Evil,” Revena purred to himself, “what an interesting concept.”

“Do you not believe in evil?”

“As a philosophical concept, yes; but when practically applied it doesn’t mean anything but tell you more about yourself than the person you apply it to.”

Revena traced a small pattern on the bare flesh that peaked through the folds of Remus’s robes.

“Don’t you believe everyone is capable of evil deeds?”

“Do you?”

“Of course, if we were held accountable for our thoughts instead of our deeds, then none of us would be safe – let alone considered good- perhaps it’s only the will of Force that so few act on their thoughts and get what they deserve.”

“And what do you deserve?”

Revena smirks before placing a small kiss on the dip between Remus’s clavicles and walking off.

“You tell me, _Master Jedi_.”

He sighs and shakes his head before walking after the Supreme Emperor to make sure he wasn’t wandering off into places he wasn’t allowed to enter. He followed him up to the entrance of the Jedi Temple and stopped. He watched as the poised figure descends downs the concrete steps and is immediately perimetered by a unit of stormtroopers. He gives a stern scan of the remaining troops, silent warning to remain in their given places before walking back into the Temple.

He cursed at himself for being so blind.

Remi was right.

He had been playing this game for far too long.

He was running out of moves to play.

And the one he knew he had to use was one he didn’t want play.

But he was running out of time.

Spotting a droid, Remus quickly called to it and waited as it changed course and beeped at him for instructions.

"Send word to the Council for an immediate meeting. It's time we anoint Eren and give him the mission."


	23. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You tell me, Master Jedi.”
> 
> He sighs and shakes his head before walking after the Supreme Emperor to make sure he wasn’t wandering off into places he wasn’t allowed to enter. He followed him up to the entrance of the Jedi Temple and stopped. He watched as the poised figure descends downs the concrete steps and is immediately perimetered by a unit of stormtroopers. He gives a stern scan of the remaining troops, silent warning to remain in their given places before walking back into the Temple.
> 
> He cursed at himself for being so blind.
> 
> Remi was right.
> 
> He had been playing this game for far too long.
> 
> He was running out of moves to play.
> 
> And the one he knew he had to use was one he didn’t want play.
> 
> But he was running out of time.
> 
> Spotting a droid, Remus quickly called to it and waited as it changed course and beeped at him for instructions.
> 
> "Send word to the Council for an immediate meeting. It's time we anoint Eren and give him the mission."

Eren stared at the ground as he and Levi walked through the Temple in silence. It wasn’t unusual for them; Levi would rather walk in silence than to waste energy on meaningless conversation. Now a Jedi Knight, he was headed to see the Supreme Emperor. He was going to be Revena’s personal Jedi guard (oh goodie). Annie, Bert, and Reiner were also going to be stationed at the Imperial Palace, as requested by the Supreme Emperor, so at least Eren wasn’t going to be _completely_ alone. He got along with the three, but he wouldn’t consider them friends.

“Make sure to check in with the Council frequently.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And don’t forget to keep your room clean and brush your teeth.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And don’t do anything stupid.”

Eren sighed, “yes, Master.”

Eren petted Charon whose head now dwarfed his thighs. He was getting big, too big for Coruscant and he’d only get bigger. He scratched behind his ears and smiled to himself briefly. The smile faded as the driver signaled that they were minutes away from reaching the Imperial Palace. He wasn’t surprised that the Supreme Emperor and his procession of painted peacocks were standing near the loading dock.

They welcomed Eren as he got out of the vehicle followed by Levi and Charon.

“Welcome Eren.” The Supreme Emperor smiled.

Charon growled and Eren tapped him lightly on the snout.

“Where are your belongings?” One of the Emperor’s decorated peacocks asked as he leaned over looking for some object that would signify a luggage.

“Right here.” Eren pushed back his outer robe revealing all his necessities that were secured on his waist.

“And you can survive off of just _that_?” Another peacock asked in disbelief.

“Jedi are forbidden from keeping more than essential belongings.” Levi cut in, making his presence known.

“Ah, Master Levi.” Revena turned to face before smiling. “I didn’t see you there.”

On instinct, Eren stepped closer to Levi; the back of his hand brushed against Levi’s in an attempt to calm him down. It was a silent gesture, one that luckily passed under Revena’s radar.

“Come Eren, it’s protocol that I instruct you on the rules of the Palace before your first day and I’m sure your Master has other duties he has to attend to.”

“May I get settled in my quarters first? I think it would be better if I left my pet there.”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll have someone escort you. When you’re done, I’ll be waiting in the throne room. I’m pretty sure you remember where that is.”

An escort gestured for the two Jedi and the large dog to follow. They walked through the palace hallways until reaching a simple door painted a dark wine color embellished with golden leaves -it was simple compared to everything else that was in this palace. As they entered, Eren patted Charon on the head signalling him to go find his spot.

As the large hound scampered off, Eren waited until the escort left and the door closed shut before turning to Levi. He hadn’t noticed that he was holding Levi’s hand until Levi gently pulled his hand away and patted him on the head as a parting gesture.

“You’ll be fine. Quit worrying.”

As Levi turned to leave, Eren grabbed his hand. He really needed to stop acting before speaking because as Levi turned to look at him again, Eren found himself speechless. Unsure, he looked down at their joint hands. He frowned at how different their hands looked together.

Was Levi’s hand always this small?

Was it always this fair in color?

Were his fingers always this delicate looking?

In a trance, Eren looked up and began studying Levi’s face. His fingertips glided over the contours as if trying to commit it to memory. Levi’s face was surprisingly smooth.

“Eren.” Levi warned.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Eren hadn’t realized how close he’d got to Levi. Their faces were just inches apart.

“Stop it.” Levi swatted Eren’s hand away from his face

“Stop what? … What am I doing?” Eren cupped Levi’s face with both hands, his conscious long gone on vacation. His face inched closer, noses barely touching. Eren could see a faint streak of pink flush across Levi’s cheeks and nose.

“I can’t give you what you’re asking for.” Levi whispered. He stared at the dip between Eren’s clavicles; the pair of vibrant blue-green eyes were beginning to be too much for him.

A shaky breath left Levi as Eren leaned forward and kissed him. He doesn’t resist. It was gentle at first but the moment Eren nibbled at Levi’s lower lip, he came to his senses and pulled away.

“You shouldn’t have done that… _I_ shouldn’t have done that.” Levi mumbled before turning away and started heading for the door. As Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, he stopped in his tracks. The warm breath that steadily hit the side of his neck was making it difficult for Levi to break free.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Eren whispered; “But, when I’m around you…my mind is no longer my own...I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s just stress from this situation that’s all.” Levi lied.

“I don’t think it’s from the stress.” Eren replied as he nuzzled his head, burying it deeper in the crook of Levi’s neck.

“Eren, let go.”

“Please don’t push me away.” Eren whispered.

“I’m not pushing you away. You’re being irrational.”

“When have I ever been rational?”

Levi flinched as a warm wetness glided across the length of his neck. It was an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest – but not unpleasant- as Eren’s mouth latched on to a patch of skin and began sucking slowly.

“I’m serious, Eren. Knock it off.” His voice was shaky and any hint of warning or seriousness was long gone. He could himself get dizzy from Eren’s thoughts that seemed to burst out like water bursting from a hole in a dam.

Finding his strength again, Levi pulled away from Eren’s hold and gave his padawan a good slap in the face. He gripped his palm tightly absorbing the stinging sensation left on his palm. As Levi straightened his robes, he tried recomposing himself –which proved to be difficult as Eren’s thoughts continued to bombard his mind, this time with a much different emotion.

“We’ll discuss this when you return to the Temple for the Council meeting. In the meantime, think over what you’ve done and what you were asking me to do.”

“I apologize if I have upset you, Master.”

“I’m not upset. Just…just do your mission.”

Eren ran a frustrated hand through his untamed hair as Levi left. He banged his head repeatedly against the nearest wall. Why did he always have to act like such an ass in front of Levi?!? Sure, Levi was probably used to it by now but Eren was positive that after the stunt he just pulled, he would be glad things stayed the same between them.

He just wished -wanted- Levi to see him as him. Not as the brat he picked up from Korriban. Not as his padawan. Eren wanted Levi to see him as him; a man.

Eren became aware of his feelings for his Master probably around the moment he realized he couldn’t get rid of his morning hardness unless he thought about Levi (and it only progressed from there). After that, he began noticing little things. Like how Levi always slept facing the wall, or how he only took honey and cream with his tea instead of sugar and milk, or how unlike the traditional methods, Levi held his lightsaber backhand.

He also memorized when and how long Levi took his showers, his favorite settings for the sparring arena, his favorite foods and cleaning utensils, how Levi hated the cold weather, or how the tips of his ears turn bright red when he gets embarrassed.

Eren knew almost everything there was to know about Levi –aside from his past (that was a no-enter zone).

He knew he shouldn’t have these feelings. He was Jedi – he was above attachments and possessions- but the only time he felt happy about himself was when he was with Levi (which was pretty much all of the time until now).

Remembering he had other things –more important things- to do than pine over Levi, Eren straightened his robes and left to head to the throne room. Despite only visiting the palace once, Eren easily found his way to the grand throne room.

“Ah, Eren. I beginning to worry you had lost your way.”

Eren bowed his head slowly as Revena rose from his throne and walked towards him. He bit the inside of his cheek as a cold hand rested on his shoulder.

“Come, walk with me.”

Eren nodded and raised to his head. He gave a nervous smile and walked beside the Supreme Emperor as he began giving him the grand tour of the palace.

The rules were simple, Eren had authority over most of the workers and stormtroopers in the palace –since he was Revena’s personal Jedi guard-, he was given a special band that would give him clearance to most areas in the palace and Coruscant –and was prompted to wear it all the time (which he would mostly likely not do)- and he was to train with Annie, Bert, and Reiner several times a week.

Aside from those rules, he was supposed to follow the Supreme Emperor to all gatherings, events, Senate assemblies, etc. He _should_ be with Levi and the rest of the Jedi as they fight the Separatists and their Titan army –but no- he was here, playing baby sitter and attempting to spy on the Supreme Emperor.

“They want you to spy on me, don’t they Eren?”

The Supreme Emperor’s question took Eren from his thoughts. He stared bewildered at him for a moment, thinking whether he should lie or tell the truth.

Eren nodded.

“I’m not surprised. Remember back to your early teachings, Eren. All those who have power, are afraid to lose it – even the Jedi.”

Revena stopped in front of a panoramic window, looking out into the ecumenopolis scenery. Eren took a curious glance at the Emperor before moving to stand next to him. He looked tired and very stressed –not something a Sith Lord would look like.

“You should rest, Excellency. Even I can tell you need it.”

He chuckled, “perhaps another time. As of late, I find it difficult for me to sleep alone in this palace. I’m sure you of all people can understand why.”

“Would you like me to send for Master Remus? I sure he wouldn’t-”

“No, that’s quite alright.” The Emperor laughed lightly. “There are more important matters to attend to than my sleeping.”

They continued walking. Eren found himself confused with his thoughts. His instincts tell him to be careful but looking at the man up close, Eren didn’t find him threatening at all. In fact, he looked weak –whether that was because of his lack of sleep or not, Eren wasn’t sure.

“I’m surprised you’re not as tired as I am.” Revena continued. “To me, the Jedi seem the most busy.”

“It’s our duty to keep peace and balance in the galaxy.”

“And yet, you enjoy none of the pleasures of life.”

“Pardon?”

“It is to my understanding, you’re not allowed to enjoy romantic companionship?”

“Attachments and possessions are forbidden, but compassion is encouraged.”

Revena nodded lightly before smiling to himself.

“Have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Lumen?”

“No.”

“Ah, I thought so. It’s not a story the Jedi would teach.”

“Why not?”

“It’s more of a Sith legend. Darth Lumen was once a Jedi. He wasn't one of the strongest but he wasn't the weakest, just an ordinary Jedi. But, like most humans, he fell in love. One day, his love fell gravely ill and there was nothing the Jedi could do to heal her. So, he turned to the dark side for help. He became so powerful and wise, he was able to influence the midichlorians to not only to save his love, but to also keep her from dying.”

“He could do that?”

“Yes, he became the closest thing to the Force itself, both creator and destroyer of life. The dark side is a gateway to many abilities some would even consider to be _unnatural_.”

“What happened to him?”

“He became so powerful and consumed by the fear of losing his love which, eventually of course, he did. He accidentally killed her in a blind rage and when he realized what he had done, he killed himself. How ironic.”

Eren thought about Mikasa and Armin. But more importantly, he thought about Levi. He thought about his encounter with Darth Nuntius and Militis. How he couldn’t protect Mikasa and Levi from getting hurt. He thought about how things would’ve been different had he been more powerful.

He wanted to be stronger to protect them.

He _needed_ to be stronger to protect them.

“Is it possible to learn those powers?”

“Not from a Jedi.”


	24. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened to him?”
> 
> “He became so powerful and consumed by the fear of losing his love which, eventually of course, he did. He accidentally killed her in a blind rage and when he realized what he had done, he killed himself. How ironic.”
> 
> Eren thought about Mikasa and Armin. But more importantly, he thought about Levi. He thought about his encounter with Darth Nuntius and Militis. How he couldn’t protect Mikasa and Levi from getting hurt. He thought about how things would’ve been different had he been more powerful.
> 
> He wanted to be stronger to protect them.
> 
> He needed to be stronger to protect them.
> 
> “Is it possible to learn those powers?”
> 
> “Not from a Jedi.”

Levi stared down at his open palms as he flexed his fingers checking to see if their dexterity was still intact. He glanced out in the battlefield over the piles of corpses, a strange combination of Titan, stormtroopers, Separatists, and Jedi.

Another day, another battlefront.

At least he was being useful. Plus, it was something to keep his mind busy. He seemed to have some difficulty sleeping recently. The faint tremor of the Force in the back of his mind – a soft pulsing whisper was how it was usually described. It was something every Master was to expect and grow accustomed to. 

For Levi, it wasn’t soft or gentle at all. It was like a flame, something that burned for attention. Warmth that coursed throughout his entire being. It was sharp, stinging flame. He grew to like it over time. As it became more familiar to him, he grew to like the feeling.

It felt like Eren.

Bright and beautiful.

Levi knew if he touched it, he’d burn.

He was surprised that despite being so far away from the capital, Levi could feel that flame burning as if Eren was standing and fighting right alongside him. He flicked out a handkerchief and began wiping away the evaporating titan blood before a small unit of stormtroopers approached him.

“Any orders Corporal Levi?” The leader asked as the unit clicked their heels and stood in formation.

“Gather the fallen and prepare the ships for Coruscant.”

“Yes sir.”

As Levi continued to the wipe the blood from his hands and lightsaber hilt, he glanced up briefly to acknowledge Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther who were making their way towards him.

“Flawless as always, Levi.” Eld commented as he patted Levi between the shoulder blades.

“Are the battlefronts always like this?”

“Yea, pretty much. Though today went by faster, thanks to you.”

“How are things in the capital?” Petra asked.

Levi shrugged. “The Senate continues allocating more executive power to the now Supreme Emperor and it’ll probably stay that way until this damn war is over.”

The group grimaced in unison; Petra frowned along with Gunther while Oluo and Eld shook their heads in disagreement. They could all sense that something was going on in the Senate, they just weren’t sure what it was –they didn’t want to think about the impossible.

That Democracy was dead.

“How are things with your padawan? Eren, right? Still a piece of shit?” Oluo asked, hoping to change subject to something more light-hearted.

“He obtained knighthood and is a personal guard for the Supreme Emperor.”

Eld and Gunther looked at each other surprised at Eren’s achievements while Oluo scoffed and Petra looked mortified.

“Do you think it’s wise to give Eren such a task?”

“It was the Council's idea.” Levi shrugged and headed towards one of the Empire ships.

“But you said it yourself that Eren is too unpredictable.”

Her mouth shut closed as soon as Levi’s eyes hit her. Petra knew better than to speak any further. She tread lightly as the atmosphere among the group quickly changed from lighthearted banter to tense seriousness.

“Permission to speak frankly, Corporal?”

“You don’t need my permission.”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say I admire you greatly, Levi.”

“But?”

Petra took a deep breath.

“But, I fail to understand how you can trust Eren so blindly. He’s proven time and time again that he’d unpredictable and relies heavily on his emotions. At times he acts more…”

“Go on, say it.”

“More Sith than Jedi.”

Levi simply nodded and continued heading towards one of the Empire fleet ships. Along the way, he noticed a 7 meter class deviant titan and quickly disposed of the thing. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Levi fished out his handkerchief again and wiped away the blood.

The others followed in silence, unsure on how to approach Levi. Silence continued as they boarded the ship and sat quietly as the stormtroopers continued making preparation for their flight to the capital. The tension between the group faded as a stormtrooper approached them.

“Coropral,” the stormtrooper clicked her heals, “there has been a Separatist attack on Plexis. Permission to change destination course.”

“Plexis?!?” Petra asked with surprise. “But that’s one of the Core World! How could they have got so close?”

“Corporal?” The stormtropper asked, ignoring Petra’s outburst.

“Set course for Plexis. We need to deal with this at once.”

“Yes, Corporal.” The stormtrooper clicked her heals again before jogging off to the control room.

Levi kept his neutral expression while it was clear that the rest of the group was a mixture of confusion and anxiousness. If he was honest, Levi was surprised at how close the Separatists attacks were becoming. He had no doubt that the Empire had dispatched an army of stormtroopers to deal with the situation and that they were going merely to check the damage.

As the ship’s engines hummed to life, Levi hissed as a sharp burning pain hit his forehead. He hunched over clutching his temple, clenching his jaw in hopes that the pain with cease soon. Petra was at Levi’s side in the blink of an eye.

“Levi what’s wrong?”

Levi groaned as the pain increased as the ship when into hyperspace. It was if fire was coursing through his veins, burning every inch of his body. And then in an instant, the pain was gone; completely. He let go of the breath he had been holding and starting panting heavily.

He thanked Petra for her concern before standing up massaging his forehead as he made his way to the control room. He ignored the stormtroopers that saluted in respect as he passed by in the halls.

“How much longer until Plexis?” He asked as he entered the control room.

“We should be there shortly.”

Levi nodded and watched as the ship left hyperspace. Even from outer space, he could see the clouds of black smoke hovering over the pinkish planet that was once a homeworld to numerous spice gangs.

He walked out of the control room to the loading dock as the ship began its landing. As the loading dock door opened, Levi covered his nose with his sleeve to mask the horrendous smell. Despite the number of battlefronts he’s had to go to, Levi never managed to get used to the smell of burning flesh.

He walked out into the battlefield and scanned the area. Piles of titan bones along with burning mounds of Separatists corpses and stormtroopers were scattered across the open field. Nothing seemed to be left. He spotted a stray Separatist corpse and walked over to examine it. He glanced down at the mangled body and remained neutral.

Sensing the others approaching he announced his findings.

“They were killed by a lightsaber.”

Levi continued walking and scanning the battlefield. He found it odd that the Empire fleet ships were still around but no stormtrooper, one that still alive, could be seen.

“Gunther.”

“Yes, Corporal?”

“Tell the stormtroopers to check the other fleet ships. Something’s not right.”

Levi scans the area once more and starts heading towards a small forest. As he goes deeper, he can feel that small flame grow larger, burning brighter. He weaved through the big-ass trees following the flame that burned in the back of his mind. Every fiber of his being was telling him Eren would be there. Rationally thinking, it would be impossible. Eren was tasked to watch the Emperor, there was no way he would here.

As he reached a clearly, Levi took a sharp breath. For once, his rational thinking was wrong. There his former padawan was, standing in the middle of clearing drenched in blood. Evaporating titan blood emitted thin clouds of smoke that surrounded him.

“Eren.”

Levi stepped back as blue-green feral eyes snapped at him; pupils that shrank into thin slits. A growl rumbled through Eren’s chest while bits of foam formed at the corners of his mouth. The growling stopped immediately and Eren staggered back at the realization that it was Levi. He bit the bottom of his lip and stared at the ground ashamed.

“Eren, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Coruscant?”

“When word reached the capital about the attack on Plexis, the Emperor sent me to help. I don’t remember much…I just know that when I came to, every one of them was dead.”

“Eren.” Levi took a tentative step forward only to step back again as anger and hatred rolled off Eren like violent waves.

“I killed them all. Every last one of them. All those beasts, those animals wearing person suits to look like humans. I hate them!”

“Eren.” Levi walked closer and cupped his padawan’s face between his palms. He tried getting Eren to look at him and was failing. He brushed away the long bangs from his face.

Eren brought his hands up, covering them over Levi’s hands as he buried his face in them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Levi’s scent as he did before finally looking at the smaller man.

“I feel…strange…like something’s happening…I’m not the Jedi I should be. I feel…powerful…more than I have ever felt before and I’m not satisfied…I want more when I know I shouldn’t.”

Before Levi could respond a sharp pain hit him in the lower pain. He yelped in pain and fell forward.

“Levi!” Eren caught Levi and watched in horror as a large pool of blood stained his earthy robe. He applied pressure on the area in an attempt to stop the blood and started panicking. He looked up and quickly scanned the area before locking on to the culprit.

With his free hand, he Force choked the stray Separatist shooter. Lifting up the body, he felt a surge of power flow through as he watched the body writhe coupled with the choking sounds as the man desperately tried to breathe. With a simple flick of his wrist, listened as single snap echoed through the clearing and watched as the body moved no more.

Disposing the body like it was a piece of garbage, Eren carefully picked up Levi and ran out of the woods. Spotting a unit of stormtroopers along with Petra and Oluo, Eren ran up to them.

“Levi!” Petra shrieked at the sight of blood stain his robes.

“What happened?” Oluo shouted as he torn Levi’s unconscious body from Eren’s arms before shouting at the stormtroopers to get a medical pod.

“Levi found me in a clearing and he was shot by a Separatist shooter.”

"What were you doing here in the first place?!?!"

“Oluo, we’ll deal with that later. Right now, we need to get Levi back to the capital immediately.”

Eren watched in silence as Levi was placed in a medical pod and loaded into the fleet ship. He kept his eyes to ground as he felt the stern glares from Petra and Oluo followed by Eld and Gunther who soon returned to the ship.

“You go first. I’ll stay behind and check to see if there are any remaining Separatists.”

He lied. Eren could feel that there were no other life forms on the planet but he knew very well when he wasn’t wanted. He turned and walked away as the ship rumbled to life and soared off before going into hyperspace. Eren took his anger and frustration out on nearby piles of burning corpses. He bathed in the falling blood as he crushed them with the Force. As he got closer to his ship, he whistled for Charon to return. He watched as the large hound trotted back carrying a half-corpse of a Separatist by the neck. He dropped the carcass at Eren's feet before jumping into the ship.

When Eren returned to the capital he immediately headed to the medical ward. He didn’t care as spectators gasped as his bloodied appearance as he entered the facility and asked for Levi’s room. He was happy to find the room empty when he entered. He walked to a monitor and checked Levi’s conditions as well as his vital.

“He’ll survive but the doctors aren’t certain if he’ll be able to fight again.” A nurse droid replied as she changed Levi’s fluids. Eren glared at the monitor.

“Could you leave us alone for a moment?”

Eren waited for the droid leave before taking a seat next to Levi. He hovered his hand over his midsection and watched as green light pulsed from his fingertips. He couldn’t heal it completely, he cursed at himself for not being able to do better.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he stared at Levis sleeping form. “I remember,” Eren chuckled sadly for a moment, “I remember when I told you I’d become the strongest Jedi ever... now I’m not so sure.”

He reached over, taking Levi’s hand in his and bringing it to his face. “I remember you always asking if I was okay whether it was just after a sparring session or when I started my special mission and I’d always beg you to quit asking and that I was fine.”

Eren swallowed hard as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

“I knew I was done for…I just wanted you to stay as my Master…just for a little while longer.”

He rubbed the back of Levi’s hand against his cheek, hoping that his Master could hear him.

“You probably didn't know –heck, if you did, you’d probably kick my ass for being so cocky…but I…I always tried to protect you…keep you believing that I wasn't becoming the monster everyone knew I was...Erwin and Remus didn’t even have to tell me…it was my responsibility…to keep you in the dark”

“It’s like,” Eren choked as the tears began falling down his cheeks. “It’s like I had this job…this _one_ job…and I screwed it up.”

He clenched his jaw as he tried not turning into a sobbing mess but was proving difficult as the tears continued to fall and he started hyperventilating.

“I screwed up so hard and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Levi...I just wanted you to be proud of me.”

Eren gasped out a laugh as he tried to steady his breathing. “But I guess that’s what I do, you know? I’m always letting down the people I love.”

He wiped away the tears and snot on his sleeve and looked at Levi one more time before leaving the medical ward. He walked straight to the Imperial Palace ignoring the stormtroopers and palace guards as he weaved his way through the elaborately decorated hallways.

He walked into the Supreme Emperor’s personal chambers and stopped in front of the desk where the man was busy writing away. The Emperor smiled up at Eren as he put away his pen and folded his arms.

“Is there something wrong, Eren?”

“I wanna make that deal.”

Revena’s smile widened.

“Excellent.” He purred.


	25. The Phantom Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s like,” Eren choked as the tears began falling down his cheeks. “It’s like I had this job…this one job…and I screwed it up.”
> 
> He clenched his jaw as he tried not turning into a sobbing mess but was proving difficult as the tears continued to fall and he started hyperventilating.
> 
> “I screwed up so hard and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Levi...I just wanted you to be proud of me.”
> 
> Eren gasped out a laugh as he tried to steady his breathing. “But I guess that’s what I do, you know? I’m always letting down the people I love.”
> 
> He wiped away the tears and snot on his sleeve and looked at Levi one more time before leaving the medical ward. He walked straight to the Imperial Palace ignoring the stormtroopers and palace guards as he weaved his way through the elaborately decorated hallways.
> 
> He walked into the Supreme Emperor’s personal chambers and stopped in front of the desk where the man was busy writing away. The Emperor smiled up at Eren as he put away his pen and folded his arms.
> 
> “Is there something wrong, Eren?”
> 
> “I wanna make that deal.”
> 
> Revena’s smile widened.
> 
> “Excellent.” He purred.

Eren sat on a bench hunched over looking out at the ever-busy Coruscant biting the tip of his thumb. His knee bounced at a rapid pace as he glared out deep in thought. He barely noticed Armin walking up and taking a seat next to him.

It had been six years since they had last met. Armin’s hair was longer and fashioned in a low pony-tail. If they stood side-by-side, Armin would appear to be slightly taller than the latter with broader shoulders and a larger frame; however, he still had that round boyish face. Separatist attacks were happening almost daily and Eren didn’t seem to care for one second. If he wasn’t at the Jedi Temple or the palace, he was at the medical ward in Levi’s room. Anyone could see that Eren was spiraling down a self-destructive path.

“Eren, please.” Armin begged as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Would you just cut me some slack, Armin. I’ve already heard this lecture from Mikasa. I don’t need to hear it a second time.” Eren replied plainly as he continued looking out into the busy Coruscantian scenery. The sun was setting giving the soaring skyscrapers an orange glow.

“I just don’t think you should be alone, that’s all. Mikasa and I could really use your help. The Separatists are getting close and it feels like they’ll reach Coruscant any day now.” Armin smiled weakly and hoped that the old Eren would return.

Eren scoffed and Armin expression turned serious.

“Eren,” Armin stood up and walked to stand in front of him, “we're in the middle of war and I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen. End-of-the-Jedi big.”

“WELL THEN LET IT END!”

Armin staggered back, surprised by Eren’s outburst.

“You…you don’t mean that.” Armin spoke softly, still in shock by Eren’s change in character. “I know you don’t mean that.”

“You don’t think so?!?”

Eren stood up and stalked closer to Armin, a dark glare on his face. Armin winced as the anger and hatred that rolled of Eren struck his mind like a violent thunder storm.

“Eren, careful with your thoughts.” Armin clutched his forehead in pain. He could feel his knees getting weak from the overwhelming emotions and power.

“You don’t think I’ve given enough?” Eren stepped closer. "Sacrificed enough?"

“I’m done with it – all of it.” He stopped right in front of the Armin. For a brief moment, Eren didn’t seem to care that Armin was almost on his knees shivering from the overwhelming exposure but when he looked up at him, all the memories seemed to reel before his eyes like a fast motion picture.

He staggered back, clutching his forehead as he relived the memories.

Of him and Armin spending hours in the library looking over maps of the galaxy.

Armin, beaming with wonder and excitement as he tells Eren all the things he learned and showing him images from rivers of molten rock and fire to giant lakes that stretch far beyond the eyes can see.

Him, Armin, and Mikasa spending the whole afternoons in the gardens practicing their forms.

Armin throwing his head back and laughing as he did his overly dramatic impressions of the painted peacocks who called themselves senators.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry, Armin.” Eren turned away, holding himself to stop his shoulders from shaking.

“Eren.” Armin tried reaching to console his good friend only to be stopped.

“Please… just go.” Eren begged softly.

“You know where to find me.” Armin took one last look before walking off into the temple.

A small constant beeping brought Eren back from his thoughts. He fumbled through his robes until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the small holoprojector, he pressed button revealing a hologram hooded figure wearing a mask. The mask was an overall cream color with flesh-toned lining reminiscent of muscle on the area of the lips, underneath the area of the cheeks, as well as large circles around the eye sockets.

“I’ll be there shortly.”

The figure just nodded and flicked off the hologram. He didn’t need to be told when he was needed. Pulling up his hood, Eren walked through the Temple heading to the palace.

“Eren.” A familiar voice called out at him.

“Grand Master Remi, I did not feel your presence. Forgive me.” Eren turned and bowed his head. He stood silent as the Grand Master walked up to him.

“Something is troubling you, yes?”

“I’m just worried about Master Levi’s condition, that's all.”

He lied.

He knew that the Grand Master knew that he lied.

“Come, walk with me.”

Eren bit back his objection and followed quietly.

“I have been on many long journeys. And I have waited for others to return from theirs. Some return, broken but still the same while others come back so different only their name remains.”

“Is this another lecture, Grand Master?”

“No,” Remi smiled, “just an old man babbling about nothing.”

“I wouldn’t call you _old_ , Master.”

Remi chuckled, “I am older than I appear, Eren.”

They continued walking in silence for a brief moment before Remi started again.

“The Council is concerned about your recent behavior. They believe you are straying.”

Eren stopped walking.

“Do you think I’m straying?”

“If the Force is guiding you down this path, then I have no say in the matter.”

“What is it you want to say? Tell me the truth!”

“What is truth?”

Eren bit the inside of his cheek in attempt to keep his anger at bay.

"Why do you always speak in riddles?"

Remi smiled warmly as he pulled down Eren’s hood and brushed away his bangs.

“Truth is a beautiful and dangerous thing that should always be treated with caution. Many of the truths we cling to depend on our point of view, does it not?”

“Isn’t that the same with power?”

“Curious thing, power. The Sith hunger for it, even some Jedi have lost themselves to it. To recognize what power is and to bring that power to those that follow you…and to those that defy you; that is the way of a Sith Lord, not a Jedi.”

“But what is a Jedi if he doesn’t have power to stop his enemies?”

“Is power only measured by the strength one has when holding a sword?”

_“Words, are our most inexhaustible source of power. Words are capable of inflicting great injury and curing it.”_

Eren shook his head.

“Perhaps, those who are best suited for power are those who have never strived for it.”

“How do you know if you’re worthy?”

“How do you measure the worth of a man?”

Eren furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Does it measure in wealth? In strength? In how much he has gained or given away?”

Before Eren could answer a siren blared through from outside the temple walls. A Jedi runs to them, panting with a panicked expression on her face.

“The Separatists, they’ve reached the outer parts of the city.”

“Gather as many Jedi as you can, I will inform the Council.”

“That’s not all.” The Jedi panted. She took a quick glance at Eren before looking back at the Grand Master.

“There have been sighting of three Siths among the Separatist titan armies.”

“Three? That’s impossible, there has never been three.” Remi turned to Eren, “Eren, go to the palace at once. You must inform the Emperor and the Senate.”

Eren bowed and rushed out the temple. Jumping into a random airspeeder, he drove at an unbelievably fast speed to the palace. As he landed, he pulled up his hood and walked quickly through the hallways. He weaved through the mayhem of rushing guards and stormtroopers and entered Revena’s private chambers quietly.

“You’re late.”

“I was detained at the temple.”

A hooded Revena walked quietly toward him, handing him a mask of simple design. It was cream colored with a thick line that segmented the jaw from the rest of the face. Markings suggesting teeth bordered the thick black line. Eren took the mask and fastened it to his face without a word.

“What will have me do?”

“Go to the Arkanis sector. Wipe out the Separatist leaders. Then head for Titanus. Do what must be done; do not hesitate; show no mercy.”

“Yes, Master.”

Eren bowed his head and left the chamber.

Revena smiled.

At last, all the players are now in place. It was time to initiate the final moves. The plan of many years shall finally bear fruit at last. Scanning his fingers over a monitor, he pressed a combination and waited for the Separatist leaders.

“Lord Vipera,” a Separatist leader jolted in surprise before bowing low, “we were not expecting you. Everything is going according to plan.”

“Excellent. My new apprentice will arrive shortly. He will make sure you are taken care of.”

Revena reached over to end the transmission before a wonderful thought came to mind. He reached over to a different set of controls and punched a combination so that the channel remained open. He sat back in his chair and waited to observe the carnage that was about to happen.

* * *

Eren stalked through the hallways making a quick stop in his chambers. Quickly changing into a dark robe, he whistled for Charon to follow as he made his way to the loading docks. Jumping into a ship, he quickly punched in the coordinates for the planet where the Separatists leaders were hiding. He sat back and folded his arms as the ship went into auto-pilot and soared off. Out from his window, he watched the billowing dark clouds of smoke rise up blocking the mass warfare that was happening below. He closed his eyes and drifted into a brief nap as the ship went into hyperspace.

Below, screams and shouts of terrified citizens rush as titans of various sizes slowly tread through the city devouring anything their hands could catch. Separatist fighters flew above, shooting at the skyscrapers with their blasters. Between the mayhem, three cloaked figures effortlessly weaved through the chaos striking down any stormtrooper and Jedi that crossed their path.

The tallest figure wearing a mask that appeared lacking skin entirely while the jaw and facial structure seemed to be heavily altered from the human form. A row of teeth is drawn bisecting the mask into two. He signals the other two to spread out before jumping straight into a stormtrooper unit and disposing them within minutes.

The second figure, much broader than the first, cut through the climbing skyscrapers as if they were mere branches on trees. His mask differed from the first in that it looked completely armored rather than exposed. A jagged line marked the mouth while golden yellow eyes pierced through the eye sockets.

The third figure, smallest but most agile, stopped on a nearby building and watched briefly as the other two torn through the outer city. Sensing a group of Jedi approaching, she quickly jumped down and began running in their direction. She passes through the first wave of Jedi, a small group of knights and quickly disposes them in the most brutal way without faltering.

Continuing her path, she glances to the side briefly as a Jedi starts getting close.

“Stand down, Separatist. You’re out numbered.”

The masked figure quickly turned on her lightsaber and in the blink of an eye, sliced through the back of the Jedi’s neck.

“Gunther!” Another Jedi called out before turning out his lightsaber to attack.

The Jedi launched several strikes but barely hits the evading masked figure. Two other Jedi, not far behind, watch as the Jedi was severed in half with a single strike of the red lightsaber. They watched in shock as the body of a renowned Jedi knight falls to the ground.

Paralyzed in shock, the female Jedi was unable to hear the warning from the other Jedi as the masked figured jumped towards her. The male Jedi watched as the other Jedi was kicked hard in the back and was sent flying splattering against a building.

“PETRA!” Blinded with fury, the Jedi slashed his lightsaber non-stop at the masked figure. He grows more frustrated as each strike is blocked. As he spots an opening and moves to deliver a death strike, the masked figure delivers a roundhouse kick and sends him flying into a skyscraper. His back breaks and his dying corpse falls to the ground.

The figure stops briefly to look at her last victim before jogging off and jumping into the nearest airspeeder she could find and riding off.


	26. The New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi launched several strikes but barely hits the evading masked figure. Two other Jedi, not far behind, watch as the Jedi was severed in half with a single strike of the red lightsaber. They watched in shock as the body of a renowned Jedi knight falls to the ground.
> 
> Paralyzed in shock, the female Jedi was unable to hear the warning from the other Jedi as the masked figured jumped towards her. The male Jedi watched as the other Jedi was kicked hard in the back and was sent flying splattering against a building.
> 
> “PETRA!” Blinded with fury, the Jedi slashed his lightsaber non-stop at the masked figure. He grows more frustrated as each strike is blocked. As he spots an opening and moves to deliver a death strike, the masked figure delivers a roundhouse kick and sends him flying into a skyscraper. His back breaks and his dying corpse falls to the ground.
> 
> The figure stops briefly to look at her last victim before jogging off and jumping into the nearest airspeeder she could find and riding off.

Eren appears in the doorway of the main control center. He is welcomed by the Separatist leaders. Raising his hand, Eren begins sealing the exits causing everyone in the room to look at each other with confusion. Eren ignites his lightsaber and the Separatists leaders begin to panic. The droids and guards grab their weapons but their reaction time is too late. Within a blink of an eye, they are cut down. The Separatists run to the sealed exits and begin banging at the door.

Eren moves through the room like reaper; stone-faced with his black robe treading behind him. With the fluid motion of his red ligthsaber, bodies begin to drop. Blood is spattered on the walls while the floor is coated in a layer of red. Screams are cut short as Eren cuts down the leaders one-by-one.

The remaining leaders manage to get a door open and rush into the next room. Eren follows silently, cutting down droids and Separatists alike. A low growl rumbles through his chest; his pupils are tiny dots as blue-green pierce like brilliant gems between the locks of dark brown hair.

“Please, stop! This isn’t right!”

Eren cuts down the Separatist leader and watches as the last leader crawls out from under a table and opens the nearest door. A unit of small titans, barely three meters, enter and Eren quickly jumps in front of them and cuts them down. He stalks to the last Separatist leader who raises his hands and begs for mercy.

“Please, the war is over. Lord Vipera promised up peace. Please, have mer-”

Eren cut down the last leader in mid-sentence. He surveys the carnage as he turns off his lightsaber. He takes a deep breath as he revels in the new wave of power that is rolling through him. He felt at peace. His fingers itched for more.

Fumbling through his robes, he takes out a holoprojector. Flipping the switch he waited until a projection of his new Master appeared.

“The Separatists have been taken care of.”

“Thank you, Eren. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. Before you go to Titanus to meet with the others, come back to Coruscant. We have things we must discuss.”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

Levi winced as he opened his eyes to be greeted with a blinding white light. Rubbing his eyes, he waited until they adjusted. He turned his head to see what was making that constant beeping sound. He watched as green light on the monitor bounced up and down in time with his heartbeat.

Why was he in the medical ward?

He slowly tried getting up and rubbed at the dull pain that itched on his lower back. Slowly the memories started flowing back to him. He looked out from the large glass partition and cocked his head curiously as numerous nurse droids flew back and forth carting patient after patient.

Dangling his feet off the side of the bed, Levi pressed a button and waited for a nurse droid. He didn’t know how long he’d been out and was itching to have the IV removed so that he could return to his duties at once. He watched as a nurse droid entered and checked his vitals before carefully removing the IV from the inside of his elbow.

“How long have I been out?”

“Fifteen weeks.”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck as he rolled his shoulders. Fifteen weeks, that’s about three months and a half. He glanced back at the busy nurse droids. He jerked his chin towards the commotion.

“What’s going on?”

The nurse droids took a quick look back before turning back to face Levi.

“Separatist attack in the outer city.”

Levi jumped to his feet and wobbled back. He swatted at the nurse as it tried to usher him back into bed. Using the bed as support, Levi walked slowly until the strength returned to his legs. He was able to convince the nurse droid to hand him his clothes and insisted he was well enough to be discharged.

He somehow made it to the Jedi Temple where just like at the medical ward was in a huge commotion. Jedi were jogging from left to right. It seemed like the whole city was in uproar and he was standing in the middle of it dumbfounded. He spotted a familiar tall blonde giant and teetered over.

“Erwin!”

Erwin wiped around, his eyebrows shooting up so high up it almost reached his hairline.

“Levi?!? What are you doing out of the medical ward?!?”

Erwin jogged over to Levi in complete shock that the smaller Jedi was out way before the doctors expected him to be.

“Is it true that the Separatists have attacked the outer city?” Levi asked completely ignoring Erwin’s questions about his very early discharge.

Erwin nodded.

“I’ve sent Petra and the others to observe the damage. Rumor has it that three Siths have been spotted among the ranks.”

“Three?” Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. “There have never been three.”

“It seems that the Sith Lord has broken the Rule of Two.”

“I’ll head over there.” Levi said as he made his way out of the temple only to be stopped as Erwin caught his forearm.

“I need you here to stay put.”

“Fuck no,” Levi jerked his arm back. “I’m not going to stay here while other Jedi fight.”

“The fight is over and you’re not even supposed to walking!”

“What are you saying?”

“Levi, that blaster shot straight into your lower back. The doctors didn’t think you’d walk again – let alone be strong enough to fight.”

Levi paused for a moment, thinking over the new information. Even he knew that his speedy recovery was too good to be true. Stomping his feet to check whether not his strength had fully returned, Levi continued making his way out of the temple.

“We’ll deal with that later. We have more important matters to attend to. Those Sith may still be in the city.”

Levi jumped into the closest airspeeder and drove off towards the outer city. He slowed down as he got closer; his nose twitched as the smell of burning flesh became more pungent. Weaving between the large black clouds of smoke, Levi lowered his vehicle to better survey the damage.

Buildings were crumbling, bones and evaporating flesh of titans were scattered everywhere as well as corpses of fallen stormtroopers, Separatists, and Jedi alike. X-wing starfighters were embedded into skyscrapers burning slowing. Spotting a familiar figure from the very corners of his vision, Levi turned his airspeeder. As he got closer to the body, Levi took a deep breath.

It was Gunther.

He stopped the airspeeder, taking a long look at the hanging corpse. There was deep cut in the back of his neck and even from a distance Levi could tell that it was made by a lightsaber. Levi silently prayed that the others were safe as he continued driving slowly. He felt his chest drop as he came across another familiar face.

He looked down at the severed body of Eld. His empty eyes seem to stare at him as blood that pooled around slowly spread out. He didn’t have the heart to stop and close Eld’s eyes.

As he continued his survey, he stopped once more as he spotted the corpse of Petra Ral. Her torso was plastered up against a building while the lower half was snapped back at a sharp angle. Blood was spattered everywhere. Oluo’s body wasn’t far from Petra’s and was brutally mangled.

He’d make sure the stormtroopers recover their bodies later.

The flame burning in the back of his mind began it itch. Its steady pulse began burning more rapidly just like it did on Plexis. His gut was telling him that something was wrong with Eren.

A light flickered on the control panel of his airspeeder distracting Levi from his worries. He pressed the button to receive the transmission.

“Levi, it’s Erwin. Come to the Senate Building.” Levi immediately turned the airspeeder around and started heading to the Senate Building. He had seen enough.

As he walked through the hallways of the Senate Building, Levi could hear the faint cheer of applause. He soon reached the doors that opened to the Jedi Council pod and nodded to the standing Jedi that stood guard. As he quietly walked through he took a seat next to Erwin and listened at the Supreme Emperor continue his speech.

“This attack on our beloved Coruscant has deeply wounded not only me, but this entire galaxy. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger. The war is finally over.”

The senate cheered; some senators stood as they applaud to the good news. It seem that the Jedi were the only ones who seemed unaffected. Levi crossed his legs and leaned back while Erwin seemed to do the opposite and lean forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“At last, the Separatists have been defeated and our strong Supreme Empire stands on the threshold of a new beginning.”

Master Remus scoffs and leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.

“This Supreme Galactic Empire shall be reorganized for a safer and more secure society. A new empire that will continue to be ruled by the majority but under a newer, better constitution and a sovereign ruler chosen for life.”

“So this is how democracy dies.” Levi mutters the senators all stand in unison and cheer over their new and improved Empire.

“We can’t let this happen.” Erwin stands and turned to leave. Grand Master Remi stops him.

“There will be a time for that. For now, we must be cautious. I fear the Jedi are in danger.”

Levi watches as the Emperor’s pod detaches from the podium and returns to its vacant spot. He stands on his feet as he sees Eren standing there waiting. From what he can see, Eren’s robes were darker, almost black. He was taller and the way he held himself made him uneasy. He watched as the Eren followed close behind the Emperor as they left.

* * *

“It’s upsetting to me that the Jedi Council doesn’t fully appreciate your talents. Do you ever wonder why they wouldn't make you a Jedi Master?” Supreme Emperor Revena asked as they walked down the long hallway of the Senate Building in unison.

As they walked side-by-side, Revena noticed how tall Eren had grown. They were almost the same height. Had Revena had taste for younger men, Eren would’ve have been the perfect treat –but luckily, his pleasures lied elsewhere.

“I’m too young. I shouldn't even be a knight, but it was unavoidable with the war and all. I’m not ready and I feel like I will never be. There still too many things about the Force that I don’t know…and I know they won’t tell me any time soon.”

“They don’t trust you, Eren. They see your future and the power you will inherit. They know you will be too strong to control.”

“And you want me to what? Break away from their ‘fog of lies’ and learn from you?” Eren scoffed.

“Was that not the deal? I save your precious Levi and in return you give yourself to me.”

“Just because I gave myself to you, doesn’t mean I’ll turn my back completely on the Jedi Order.”

Revena laughs.

“I envy your innocence, Eren. If one is to understand the great mystery that is the Force, one must study all its aspects; not just the simpleminded narrow view of the Jedi. You must embrace a larger perspective.”

“And I suppose _you_ can teach me this?”

“I’d be careful of the Jedi, Eren. They fear you.”

“I already know that.”

“In time they will destroy you.”

“The Jedi are my family; my only family. They won’t destroy me and I'm done being a pawn in your political schemes. I’m not stupid.”

“So you’re content with letting Levi die?” Revena cocked a brow and smiled.

Eren swallowed hard and stopped in his tracks.

“Remember Eren, only through me can you achieve power greater than any Jedi. Let me teach you the dark side of the Force. Through me, you will be able to unlock powers you’ve never even seen.”

“I made the deal to save Levi, not to massacre the Jedi Order.”

He ignited his lightsaber and Revena turned only to smile. He raises his arms and chuckles.

“Oh, my. I am shocked at this unforseen turn of events. Go ahead, Eren. Kill me. You can go back to pining over your unrequited love for your Jedi Master and live the rest of your life in a cage. You know as well as I do that the Jedi Order will never trust you. Or, for the rest of your life, and your precious Levi’s, can be money and sweet sweet honey; health and wealth, spending every day without a care in the world.”

“Why me?”

“Oh, Eren. It's always been you. I’ve been waiting for someone like you for a long time. You’re my perfect apprentice. Pledge yourself to me, and you will have everything you want.”

Eren walks up and wraps a single hand around Revena’s thin neck bringing his face dangerously close to his.

“You are _power_ , Eren.” Revena purred. “I look at you, and I feel like I am staring into the heart of the Force.”

“I will learn from you, Revena." Eren growled, a dark promise laced under every word. "I will discover your secrets until all your knowledge, all your power is mine. And once you are no longer use to me, I will destroy you.”

Revena chuckles, “I’ve underestimated you, Eren. Truly, you are more worthy than any of my previous apprentices.”

“Then I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith.”

“Then from now on, you will be known was Darth Perfide.”


	27. The Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why me?”
> 
> “Oh, Eren. It was always you. I’ve been waiting for someone like you for a long time. You’re my perfect apprentice. Pledge yourself to me, and you will have everything you want.”
> 
> Eren walks up and wraps a single hand around Revena’s thin neck bringing his face dangerously close to his.
> 
> “You are power, Eren.” Revena purred. “I look at you, and I feel like I am staring into the heart of the Force.”
> 
> “I will learn from your, Revena." Eren growled. "I will discover your secrets until all your knowledge, all your power is mine. And once you are no longer use to me, I will destroy you.”
> 
> Revena chuckles, “I’ve underestimated you, Eren. Truly, you are more worthy than any of my previous apprentices.”
> 
> “Then I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith.”
> 
> “Then from now on, you will be known was Darth Perfide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some short Armin and Annie fluff near the end（￣ε￣ʃƪ）

The planet of Titanus was a barren wasteland. White hot smoke evaporated revealing massive skeletons ranging in size. Giant factories were now empty carrying nothing but blood stains and ripped clothing. A small droid flew across the lifeless field towards a group of four cloaked figures. The droid reported that aside from various other life forms, there was no remaining titans and human life –aside from the cloaked figures.

With their hoods low and masks intact, the group began heading up the lowered ramp into the ship. Once inside, the two taller figures headed to the control room. The smallest figure began heading into a separate quarter. She knew the other remaining figure was following her and didn’t seem to care. As they entered the quarter, the smaller figure started removing her cloak and mask. The other did the same. Both revealing standard Jedi attire.

“What do you want?” Annie asked as she turned around.

“You didn’t have to kill them.” Eren answered as he folded his cloak and set it down along with his mask.

“I was just following orders.”

“He’s going to look for you…he’ll try to kill you.”

“I know.”

“Well then take this more seriously!” Eren grabbed Annie’s upper arm. “I didn’t break my oath so you and the others could mess this up!”

“You think I wanted this?!?” Annie tore her arm out of Eren’s grip. “You’re not the only one, Eren. Last time I checked, there were five of us.”

“But the Order only suspects me and it’s only a matter of time before Armin figures out the rest.”

At the mention of Armin’s name, Annie grabbed Eren by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. She let the body slide down just enough so that they were face-to-face; nose-to-nose.

“Let me be perfectly clear with you, Eren.” Threat dripped off her tongue like venom from a snake’s fang at every single word. “Reiner, Bert, and I only joined because of what _you_ promised. Ymir already got what she wanted and if this plan doesn’t work, I’ll make sure to leave your decaying carcass on the steps of the Jedi Temple.”

Before Eren could respond, Bertholdt called from the control room telling them that they were receiving a transmission from Coruscant. Quickly, the two grabbed their cloaks and walked to the main room of the ship. They glanced at each other briefly as they pulled on their cloaks hiding their JEdi robes. Making sure their hoods were pulled forward, Annie pressed a blinking button and waited for the holorgram to focus.

“What news from Titanus?”

“All titans and remaining Separatists have been exterminated, Lord Vipera.” Annie replied.

“Good, good.” Lord Vipera nodded with a smirk on his face. “We must move quickly. The Jedi will soon be on our trail and they will be relentless if they are not destroyed. I want you and Lord Perfide to go to the Jedi Temple. Exterminate them like you did with the titans.”

Eren and Annie bowed as the hologram flickered off. He snorted as Annie gave him a deathly glare.

“I’ll make sure he gets out.”

“You better.” Annie checked Eren with her shoulder as they passed heading into their separate rooms.

As Eren entered his room, he was greeted by a very large Charon. He was well over four meters in length with a tail measuring to about one meter long. Charon circled around him before walking back and jumping on to Eren’s cot. He circled around again before nestling himself in a comfortable position. Eren smiled and shook his head before heading over and lightly shoving Charon aside to make some room.

“Jeez, when did you get so big?”

Pulling the thin blanket up to his chin, Eren tried getting some rest in the remaining time he had before they landed back in Coruscant. It wasn’t a long nap but it was long enough for Eren to feel well-rested. He stretched before patting Charon on the back and getting up to head for the exit.

With Charon trailing close behind, Eren walked out from the ship. He nodded briefly to the other three before heading to the Jedi Temple. He didn't need to remind them what they needed to do. As he walked up the stairs to the temple, he was surprised to see Armin waiting for him at the top. Instead of his usually cheery self, a hard expression graced Armin’s face.

He knew.

Eren had to give to Armin, he figured it out faster than he expected.

“Walk with me, Eren.”

Eren whistled to Charon and waved his finger telling his to head inside. Even though Charon knew Armin since he was a pup, Eren knew that if things got physical, Charon would have no problem attacking. Charon nudged his head against Eren before trotting off into the temple. Making sure Charon was well inside, Eren turned and quietly followed Armin as he led him to an outside garden. As they turned a sharp corner, Eren felt the wind getting knocked out of him as Armin slammed him against a pillar.

“You stupid ass! What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t get smart with me! What the fuck did you do to Master Levi?!?”

Eren stared silently at Armin as he waited for him to solve the puzzle himself. He could feel Armin’s grip loosen as his eyes widen once he realized what Eren had done.

“Oh god…Eren…you didn’t.”

Eren regretfully nodded.

“For Levi?”

Eren nodded again.

“What was the deal?”

“Armin.”

“WHAT WAS THE DEAL, EREN?!?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Armin let go and staggered back. His eyes swam desperately over Eren‘s face looking for any signs that he might be lying. He sighs with disappointment.

“Dammit Eren.” Armin mutters as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Armin, there’s going to be an attack on the Jedi Temple. I need you to round up the remaining Jedi and get out of here. Go into hiding and scatter yourselves across the Outer Rim. You’ll be safe.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to kill this son of bitch myself but for me to do that, I need him to think that you're all dead.”

Armin grabs at Eren’s collar again pulling his face close.

“You don’t think your new _Master_ isn’t going to figure it out.”

“By the time he does, you’ll be long gone.”

“Who is he?”

“Armin, you know I can-”

“WHO. IS. HE?!?”

“Revena.”

“And the other three Siths?”

“I can’t tell you that Armin.”

“I could throttle you right now for how stupid you’re being.”

“Yea? And then what? Revena will just get another apprentice and the Jedi will be wiped out. The whole Council –heck, the whole Order knew I was going dark. At least, this way something good will come out of it.”

Armin let go. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked at Eren who seemed to be moments away from crumbling under all the weight he was carrying. In the back of his mind, he feared what Mikasa would do if she were to ever find out.

“This way, my life can mean something.”

“And it didn’t before?” Armin searched helplessly through Eren’s eyes for any hint that his old friend was still there. “Eren, do you have _that_ low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!?”

Eren lowered his face as he stared at the ground.

“The Eren I knew wouldn’t think like that. The Eren _I_ knew would fight. He wouldn’t care what the rest of the Jedi thought about him. He’d fight even if he was the last Jedi standing.”

“Didn't you say that we can’t change anything unless we had the courage to discard a part of ourselves? Didn't _you_  say that in order to surpass our enemies, we had to be willing to abandon our humanity?”

“Abandoning humanity doesn’t mean becoming the enemy.”

“I COULDN’T LET HIM DIE!”

Armin felt his chest fall as Eren looked at him with glassy eyes.

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t Armin.” Eren sniffed as tears started trickling down his cheeks. “He’s my master…and I…I love him.”

“And how is Master Levi going to feel when he finds out?”

“You can’t tell him.”

“He’s going to find out. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he already knows.”

“Just do this for me, Armin. Please.”

“It won’t be easy.” Armin sighed.

“Just make sure that you, Mikasa, the other knights, and the young ones get out.”

“What about the Masters?”

“If you’ve figured it out, chances are they have too.”

“Go, the stormtroopers will be here soon.”

Armin nodded and walked briskly into the Temple. As he walked into the briefing room of the Jedi Council, he watched in horror as the monitors displayed above showed Jedi after Jedi being shot down by stormtroopers across the various remaining battlefronts. A pained moan leaked through Master Remi’s lips as he leaned forward and clutches his chest, resting against the armrest on his chair.

“We have to evacuate the temple! The stormtroopers will be here soon!”

“Have the Masters guard the entrances!” Erwin was the first to speak among the Council members. “Armin, round up the other knights and get the younglings to safety!”

Armin nodded and as he leaves he takes a quick glance at Levi. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, Levi wasn’t getting enough sleep. He ran through the hallways worrying over what Levi would do once he found out as well as what Mikasa would do once _she_ found out. He didn’t need to worry about her surviving on the battlefront; she could take on a hundred stormtroopers blindfolded and make it out without a scratch.

Armin entered a room full of younglings and quickly ushered them in the direction of the private loading dock. He spots Jean and Marco along the way and informs them what has happened. They duck their heads as they hear blasters going off in the distance.

“Marco and I can take care of this group. You go find the others.”

As Armin continued running through the halls he stopped and backtracked as he noticed a cloaked figure walking alone. The figure stopped and turned to face him. Even under the dark cloak and mask, Armin knew.

“Annie!” The figure stepped back and ignited her lightsaber; a brilliant crimson that crackled and sparked. Armin took a tentative step forward.

“I know it’s you Annie. Take off the mask.”

Armin smiled sadly as Annie pulled up the mask and stared neutrally at him.

“Do you _still_ think I’m a good person, Armin?”

“I don’t like the terms ‘good’ or ‘bad’," Armin shrugged. "It’s impossible to be entirely good or entirely bad. To some, you’re a good person; while to others, you’re bad.”

“Am I a bad person to you?”

“You’re a kind person, Annie. You don’t have to do this.”

Armin ignited his lightsaber and quickly rebounded a blast from a lone stormtrooper. As he jumped to fight, he stepped back in confusion as the soldier fell to its knees clutching his helmet screaming in pain. Within minutes the stormtrooper was dead, its body falling in front of Armin’s feet.

“Annie,” his voice shaking from fear, “what did you?”

“Do you still think I’m a kind person?”

Armin swallowed hard before walking to stand right in front of Annie. Turning off his lightsaber, he smiled warmly as he looked down at her.

“To me, you’re still a kind person Annie. You're one of the most caring people I know.”

Annie’s eyes widen with surprised and confusion.

“Why?!? I have powers to conjure up your worst nightmares and bring them to life before your eyes. I...I can drive you mad with fear, shred your sanity, and leave you a raving madman for the rest of your days.”

“Everybody is capable of doing terrible things, even me.”

While still in shock, Armin leans down and captures her lips. As he backs her up to the nearest pillar, he slides a hand down and turns off her lightsaber. Driven by instinct, he swipes his tongue along her bottom lip and smiles when she grants him entrance. He pours all his emotions, all his light into the kiss in hopes that she’d come back to the light...back to him.

Hearing the sounds of blasts getting close, Armin breaks from the kiss. Panting softly, he looked down at a red-faced Sith apprentice.

“You’re a terrible person.” Annie mumbled.

“I know.”

Armin steals another kiss before running down the hall in search for any remaining younglings. Once she was sure he was gone, Annie pulls down her mask and ignites her lightsaber. As she walks out, a small unit of stormtroopers approach her asking if she’d seen any Jedi. She points in the opposite direction and continues stalking through the empty hallways.

As she exits the temple, she looked back and watches as the once grand Jedi Temple is in flames. Large plums of black smoke billow towards the sky. A small fleet of ships catches her eyes and she follows them as they fly up out of the atmosphere before shooting off into hyperspace. She hopes that Armin was on one of the ships.

Walking down the stairs, she is barely noticed as the senator of Tatowa lands his speeder on a temple platform. A small unit of stormtroopers stand guard and lower their guns as the senator gets out and walks towards them.

“I’m sorry sir.” One of the stormtroopers says as he stops the senator from entering. “No one is allowed entry.”

“What’s going on here?”

“There’s been a rebellion. The situation is under control, sir.”

The senator takes one look at the unit before glance up at the smoking temple before reluctantly heading back to his speeder and driving off back to the Senate Building. 


	28. The Fall of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she exits the temple, she looked back and watches as the once grand Jedi Temple is in flames. Large plums of black smoke billow towards the sky. A small fleet of ships catches her eyes and she follows them as they fly up out of the atmosphere before shooting off into hyperspace. She hopes that Armin was on one of the ships.
> 
> Walking down the stairs, she is barely noticed as the senator of Tatowa lands his speeder on a temple platform. A small unit of stormtroopers stand guard and lower their guns as the senator gets out and walks towards them.
> 
> “I’m sorry sir.” One of the stormtroopers says as he stops the senator from entering. “No one is allowed entry.”
> 
> “What’s going on here?”
> 
> “There’s been a rebellion. The situation is under control, sir.”
> 
> The senator takes one look at the unit before glance up at the smoking temple before reluctantly heading back to his speeder and driving off back to the Senate Building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today ( o u o )/  
> Warning: some sad/terrible stuff happens to Eren near the end of ch.28 and continues all through ch.29

Levi pants and wipes away the sweat from his forehead as he stands in the middle of an empty temple room. He walks over the fallen stormtroopers as he makes his way out. As he walks through the quiet empty massive halls, he searches for any remaining Jedi. As minutes pass, he starts loosing more and more hope.

As Levi opens a door to a training room, he immediately turns to face the wall. He turns, heart broken, to face the room full of slaughtered younglings. He kneels down and closes the eyes of a young boy before leaving the room.

“Levi.”

Levi sighs with relief as he hears a familiar voice. He turns to meet a grief-stricken Erwin.

“Were there any survivors?”

“The knights were able to get some of the younglings out in time.”

Erwin sighs as he looks down at the fallen children.

“What about the Council members?”

“Master Remi left with the escape ships but Master Remus has been taken prisoner.”

“I’m not surprised.” Levi huffs as he crosses him arms. “Revena doesn’t seem like the type to part with his fuck-toy too soon.”

“Levi.” Erwin scolds only to earn a scowl.

“What? Don’t pretend like you didn’t know.” Levi snapped lightly before turning to exit the room. The pair walks quietly through the temple unsure what to do next.

“I’ll send out a coded message telling any surviving Jedi not to return to Coruscant. If I’m not at the back entrance loading docks in thirty minutes, leave without me.”

Levi nodded but as he made his way in the direction of the back entrance loading dock he stopped.

“What about Eren?”

Erwin swallowed hard and turned to Levi. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him.

“Levi.”

“We can’t leave him.”

Sensing the rising agitation, Erwin placed both hands on Levi’s shoulders and waited until he calmed down.

“Levi.”

“What?”

Erwin took a deep breath. Levi had always been unsettling to a lot of people. Mainly because he rarely showed his emotions and often gave a cold impression to others. It surprised Erwin to see Levi so shaken. He can see Levi's resolve slowly crumbling and worries just how much Eren has affected his former padawan. 

“Eren no longer fights on our side.”

Levi backed away slowly.

“What are you saying?”

Erwin turns to his head and looks at group of fallen Jedi.

“They weren’t killed by blasters.”

Levi continued to back up until he hit a wall. His breathing slowed as he felt his world starting to crumble. Anxious, Levi turned and walked to the nearest holoprojector and typed away the code bringing up a monitor.

“You won’t like what you’ll see.”

“I must know. I have to see it with my own eyes.”

Levi runs his hand over the monitor and shakily taps the code to play the video feed from the security recorders. He watches as a video feed pulls up showing a hooded Eren stalk through hallways. Though he was masked, Levi immediately identified that it was him. He'd recognize that silhouette anywhere. He watched as Eren slaughtered every Jedi in his path effortlessly. He tapped away another code and grew more anxious as the video cut to a room full of practicing younglings.

His arms began to shake as he watched Eren murder youngling after youngling without hesitation.

His heart dropped.

“It…it can’t be.”

As Eren scans the room surveying the carnage he had created, a dark hooded figure enters. Eren immediately bends a knee to kneel and bows his head.

“I’ve done what you’ve asked, Lord Vipera.”

“Excellent. You’ve done well my new apprentice. Do you feel your powers growing?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now, my Darth Perfide, go with your knights and bring peace and order to the galaxy.”

"Yes, Master."

Levi’s vision blurred as tears began to build from his horror and disbelief. He switches off the monitor and cradles his face in his hands. Erwin found himself at a loss. His jaw sets as he watches Levi try to hide his grief.

His shaking shoulders spoke otherwise.

“We must destroy them Levi.”

“Send me to kill Revena, please.” Levi begged in a quiet tone.

“You’re not strong enough to fight him.”

Levi bit hard into his lower lip as tears began falling from his eyes. He knew what was being asked of him. He just wasn’t sure if he could do it. Drawing up his hood, Levi wiped away his tears and stalked passed Erwin.

“Send me the coordinates. If I am not there in a month’s time, then I am dead to the Jedi.”

“What are you saying?”

“If I can’t bring him back, then I’ll give up my vows.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Erwin whispered low as he stepped into Levi’s personal space. A Jedi voluntarily giving up his vows was unheard of, practically absurd.

Unthinkable.

“Don’t you understand what giving up your vows means?”

Anger started boiling up from Erwin’s chest. He couldn’t understand it. What was so important about Eren to have Levi consider committing such damnation?!? The Levi that _he_ knew, his former padawan, would never even think of doing such a thing! 

“No.”

“Erwin-”

“I said no!”

Levi’s shoulders jolted and took a small step back. He had heard Erwin raise his voice before, but never directed at him.

“Never talk about this again.” Erwin spoke in a low commanding voice. “Never mention his name again. Never see him again. He is an enemy of the Jedi Order and therefore an enemy of all that’s good in the world. He is dead to us, do you understand?”

Levi wanted to disobey.

He should.

He wanted to slam Erwin to the floor and scream in his face for thinking that way. It was his life. But one look at Erwin’s face and all thoughts of disobedience seemed futile. Erwin wasn’t going to let him win this argument.

Not now.

Not ever.

Levi bit at the inside of his cheek until his tasted blood. Erwin could see the change in Levi's face, the way his eyebrows and eyes returned to that neutral expression that he always recognized.

“Yes, Master. I understand you.”

“Good. Now, come with me.”

Levi followed Erwin as he stalked through the hallways to the main communication center. He waited silently and glared at Erwin’s back as he quickly typed a coded message for all surviving Jedi.

“I know you want to go save him. Don’t.”

“You would do the same if it were me.”

Erwin sighed as Levi leaned against the control table that glowed with bright blue florescent light.

“There’s nothing we can do.”

“I won’t let him turn into a monster, Erwin.”

“That’s not your choice to make.” Erwin took his frustration out of the controls as he finished the message and shut down the system. He turned to Levi with a stern look.

“We can’t storm into the palace to get Eren. That’s what Revena would want. It’s just the proof he needs to show that there were plans of a Jedi uprising. Like it or not, we can’t do anything except run.”

The sound of a door falling down broke the two Jedi from their conversation. They glanced at each other as they both reached for their lightsabers.

“We need to go now. Hurry, follow me.”

Erwin dashed in the opposite direction followed closely by Levi. Erwin pulled out a small communication device from his robe sleeve and immediately turned it on.

“BB-104, I need you to fire up the nearest ship in the back entrance.”

The device buzzed at first before the beeping of BB-104 came through.

“Once you’ve fired up the engines, I need you to set course for Dantooine.”

By the time they reached the back entrance, Levi was almost out of the breath. Spotting a ship already fired up and waiting for the two, Levi had no time to take a breather. Despite the ache in his legs, he powered through and ran up the ramp.

“BB-104, get the ship out of here!” Erwin called as he ran to the control room while Levi took to the other direction. Jumping down in a cockpit, he turned on the controls and waited for the target monitor to turn on. There was no way, Revena would let them leave so easily.

The ship lifted off the ground and flew out into the Corsucant sky. They were immediately hit with blasters from standing stormtroopers. Levi flicked on the switches turning on the shield before firing from his own blaster. The ship weaved through the still standing skyscrapers before heading higher and higher into the atmosphere and shooting off into hyperspace.

* * *

Revena stalked through the palace corridors in silence. Anger fuming like the very air he breathed. He stopped in front of a door and smiled as it opened revealing his apprentice. Eren was forced down on his knees, head hanging low in silence. Revena’s gazed dropped and smiled at the pool of blood that surrounded him along with the various cuts and bruises. Quietly he walked closer and knelt in front of his disappointing apprentice. Grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger he yanked up his apprentice's face so that they were face-to-face; nose-to-nose.

“I know you helped them escape.” Venom dripped from every word.

“I don’t suppose a heartfelt apology will suffice?” Eren croaked out before turning his head to spit out a wad of blood. He would’ve liked to spit on Revena’s face, but that would just anger him more and currently he wasn’t in any position to do that.

“Heatfelt? From you?” Revena chuckled wryly. “Eren, you don’t have a heart.”

His hands slip up cupping Eren’s face. In all truth, Revena wasn’t surprised at Eren’s disobedience. In fact, he expected it. From the moment he saw Eren, Revena has been utterly captivated. Never had he met someone with so much potential. While his manners and lack of modern societal etiquette can be explained away by his impoverished, almost barbaric, lifestyle, those moments of uncontrollable blood thirst and savagery could not. He knew the moment he found Eren battle his former apprentice, that Eren was blessed by the dark side. Never had he seen someone so easily caught up in the pleasure of slaughtering his enemies.

It wasn't until after meeting Eren that Revena had toyed with the idea of implementing his fantasy of the perfect apprentice into reality. Nuntius and Militis had been good apprentices. Any other Sith lord would've been proud to have them but they could never be what Revena had imagined. It delighted him even more that he didn't even need to push Eren so hard. It had been an easy thing chipping away at Eren's mind and feeding him with doubt. 

“Don’t worry,” his whispered softly. “I have the perfect punishment for your insubordination.”

He stood up and ushered the guarding stormtroopers to follow. Hauling Eren to his feet, he was dragged behind Revena into a secret passage.

It was dark and narrow.

The only sound was the faint echo of their footsteps. With each passing minute, fear grew inside Eren but soon changed into confusion as they stopped in front of a steel door. Revena opened it and stood to the side as the stormtroopers dragged him in.

The moment Eren set foot into the empty room, he understood.

Nothing.

He felt absolutely nothing.

A small click brought him back to his senses. Something cold was wrapped around his neck and wrists and in the moment the blue light flickered on revealing their intricate pattern, Eren felt his whole world vanish.

It was like the Force was ripped out of him.

He felt absolutely nothing.

He felt...

**empty**

A strong push against his back sent him further into the room. By the time he got back on his feet, the door slammed shut.

“WHAT IS THIS?!?!” Eren banged against the door in desperation. “LET ME OUT!”

Reven opened a small window and smiled at his prisoner.

“I’m surprised you don’t know? There are several rooms like this in the Jedi Temple. Of course, they were designed for keeping dangerous artifacts as well as Sith weapons and holocrons.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the realization. He had heard of it before, but Erwin had told him the technology had not yet evolved to create such a device. He was in a Force-suppressing container.

He was lied to.

Again.

“Of course, the collar and wristbands were of my own creation. Just a necessary precaution. We can’t have you using the Force within the confines, now can we? It would defeat the purpose.”

“Let me out right now.” Eren growled.

Revena just smiled as he closed the small window. His smile only widened as the sound of desperate banging and muffled shouting echoed behind him as he exited the room. His expression quickly turned stern as he was met with his three other – less extrodinary- apprentices.

“Disobey me, and you will meet the same fate.”

The three bowed their heads low before walking their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Eren continues to bang against the door. His fists bloodied stain the steel with streaks of red. Feeling agitated he circles around the room but stops when the lights begin to flicker. He starts to panic and starts banging against the door again.

“Hello, Eren.”

Eren stops everything as stares at the wall too afraid to turn around. He recognizes the voice. Slowly he swallows his fear and turns to see both Darth Nuntius and Militis standing in front of him. They stand poised, clean, and whole.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“And it looks like we have you all to ourselves.”

Eren screams in pain and falls to his ground as the two former Sith apprentices hit him with the Force. It hits him hard. The pressure alone makes it difficult for him to breathe. His fingers claws at the floor desperately trying to find something that would help him.

“What shall we do to pass the time?”

He has no strength, no power to fight back. He searches hopelessly for the Force within him but finds nothing.

All he finds is emptiness.

He doubles over as the pain increasing. The feeling of blades slowly penetrating his body from all directions and blood pouring out from him was too much.

“Don’t! Stop! No-stop!” He begs only for the pain increase in tenfold.

“STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!”

Eren gasps as the pain is uplifted. He sinks deeper into the floor, his chest panting for breath.

“So polite all of a sudden?” Darth Nuntius mocks as he squats down in front of him. “Should I give you the same generosity you gave my brother when you severed his head from his neck?”

Eren shivered underneath the dark power. He didn’t even have the strength nor the courage to look up.

“I think not.” Darth Nuntius mutters as he gets up and hovers a hand over Eren. “I was never the nice twin.”

Eren screams as the pain returns. His body rolls over as he writhes at the sensation of stabbing continuing to carve into his body. It slow and he feels every blade as it sinks further into his body inch by inch.

Outside two stormtrooper glance at each other in slight confusion at the sound of screams and begging. One moves from his post and cracks open the window to check. The once white room was stained with violent streaks of red.

And there in the middle of the room was Eren.

Alone and writhing on the floor.

His head thrashes as foam forms at the edges of his mouth.


	29. The Fading Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So polite all of a sudden?” Darth Nuntius mocks as he squats down in front of him. “Should I give you the same generosity you gave my brother when you severed his head from his neck?”
> 
> Eren shivered underneath the dark power. He didn’t even have the strength nor the courage to look up.
> 
> “I think not.” Darth Nuntius mutters as he gets up and hovers a hand over Eren. “I was never the nice twin.”
> 
> Eren screams as the pain returns. His body rolls over as he writhes at the sensation of stabbing continuing to carve into his body. It slow and he feels every blade as it sinks further into his body inch by inch.
> 
> Outside two stormtrooper glance at each other in slight confusion at the sound of screams and begging. One moves from his post and cracks open the window to check. The once white room was stained with violent streaks of red.
> 
> And there in the middle of the room was Eren.
> 
> Alone and writhing on the floor.
> 
> His head thrashes as foam forms at the edges of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that two chapters posted today. So if you haven't read ch.28, you will be very confused. ( o v o )/  
> Warning: Nothing but terrible/sad stuff happens to Eren in his chapter

Eren gasps as he wakes up. He immediately checks his body and is surprised that his body was completely whole and intact. He looks around searching the room for Darth Nuntius and Militis but finds nothing. Confused, Eren stares off wondering if everything that happened was nothing but a hallucination.

“Yes, you’re hallucinating.”

Eren turns to see himself.

A younger version of himself to be exact.

“I must be losing my mind.” Eren whispers to himself as he sits up and looks around at the walls. The red streaks have started turning brown and Eren didn’t have the tools or the strength to clean them. A habit he picked up after spending too much time with Levi.

“How could you do this to me?”

Eren turned to face his younger self. It was kinda of strange seeing a younger version of himself. It had been a while since he'd seen a reflection and he never imagined himself looking as youthful -and innocent-looking. 

“Do what?”

“I thought we were going to be the strongest Jedi ever.”

“We are.”

“Oh yeah?” The younger Eren scoffs as he crosses his arms. “Then why did you kill all those younglings? Why do you wear a mask? Why is your lightsaber red?”

“Sorry, kid. Shit happens.” Eren shrugs. What else could he say? He thought he did the best he could given the situation and the options he was given.

“‘Sorry, kid’? ‘Shit happens’? Bullshit!”

Eren sits still as the younger version of himself walks towards him. For a moment, he wondered if his eyes were still that expressive. What he would give to go back in time to start everything over. 

“All we ever _wanted_ was to be a Jedi and we were so close! Levi was our Master! Hell, you even made to be a Jedi Knight! Why’d you blow it?!?”

“Look," Eren sighed and looked down at his palms. He couldn't even look up at his younger version of himself. How could he explain what it felt like teetering on the thin line between the light and the dark? How it felt knowing how much his actions contradicted his own thoughts and morals? How it felt knowing that what he did wasn't right but knew he would do it again if it mean keeping what was most important to him safe? "Revena was behind the whole thing. I had to do it or it would’ve been worse.”

“Yeah? Well to me, it looks like you got the short end of the stick.”

“I know.”

“You think Master Levi would’ve wanted you to turn out like this?" Younger Eren asked softly. It tore at Eren's heart because he knew exactly how Levi would react and there was no way to justify his actions. They were rash and selfish and Levi would be disappointed in him. "Why couldn’t you have just _told_ him?”

“Because they would’ve killed him!”

“And you think he can’t fight for himself?!? This is Levi! Our Master! The guy has been kicking butt before we knew how to go to the bathroom! Do you think he’ll be happy that you’re using _him_ as an excuse?”

“I’m sorry, okay! But life didn't turn out the way you thought it would be when you were just a padawan! We were never going to be normal! We were never going to fit in!”

“Maybe you’re right.” The younger Eren sat down in front of him. His shoulder hunched forward with defeat. “Maybe there is no escape…after all, how can you run away from what’s inside you?”

The younger Eren looks up with a dark smile, his eyes an eerie green-blue. A cracking hum behind him makes Eren turn from his spot. His eyes widen as he sees an older version of himself towering over him. His face is dark, his eyes merciless and savage. His hair had grown reaching passed his shoulders. He was dressed like a Sith Lord...he looked like a Sith Lord. He shivered under all that power that rolled off the older version like dark foreboding clouds rolling in before the storm. As the older version of himself raises his lightsaber for the killing strike, Eren snaps his eyes shut and waits for the pain.

But there is none. Confused, Eren slowly opens his eyes to find the room empty again. He stands up and paces around the room trying to grasp some sort of rational thinking.

He was losing his mind.

The room begins blurs in and out of focus. He braces himself against a wall and slides down as the strength in his legs disappears.

“Eren, you alright?”

Eren looks up and is startled at first when he sees Mikasa. She looks exactly as he remembers. Exactly how she looked when he left. 

“You don't look alright.” Mikasa says as she places a worried hand on his forehead. Eren closes his eyes and leans into the familiar warmth.

“Go on.”

“What?”

“Let’s hear it.” Eren sighs as he looks away and on the floor. Mikasa is perhaps the last person he ever wanted to see. She was one of the few people he'd never want to disappoint. Even though, in the end, he did exactly that. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Eren?”

“You’re disappointed. I’m probably the last person you thought would turn out this way. I was a terrible excuse for a brother and you hate seeing me this way, right?”

“I don’t think that.” Eren opens his eyes and looks confused at Mikasa’s response. “You’re doing the right thing, Eren. You’re being brave and practical.”

“But…but the Jedi Code-”

“They don’t understand." Mikasa interrupts as she puts a reassuring hand on Eren's shoulder. "They haven’t lived the way we have. We survived as hunters. We’ve made hard choices in the past and we’re going to have to make more in the future. Yes, you’re different. But you’re using that power against them.”

“You don’t understand Mikasa. What’s in me…it’s…it’s- ”

“Dark and you know it. You still know what’s right and what’s wrong.”

“But what if it’s stronger than me?" Eren finally looks at Mikasa and he feels so weak. In the back of his mind, he knows. He knows how close he is to breaking. "Look at me, Mikasa. What if everyone in the Council was right? What if I become just another Sith Lord, some monster parents tell their children about at night?”

“They’ll never understand. They’ll never know how strong you are because they are weak. They'd rather argue among each other over the interpretations of the Jedi Code than actually get things done. Look at what they’ve done to you. They’ve raised you like a pig for slaughter- practically gift-wrapped you for Revena. You did what you had to do.”

Eren leans forward and rests his forehead against Mikasa. He knew she wasn’t there. He didn’t know whether it was his own hallucination or if this was also some part of Revena’s plan to break him.

At this point, he didn’t care.

“You have what it takes, Eren.”

He cries when Mikasa disappears.

He falls to the floor; his body twitching. He didn’t know how much time has passed. As he tries to get up a strong invisible force pushes him back down. He takes short hard breathes under the heavy pressure. He watches as a black liquid seeps from underneath the door slowly crawling towards him like veins crawling underneath skin. He breathing quickens as the black liquid gets closer.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

The moment the black liquid touches his fingertips, he is thrown on to his back. His back arches to the point of breaking. He watches, hyperventilating, as the black liquid follows the path of his veins across his palm and up his arm.

He can feel it running up the side of his neck, spreading across his face. He screams bloody murder as it permeates into his eyes, slowly turning his vision to black. He can heart his heart beat faster and faster in his ears and feel his feet and hands desperately claw at the floor looking for something -anything- to stop the pain.

His world became black.

Eren didn’t know how much time had passed when he reawakened. He slowly sits up and inspects his palms. He checks the dexterity of his fingers and wrists before standing up. He winced as his mind would flashback memories in incoherent flashes of images and sounds.

“Why did you do this to yourself?”

Eren can feel shame rise like bile rising to his throat.

“You know why,” he whispers back as he shuts his eyes praying that Levi would go away.

“Right, killing Revena; stopping the Sith - the big excuse.”

“Isn’t that what Jedi are supposed to do?” Eren can feel his frustration building and curls his fingers into his palms.

“We’re supposed to be keepers of the peace! Not soldiers! And we certainly don’t go across enemy lines to do it!”

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?" Eren yells as he finally turns to face Levi. He remembers every word, every look from every Jedi. He remembers the whispers the Jedi Council members would whisper when they think he can't hear them. "YOU PRACTICALLY GIFT WRAPPED ME FOR HIM! THE PERFECT, NAÏVE JEDI TO TWIST AND MANIPULATE TO GO DARK! YOUR IMPERIOUS JEDI CODE WOULDN'T LET YOU KILL HIM SO YOU WANTED ME TO DO IT FOR YOU!”

Outside the stormtroopers glanced at each other again. There was no way someone else was in there, but it really sounded like the prisoner was in conversation. Curious, one of the stormtroopers opened the window only to find the prisoner yelling at an empty space.

“Crazy Jedi," the stormtrooper mutters as he closes the window and returns to his post.

“We don’t get paid enough for this shit.” The other replies only to groan at the muffled screaming.

“I know why you rely on the dark side, Eren.”

“Just leave me alone…please.” Eren whispers. He brings his hands to cover his ears as he shuts his eyes. What he would give just to have this hallucination go away. “You’re not real.”

Eren feels the wind being thrown out of him as he is slammed against the wall. He stares heartbrokenly at a clearly pissed Levi.

“Real enough for you?” Levi growls before releasing his hold and letting Eren slide down the wall.

“It makes you feel strong doesn’t it? Invincible. Untouchable.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Bullshit.”

Levi crouched down in front of Eren and grabbed his bang thrusting his head back against the wall.

“Just admit the truth. That your whole life, you felt different.”

“Stop…please.”

“You weren’t different because you were some lonely kid that somehow managed to survive on the Sith homeplanet or because you keep a Sith hound as a pet.”

“Stop it!” Eren begged. “Levi, please!”

Levi leans close and Eren shivered under the pressure. He had to be hallucinating. Levi wouldn’t say those things.

It just felt so real.

It smelled like Levi.

It talked like Levi.

It _breathed_ like Levi.

“It’s because you’re a monster.” Levi whispered.

Eren whimpered. Tears he didn’t know were welling up started to fall. He tries to free himself – to get away – only for the grip on his bangs to tighten.

“And the only time you felt right is when you’re cutting down Jedi and slaughtering younglings.”

“Please.” Eren begged in a hoarse whisper.

Levi’s words hurt more than the hours upon hours of torture Darth Nuntius and Militis put him through. He’d rather go through that again, then listen to this. He'd rather go through the torture of being carved for hours than listen to this.

“ _Monster_ , Eren.” Levi hissed low. “ **You’re a monster**.”

Eren tried to push his head against Levi as a silently plea to stop, but Levi kept his distance. He knew that he was a monster, hell sometimes he even reveled in it. But Eren never wanted to hear Levi call him a monster. That was the last thing he wanted.

“And I tried so hard to pretend that you weren’t turning into one of them – those filthy abominations.”

“Levi…I love you…please.”

“Ha, now that’s a laugh.” Levi scoffs as he releases his hold on Eren’s hair and stands up to step back. “What do you know about love? Hmm?”

Levi’s expression changes, he smiles openly and scoffs as the puzzle slowly came together in his mind. He laughs like his smile. Harsh and hollow.

“Oh, oh I see. Did you honestly believe that I could love you?”

Eren dragged himself off the wall and away from Levi. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, crawling across the floor to the nearest corner.

He _needed_ to get away.

He could feel himself crumble.

He didn’t how much longer he could last until he finally broke.

“How could I _love_ a **_monster_** like you? Hell, we’re not ever the same species.”

Levi kicked Eren over on to his back and grabbed his collar dragging his face close his.

“You mean nothing to me.” Levi growled low.

“Don’t,” Eren sniffed as the tears started falling faster than before. “Don’t say that…you don’t mean that.”

"I should have never accepted you as my padawan."

Levi was gone by the time Eren’s head fell back to the floor.

The room is empty.

With nothing to keep him company, Eren curls himself into a small ball and began sobbing to himself. Being cut off from the Force, Eren felt so alone – so lost.

He didn’t move when there was knock on the door or when it creaked as it was opened.

“You look terrible, Eren.” Revena cooed as he walked closer.

Eren turned to stare up at him, his eye vacant.

Face tear-stained.

Spirit broken.

“Have you said your goodbyes to the light?”

Eren slowly nods. He screams and writhes on the floor as lightening shoots from Revena’s fingertips hitting him mercilessly.

It stops only to start again.

Revena kneels down, his face dangerously close to Eren.

“I have left you to the point of death. If I leave you here, you die.” Revena whispers against the shell of Eren’s ear. “Or, you can be who you were meant to be. But you must tell me, my young apprentice, will you come or no?”

“…yes.” Eren hoarsely whispers.

“Good,” Revena purred before taking out a vial from his sleeve. The fluorescent blue liquid shined like starlight through the fancy glass bottle. Revena quickly opened the bottle and poured the contents down Eren’s throat.

Eren chocks on the liquid only to gasp as life seemed to breathe back in to him. He struggled at first, but Eren managed to get back on his feet. He stared vacantly as he walked passed Revena and out the dreadful room. He didn’t even notice the stormtroopers standing guard at either side. He walked through the palace with a stone-cold expression. The aura around him breathed of unwavering ruthlessness and stormtroopers as well as Revena’s cabinet members quickly got out his path.

He strode into his room and found it empty.

“Where’s Charon?”

He didn’t need to turn around to see that Revena was behind him.

“Out in the courtyard. He was getting far too big for the palace.”

Eren silently walked out and headed to the courtyard. Once arriving, he whistled for Charon and waited until he spotted the giant blue hound before walking off to the loading dock. Charon had sensed a change in his master and tentatively licked the palm of his hand.

“I’m fine, Charon.” He stalked up to the closest ship and ordered a couple stormtroopers to get it ready.

“Where will you go?”

“To finish what you started.” Eren replied to Revena as he walked up the loading dock and into the ship with his large Sith hound trailing close behind him.

Eren ordered the boarding stormtroopers to leave before closing the loading dock. Sitting in the control room, he typed away the coordinates for Korriban before setting the the ship to auto-pilot. He quickly left for the washroom and stuck two fingers into the mouth. His stomach churned and Eren retched forward throwing up the blue contents before it could dissolve completely into his system. He ripped off the collar and wristbands and crumbled them into pieces as the Force rushed through his veins.

Revena watched as the ship took off before walking back into the palace. Humming a short tune to himself, he walked through the palace corridors until reaching his private quarters. Removing his outer robes, Revena crawled back into bed and curled against Remus who wore the same collar and wristbands.

"Satisfied?" Remus asked coldly. Revena moved to straddle Remus's midsection. He didn't particularly enjoy this version of Remus, sedated and occasionally vacant. But without collar and wristbands, Revena worried that Remus would soon escape and he couldn't have that. Instead, he enjoyed these moments when Remus was more like himself.

"I think you misunderstand me." Revena purred as he slide forward until his body was pressed against Remus's. "I think you misunderstand the dark side."

"I think I understand the dark side perfectly."

"Don't talk like those other dogmatic Jedi because you're not. Even if you'd like to be. You know that before the light there was only darkness. And when the Force created the Jedi, he asked the Sith to bow down before you - to love you more than the Force. And the Sith said, 'I can't.' I mean, how could we bow down to such flawed beings that deny the very fundamentals of nature? How can you blame _me_ for our biology?"

Remus turned over, pinning Revena to the mattress. His large hand wrapped around the slender neck.

"I could kill you right now."

"I know...but you won't." Revena's hands reached up and cupped Remus's face. "My heart breaks for you, Remus," he cooed. "I know the Jedi will never forgive you for what you've done and what you still have to do."

"Spare me of your lies, Revena," Remus growled back as he tightened his grip. A silent warning that he was not bluffing but Revena's expression didn't waver. Instead it turned sympathetic and Remus saw something he thought he would never see again in Revena.

"I was a son, a younger brother -like you- and like any other younger brother I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, to be more specific. And once I knew what I was capable of, I went to my brother and begged him to stand me with. Do you know what he did? He turned on me, called me a freak -a monster- and then he beat me to the ground. All because I wanted to know more. All because I had a mind of my own and would rather accept the world as it is than try to change it to the utopia that it will never be. All because I asked questions."

Remus's grip on Revena's neck loosened as he sat up. His mind reeling back to memories he thought he had forgotten. He didn't even respond when Revena sat up and captured his lips for a short kiss.

"I will never lie to you...and eventually you'll see that I'm right."


	30. The Age of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spare me of your lies, Revena," Remus growled back as he tightened his grip. A silent warning that he was not bluffing but Revena's expression didn't waver. Instead it turned sympathetic and Remus saw something he thought he would never see again in Revena.
> 
> "I was a son, a younger brother -like you- and like any other younger brother I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, to be more specific. And once I knew what I was capable of, I went to my brother and begged him to stand me with. Do you know what he did? He turned on me, called me a freak -a monster- and then he beat me to the ground. All because I wanted to know more. All because I had a mind of my own and would rather accept the world as it is than try to change it to the utopia that it will never be. All because I asked questions."
> 
> Remus's grip on Revena's neck loosened as he sat up. His mind reeling back to memories he thought he had forgotten. He didn't even respond when Revena sat up and captured his lips for a short kiss.
> 
> "I will never lie to you...and eventually you'll see that I'm right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the long delay. On top of work being busy, I had entered a writing slump with this fic (and I got distracted by my other fics). I will try to get back to my frequent updates (one chapter a week is my goal as of right now).
> 
> At this point, Eren is in his early 20s and Levi is in his late 30s.

It had been many months since Revena had heard from or seen his star apprentice. As he walked through the Valley of the Sith, the Tuk’ata growled and snarled with empty threats. It had been many years since he'd last visited the Sith homeplanet. The last time he visited, it was with his former -now well deceased- apprentice Nuntius. They had been searching for the Book of the Sith and Nuntius practically torn through the crypt in search for it. Revena walked through each crypt only to smile at the now blackened barren caves.

Everything was burned.

Statues and monuments were demolished to mere pebbles and stones.

In a quiet rage, he leans down and picks up a medium-sized piece and shatters the broken statue piece in his palm. He smiles to himself as he watches the remaining crumbs falls off his palm.

“Oh my sweet apprentice,” Revena muttered to himself. “What have you done now.”

Revena’s quiet laugh echoed faintly as he left the destroyed crypt in search for his missing apprentice. He continued his way through the Valley of the Sith undisturbed. As the dark foreboding valley cleared into an open valley, Revena raises his eyebrows as he spots a small hut in the distance.

As he walked closer he spotted a small garden along with various animals all disgustingly domesticated. They cautiously hovered closer to the edge of their pen waiting as if hoping Revena might spare them a small treat. As he turned to the doorway, he spotted Eren’s companion hound. It had grown quite large and stood tall enough to stare Revena straight in the eyes. It glared at him and growled low with promise of quick death should he harm his master.

“All I need to do to find you Eren is follow the corpses of stormtroopers and burned Sith monuments.” Revena jokes as he pulls back the curtain and enters his apprentice’s little hut.

He glances around and takes in his surroundings as Eren blatantly ignores him. Revena takes notice of the intricate paths of water on the floor as he makes his way closer to Eren. For being the homeplanet of the Sith, there was much life inside Eren’s hut. Plants and herbs decorate the walls bearing various fruits and vegetables – some that would earn a fortune at Coruscant.

Revena stops a couple paces in front of Eren and takes in his apprentice’s new appearance. His hair is longer; shaggier; but at least Eren had the decency to pull it back and fasten it in a messy ponytail. His clothes had seen better days just like his face. There were faint dark circles under his eyes and his face breathed  a certain tiredness similar to that of old men who were soon reaching the end of their time.

He bends down to Eren’s level. Revena’s face is surprisingly gentle as he pulls Eren’s robe and puts it around him.

“Pain is not a flattering look for you.”

When Eren didn’t answer, Revena felt the same quiet rage begin to bubble in his stomach. He can feel his hands curl into fists and quickly hides them underneath his long sleeves.

“I thought we had reached an agreement?” Revena turns to feign interest in Eren's home.

“And what agreement did we reach? That I’d continue killing for you?”

“Now, now, my dear apprentice. Leave the sarcasm for your dear Levi.”

“I won’t kill them.”

“Then you are no Sith.”

"As long as the Senate believes they're dead. It really doesn’t matter if they're dead or alive."

That quiet rage burst through his veins morphing into a hurricane as Revena slammed Eren against the nearest wall with a hand firmly around his neck. It gave him some pleasure to see Eren gasp for air as it was getting knocked out of him. He did not know the wide grin across his face as he was reunited with that familiar murderous glare. Revena leaned closer that whispered lovingly in Eren’s ear.

“For once I put out the light, I cannot give it breath again.”

“You disgust me.”

Revena moved back to stare at Eren. His poor misguided apprentice.

“I know I can’t trust you or the Jedi to tell me the truth so I want nothing more to do with it. I’m done with it. _All_ of it.”

“And what do you imagine you are, my dear Eren?” Revena finally lowers Eren to the ground but keeps a firm grim around his neck. Nuntius and Militis were never this difficult. But then again, they could never be what Eren had the potential of becoming.

“I don’t pretend to know.”

“You think you can be a Jedi again?” Revena cocked a condescending brow. “You think you can go back after what _you’ve_ done? You’ve killed, murdered, slaughtered without a second thought.”

Revena smiled as Eren's confidence and defiance were reduced to that of small frightened child.

“Do what it is in your nature to do. And you will feel as you felt when you slaughtered all those Separatists leaders. Do you not want to feel that surge of power again? The end to that craving?

“Why do you do this?” Eren asks helplessly. 

“I like doing it. I enjoy it.” A red mark screamed against Eren’s skin as Revena slowly removed his hand from his neck. “Take those dogmatic teachings and throw them in the gutter. Kill them swiftly if you must but do it! But never doubt, you are a killer Eren! The moment blood touched your lightsaber, you were forever marked a killer!”

Feeling anger surge through him, Eren grabs Revena by the collar and slams him into the nearest wall with all the strength he had. It was an extraordinary force that nearly shook the entire den.

“You have condemned me to hell!” Eren screams as he brings his face close to Revena. He can see small droplets of saliva hit Revena's face and for a moment he thinks nothing would please him more then to end it all here. Right here, right now.

“I don’t know of any hell.”

Eren drags him to the ground and throttles him with a strength he never knew he had. Revena looks up at Eren both amazed and amused.

“What strength, my apprentice,” Revena laughs as Eren continues to drag him deeper into the floor. The paths of water on the floor surrounding them are disrupted and Revena shivers as cool water seep into his robes. “Now, I remember why I chose you.”

Effortlessly, Revena slipped away from Eren’s grip and moved to stand in front of him. He takes a moment to dust off the dirt from his robes and straighten his hair.

“But you can’t kill me, Eren.” Revena slid one of his fair delicate hands to cup Eren’s face. “Not yet, at least. Do what you want. Stay out here in your little hut, if it pleases you.”

Revena waved his hand gesturing to Eren’s hut. “I’ll leave you to it and watch you come around."

As he made his way to the door, Revena straightened his robes and combed out his hair with his fingers again.

“Just remember,” Revena pulled back the curtain as he made his leave. “Evil is a point of view. If the Force wanted us to be equal, it would've created us as such. If we weren't meant to have these passions, why give it to us in the first place? We are more like the Force when we embrace what we are.”

“Is the Force merciless?”

“No; it's greedy and cruel.” Revena's expression immediately shifted to something Eren had never seen before. It was oddly human, as if Revena was remembering something that he had locked away. But as soon as he saw the expression, it was gone. Quickly replaced by an all too familiar face.

Revena smiled to himself as he left the small one-person hut. A sly, pleasurable secret smile. Even with Eren’s small rebellion he was still getting what he wanted. Revenge was but one of the most sweetest things.

Revenge against those that punished him for his curiosity.

Revenge against those that threw him out and raped him from his vows.

Revenge against his family that stood by and did nothing.

Revenge against the Jedi.

Revenge against life itself.

Revenge against the Force.

Every time he took a life it was revenge. Every time he took more power it was revenge. And by the time those Senators that had some shred of wisdom began to notice, the Senate Building had already been repurposed to a grand theatre for the arts and their powers were gone.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Revena as he made his way onto his ship that he was being watched. That sly, pleasurable secret smile graced his face again as the door locked shut and the engines of the ship growled to life. As the ship hovered in the sky before vanishing into hyperspace, Levi crawled out of his hiding place. He took one last look at the ship before walking through the Valley.

It was a strange feeling.

Levi had not been back here for so many years and yet his feet knew exactly which path to take. He barely glanced at the destroyed crypts. The faint smell of ashes was enough to tell him that there was nothing left inside. He clenched his jaw as he made his way to the familiar hut. As he pulled back the curtain, Levi patted Eren’s Tuk’ata – whose name he had long forgotten – and walked in.

“Have you come to kill me?” Eren asked neither getting up or looking at Levi as he continued cleaning up and fixing the streams of water.

“I came to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about? I went dark and failed you as an apprentice.”

“You killed _younglings_ , Eren.”

He could see Eren flinch as he reminded him of his crimes. There was a dryness in Levi's throat along with a familiar pain in his chest he felt whenever he looked upon his former apprentice.

“I had to play my part. If I didn’t Revena would’ve suspected.” Eren breathlessly chuckled to himself. “But even then, he still figured it out.”

“So what?!? You just ran away?!" Levi walked further into the dun. "Eren, do you know what’s been happening to the galaxy?!?”

“I know what’s happening!” Eren snapped. “I’m not a fool.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“You think you can just come here and tell me how to live my life?!” Eren stood up and quickly closed the space between. “You don’t even know what I’ve been through!”

“I would if you would tell me.”

“You wouldn’t understand, I had no choice!”

“You _always_ have a choice, Eren!”

“Not when it comes to you!”

Levi took a small step back in disbelief. His eyes search Eren's face for anything. Anything that could give him away. He looked exhausted. Tired from carrying all the weight placed on his shoulders. It seemed that at any given minute, he would break -if he hasn't already.

“After a while…it became easier. I found myself having fun…so I just stopped fighting it.”

“So you just gave up?”

“You wouldn’t believe what I’m capable of doing. After I stopped fighting it and opened myself up, it’s crazy how fast the learning curve is. Everything got easier. Not even Revena knows how powerful I am.”

“There’s still time, Eren." Levi takes a step forward. "Come and fight with me. With the remaining Jedi.”

“I was never meant to be a Jedi.”

“So that’s it,” Levi huffed. “You’re just going to stay here and let Revena win?”

“No,” Eren took a step and invaded Levi’s space. He could see the low rising and fall of Levi’s chest and though it had been many months –maybe even years- he had not aged a day. “Just because I have stepped off from the board, doesn’t mean I'm no longer playing the game.”

“Is that what this is to you?!? A _game_?!?”

“It's always been a game. And while Revena holds Coruscant and the galaxy, you and rest of the Jedi must be dead to the rest of the world. It may prolong Revena’s reign but it’s necessary.”

“Since when did you become such a diplomat?”

“Since I stopped being naïve and started playing the game.”

Eren was about to say more until he heard a low growl from Charon. He had been paying so much attention to Levi, he had failed to sense the other Jedi that were approaching. He should have known Levi wouldn’t come alone, but a small feeling of betrayal stabbed through his chest like a crooked pin.

"You didn't come alone."

"I'm not that stupid."

“Forgive me,” Eren whispered before taking Levi’s face between his hands and crashing his lips against his.

He shouldn’t have kissed him.

He knew the moment he kissed Levi, there would be no going back.

His lips were warm and soft and sweet igniting a hunger he knew he couldn’t suppress if it lasted any longer.

“Stay alive.” He whispered before kissing Levi again softly and quickly leaving the hut.

The kiss had marked and left Eren with a burning in his chest.

A hunger that screamed at him to return and devour Levi completely. To pour all the longing and pining he had kept locked away in every kiss; in every caress. To bite and mark leaving his brand on Levi’s fair skin for the rest of world to witness.

But just as soon as it had come, it disappeared.

A game piece, Eren reminded himself as he hid and watched as a few Jedi approached his hut with an abandoned Levi inside. That's all he was to Revena, a game piece. Something that could easily be tossed out and replaced.

**Stay alive.**

With a pang of guilt, he thought of Mikasa and Armin. Of Jean and Marco; Connie and Sasha; Ymir and Krista. He hoped they were still alive.

He hoped they didn't hate him for what he has done.

**Stay alive.**

He thought of Master Remus, locked away and chained for Revena’s pleasures.

**Stay alive.**

He thought of Grand Master Remi and all his kindness. The light that pulsed like a beacon at the other side of a vast lake; too far for Eren to reach.

**Stay alive.**

He thought of Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie as he ran through the Valley with Charon until he found his ship. Another pang of guilt shot through his chest as he thought of the sins they regretfully had to commit.

**Stay alive.**

As he started the ship, he finally thought of Levi. He could see him just as clearly as he did when he was in his hut. Standing right there in front of him. A man he both loved and admired but was too far away. Like starlight or first morning light; something he could admire but never hold.

**Stay alive, Levi.**

**And I will too.**


	31. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay alive.
> 
> With a pang of guilt, he thought of Mikasa and Armin. Of Jean and Marco; Connie and Sasha; Ymir and Krista. He hoped they were still alive.
> 
> He hoped they didn't hate him for what he has done.
> 
> Stay alive.
> 
> He thought of Master Remus, locked away and chained for Revena’s pleasures.
> 
> Stay alive.
> 
> He thought of Grand Master Remi and all his kindness. The light that pulsed like a beacon at the other side of a vast lake; too far for Eren to reach.
> 
> Stay alive.
> 
> He thought of Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie as he ran through the Valley with Charon until he found his ship. Another pang of guilt shot through his chest as he thought of the sins they regretfully had to commit.
> 
> Stay alive.
> 
> As he started the ship, he finally thought of Levi. He could see him just as clearly as he did when he was in his hut. Standing right there in front of him. A man he both loved and admired but was too far away. Like starlight or first morning light; something he could admire but never hold.
> 
> Stay alive, Levi.
> 
> And I will too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There will be no update next week since I will be on vacation ( - 3 -)/

Either the stormtroopers were really stupid or hiding from them and the Supreme Galactic Empire was really easy. Jean and Marco were station at the Jedi Temple on Ahch-To while the higher ranked Jedi hid in Tython and Paradisium. There were a couple Jedi masters station on Ahch-To but only to help Jean and Marco monitor and teach the younglings that were able to safety make it out of Coruscant.

Ahch-To is a world of mostly oceans and scattered across those vast oceans were rocky island archipelagos. Some were inhabited with lush green forests while others were home to mountains that breathed molten fire.

Jean and Marco, as well as the surviving younglings, were stationed on the island were the First Jedi Temple was built. While the older Jedi appreciated its history, Jean was not overly fond of the place. He had become so accustomed to having food and a warm place to sleep that the first few months were absolute torture. Catching fish that were edible along with scouting out the area in search for plants that they could eat was a grueling task that left Jean exhausted.

Marco took to teaching the younglings since Jean had very little patience with them. Marco was extremely disturbed when the older Jedi told them that not only Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie but also Eren had move to the dark side and conspired with Revena – now known to the Jedi as Darth Vipera, Dark Lord of the Sith – to exterminate the Jedi Order and bring the age of the Sith.

Annie's, Bertholdt's, and Reiner's betrayal was somewhat understandable. They all somewhat isolated themselves from the rest of the group; especially Annie. Now that Jean had thought about, he wasn’t sure if Annie had any friends to begin with. She rarely smiled and seemed apathetic and cynical to almost everything the Jedi Order stood for.

Bertholdt was justifiable; at least to Jean. He was the guy in the background; the guy that followed instead of lead. Jean was fairly certain that if Reiner hadn’t gone to the dark side, Bertholdt wouldn’t have either.

Reiner came as a slight shock to Jean. He was the soldier; the leader; the big brother; always thinking of others before himself. Connie took it the hardest when he found out. Aside from Bertholdt, Connie was probably one of Reiner’s closest friends. Connie cared deeply about Reiner and vice versa. Jean had lost count the number of times Reiner had put himself in harm’s way to protect Connie. Even after news hit of Reiner going dark, Connie still refuses to believe that Reiner – as well as Eren, Bertholdt, and Annie – were now their enemies.

Mikasa took news of Eren going dark the hardest. She didn’t speak for a couple of days. For a moment, Jean feared that Mikasa would storm into Coruscant and kill Revena herself but thankfully Master Aoife was able to talk some sense into her. If memory served Jean correctly, they were out in the Western Reaches searching for systems that would ally with them and their cause.

Armin was in Tatooine looking after Annie –who they caught recently and is being kept prisoner.  He took the news of Eren’s betrayal surprisingly well which made Jean a little uneasy. But then again, he guessed that maybe Armin was just putting on a good face.

Plus he was the smart one. If there was anyone who could suspect this outcome, it would be Armin.

“You’re muttering again,” Marco smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

“I don’t mutter,” Jean replied as he rubbed his forehead.

“Yes you do. But thankfully, you only mutter when you're thinking too hard.”

Marco pushed off the door frame and walked inside to take a seat next to Jean. He brought one of Jean’s hands to his lap and laces his fingers with his.

“Any news from the Council?”

“Master Remus is still prisoner and Master Levi was able to find Eren but wasn’t successful with the capture.”

“Where was he?”

“Korriban.”

“Thankfully, we haven’t lost any more Jedi.”

Jean’s fingers tightened around Marco’s at the memory of the Jedi Temple as it was invaded along with the smell of burning flesh.

“Gods, what was Eren thinking?!?”

Jean ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. If he ever saw Eren again, he was sure he’d punch the living daylights out of him. At first, even Jean didn’t want to believe that Eren had gone to the dark side. It seemed impossible that someone like Eren would do such a thing, but at the same time something in the back of Jean’s mind told him that someone like Eren was exactly the type that would do such a thing. He didn't even like the guy, but his gut told him there was something wrong.

“You’ll hurt your brain if you think too much about why Eren did it.” Marco joked lightly as he brought Jean’s hand to his mouth and placed soft kisses on his knuckles.

“I can’t help but think that the Council made Eren go dark.”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t see their faces…” Jean’s jaw set as he remembered their neutral faces and steady tones. “It was if they knew it was going to happen…like they planned it from the very beginning.”

“Jean, you can’t possibly think that–”

Marco stopped.

Looking back at their training when they were padawans, there were moments that gave Marco suspicion. Most of the Council members hated Eren. He was everything a good padawan shouldn’t be. Always asking questions, getting into trouble, refusing to follow orders; not to mention, he was constantly doted on by Grand Master Remi and Master Remus. Plus, Eren had encountered not one but two Sith lords and beat them. Something majority of the Council only dreamed to experience.

But even if the Council wanted Eren gone, it wouldn’t make sense why they’d want him to go dark.

How could Eren going dark benefit the Council?

A chill rushed through Marco as he realized what the Council had intended. It was an unpleasant feeling. Like something crawling underneath his skin; slowly and painfully. His stomach dropped at the thought of how long the Council had planned this. He never believed the Jedi Council would sink to such a level. 

“They want Eren to kill Revena for them,” Marco whispered. “I remember Eren showing me some of the translations from the Sith book. If I remember it correctly, it said that the Sith must be ruled by a single leader…”

_“ –the very embodiment of the strength and power of the dark side. Should the leader grow weak, another must rise to seize the mantle. The strong rule; the weak are meant to follow._

_This is the way it must be._

_When the power of the Apprentice eclipses that of the Master, the Master will become expendable. When the Apprentice is ready to claim the mantle of Dark Lord, he must do so by eliminating his Master._

_This is the Rule of Two: one Master and one Apprentice._

_There must always be two; no more, no less. One to embody ultimate power, the other to crave it. ”_

_“You’d think the Sith would want more than one.” Marco replied as he pulled the pages of translation closer._

_“There used to be,” Eren replied. “But one time there were so many of them that instead of fighting against the Jedi, they began fighting against each other.”_

_“Can’t they just –I dunno – share?”_

_Eren laughed._

_“There can only be one Dark Lord of the Sith and the Sith don’t like sharing power.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“To the Sith, power is its own entity. It has its own purpose and to share power is to dilute it. And by diluting power, you delude yourself and the Sith.”_

_“…yea, I guess that makes some sense.” Marco replied as he kicked his feet under the table._

“But there’s more than two, Marco,” Jean replied. “There’s five of them.”

“But who's Revena’s favorite?”

“If what you say is true,” Jean shuddered at the thought for a moment. “Then the Council has broken the Jedi Code.”

After an immeasurable moment of silence, Jean gently rested his forehead against Marco’s.

“What do we do now, Marco?”

“We act like we know nothing. I’ll send a message to Grand Master Remi asking if he could visit the younglings and if I get a chance with him alone, I’ll ask about Eren.”

* * *

Eren stalked through the palace as if he had never left. Stormtroopers and inhabitants of the palace quickly scattered from his path terrified as to what might happen should they get in his way. As he made his way through the empty halls towards Revena’s throne room, he spotted Betholdt and Reiner standing guard at the door.

“They have Annie,” Bertholdt said to Eren without giving him so much as a sideways glance. Reiner, on the other hand, didn’t say a word.

“The only person at fault for Annie’s capture is Annie.” Eren replied as he stepped closer and placed his hand on the door. “And don’t think she wouldn’t have jumped at the first chance to be alone with Armin again.”

“Eren,” Reiner warned. “If they kill Annie, I’ll come for your head.”

“Despite what you may think,” Eren grinned as he put on his Sith facade before opening the doors. “Armin is a very selfish man. He'd kill a man if he so much as looked at Annie.”

The chair stands in the center towering over the room with its grandeur height. The stairs up to the chair are unsettling symmetrical breathing an air that was regal yet tyrannical. Sitting on top was Revena, dressed in his usual regal attire that peacocked his stature and power. Eren looks around and isn't surprised to see that he and Revena are alone.

“I see you’ve made some improvements.” Eren commented breaking the silence.

“And you have finally decided to see reason.”

“You have answers.”

“You have questions?” Revena cocked a brow as he rested his chin on the back of his hand while sinking further into the throne.

“You called me a killer.”

“That’s what you are. That’s what I am. Along with every Sith and every Jedi.”

 “If you think of it in that way, then I guess every living thing in this galaxy is a killer.”

“Perhaps,” Revena’s condescending expression seemed to fade away the deeper he thought. “Perhaps –in the end- there is no evil or good.”

“And the Force doesn’t exist…”

“The Force exists,” Revena snapped. “But after all the reading and searching I’ve done, I have never seen a vision nor learnt a secret that would damn or save my soul. As far as I know, the Force doesn’t give a damn about what we do with what we are given. No matter how much good or evil you do, we all end up in the same place.”

Eren stared with silence.

“Disappointing isn’t it?” Revena smirked. “To come so far only to find that everything you were taught, everything you believed in was a _lie_.”

“If we all end up the same place, why not let the Jedi do as they please?”

“Would you deny the opportunity for revenge if it was handed to you like a present?”

“Is that what this is all about? _**Revenge**_?”

“Perhaps,” Revena shrugged. “Perhaps, this never ending dispute between the Jedi and the Sith is the only thing that makes life worth living.”

“Then I take my leave,” Eren bowed his head and turned for the doors.

“So soon?” Revena grinned as he stood up from the throne. “Without having any of those questions you so longed to be answered?”

“You implied they had no answers.”

“Because you didn’t ask the right questions.” Revena grinned wider as he slowly descended down the steps. “Do you know why the Jedi start their training at such a young age. A child wouldn’t know the pleasures of life they were missing out on if they never experienced them in the first place. But even then, so few have the stamina for it; they quickly perish under all that responsibility and give up their vows.”

Eren laughs bitterly as Revena slowly started to circle around him.

“Of course, a Jedi -or a Sith- would never give up their vows unless they were forced to. Giving up your vows is like giving up life and you would never give up life, Eren. Even if the galaxy was reduced to one single room with nothing but window, you’d sit and look out that window. You’d study it even if it was the same scenery every single day.”

Even though Eren knew Revena didn’t present an immediate threat, his eyes still followed the snake at it continued whispering with its silver tongue.

“You see too clearly.”

“You say that as if it was a bad thing?”

“Surprisingly no,” the train of Revena’s long robe brushes against Eren’s feet as he walks to stand in front of a panoramic window looking out into the busy Coruscantian skies. “The world changes, Eren. The Sith and Jedi do not. Therein lies the irony that will eventually makes us obsolete.”

“So am I your key to keeping the Sith from dying?”

“You are the savior, conqueror, hero, villain,” Revena grinned as he turned and started up the stairs to the throne. “You are all these things, Eren…and yet you are none. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the dark; you will forever stand alone.”

“Are these not the answers you came for?” Revena raised his brows as he gracefully sat down on his throne.

Eren didn’t answer; but the look on his face told Revena everything he needed to know.


	32. The New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You see too clearly.”
> 
> “You say that as if it was a bad thing?”
> 
> “Surprisingly no,” the train Revena’s long robe brushes against Eren’s feet as he walks to stand in front of a panoramic window looking out into the busy Coruscantian skies. “The world changes, Eren. The Sith and Jedi do not. Therein lies the irony that will eventually makes us obsolete.”
> 
> “So am I your key to keeping the Sith from dying?”
> 
> “You are the savior, conqueror, hero, villain,” Revena grinned as he turned and started up the stairs to the throne. “You are all these things, Eren…and yet you are none. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the dark; you will forever stand alone.”
> 
> “Are these not the answers you came for?” Revena raised his brows as he gracefully sat down on his throne.
> 
> Eren didn’t answer; but the look on his face told Revena everything he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is back ( / TT v TT)/ I have tentatively put down the end being at chapter 45 but again, it's tentative. I've made a lot of changes from my original outline to how I wanted things to pan out and I think I may be changing it again (specifically with the ending) Eren and Levi will eventually have sexy time...eventually (maybe the next chapter I don't know yet)

_“You are the savior, conqueror, hero, villain…You are all these things, Eren…and yet you are none…In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the dark; you will forever stand alone.”_

Eren bit the inside of his cheek hard as he stalked through the hallways. He already knew what he was but Revena confirming it was all he needed to fully convince himself. Convince himself that the actions he took were the ones that he needed to make; that there was no other way to solidify the survival of the Jedi. Charon had grown far too big and instead of trailing behind him like he usually did, he was waiting patiently inside Eren's ship. With one hand resting on his lightsaber, Eren walked into Revena’s private quarters without a second thought. He gave one glance over at Master Remus before walking over to the broken man.

“Get up,” Eren whispered harshly as he grabbed Remus by the arm. “Follow me.”

When Remus was taking longer than necessary, Eren sighed and pulled the man on his feet. None of the stromtroopers even stopped to look at Eren as he carried Remus over his shoulder through the hallways. As the door opened, Charon looked up and immediately started wagging his tail at the sight of his master. He whined a little and extended his neck towards his master as much as he could when he saw him carrying a man that had a somewhat familiar scent.

“I’m fine, Charon.” Eren gave a small smile as he patted Charon’s muzzle. He set Remus down carefully on a chair and locked the door to the ship. Without saying a word to the man, Eren walked into the cockpit and immediately started up the ship getting it ready for travel. Seeing that his plan was going smoothly, Eren knew that Reiner and Bert had received his message. Just as he was about to set a course for the Jedi homeworld, an alert blared through the loading dock. At first Eren thought that his plans had been foiled until he heard the message coming from the intercom of his ship.  

“Sir, you are needed in the south wing. A Jedi warrior have been spotted.”

“I’ll be on my way,” Eren replied. He ruffled his hair with a frustrated hand as he sat back in his chair. “Shit,” he hissed before getting up back on his feet.

“Charon, guard the ship. Don’t let anyone on board.” Charon let out a rough bark before moving to take a spot in front of Remus. Eren cursed under his breath the entire time as he stalked to the south wing. He started cursing even more as he spotted fallen stormtroopers that increased in number the closer he got to the south wing. He didn’t have time for _this_ and no doubt once Revena got word that a Jedi warrior had managed to get into the palace, he would return as soon as possible which put Eren in a tight spot.

Eren knew he was getting closer by the sounds of the blasters going off. He quickly took out his lightsaber and turned it on as he spun the hilt in his hand. When he finally reached the wing, Eren’s feet came to a quick stop. His eyes widened as he immediately recognized who it was that had infiltrated the palace.

Levi.

And there is was again. That whisper that he kept locked away. Kept deep in the back of his mind burst free and loose. It circled his mind screaming, crying, howling and Eren found his self-restraint waning. He felt his mask, his person suit, cracking as the stormtroopers began to surround Levi mindlessly shooting off their blasters in hopes of hitting their target. Without thinking, or even blinking for that matter, Eren raised his hand and with a quick flick of his wrist a chorus of sharp snaps echoed through the south wing.

Several stormtroopers stepped back at the sight of three of their brethren falling to the ground. They stepped back even farther when they looked and saw Eren stalking towards them. Even Levi seemed to be taken back at the sight of him.

His eyes dark and possessive screaming savage promises.

_This is mine._

_You cannot touch him_

_You cannot have him._

_You are not even worthy enough to breathe the same air that he breathes._

Levi would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the slightest bit terrified…and in awe at the sight of Eren.

There was nothing but wrath. Rage so hot and wild, yet controlled as Eren moved in a beautiful brutal elegance as he cut down the remaining stormtroopers. Every motion, every cut was rage-driven yet clean. He cut them down as if they put up no fight at all and by the end of it, Eren didn’t seem to be the slightest bit bothered to be covered in their blood. In fact, he seemed to revel in it. Levi found himself incapable of speaking or swallowing the large mass that seemed to be lodged in the back of his throat when his eyes were caught in Eren’s.

As he stepped closer, Levi seemed to be paralyzed in his spot. He could feel his lightsaber shaking in his hand. Frozen under those blue-green eyes that mimicked a raging sea; they dared him; challenged him; begged him.

_Do you see me?_

_Do you see what I am?_

_Do you see what I have become?_

_Do you still want me?_

_Can you want me?_

_Can you ache for me like I ache for you?_

Levi should have been repulsed or at least terrified, but in truth he was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed that someone could feel so strongly for him. Overwhelmed by the twisted mix of sheer base primal desire and helpless yearning he sees in Eren. He shuddered at the other things he could see.

_If you asked it of me, I would give you the world. I would raze cities, lay waste to empires, and destroy entire star systems at your command._

_I would give you the hearts of everyone who ever made you shed a tear._

_I would craft for you a grand throne from their bones that will make others marvel and tremble in its presence._

_As long as you will have me, I would gladly be the monster they make me out to be._

Levi could still faintly feel Eren’s lips on his from that night that he kissed him back in the hut. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take Eren’s face in his hands and to have those lips against his again. His thoughts were cut short when Eren waved his hand in front of his face.

The next thing Levi saw was black.

Eren quickly carried an unconscious Levi out of the south wing and back to his ship. He didn’t want to knock him out, but it would’ve been less convincing if other stormtroopers saw him walking unscathed. As the door to his ship opened, Charon let out a low grown before quickly turning into a pant as he realized it was Eren. He gently set Levi down into the copilot seat and immediately went to starting up the ship. It was only when the ship entered into hyperspace did Eren relax and let out the breath he had been holding.

As Eren stared at Levi’s face, he felt the urge to touch him again but as he reached out his hand he noticed the blood. His hand curled into a tight fist as he slowly withdrew it back to his lap. It was only then that Eren noticed how much blood had stained his robes. It had never bothered him before but now that he was with Levi, he suddenly felt very conscious about how he looked. He glanced at Levi once more before setting the ship to auto-pilot and getting out of his seat. Eren figured it wouldn’t take long for him to clean himself and his robes.

As he made his way to the back of the ship, he stopped to give Charon another pat and remove the collar and wristbands from Remus giving him back his connection to the Force. He felt a small smile grow on his face as he saw Remus’s face immediately relax with content. Eren had only been subjected to the torture for several days, he couldn’t even imagine what it must have felt like to be cut off from the Force for months.

When Eren finished cleaning himself off, he changed into clean clothes and hung his robes over a vent in hopes that it would dry faster. Hearing Charon let out a short gruff followed by a whine, Eren headed back and found Remus finally waking up. Charon was resting his head on Remus's lap and stare up at the man with worry while his tail continued to wag. Eren grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water before walking up to him. He handed the glass and watched as Remus finish it with three heaping gulps.

“Would you like more?” Eren asked softly as he took the glass from Remus’s hand and set it down on a nearby table. Remus shook his head before slowing looking up to meet Eren’s eyes.

“Where am I?” Remus asked hoarsely. He vaguely remembered Eren taking him from Revena’s room but anything after was a blur. Remus slowly scanned his surrounding and slowly came to the realization he was on a ship.

“I’m taking you back.”

Remus shook his head as he let out a breathy laugh. “I can’t go back…I broke the code.”

“So did I, but at least they still want you enough to send Levi to come rescue you.” Remus’s head shot back to Eren, his eyes slightly confused. He for sure thought he was a dead man to the Jedi. No doubt his relation to Revena had been compromised. “Why would they send Levi?”

“You should ask him that when he wakes up,” Eren shrugs as he got up from his spot and headed to the cockpit. He stopped momentarily in a doorway to say something but thought better to keep his mouth shut and kept walking. The person he needed to tell it to wasn’t Remus.

It was Levi.

“You want to tell me where we’re going?” Levi asked as he felt Eren enter the cockpit. He stare out the window as Eren took a seat and took the ship out of auto-pilot.

“I’m taking you and Master Remus back to the Jedi homeplanet, unless you’ve taking hiding elsewhere,” Eren replied without even sparing a glance at Levi. It felt weird calling Remus by his title. He couldn’t remember the last time he had called him ‘Master Remus’. It was an unfamiliar feeling on his tongue but not unwelcoming. But nevertheless, Eren didn't feel like he still had the privilege to call him that.

Eren tried not to smile as he, in his peripherals, saw Levi snap his head in his direction at the mention of Remus. “He’s resting in the back. You’re welcome to go talk to him. Though I would suggest keeping your tone down, he’s still recovering.”

Levi gave no words of thanks, as Eren expected, and quickly got up from his spot and headed to Remus. He could faintly hear them conversing but quickly tuned them out. Eren had no doubt that they would eventually come to talking about him and though he was interested in what they had to say, it wasn’t any of his business.

After all, he was no longer a Jedi.

He hadn't been a Jedi in a long time.


	33. The Middle Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tried not to smile as he, in his peripherals, saw Levi snap his head in his direction at the mention of Remus. “He’s resting in the back. You’re welcome to go talk to him. Though I would suggest keeping your tone dowe, he’s still recovering.”
> 
> Levi gave no words of thanks, as Eren expected, and quickly got up from his spot and headed to Remus. He could faintly hear them conversing but quickly tuned them out. Eren had no doubt that they would eventually come to talking about him and though he was interested in what they had to say, it wasn’t any of his business.
> 
> After all, he was no longer a Jedi.
> 
> He hadn't been a Jedi in a long time.

The trip to the Jedi homeworld was relatively quiet. Levi spent most of his time caring and nursing Remus back to health. Being cut off from the Force for so long did a lot of damage to not only Remus physically but also mentally. He was like a young padawan again, a newborn Jedi weeping at the beauty of the world through the lens of the Force. Things seemed to move but didn’t and the world had changed yet stayed the same. Remus shared with Levi all that he knew but spared him of the details about how he got the information and to what extent his relation with Revena went.

Levi was no idiot. He knew that the Jedi Council was well aware of, perhaps even suggested and _condoned_ the sexual relation between Remus and Revena. Levi didn’t approve but the fact that Remus wouldn’t talk about it whenever he brought it up made him dislike the situation even more. He shuddered to think of the possibility that there was perhaps some sentiment behind the presumed false displays of affections. Plus, he was quite positive that men like Revena, the ones that were unbelievably beautiful but paired with a terrible personality were not Remus's type.

“Will you ever tell me?” Levi asked as he scowled at Charon for resting his big-ass head on his lap. The dog was huge and it was a miracle to Levi how Eren was able to get the giant thing on board in the first place.

“You know the basics,” Remus replied as he leaned forward and gave Charon a good pet on the head. “I don’t see why you need to know the details.”

“The Council could demote you for this.”

“They were already planning it the moment I disagreed with having Eren shadow Revena.” Remus leaned back in his seat and stared down at his palms, specifically at the faint marks where the wristbands used to be. “If they could get away with it, they’d have me give up my vows.”

“Sometimes I wonder when the Council became to be so corrupt.”

“The Council has been that way long before you started your training…I only began noticing when…” Remus sighed before he finally looked up from his hands and straight at Levi. “You must understand…my generation as well as the ones before made a vow never to speak of this. You must not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

Levi’s face hardened and slowly, he nodded.

“My brother and I weren’t the only prodigies in our generation of Jedi…Revena was also one of them.”

“I fail to see how a Jedi prodigy going dark is anything new to the Jedi Order.”

“He didn’t go dark,” Remus replied as he shook his head. “They forced him to give up his vows. What made it worse was that it was his older brother that carried out the task.”

Out of the three prodigies, Revena was the favorite. Remus and Remi never minded; they were just happy to be studying to become Jedi. While Revena excelled in all fields, he could never beat Remus when it came to combat or Remi when it came to meditation and the care for all creatures. But nevertheless, Revena was the most beloved by his superiors, especially by his older brother, Maika.

Revena was always curious. He was always asking questions. At first, his superiors welcomed them but over time, Revena started asking questions he shouldn’t have been asking. And when he saw the corruption in the Jedi Council, he rebelled. Remus remembered all too clearly the day when he stumbled upon the scene where Revena was thrown out of the Jedi Temple. He was in a paralyzed state of shock as he watched Maika throw Revena and watched as the latter tumbled down the steps.

What shocked Remus most was not what was coming out of Maika’s mouth (in all truth, his words all sounded like muffled sounds that blurred together) but the look on Revena’s face. Underneath all the disheveled hair, the cuts and bruises was a dark murderous face. It was the first time Remus saw Revena make an expression that wasn't the embodiment of vanity. He remembered Revena’s eyes briefly shifting to look at him (no doubt Remi was behind him watching the scene as well). He remembered seeing those golden eyes but instead of them flickering like their usual soft candle flame, they were burning like massive fire that could raze entire cities and burn them to the ground. But what shook him the most was what Revena did next.

He smiled.

He smiled and bowed his head. Before turning on his heels and walking away from the Temple, Revena gave him a look. A look that said:

_I’ll be back...and when I do, you’ll regret this day._

The next time Remus heard of Revena, he had become a representative of Coruscant and shortly after a senator. None of his superiors talked about it, but he remembered seeing their worried glances as the higher Revena climbed in his positions, the more their comrades mysteriously fell and passed on. By the time Remi became Grand Master and Remus became Leader of the Jedi Council, Revena had already entered his fifth year as Chancellor.

“Shortly after that, Revena started visiting the Jedi Temple more often and…you know what happens after that,” Remus shrugged before relaxing back into his seat. His eyes never left Levi’s face, studying and looking for any hint as to what his former student was thinking. Levi had been surprisingly silent throughout his whole recount about Revena’s history. He had imagined some snarky comments here and there but Levi didn’t say anything. After what felt like hours of silence, Levi finally spoke.

“Do you think Eren knows?”

“Do I know what?”

Levi's head snaps in the direction of Eren’s voice. He can’t think of anything to say –thanks to that shaggy hair that looks both wild and tame at the same time or those eyes. So, Levi settled for a glare before speaking.

“How much did you hear?”

“Just that part where you asked if I knew anything about what you were talking about,” Eren shrugged before taking a seat as far away from the two without it looking _too_ awkward. Charon immediately got up from his spot and padded over to Eren. He dropped his head on Eren’s lap and wagged his tail happily as Eren started scratching the back of his ears. Eren smiles at Charon before bringing up his head back up to look at Remus. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Remus responds. He takes a brief moment to think before speaking again. “What do you know about Revena?”

“Too much for my liking,” Eren replied as his face scrunched with disgust. Despite what the Jedi probably thought of Eren, he didn’t spend his apprenticeship under Revena in complete servitude. No, he spent every moment studying Revena. He watched and waited for those brief moments when Revena’s mask would slip revealing the true man underneath. He didn’t know Revena’s background – he didn’t need to – but he had a good idea what happened.

“So you know that he was kicked out and forced to give up his Jedi vows.”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t know his life story but I know him better than anyone…probably better than himself.”

Revena is the type of man that carefully plans out and prepares every interaction. Every word carefully selected and weighed before leaving his lips. Over time, Eren figured out what maked Revena tick. He knows just what to say to make that flawless mask he wears crack and that control slip from his fingers like soft silk. Whether Revena knew it or not, Eren had discovered all his secrets; obtained all his knowledge; absorbed all his power.

No doubt him rescuing Remus will leave a small crack in that flawless mask. A small deep crack. Eren can only imagine how rewarding it would feel to see that pristine mask crumble and see Revena as his true self. But as Eren thinks to himself, he doesn’t realize that his mask is also cracking and despite all the years that had separated them, Levi noticed immediately. It wasn’t as clear as when Eren interrupted him during his rescue mission but he could see all the dark promises and savage thoughts churning slowly underneath. It was hard for Levi to believe that the man sitting in front of him was the same as the kid he and Erwin found on Korriban all those years ago.

Levi couldn’t remember growing older…when did Eren?

As soon as Levi tried searching for remnants of that brat that used to trot behind like a duckling, the cracks were sealed and the mask was back on. He began to wonder how long it took Eren to master that mask – that person suit. He wondered if Eren took it off when he was all alone.

Would he find the Eren he knew if he saw him then?

Or would he find something completely different?

Before Levi could think any more on that subject, the ship signaled that it was close to reaching its destination. Eren gets up without saying a word and starts walking back to the cockpit. Levi doesn’t realize that he follows him until Eren lets him enter the cockpit first. He takes a seat in the co-pilot seat and looks through the window to see Tython still intact – beautiful and powerful.

“You do realize you’ll be arrested the moment we land,” Levi speaks as he watches the ship get closer to the enigmatic yet dangerous planet.

“I’d be worried if you didn’t.” Eren smiles as he takes the ship off auto-pilot and begins to steer the ship to the Jedi Temple.

“Why not go to Tatooine?” Even if his life depended on it, Levi couldn't think of a reason as to why Eren was doing this. No matter fromnwhich angle he looked at, there was no way Eren would benefit from helping Remus and him escape and taking them to Tython.

Why didn't he take them to Tatooine?

Surely he could’ve use him and Remus to bargain for Annie’s release.

“And suffer the repercussions of cockblocking Armin?” Eren laughed –a real laugh, something he hasn’t done in a long time. “I’ll take my chances with what's left of the Jedi Council.”

Eren glances over to Levi and laughs again at his shocked expression. “Oh come on, _Master_ ,” he teases. “They’ve had feelings for each other since they were padawans. Don’t tell me you never noticed.”

“I’m sorry that I was too busy watching out for your incompetent ass to notice any romantic relations _blossoming_ among your peers.”

Eren threw his head back and laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like that. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he and Levi bantered like this. He could hear Levi’s soft chuckle and at that moment, Eren felt like he was transported back to when he was still Levi’s padawan –back when everything didn’t go to shit. When the laughing finally died down, a sad smile graces Eren’s face. He can see a tiny group of Jedi walking out of the temple, lightsabers on and ready to strike, waiting for the ship to land.

“I miss this,” Eren says soft and sincere. He doesn’t look at Levi – he doesn’t have the courage to see. “I don’t care what they do to me…just…just make sure they don’t hurt Charon.”

“I don’t know. I think I’d find it pretty funny. Jedi Council dead from pissing off an adolescent Tuk’ata.” Levi smiled when he heard Eren chuckle under his breath. As the ship start to slowly make its decent, Levi grew more anxious. He had no idea what the Jedi Council would do to Eren and that frightened him.

“Eren –”

“I don’t regret any of it.” Eren turned to look at Levi. Blue-green meeting soft grey. “I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I’m not doing this for the Empire. I’m not doing it for the Jedi. Hell, I’m not even doing it for me. I don’t care about the light or the dark side of the Force.”

Eren set the ship back to auto-pilot before turning his seat to face Levi. As Levi mimicked Eren’s actions, the auto-pilot signaled that there was roughly 20 minutes until landing. When staring at Eren’s eyes began to be too much, Levi looked down to his hands that were folded on his lap. It was a small gesture of submission that Levi didn’t particularly enjoy displaying but the alternative wasn’t better. If he kept looking, he knew it wouldn’t be long before those eyes broke down his walls and that was a feeling Levi did not like.

Feeling naked and exposed.

Levi flinched when Eren reached out and placed a hand over his. Even when Eren said his name, soft like fresh spring grass still clinging to winter's chill, he didn’t look up. He swallowed the lump lodged in his throat when he heard Eren scoot forward, his knees now touching his and gently place two fingers under his chin. He let those fingers guide his face up until he met those green-blue eyes again.

“We’re born free, Levi; all of us, free. Some don’t believe…some try to take it away. I’ll fight until my last breath for even the smallest glimmer of real freedom.”

Levi’s eyes glance down at Eren’s lips for a second before returning back to his eyes. He can feel Eren’s breath on his face and he was quite certain that their noses were barely touching. The hand over his tightens just enough for Levi to notice.

“I’ll give up any chance I have at happiness so that future generations can have a life I will never know.”

It started slow at first. The first few seconds was just Eren brushing his lips against his –so different from the last kisses. It was almost like he was scared – too afraid that if he went too fast it would only end up being a dream. Eren fingers slip up from under Levi’s chin to angle his head so that they fit together perfectly.

Eren’s lips were slightly chapped and tasted like food rations. When Eren licked the bottom of his lips and then took it between his and started to suck and lightly tease, Levi’s hands shot up from his lap and gripped at Eren’s neck. Levi leaned closer as Eren moved out of his seat and knelt in front of him. The hand on his lap slid up one of Levi’s thighs and unknowingly, Levi's legs parted just enough for Eren to scoot in closer. Even though he was kneeling down in front of him, Eren still towered over Levi.

At the touch of Eren’s hand sliding up his thigh again and up his back, Levi’s mouth open letting the heat and Eren’s tongue into him. He could feel his knees weaken and his fingers fell from his neck to twist into the hems of Eren’s robes –his Sith robes– pulling him closer. One hand slid up Eren’s torso until it were lost and tugging at Eren’s hair.

They only parted briefly, just enough for them to take a separate breath only for Levi to tug at Eren’s hair pulling his inviting lips back to his. Levi kissed Eren. He kissed him harder. Deeper. His fingers ran through Eren’s hair and pulled just enough to get Eren to kneel deeper until his head tipped back allowing the latter to dominate. A rewarding groan left Eren’s mouth causing Levi to tug a little harder.

The kiss ended abruptly at the sound of the ship signaling that they had landed. Levi looked at Eren’s mouth and wanted to do it again. They sat there silently for a moment that felt like forever. Levi tried smoothing out Eren’s hair as he burned every detail of Eren’s face into his mind. The smooth curve of his dark long lashes, the kaleidoscope of green and blues, the dark circles underneath from too many sleepless nights, his slightly sunken cheeks that seemed to only emphasize his sharp cheekbones, the subtle movement of his throat as he swallowed, those lips that were wet and slightly parted.

Eren finally got up from his spot when some Jedi started banging on the door and ordering it to be opened. He took a deep breath before finally pressing the button that would allow whoever was outside to open the door to the ship. As he turned to leave the cockpit, Eren gave Levi a small smile.

“I should make sure Charon doesn’t tear them to pieces.”

Levi sighed as he leaned back into the seat. It wasn’t shortly after Eren left that Charon entered – he tried but got stuck halfway so he backed out and took to sitting in the doorway. The giant hound let out a small whine causing Levi to turn his head to the doorway. He could hear the muffled sounds of footsteps along with voices and the low hums from lit lightsabers. Levi licks his lips –slightly swollen and still tingling from the kiss –before getting up from his seat. He somehow manages to get over Charon and makes it just in time to see Eren being taken away by a group of Jedi.

Eren's hands were locked behind his back and before Levi could say anything, he is shoved out of the ship and roughly escorted into the Jedi Temple. Feeling a heavy weight fall on his left shoulder, Levi turned his head to see Charon's muzzle. The hound snorted before beginning to pant with his tongue hanging out just barely touching his Jedi robes. Levi grimaced at the thought of Charon’s saliva hitting his clean clothes and pushed the dog off.

Levi wasn’t surprised to be greeted by BB-104 as he walked down from the ship loading dock. Charon jumped around the droid, his tail wagging furiously, happy to see an old friend. He spotted Erwin leaning against the doorway of the temple and said nothing as he walked passed him and entered. Levi kept a good distance away from the group of Jedi that were 'escorting' Eren through the temple. He paid no attention to the whispers and followed long enough to see Eren being pushed into an empty cell.


	34. The Caged Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's hands were locked behind his back and before Levi could say anything, he is shoved out of the ship and roughly escorted into the Jedi Temple. Feeling a heavy weight fall on his left shoulder, Levi turned his head to see Charon's muzzle. The hound snort before beginning to pant with his tongue hanging out just barely touching his Jedi robes. Levi grimaced at the thought of Charon’s saliva hitting his clean clothes and pushed the dog off.
> 
> Levi wasn’t surprised to be greeted by BB-104 as he walked down from the ship loading dock. Charon jumped around the droid, his tail wagging furiously, happy to see an old friend. He spotted Erwin leaning against the doorway of the temple and said nothing as he walked passed him and entered. Levi kept a good distance away from the group of Jedi that were 'escorting' Eren through the temple. He paid no attention to the whispers and followed long enough to see Eren being pushed into an empty cell.

Eren closes his eyes as he tuned out the Jedi Council members as he lay down on the simple cot they had provided him in his cell. Compared to the cell Revena threw him in, it was much roomier and all-in-all better. When their babbling started getting louder and more hostile, Eren rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids and slowly got up.

“Blah blah blah blah blah blah,” Eren sing-sang, low and husky, as he rolled his neck and lean back against the wall. He cocked his head to the side as he opened his eyes to look at the Jedi Council. “All that talking’s gonna get you killed.”

Eren licked his lower lip as he tried hiding the smile when he saw what remained of the Jedi Council collectively take a small step back from his cell. Master Remi and Master Remus were not among the small crowd and Eren was somewhat grateful for their absence. His little display wouldn't have been as effective had they been present. He pushed off his knees to stand and slowing shed the top part of his Sith robes and let is fall revealing all the taunt muscles and scars underneath. It was a small intimidation tactic but it worked. If he was going to help these sorry excuses of a Jedi, he might as well have a little fun.

No harm in a small little payback for all the shit they gave him back then.

“You guys look nervous?” Eren plays up a dramatic worried face as he slowly walks forward towards the thick glass that separates him from the Jedi Council. He stops right in front of the glass and the worried expression is gone. Replaced with a sly smile.

“You’d be surprised,” his hand grazes over a long scar across his abdomen. The scar tissue is a pale pinkish tone that starkly contrasts with his natural dark tan; an old ivory relic peaking underneath a sand dune. “Most of these scars aren’t even from a Jedi…in fact, I don’t think a Jedi has ever gotten close enough to leave even a scratch.”

“You monster,” one of the Jedi Council members curses but immediately cowers when Eren takes a quick step and slams a closed fist against the glass wall creating a loud bang that echoes throughout the prison. There’s a small crack where his fist connected with the glass. The Council members look a combination of terrified and worry as they look from the small crack back to Eren’s face. There's a moment of complete silence before Eren breaks into an eerie smile and starts to laugh as he pushes off the glass wall -as if his terrifying displace was just a simple joke -and starts backing away slowly.

“So intense,” he chuckles as he turns his back to the Council and starts walking around the perimeter of his cage before spinning on his heels and turning to face the group of Jedi again. “You need to learn to have some fun…like me.”

Honestly, Eren enjoyed taunting the Jedi -a small perk from learning under Revena. He toyed; he pushed buttons that would give him the reactions he desired. He wanted to see just how far he can push these Jedi. To see the anger rise in their throats like bile only to watch it fade into fear. A blossoming helplessness when they realize that they are completely and utterly powerless against him.

But something in the back of the room catches Eren’s eyes. He tilts his head up and bites his lower lip as he chuckles slowly when he realizes just who has entered the room. His eyes follow Levi as he walks along the back wall until finding a spot to lean against. “So,” Eren starts walking around his prison in a random course. “You want to know Revena’s plan?”

He stops back in front of the glass and smiles at the Jedi Council in a condescending manner.

“I have no idea,” he shrugs. The Council members curse at him and threaten severe punishment for lying. Eren throws his head back and laughs at their empty threats. Compared to what Revena has given him, any punishment from the Council members would feel like a small slap to the wrist. Eren taps his temple with his index finger still giving that condescending smile.

“All those plans are locked away and no one knows except for him. Revena's not stupid.” The Council members cursed more empty threats before turning away and eventually leaving the room. Eren waited for a brief moment before turning away from the glass and heading back to the cot.

“Enjoy the show?”

“Not particularly,” Levi replied as he pushed off the wall and grabbed a nearby chair along the wall. He dragged the chair until he was a couple feet in front of the glass and took a seat. Levi’s eyes followed the curve of Eren’s spine taking in all the hard muscles and scattered scars.

“Well I enjoyed it,” Eren huffed as he slumped back on the cot and stared at the blank ceiling.

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep on running your mouth like that.”

Eren turned his head to look at Levi. Green-blue meeting soft grey again. “You and I both know that they won’t kill me as long as Revena still breaths. I’m the only valuable bargaining chip they have.”

Levi let out an exasperated sigh, letting his head fall so that he was now staring at the floor between his thighs rather than Eren’s face.

“Why are you here?”

“I already told you.”

“No, you gave some bullshit heroic answer.” Levi looked up and straightens his posture, leaning his back against the back of the chair. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you again.”

Sincerity.

Undeniable sincerity.

There! Levi was sure he had forgotten to breathe at that moment. There was the boy he remembered. That teen that followed him like a persistent pup. But just like a flash of lightening, that image was gone. Fury and misery and desperation are left but that too flickers away as the mask morphs back to its usual flawless and withholding state.

“You don’t have to wear that in front of me,” Levi speaks before his mind has the chance to filter the words.

There’s a short silence and Levi can see Eren thinking over his words and mulling over all the possible outcomes to every decision.

“You won’t like what you see.”

“Try me.”

The mask fell like a thin silk veil and there Eren was.

No mask.

No person suit.

Just Eren…and Levi’s chest ached.

There were no words Levi could find that could describe what he saw. Power radiated from him and Levi could feel it slamming against the glass like a raging caged animal. He could feel what could pass through and if the glass wasn’t there, Levi was sure he would’ve fallen to his knees just from the pressure. There was darkness, an unrestrained raging darkness full of rage and hatred. But at the same time there was brokenness. Guilt and loneliness mixed with old longing and love; a shattered cup that Levi is too scared to pick up in fear that the shards would crumble between his fingers.

“What did Revena do to you?”

Eren gave a small sad smile before turning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“He did what the Jedi Council did…what anyone would do when faced with an opponent. Find their weakness and exploit them.” Eren took a deep breath to get some control over his emotions before continuing. “When I saw all that blood…your blood…and the doctors telling me that you may never be able to hold a lightsaber again…I went to the only place I knew that would help me.”

“Eren –”

“I know I shouldn’t have done it. I know that you would’ve done whatever it took to get back to where you were but…I imagined the worse possibilities and panicked.” Eren turned to look at Levi one more time, eyes close to releasing the tears.

“Do you resent me for it?”

“No.”

There was no hesitation.

No stutter.

No moment for Levi to mull over the question.

“It was reckless and stupid, but I don’t resent you for it.” Levi played with the ends of his sleeves of his Jedi robes. There were several glances between his sleeves and the currently closed door. “They’re planning on striking the Empire soon. They’re probably already thinking of ways to use you to lure Revena out.”

“I’d be surprised if they didn’t,” Eren chuckles a reply before getting up and walking to sit in front of Levi. He thought to joke about how long it had been since he had to physically look up at Levi but there was a time and place for everything.

And this certainly wasn’t the time or the place.

Levi would probably never know and Eren would never tell him.

How much it frightened –and comforted –him that one look into Levi’s eyes simmered all the constant rage and fear into a low bubbling boil before washing away completely leaving a warm calming sedated silence. A place void of all darkness, bellowing seas roaring like raging lions and warring winds. The hunger he felt for him and the nourishment that came afterwards with every thought and sight of him. The ache he felt in wondering if Levi felt the same. Surely he must have felt _something_ for him.

But the seeds of doubt always grow into strong persistent weeds.

Eren watched silently as Levi got up from his seat and started heading out of the prison. He knew that if Levi had stayed any longer, people would start asking questions. When Levi stopped at the door frame, Eren got up to his feet. He wasn’t sure if it was just wishful thinking, but he felt as if Levi was trying to say something but wasn’t sure how to go about saying it. Eren pressed a palm up against the glasses and desperately trying anything –everything –to his former Master.

After all, this glass was nothing to him. He could easily break through without even trying. He could feel his power, his spiritual self, his Force leave from his palm through the glass. He felt some resistance but once through, he felt it weave through the air like a slow stream until it brushed up against what he knew to be Levi’s Force.

_You’ve seen me._

_Now feel me._

He poked and prodded at Levi’s walls, the latter not even budging in the slightest. The iron wall didn’t budge. He pawed at the wall like a persistent cat begging to be let in. But when he saw Levi’s shoulders begin to shake, Eren backed away from the glass. He had exposed himself too much and probably overwhelmed Levi. Eren sank back onto the cot and sighed as he ran both hands through his hair.

He didn’t need to look up to know that Levi had left the room.

Eren lay back on the cot and folded his arms over his face. He sighed, closing his eyes, focusing on nothing in particular as he tried coming to grips with the myriad of feelings. There were moments when he could feel those emotions spiral into chaos threatening to overcome and break all his careful control. He knew he loved Levi, but the concept was still somewhat foreign to him. The Jedi were discouraged from love. Encouraged to be compassionate to all things, but never love. After all, to love someone was to become attached and attachment was forbidden. Celibacy was encouraged but never enforced.

But Eren had always been different.

And Levi was also different.

That was probably the reason why the Jedi Council tossed him to Revena like a perfectly gift-wrapped present in the first place. They couldn’t have him corrupting their most promising Jedi.

If Eren was being completely honest, love is such an exhausting thing. Sometimes Eren felt it burning within him like scalding hot boiling water. Other times it felt like freezing waves flushing through his body. And on some rare occasions, it felt like sparks of lightening crackling and splitting his body into pieces. Love was something Eren could scarcely understand. Perhaps it was because he had spent hours reading about love. Fantasizing the bliss, exhilaration, and passion it brought only to be disappointed by experiencing only the pain and pining. He endured the pain and waited for the promise of unimaginable bliss.

Even though it only amounted to stolen moments that left him desperate for more.

In all truth, Eren was not entirely sure how he had come to love Levi so much. By the time he realized his feelings, he was already in too deep. Eren had never loved before but he was certain that he loved Levi and could only love Levi. Another sighed passed through Eren’s lips as he turned onto his side and curled into a fetal position. He closed his eyes praying for sleep to come to him soon. Revisiting the past and thinking about what could’ve happened was pointless not to mention unnecessarily painful.

It didn’t matter to him what the Jedi Council plan to do with him. He didn’t even care –in fact, Eren almost relished in the idea – that they might use him to strike back at the Empire. Whether the Jedi Council acknowledged it or not, he was the only one who could potentially defeat Revena.

It was his right after all.

This was the Rule of Two: one Master and one Apprentice.

His powers had already eclipsed and surpassed Revena’s long ago. He had become expendable and Eren was certain that Revena has been simply biding his time waiting. Waiting for the day that Eren was ready to challenge him to claim the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith.


	35. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t matter to him what the Jedi Council plan to do with him. He didn’t even care –in fact, Eren almost relished in the idea – that they might use him to strike back at the Empire. Whether the Jedi Council acknowledged it or not, he was the only one who could potentially defeat Revena.
> 
> It was his right after all.
> 
> This was the Rule of Two: one Master and one Apprentice.
> 
> His powers had already eclipsed and surpassed Revena’s long ago. He had become expendable and Eren was certain that Revena has been simply biding his time waiting. Waiting for the day that Eren was ready to challenge him to claim the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith.

Eren sighs and rolls his eyes behind closed eyelids as he hears the door open followed by the footsteps of four pairs of feet. Frankly, he was getting tired of playing up his charade. While he did get some enjoyment, reactions were getting to be too predictable. It was becoming more tedious and down right dull. Opening his eyes and turning his head to face the door to his cell, he watched unamused as the guards entered clearly pissed off.

Even Stormtroopers were more entertaining than these sad excuses of Jedi. And they were just clones programmed with barely any personality and free will.

He immediately identified the guards to be Jedi Knight by their strength of their Force. Eren tried hard not to chuckle at the anger that permeated from the guard standing in front.

“And I thought my anger issues were bad,” Eren joked under his breath as he sat up on his cot. His eyes drop to catch the thick metal handcuffs and two syringes. Before Eren can say another word as he gets up on his feet, something hits him –hard –in the side of his face causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. When he looks up he can see the guard standing in front –who he assumes to be the leader- shaking his hand as he steps closer to him.

“Never start with the head,” Eren breathlessly laughs as he massages where he has been hit. Might as well play up the charade. “Otherwise the guy won’t feel everything you hand to him.”

“Shut up Sith scum.”

He lost count the number of kicks and punches or when they cuffed his hands behind his back. He tasted nothing but copper in his mouth and at some moments he felt bile rise up in his throat due to all the kicking at his stomach. Eren does however remember the sting of the syringe being stabbed into his arm and the side of his neck. He flinched at the feeling of the contents being pushed into his bloodstream. His vision stated to go in and out of focus and Eren wasn’t sure if it was the countless blows he has had to the face or whatever it was that they gave him.

“Nexu tranquilizers,” the leader smirks as he squats down to Eren’s level. He grabs a fist full of Eren’s hair and pulls his head up to keep it steady.

Of course they would use Nexu tranquilizers. They worked fast and were barely detectable in the bloodstream within several hours after injection. Personally, he would’ve chosen something different since the tranquilizers are so strong that a normal person would be knocked out cold and wouldn’t remember anything done to him or her.

Pretty much defeats the purpose of a revenge beating, if they can't feel anything in the first place.

“And,” Eren pants as he tries to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness, “and how long did it take you to become a Jedi knight?”

“15 years.”

Eren laughed which in hindsight probably wasn’t a good idea.

“5 years.”

He was punched hard enough for blood to spew from his mouth but not enough for him to loose balance. He can feel his body becoming increasingly heavy.

Definitely wasn’t a good idea to laugh.

“And...and just how many of your friends have I killed?”

“12 and my younger brother when you decided to massacre younglings in the Coruscant Temple.”

“Too bad I don’t know what any of your friends looked like,” Eren smiled after he wipes as best as he could the blood off with his shoulder. “I could’ve told you which ones were cowards and begged for mercy.”

_“You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep on running your mouth like that.”_

Well isn’t that the truth.

Levi gasps as he wakes feeling the wind being punched out of his body. The thin layer of sweat feels cold as he catches his breath, hand over his chest. Levi looks around trying to gauge what time it was and guesses somewhere around midnight. He runs a hand through his hair as he sits up dangling his calves over the edge of the bed. At the sound of a low gruff followed by a high pitched whine, Levi turned to head to see Charon’s head just barely making its way through the window.

“What?” It was easy to see, at least for Levi, that something was wrong. When Charon backed his head out from the window and started barking loudly and scratching against the outside wall, Levi felt his stomach drop. Levi was on his feet and out of room within minutes. Charon never barked at him like that unless it had something to do with Eren.

His mind thinks of the worse when he sees no guards stationed outside the door leading to Eren’s cell.

Levi’s worry flames into unbridled fury when he opens the doors and runs in.

They were beating him.

Levi ignored the muscles screaming in his legs or the sweat trickling down his neck as he walked towards the cell. Eren was on the floor, arms bound behind his back, bruised and cut. His jaw tightens when he sees two empty syringes on the floor discarded near the entrance into Eren’s cell. It takes every bit of Levi not to release his rage.

Not only had they chained him but they drugged him too.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The steadiness of Levi’s voice stopped the guards cold in their assault. He sneered at their fear-filled eyes as the four turn in unison to face him. Levi’s eyes quickly take in their appearance pausing briefly at their bloodied fists before returning to their faces.

When none of guards answered, Levi asked again.

“I’ll ask again,” Levi stepped into the cell. Rage turning white as the guards all took a step back. “What do you think you’re doing?”

One the guards immediately straightened his posture, holding his head high and squaring his shoulders before kicking Eren right in his face behind him. “Pest control Corporal Levi.”

“Under whose orders?” Levi bit the inside of his cheek trying not to look down at Eren as he coughed up blood and spit out chucks of tissue. The idea that these guards only had the courage to attack Eren once he is rendered completely helpless and unable to fight back only added to the fury Levi was feeling.

It didn’t matter to Levi the atrocities Eren had done in the name of Revena and the Sith.

This went against every Jedi teaching. 

If the Jedi weren’t so small in number – and if Levi had the authority –he would’ve had these guards stripped of their Jedi vows and thrown out faster than they could blink.

Their actions were completely unbecoming of Jedi and cowardice.

“It was under my orders, Corporal Levi,” The leader spoke as he stomped over to Levi. Levi scoffed as the leader tried to back him into a corner with their difference in height. “This bastard killed a lot of my friends, not to mention all those younglings back at our Corsucant temple.”

“Have you forgotten what we are?” Levi took a step forward glaring that this training Jedi who had the balls to try and intimidate him with his height. “We are Jedi. Under no circumstance is this type of brutality or any for that matter justified. Besides, Eren holds vital information.”

“Perhaps the rumors are true then,” Levi takes notice as the other three start head for the door. As least they were smart enough not to get into his face. Nevertheless, he had memorized their faces and would have a word with what remained of the Jedi Council later on the appropriate punishment for their actions. “And here I thought you were smarter than acting just like your _Master_ and fucking your enemy.”

The noise when Levi slammed the smug guard against the nearest wall was loud enough to make the other three quickly scurry back outside the cell. Levi pulled the guard down until his face was at the same height as his. He leaned close enough that the guard could feel the unspent anger rolling off of him from the pit of his stomach.

“Never insult Master Remus’s name in my presence ever again." Levi made it perfectly clear with every punctuated word that he was not someone to be taken lightly. "If it were under my authority I would have you stripped of your vows and exiled from our sacred lands after beating the shit out of you with my own bare hands.”

The guard tried to scurry out as Levi let go of his collar but was cage again as Levi slammed his feet against the wall.

“If I see you or any of your friends in here again, be thankful if you make it out alive.”

Levi’s eyes never left the guard as he scurried onto his feet and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. He clicked his tongue and turned to look at Eren. Even through the haze of pain and whatever drug they injected him with, Eren’s eyes glimmered with smug excitement. Levi leaned against the wall unamused as it was clear to him that Eren didn’t need any assistance in getting out of his binds.

“Go ahead,” Levi jerks his chin up gesturing to the metal handcuffs. “Go show off.”

Eren smiles into the floor and breaks the cuffs with little to no effort. He used his arms to push himself up and sit before breaking the individual cuffs freeing his wrists.

“Anything broken besides your face?”

Eren shakes his head and tries to stand only to stumble back down. “I guess those Nexu tranquilizers are stronger than I thought.”

He spits out another wade of saliva, blood and tissue before lying down slowing on his back. He body was sore and he was sure he would find patches of purple scattered all over the next day but it was nothing compared to what he was used to.

He’s had worse.

Much worse.

“Fucking shit,” Levi curses under his breath. He had no idea how Eren is even conscious after being injected with not only one but two Nexu tranquilizers. Without thinking, Levi walks over and grabs Eren by the arm. He pulls Eren up to his feet and moves himself so that Eren can lean against him. “Let’s get you to the medical ward before you choke and die on your own spit.”

“Who knew you were such a charmer,” Eren chided and smiled to himself as he leaned against Levi and rested his head on top of his. His vision had started to get a little more blurry and figured the tranquilizers were finally kicking in. As Levi led him out of his prison and to the medical ward, Eren stumbled over his feet a couple times. He tried apologizing the first time but found his words becoming slurred and jumbled together and figured it was better to just shut his mouth.

He vaguely remembers being helped onto a medical bed and being hooked up to several monitors. What Eren wouldn’t remember was his constant nuzzling into Levi’s hair, bursting out into a giggle as Levi helps the medic droids in getting him out of his bloodied clothes and into the standard hospital wear, or refusing to let go of Levi until he eventually passed out.

Even though his sleep was drug induced, it was probably the best sleep Eren had ever had in a long time.

No dreams.

No nightmares.

Just an empty calming abyss.

When Eren woke up again he had a massive headache and felt nothing but soreness all over his body.

“What the hell were you thinking Eren?!?”

Eren slugs his head over to see Levi sitting cross-legged in the chair right next to the hospital bed. There was a throw blanket over his lap which meant that he probably stayed and slept there the entire time Eren was knocked out.

“Out of all the years you’ve known me; does it really look like I’m smart enough to have a plan?”

“You could’ve died, Eren.”

“I knew you would’ve come eventually,” Eren shrugged. “Besides, I can’t just show all my cards. I just got back into the game.”

Levi huffs and clicks his tongue. He was getting so tired and annoyed with the way everybody was referring to this war as a _game_.

“So where do we stand in this _game_?”

“Revena won’t attack." Eren hissed through his teeth as he tried to get into a more comfortable position but instead agitated the many bruises and cuts that were scattered on his body. "He’ll wait and let us enter Coruscant. He won’t make a move until we’ve entered the palace.”

Eren deliberately left out the part where Revena wouldn't attack before he had Remus back. But Levi didn't need to know how deep Revena's affections - obsession- went.

“A flashy climax,” Levi sighs as he crosses his arms.

“He has a thing for dramatics, if you haven't noticed.”


	36. The Rebellion Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi huffs and clicks his tongue. He was getting so tired and annoyed with the way everybody was referring to this war as a game.
> 
> “So where do we stand in this game?”
> 
> “Revena won’t attack." Eren hissed through his teeth as he tried to get into a more comfortable position but instead agitated the many bruises and cuts that decorated his body. "He’ll wait and let us enter Coruscant. He won’t make a move until we’ve entered the palace.”
> 
> Eren deliberately left out the part where Revena wouldn't attack before he had Remus back. But Levi didn't need to know how deep Revena's affections - obsession- went.
> 
> “A flashy climax,” Levi sighs as he crosses his arms.
> 
> “He has a thing for dramatics, if you haven't noticed.”

There isn't much for Annie to do in the room they have her confined in. She has read all the books in the bookshelf. Gone through her usual routine of meditation and exercises to keep her reflexes and fighting up to her standards. Knows when she'll be fed but had lost count of the days. She didn't know how long she was kept in Tatooine and she doesn’t know how long she has been kept here in her homeplanet.

Naboo

The beautiful gem and one of the few remaining planets showing the glories of the Old Republic nestled in the outer region of the Mid Rim. Annie had not realized how much she had missed the fresh air and sights of the dense swamps, rolling grass plains, sea and verdant hills far beyond the eyes could see. It felt bittersweet seeing the Gallo Mountains in the horizon as she was pushed out from the ship and into her new prison. She couldn’t even look at the Princess even though she never held any alliance towards the monarchs in the first place. The last thought she had as the door to her prison was being closed was hoping that at the least, Bert and Reiner would receive a warmer welcome when they returned.

It wasn’t all that bad. In fact, she preferred her current situation over anything else. She joined Eren for one single purpose and that purpose alone.

To protect Armin.

Annie knew that Armin could take care of himself but despite how intelligent Armin was, he had his moments. She couldn’t risk it and Eren made her an offer she couldn’t refuse.

_“Help me and you can protect Armin.”_

She knew the moment she shook Eren’s hand that her fate was sealed. She would be labelled a traitor, a deceiver, a murderer.

A Sith

Annie didn’t subscribe to Eren’s motives in helping to create a better galaxy by overthrowing a Sith-ruled monarchy. She had simple motives from the beginning. Become a Jedi to provide her father with comfortable living. Join Eren’s group and defeat the enemy from the inside to protect Armin.

Everything was simple for her.

Do whatever it takes to protect what was precious to her.

She didn’t care about the ancient Jedi or Sith magic. She didn’t care about the powers Jedi and Sith could wield and of its ability to alter the environment. Her father called it a blessing when it was known that she was strong with the Force. A means to a better life and not having to worry if they would eat tomorrow. The only reason why she joined the Jedi Academy in the first place was to take care of her father.

Now all she cared about was protecting the one person outside her family who showed her kindness. It made her feel stupid for falling so easily like a lovesick maiden in those cliché romance stories. Annie had always prided herself to be above basic human emotions and the impulsive actions that sometimes followed. But that pure genuine kindness pulled her in like a moth to a fluorescent light.

When she was still a padawan, still a Jedi, she remembered her Master (who had passed during a stormtrooper raid) told her the beauty of a Force bond. While a Force bond was usually something that would manifest between a Jedi Master and a padawan, by definition it was a link through which two Force-sensitive people could influence each other.

_"It is believed to develop between apprentice and master over time through understanding; but perhaps, it is a bond that developed when one truely understands another."_

Annie wasn’t sure if she was bound to Armin by the Force.

She didn’t care.

In any case, Annie was grateful for the small luxuries she had. Even the ones given to her while in her imprisonment. No doubt Armin pulled too many strings to make it that way. They shared a single simple room with no windows. They were not as intimate as others rumored them to be. There would be kisses from time to time but nothing further than that. Even though they shared a bed, it was a line neither of them could cross. No matter how much they wanted to, the consequences out-weighted the fleeting pleasures and happiness. In the end, Armin would bring Annie her meals and books and in return, she was to give all the details. She didn’t give anything useful and Armin knew that. The only decent about of information she did give was,

_“Let Eren do what he has to do and everything will fall into place.”_

Armin never talked about what was going on in the outside world and she never asked. Annie knew her orders and she stuck to them.

Wait for the order and then follow.

When Armin opened the door, Annie knew just by his expressed that her orders had come. He shut the door quietly and set down their meals on a low table. Her suspicions were correct when she saw a compact holoprojector on top of Armin’s usual stack of books. She ate her meal quietly as she waited for Armin to speak.

“Eren is in Tython,” Armin spoke as he took a bite. “It doesn’t look like the Council will be able to get any information out of him.”

“He won’t have anything,” Annie replied as she broke her piece of bread into bite-sized pieces. “Lord Vi- Revena, is smart enough to never give anything away. He gives orders and we follow them.”

“He must have told you _something_ ,” Armin looks up from his plate.

Annie shook her head.

“The only difference between us and the stormtroopers is that we have lightsabers and can get away with killing an elite officer or two.”

“What about Eren’s plans?”

Annie shook her head again as she took another bite.

“He is just as secretive. We knew that whatever Eren had us do was for defeating Revena and that’s it. As long as Eren keeps his promise, then we do as he says.”

“And what did he promise?”

Annie shrugged as she took another bite. “I only know what he promised me though I have a good idea what he promised the others. For Ymir, it was the promise of letting her escape with Historia. Bert and Reiner were probably given the promise of a quiet simple life after everything is over.”

“And you?”

“You’re smart enough to figure it out by yourself.”

Armin takes another bite of his meal and picks up the holoprojector. He fiddles with it between his hands deep in thought. Annie takes the opportunity and starts eating her meal. She knew that whatever the message was, it was cryptic enough that even Armin couldn’t decipher its meaning. As the holoprojector hums to life, Annie glances up from her plate to see the message. The image of Eren flickers for a moment before focusing.

His hair is longer and he looked as bad as he did back in the capital. His face was bruised and cut but Annie had seen worse. She’d seen the aftermath of what happens when you disobey Revena and that was enough. Eren sent her to find Armin and she was grateful and relieved to be far from Revena’s wrath.

“Light it up.”

Annie smirked at the message and went back to finishing her meal. Of course the Jedi and Rebel Alliance (now calling themselves the Resistance) would be stumped at Eren’s message. Only she, Bert, Reiner, and Ymir knew the message. She waits until Armin is finished with his meal before telling him the meaning of the message. She would need him if she was ever going to complete the mission Eren gave her.

“We have to go to Scarif.”

Armin almost chokes on his water.

“Scarif?!? You’re joking.”

“I don’t joke.”

“But that's...that’s the most highly protected research security archive in the galaxy!” Armin starts flailing his arms trying to think of how they could possibly pull it off. “The planet is surrounded by a deflector shield that is impenetrable. There’s no way we can get in there.”

“That’s where we have to go." Annie shrugs as if the information about the planet being under the highest level of security didn't bother her in the slightest. "As far as Revena knows, I’ve been biding my time getting information while in Rebel Alliance capture. I can easily say that I’ve freed myself and get a ship through the shield gate.”

“And what are we going to do once inside?” Armin wasn’t convinced. He could see the appeal of infiltrating the top-security station and find out what secret plans the Empire has hidden away. But what use could that be to the Resistance?

“Light it up.” Annie shrugs before getting up and returning to sit on the bed. She was never a fan of explosives and preferred close-combat but orders were orders. She waits patiently in the short amount of time it takes for Armin to realize the meaning of the message.

“How soon does this need to be done?”

Annie shrugs. “As soon as possible I guess. Once that’s done then the others can do their missions.”

Armin quickly finishes his meal and stacks the dirty dishes. He picks up his books and tray ready to leave and report to the Council members that are stationed in Naboo. As he goes to for the door, Annie stops him.

“Armin.”

Armin looks over his shoulder. He knew Annie well enough to look for minute twitches in her face for any emotion. He grew more concerned when he could see all her thoughts clear on her face.

“We can’t come back once it’s done.”

“And where will we go?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Well,” Armin smiles as he opens the door. “As long as I’m with you, it really doesn’t matter where we go.”

Annie didn’t know how much time had passed when Armin returned. She could tell by the look on his face that it didn’t go well with the Council and Rebel Alliance. Even if they believed her, they would never agree to letting on of their brightest and most talented Jedi to go on a suicide mission with an enemy.

“I take it didn’t go well?” Annie asked as she looked at the ends of her hair. It was getting much too long for her liking.

“It doesn’t matter,” Armin replied as he took a seat next to her on the bed. “Eren says it has to get done so, we'll leave when security is low.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Nah,” Armin smiles as he flops back on the mattress. “Master Hange was quite adamant I use the opportunity to get as many research data files I can get. So, how are we going to ‘light it up’?”

Scarif. The secluded tropical planet in the Abrion sector. While the general public did not know that the remote planet was being used as the Empire’s top secret military research and industrial facility. To those that belonged in the Resistance, it was an important factor in the hopes of freedom from a tyrannical rule. Because of its importance to both the Empire and the Resistance, Revena made sure that it had the most technologically advanced deflector shield.

That being said, he was surprised to receive an urgent transmission from one of his top directors.

"Supreme Emperor."

"You're late, Director." Revena turned to face the transmission screen clearly displeased with his tardiness.

"My apologies. I regret to report that there is a rebel incursion happening on Scarif base."

"I hope you have it under control," Revena was brimming with disappointment. 

"Yes, Supreme Emperor."

"And I want those original plans transmitted as soon as possible." Revena was just about to turn off the transmission when he paused at the Director's hesitation. His jaw locked when he looked to see the Director's face.

"The-There has been an unauthorized access into the data vault."

"I expect you will not rest until you can assure me that this incursion will not compromise the weapon in any way."

"Yes, my lord."

Once the transmission was closed, Revena quickly punched in the code to call up his other -more reliable- Director on the weapon.

"Yes, Supreme Emperor."

"I am sure you are well aware of the situation on Scarif."

"Yes, my lord."

"Target the base. I want it destroyed."

"But Director Xylot is there."

"It doesn't matter. My patience for his misadventures has worn thin. This is but one of the many security breaches that has revealed his inadequacies as a military director. I want the base destroyed before this situation gets any worse."

"Yes, my lord."


	37. The Call Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the transmission was closed, Revena quickly punched in the code to call up his other -more reliable- Director on the weapon.
> 
> "Yes, Supreme Emperor."
> 
> "I am sure you are well aware of the situation on Scarif."
> 
> "Yes, my lord."
> 
> "Target the base. I want it destroyed."
> 
> "But Director Xylot is there."
> 
> "It doesn't matter. My patience for his misadventures has worn thin. This is but one of the many security breaches that has revealed his inadequacies as a military director. I want the base destroyed before this situation gets any worse."
> 
> "Yes, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this chapter taking so long to update. This just took so long to write because sweet lord I turn into a blushing maid whenever I try to write smut...also I procrastinate a lot (and apparently I was way more invested in writing the last chapter then writing Eren and Levi finally doing the do) so I'm sorry for my bad updates. I rushed the editing and I'll probably go back to edit this again in the near future (hopefully...most likely tomorrow)

Eren stared at the feed as it played on repeat. Over and over and over again. His eyes slowly moved to the continuously growing archive of the database, watching as titles moves up the screen.  He only had to read the first few titles to know who had stolen and sent the information. While other crewmen and Jedi were rejoicing over the self-destruction of the enemy weapon, Eren was mourning the loss of a dear friend. Even though it was theoretically possible for Armin to have survived. The possibility is extremely low...almost impossible. Taking one last glance at the crew, Eren got up from his seat with a heavy sigh and walked to his quarters. He knew he was being watched, they would be stupid not to.

Eren walked into his lonely quarters. Dark and only equipped with the necessities. Charon was far too big and was kept on the lower deck with all the other cargo.

How long had it been since he last saw Armin or Mikasa? Had they changed as much as he had? Would he still be able to recognize them after all of this was over?

“Was that self-destruction a part of your plan?”

Eren turned around to see Levi behind him. He gave a small smile before going back to his thoughts while Levi walked further into the room, not caring enough to turn on the lights.

“We both know I’m not smart enough to pull that off. It was Annie’s idea and I let her take care of that while it was still under construction. ”

It bothered him that he couldn’t remember the last thing he had said to Mikasa and Armin. Had he said something stupid that ended in an argument? Most likely. He was always getting into trouble. Were they even alive?

“Good,” Levi closed the door behind him before walking to stand next to Eren. “It would’ve been more troublesome if that weapon still existed.”

He stiffened when Levi let out an exhausted sigh and rested his head against Eren’s shoulder. Suddenly becoming aware of the situation he was in, Eren was unsettling aware of his own heartbeat. So aware, he was sure his ears were pulsing in time with it.

“People will talk,” Eren whispered as he glances down and notices how easy it would be for him to reach out and hold Levi’s hand. He wanted to...but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“Let them.”

Eren slowly pulled Levi close, stroking his face with a concerned look before slowing starting removing his robes. Though the ship was kept at a stable comfortable temperature, the air felt chilly against Levi’s bare skin. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs as Levi shivered and stepped closer to Eren. He was afraid and yet...oddly excited.

But nothing happened.

Levi watched as Eren stepped back and neatly folded his robes to set them aside before removing his own robes and sitting down on the bed. He looked at Levi. Drinking in every detail of his body before slowly extending a hand. Asking. Asking for permission to hold him. For the first and possibly for the final time. Levi licked his dry lips before taking Eren’s hand and followed where Eren led. He stood between Eren’s legs and felt his hands, lightly at first but then growing harder - more desperate- as he touched. Levi closed his eyes as he leaned forward to touch every scar while feeling Eren’s calloused hands roam his body.

He moved and balanced himself there, on Eren’s lap, with his thighs spread and resting on either side of his hip.  Levi sighed against Eren’s shoulder as he felt fingertips run gently down the curve of his spine down, down and over his thighs before running up again.

“Levi,” Eren whispers, his breath tickling the curve of Levi’s neck as he gently tugs his face away from his shoulder. Levi’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Eren trace his fingers over his face. Following the curve of his ears, down his jawline before running gently over his lips. Levi felt flushed and breathless as he ran his hands through Eren’s hair and settled at his nape.

It seemed like hours had passed before he finally felt Eren’s lips against his. Levi rolled his hips forward and tugged at Eren’s nape as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He never really liked the idea of kissing. He’d always seen couples doing public displays of affections and always thought the act to be rather gross. It looked gross and the thought of exchanging saliva and germs with another person was just, in theory, disgusting.

Of course, now that he had experienced it -several times to be exact- he didn’t really object. It felt nice. A little sloppy depending on how eager Eren was, but nevertheless it was nice. Especially when Eren gently bites and tugs his bottom lip. And whenever Eren makes that small noise in the back of his throat, almost like a combination between a purr and a growl,...he likes that too.

Eren catches Levi’s hips with one arm and pulls his close, completely closing the distance between them. Levi gasps as Eren starts nipping at his neck and arches his head back as far as it could go as he feels Eren biting and sucking a path down to his collarbone.

And then it just stops.

Levi stares in a mix of speechless shock and confusion as Eren slowly retreats his hands.

“If you don’t leave now,” Eren swallows as he tries to keep his hands to himself. It was all too forbidden. This, right here, with Levi.  “I...I don’t think I can stop myself.”

And there is was again. That warm overwhelming feeling that conquered every inch of his body. Like sunbathing under the summer sun on a clear day. The words bubbling in his gut threatening to rise up through his throat and pour over his tongue. Levi moves closer, if that was even possible, sliding his hands down Eren’s arms as he slowly brings his hands back to him. Slow languid grinds and soft kisses along the crook of Eren’s neck.

“Please,” Levi whispers and just like that, Eren is moving again. His finger move, as if possessed and no longer listening to reason. Levi grinds harder as Eren kisses every inch of skin he can reach. It felt good. It felt so good to be touched.

As Eren moves him and lays him down on the bed on his back, Levi tries to remember everything. Every muscle, every line of his body. The texture of his skin. The color of his eyes. The way his hair feels between his fingers. Levi realizes that he likes the way it feels with Eren pressed against him. His legs wrapped around his waist with his feet resting on the back of Eren's thighs. He likes the way Eren kisses him and holds him close like he was about to disappear in any moment.

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but all that comes out was a soft sigh as Eren sucks his nipple while playing with the other. His back arches when he felt Eren’s teeth lightly bite and pull before releasing it and switching to the other. He can feel Eren move back up to his face. He expects Eren to kiss him but when that doesn’t happen, Levi opens his eyes.

It’s strange and somewhat unnerving at how intimate a stare can be. It’s intense and Levi feels simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. He can feel and hear everything through those blue-green eyes and swallows at the thought that Eren sees that same through his eyes. He wants to say it but is afraid that everything that he has built, everything that he is, will crumble.

Will he still be a Jedi after all of this?

What is he, if he isn’t a Jedi?

“I love you.”

The short whisper lay heavy in the air and Eren instantly regretted it. Although he felt relieved to finally say the words, he didn’t want to burden Levi. Levi was a Jedi, a prodigy, a man who later Jedi would tell stories of grandeur and heroism. An image so far away. Far, far, far away from him. He is like the stars in the sky. Something that belonged in another world so far away. How could -

“I love you too.”

Eren looks at Levi with all the adoration as a devote believer would to his god. He loves Levi so much. He is drowning. There are moments when it hurts so much. So much that he doesn’t want it and would gladly let someone take it away. But when Eren looks, really looks, at Levi’s face. He wants to keep it. It takes every inch of Eren’s self-control not to nuzzle his face into Levi’s palm.

“This is all I ever wanted…” Eren whispers as he opens his eyes and looks at Levi again.

“All I ever wanted,” Eren whispers again as he goes to place a small kiss in the soft spot just below Levi’s ear. It takes Levi an immeasurable amount of self-control not to moan at the gesture. The next thing Levi feels is laying flat on his stomach. He doesn’t remember how he got there but Eren doesn’t really giving him time to think as he starts leaving a trail of kissing by following the curve of his spine.

Levi’s eyes shot open as Eren continued to kiss further down and then felt his breath hitting a place that had no business being kissed. An uncharacteristic high-pitched squeak left his lips as something hot and wet slowly licked the dip between his two cheeks. What felt even stranger was when he felt that tongue push inside.

“What the fuck was that?!?!” Levi immediately turned around to lay on his back and pushed Eren away with his foot on his face.

“Did you not like it?” Eren asked as he leaned his away away and let Levi’s foot naturally fall to rest on the side of his neck.

“You don’t just stick your tongue up someone’s ass! Think of all the germs!” Levi’s face was bright red. Never had he thought that someone would have the _audacity_ to kiss his butt...literally! He didn’t hate it...but it did feel strange. His mind was having a mental crisis.

“I know that,” Eren slowly slides his face along Levi’s calf as he moves closer. “But knowing you, I figured it’d be clean enough that I wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Just trust me, it’ll feel good,” Eren whispered smooth and as much as Levi hated to acknowledge it, seductive.

Levi took a shaky breath as he turned over on his stomach again. Eren gently massaged Levi’s cheeks before spreading them open and continuing where he left off. He listened to the noises Levi softly made as he licked and sucked before pushing his tongue inside. Levi’s moans grew louder as he slid one finger and then two. Eren tried not to smile when Levi starts to rock his hips back following the rhythm of his fingers or when he hears his name repeatedly falling from Levi’s lips. He slides his free hand up along the inner side of Levi’s thigh before wrapping his fingers around his hard member. It only takes a couple strokes before he feels Levi’s body spasm and hot thick liquid drip between his fingers.

Levi pants into the bedding, trying to catch his breath. His body is still trembling and he still feel Eren’s fingers slowly pulling out. He digs his face in the pillow, mouth falling wide open, as he feels Eren slowly pushing the head of his cock in his entrance. He can feel his body tense slightly at the intrusion but immediately relaxes as Eren leans forward whispering comforting words into his ear. The fullness of it felt strange and his toes curled at how hot it felt inside him. Eren didn’t move for a while, probably wanting Levi to adjust to the new feeling before moving again. Levi swore he could feel it pulse inside him the deeper Eren pushed until he was all the way in.

At first, Eren’s thrusts were long and slow. It did nothing to decrease the uncomfortable feeling and slight pain. He didn’t know how much time had passed but soon, the unfamiliar feeling of being stretched faded away and pleasure started to build. Slowly, Levi tried moving hips him in time with Eren’s thrusts. It took a couple of tries to get in sync but eventually, he got it. Of course, he lost the rhythm the moment Eren started moving faster and pushing deeper with each thrust. Eren groaned when he found that spot that made Levi moan his name in a way he had never heard before.

Worrying about being too loud, Levi bit into a pillow as Eren thrust into that spot again and again until he felt Levi’s walls begin to tighten around him. And just when Levi thought he was going to explode, Eren pulled out and turned Levi to lay on his back. He kissed Levi as he entered him again and starting thrusting again, trying to find that spot. Levi’s legs wrapped tightly around his hips, his heels digging into Eren’s buttock with each thrust. His arms wrapped around Eren’s neck pulling his body as close to his as they could possibly get.

Eren’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried focusing on each sensation that were all competing for his attention. The pressing and rubbing of Levi’s taut nipples against his, the musky aroma of sex that filled the room like a thick fog, the taste of Levi coupled with the saltiness of sweat as he placed desperate kisses on any patch of skin his mouth could find, the hot wet muscles that surround his hard member making his bones feel weak and brittle, his thrust becoming deeper and more desperate. After several more thrusts, Eren choked as he felt Levi’s wall tighten around him and nails rake against this back most likely leaving lines of dark red before digging into his shoulders. He picked up the pace, hoisting Levi’s hips higher as he brought himself to his own release. He buried his head in the crook of Levi’s neck when he peaked, emptying his seed deep inside.

Eren and Levi were both breathing heavily as Eren slowly lowered Levi’s hips back onto the mattress and pulled out of him. He quickly discarded the top layer of bedding before pulling what was left to cover both over their bodies. Eren was a little surprised when Levi moved to cuddle against him. Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist when he felt Eren kiss his forehead. He turned his head to look up and found Eren staring down at him.

“What?”

“For the rest of my life,” Eren spoke, “I will love you. And I’ll never let you go again.”

“Stop with the serious confessions, you just had your dick in my ass.” Levi replied as he rolled onto his side. In truth, he could feel his face heating up and wanted to save himself from further embarrassment. Eren snorted when he noticed bright red on the tips of Levi’s ears before rolling onto his side and draping an arm around his waist.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear more?”

“No and go to sleep.”


	38. The New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?”
> 
> “For the rest of my life,” Eren spoke, “ I will love you. And I’ll never let you go again.”
> 
> “Stop with the serious confessions, you just had your dick in my ass.” Levi replied as he rolled onto his side. In truth, he could feel his face heating up and wanted to save himself from further embarrassment. Eren snorted when he noticed bright red on the tips of Levi’s ears before rolling onto his side and draping an arm around his waist.
> 
> “Are you sure you don’t want to hear more.”
> 
> “No and go to sleep.”

“Hey! What’d I say about the sassing?” Erwin yelled over his shoulder to BB-104 as he swerved his X-Wing fighter through a dense maze of wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. While the Wookiee armies fought alongside with the rebel warriors on the ground, Erwin and several other pilots were busy trying to take out the TIE fighters in the air.

The Galactic Empire had invaded the densely tree covered planet of Kashyyk in order to obtain secret hyperspace routes that ultimately gave Revena undisputable advantage in controlling the galaxy. Soon after its inclusion in the Galactic Republic, like many other planets, Kashyyk endured great enslavement. The enslavement was terribly hard for the Wookiees. While they were able to keep the stormtroopers from invading their tribal lands in the beginning, eventually even the great Wookiee warriors were unable to keep the enemy away. Liberating Kashyyk was the last of the key planets in the Jedi Order and the Rebellion’s campaign to liberating the Outer Rim planets from Empire subjugation. 

If they could do that, it could spur other smaller planets into joining the rebellion.

While their resources were currently stretched thin, Armin told Erwin with great confidence that if they managed to win it would greatly shift the balance to the Rebellion's favor. 

Erwin cursed as three TIE fighters dove down from the forest canopy joining in the chase making a total of 5 TIE fighters.

“I see them BB-104,” Erwin swerved his X-Wing through the wroshyr trees expertly evading the laser cannons. He glanced down at his fuel gange before looking back up at the maze in front of him. “I hope you’re buckled up BB-104.”

BB-104 screamed at the sudden increase of speed as Erwin kicked the X-Wing into high speed. With the increased speed and sudden sharp turns, he was able to shake off two TIE fighters but the remaining three weren’t far behind. Up ahead, Erwin could see the forest clearing opening to a wide sea scattered with rocky islands. Erwin huffs before kicking up the speed another notch and flies right into the open space.

“Erwin,” Mike’s voice buzzes in through the headset.

“A little busy at the moment,” Erwin replies as he swerves through another maze, this time of islands and to his luck manages to destroy one more TIE fighter.

One down, two more to go.

“They brought in the AT-ATs.”

“Crap,” Erwin looks down at his monitor and tries to quickly think of a plan. “Give me your coordinates. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. In the meantime, try to lead them into the forest. The vines should be strong enough to slow them down.”

"Roger that."

“BB-104, send these coordinates to base and tell them we need more fighters asap.” Erwin double-checks where the two remaining TIE fighters. He makes a hard left turn before dramatically cutting off the engine. The X-Wing slowly flips and in an almost slow motion. Erwin bites his tongue as he shifts controls and takes a perfect shot at both TIE fighters.  Erwin fires up the engines again and spins his X-Wing fighter back into position as the TIE fighters crash into the sea below. He could see a cloud of black smoke rise up from a distance. While it was reassuring to see a fleet of X-wing fighters, no doubt the reinforcements, flying towards the smoke, would that be enough against the AT-ATs?

If there was only one, definitely.

But with a planet like Kashyyyk that was rich in not only food but various essential resources, Erwin had no doubt that the Empire would as many troops as they could.  As Erwin kicked his X-wing into high speed again, he just hoped that all the other battlefronts were going as well as this one.

Coruscant is up in flames.

Smoking billowing up towards the sky covering the city in a giant black cloud. Fighter planes swerving between the tall skyscrapers chasing each other shooting whenever there was an opening strike. What remained of the Jedi and their ever-growing alliances had finally reached the capital. While the rest of the Senate and leaders were frantically running and desperately trying to keep the planet from falling into chaos, Revena took to his private quarters where he watched the capital go up in flames in silence. Coruscant never held any sort of attachment. And if it did, it was long gone. Like everything else, it was simply a game piece that could easily be regained, restored and put back into play. 

Revena smiled to himself surprised for being unable to predict this visit. A quiet breathless laughs leaves him as he turns about to face Levi.

“You have to forgive me, Levi. I wasn’t expecting you.” His golden serpentine eyes smiled as they followed Levi. There was quietness in Levi’s gait that Revena had always admired as well as a poised posture that was both graceful and intimidating. At first, Revena wanted him as an apprentice. He could see the raw talent in Levi. He could have been a terrifying force but what was lacking in Levi was that unbreakable drive that he saw in Eren. The drive and need to prove not only to his peers but to himself.

The strive for perfect mastery.

Revena’s eyes immediately spot something in Levi’s hand. Any normal person would have failed to spot it. But Revena was anything but normal. His eyebrows arch in a condescending satisfaction. “You must be in need of something? Tell me, what do you want?”

“Honestly, I never thought I would want anything from you.” Levi leaned against a pillar feigning a relaxed disposition.

His eyes said otherwise.

“I didn’t think it would ever be possible. But you’ve become such a certainty-”

“And so have you.” Revena interrupted and mimiced Levi in leaning against the edge of his desk, feigning a relaxed disposition. “Eren strays from his true becoming time and time again. He gets that disgusting sense of self-righteousness and returns to you. How  _ do _ you put up with it?”

“Because I care for Eren, for who he is.” Levi scowls as he crosses his arms. He never liked it when Revena would use that condescending mocking tone. Passive aggressiveness was always something that immediately ticked him off. Though he always disliked how easy it was for him to be passive aggressive more. “Not what he can do or where his allegiance lies.”

“I meant how do you put up with going so long periods of time without him?” If Revena’s lip quirked slightly in agitation it was merely a trick of the light. “It must get terribly annoying having to satisfy yourself with only your hands...or is there someone else to help you?”

“I should be asking you that same question?” Levi smirked, not even remotely caring how the city seems to blowing up in flames behind them. He can feel his words becoming more passive aggressive but at this point he really didn’t seem to care. As long as he gets Revena to agree to the deal he’s about to make, he’ll be as passive aggressive as he needs to be. Plus, no matter how petty is was, there was no way he was going to let this creepy manipulative snake win _this_ argument. “How are you surviving without Remus?”

There’s a small twitch in Revena’s eyes that Levi catches which makes him smirk. Clearly, Remus was a sensitive subject. Revena had always been a twisted character. It seemed that Grand Master Remi and Remus were the only ones that really knew him. Of course there were probably others, but they were most likely long dead. Remus would give glimpses from time to time and when he would, he always had this look of regret. Like a wondering that had things gone differently, then maybe Revena wouldn’t be the arrogant asshole that he is. Even Eren at times would tell Levi that there was more to Revena than someone who has a severe god complex and disdain for the fragility of human life.

“I tolerate you.” Levi pushed off the pillar and walked towards Revena until he was a good distance away. Not too close but far enough to evade an attack, Revena feel the need to strike. “I tolerate the public humiliations you have brought on not only Remus but on the Jedi because at least in private, we both know the truth.”

“I never tried to deny it.”

“And I never bothered trying to confirm it.”

“Are you _that_ in love with Eren that you would do anything for him?”

“Yes,” Levi never liked Revena’s eyes. They were always calculating. Always reading every minute movement and deducing. He was everything Levi was not. A man who had access to everything and to the eyes of the world could do no wrong. “but _this_ I’m doing for myself.”

“Are you sure?” Revena takes maybe even less than a second to glance down at the small box in Levi’s hand. He doesn’t care so much about the box but quickly deduces what might be inside.

“No...but then again, maybe it’s because I’m anxious...possibly the thought that Eren has to fight you has left me unnerved…unhinged...” Levi takes a couple steps and sets the small box down on Revena’s large desk. “...look at us, talking like we’re friends.”

“We have known each other for quite some time.” Revena picks up the small box and feigns interest in the craftsmanship. It is a rather pretty box but it’s cheap compared to the fine goods that Revena possesses in his more personal chambers.

“It’ll be over soon anyways.” Levi walks around the desk and leans against. His back facing Revena. It’s a bold move. “But before it is, there’s something I want you to do. Make up any excuse to get it done, you and I both know that you’re an expert at lying and manipulation.”

“And why would I help you?”

“Because sooner or later, they’ll be a threat to you.” Revena glances at the door before looking back down at the small box that is in his hands. “They might’ve adored you and followed you up until now, but right now you’re losing. And we both know, they'll never align themselves with the losing side. And you maybe executed for treason before Eren has the luxury of doing it himself. And _all_ that hard work would be for nothing.”

Revena opens the box and his eyebrows arch at the contents that is neatly packaged inside.

“Something you can share with all your senators, council members, and leaders that share your ideology.”

Revena plucks the vial from its cushioned packaging and holds it between his thumb and middle finger. He holds it up to the light and cocks his head looking at the dark liquid that’s inside. The vial was quite the craftsmanship. A beautiful glass vial around the same size as his many perfumes. “You want me to poison them? Isn’t that a little dark for a Jedi?”

“I never said I was perfect.” Levi shrugs as he pushed off the desk and starts walking towards the hidden door. “They can either die now or suffer whatever punishment they’re given for being war criminals later.”

“Stupidity and betrayal are two things that I can’t forgive.” Levi stops in front of the door and looks to Revena. If there was one good thing Levi had to say about Revena is that he was more intelligent than he appeared. Much more than the parade of peacocking morons that he surrounds himself with. “And all your followers are guilty of that. Once you’re gone, they’ll want what they want and you know as well as I do that they’ll pay whatever the price to get it. And the only people standing in their way is you, the Jedi Order, and Eren. And when they try to hurt Eren or  _ any _ of the  Jedi after Erwin has removed the unworthy ones, they’re crossing me.”

“They’re dead either way.”

“All I’m asking is that you do this one thing and I’ll let your reign last for a little while longer.”

“It seems for once, we’re at an agreement.” Revena smiles as his index fingers swirls over the top of the vial. He has quite the extensive knowledge in poisons and is tempted to smell it just to see if he can figure out what it is. “I never liked stupidity or betrayal to begin with. One can be tempered with if you put in enough effort and the other can never be remedied.”

“Good, I’m tired of Eren doing all your dirty work. You should be the one to get your hands bloody for a change.”

“I smell lavender...and sage.” Revena smiles as opening the top and quickly smelling the poison. “I must say, you Jedi still continue to surprised me from time to time.”

“Just get it done.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free leave kudos and comments ( o v o)b  
> If you have time, please also feel free to check out my other works (currently there are some Shingeki no Kyojin and Haikyuu works)
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts for a fic you'd like to see, you can leave a comment here or message me on my tumblr : http://erinyanko.tumblr.com/


End file.
